The Will of Fire - PART ONE
by Alley McNally
Summary: What would have happened if Minato and Kushina had survived Naruto's birth? How would they pass on the Will of Fire onto the next generation? Would it make a difference? I seek to find out in Part one of Three. Complete.
1. Prologue - The Yellow Flash

Hi al! This is Alley again with a brand new story for you - "The Will of Fire." Which is an incomplete story as of 10/24/2014. It will be completed but I wanted to try a new model of writing. Or at least a new model for me. I am currently no where near done with this story. In fact, I am only maybe quarter way through writing the first draft. In other words, I have a lot left to do.

But I wanted to see if I could release a chapter a week. To keep on adding as time goes on. So, with that in mind, I have been writing for a week or two to get quite a number of chapters done before starting the posts. That way I have a buffer to be able to keep posting on time. I am not sure if it will work, but I do plan to write at least one chapter per week and edit one of the older ones once per week. Which means typing it up and posting it to fanfiction.

It will be a new venture for me, but I think it will be worth it. It hopefully will make writing a long story such as "The Will of Fire" a lot easier to write.  
With that in mind, I have edited the Prologue of the Story and plan to post the edited version of chapter 2 today. Next week Friday or Saturday will be the release date for Chapter 2. Then so on and so forth until the story is over. With that in mind, please enjoy the Prologue to "The Will of Fire!"

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_"Prologue - The Yellow Flash."_

The moon rose over a quiet forest. In the distance, faint clangs of war called out to the shinobi of the Hidden Cloud. They sang to them to find them. They begged them to find their source. They called out to Ei and his men. They demanded their attendance.

But Ei forced himself to wait. They were not alone. The enemy was near. Ei steeled his men for against the impending attack. They was ready to strike. All they needed was a target.

Which was finally appeared. A group of Leaf Shinobi had broken off from the main force. They were spreading out, looking for targets. They hadn't noticed Ei or his men. However, it was only a matter of time before they did.

Their leader was unmistakable. The Yellow Hair, the striking blue eyes, the brashness, all pointed to one man - The Yellow Flash. He was dangerous. He could kill them all by himself if he wanted. This fact both terrified and excited him. If he could do the impossible and kill "The Yellow Flash," then he would earn the respect he so earned for. Not that this would be an easy task. Few things in life worth having were. But if could just find a way to do the impossible . . .

For one tense moment no one moved. The enemy had finally noticed them. Both sides were wary. Ei had to attack now or lose his advantage. So, he attacked. However, Namikaze was far too fast. He threw his trademarked kunai then easily dodged his fastest punch. He made Ei look like a fool. That angered him. How could this skwanny little man out perform him? He looked as if you could break him in two!

Even worse than that he had to be saved by Bee. He was disgraced in front of his men. His glory had turned to shame. He insulted him further by casually turning his back to him and starting to walk away. It didn't matter that he was "retreating," it was an insult! Ei couldn't stand it. He wanted revenge! No one would disrespect him and get away with it.

But that was when the man said something puzzling. He complimented them. He went so far as to honor Bee for valor. This was not an action that Ei expected. It was also something he didn't understand. The enemy was the enemy, you do not honor them. What kind of man was this? What kind of fool was this Flash?

If it had stopped there, Ei would have been able to pass off his words as that of a strange enemy. But he didn't. He went on about Bee possessing something powerful. But not as a Jinchuriki but or a shinobi but as a man. Ei didn't understand what this man was going on about.

Sure, he knew that Bee was strong. It was a source of great pride for Ei. His power and talent was amazing. He was a powerful shinobi and an even better Jinchuriki. No one had ever controlled the eight tails the way Bee could! He was something to behold.

But that was not what Namikaze meant. Ei knew that. He was going about something stupid, something pointless. Bee had something more important? What in the hell was that? What was more important than being the strength of village? Ei didn't understand that man and he liked him even less. He wanted to kill him even more now. But how, could he do that?

Namikaze didn't seem interested in killing him though. He was too busy lecturing him on something stupid. Almost as if Ei was his student. This man was truly ridiculous. He was Leaf, an enemy. How dare he lecture him! He had no right.

"If you don't realize soon what's important to your brother, you'll lose him both as a Jinchuriki and as a person."

His words were pointless. They were enemies, they were not the same by any right. They were definitely not equals. How could lecture him as if he was a friend? How could such as man possibly become hokage?

Ei didn't trust the man. He knew of his true intentions. He would attack again. Ei just had to beat him to the punch. So, he powered up his lightening then rushed at him.

As expected, Namikaze dodged his attack. But where he appeared next was shocking! He appeared right behind Bee. But there were no kunai there. He must have marked Bee earlier! Now, the two were in a dead lock. Namikaze's kunai pointed downwards towards Bee's head while Bee's sword pointed towards his gut. If either moved, they would both be dead.

Namikaze was truly amazing. He was a great Shinobi - even if he was crazy. Ei had to give him that - even if he hated him so. To do otherwise would dishonor their way of life. He couldn't beat the man and that stung.

If that was the end of it, then Ei would be fine with that. But no, he had to keep talking.

"You're my enemy, but I do like you. You truly move like a shinobi killer."

Ei didn't understand that man. He doubted that he ever would. But he would never forget his battle with the future Hokage. Nor would he ever like him. He was far too arrogant for his taste. But as the years went on, perhaps he could find a way to work with him. He spared his brother's life so he owed him that much . . .


	2. Chapter 1 - I'm going to be a Dad Soon!

I am going to keep this simple. This is the second post of the day after all! Thank you for those who have already favorited "The Will of Fire" without Chapter 1 being posted! I am glad you liked the Prologue. Now you get to read chapter 1. See ya next week!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_Chapter 1 - I am going to be a Dad Soon!_

Minato Namikaze was alone in his office. It had only been a few months since he had become the Fourth Hokage but already the workload was immense. There was so much for him to do. Missions to handout, requests to answer, clans to manage, relations with other villages, etc. Whenever he finished one item he was off to the next. Sometimes Minato felt crushed by the paperwork. There were things he wanted to do. People he wanted to spend time with. That was hard to do when you are the Hokage. It was price he paid for the position, but still he hated that part of the job.

Minato was immersed in his paperwork when he noticed a familiar presence. Slowly, it made it's way to his office. _She's getting a lot slower_. Minato noted as his wife finally made it through the door.

Kushina Uzumaki was extremely pregnant. It was only a couple of months until their son would be joining them. Something Minato looked forward to. He couldn't wait to see how their little Naruto turns out. He wondered if he would be more like him or Kushina. The wait was killing him.

Although at the moment, it appeared to be hurting Kushina a lot more. Her back was clearly killing her. She needed to sit down but there were no extra chairs in the room. Minato admonished himself for overlooking that detail. Kushina frequently barged into his office. Now that he pregnancy was full swing she needed to sit down a lot more. He noted the need as he got up. He greeted his wife then guided her to his chair. He was not going to sit while his pregnant wife stood. He wasn't that kind of man.

Kushina ranted as soon as she sat down. She loved did that, a lot. She loved to talk and today was no different. Minato listened as she went on. He loved listening to her. She was so simple, so uncomplicated that it was relaxing. He always knew where he stood with his wife. He was grateful for that. He loved her dearly and he was glad that she was by his side. She made him stronger. Which gave him the strength to do his job. He hoped that he gave her just as much back as she gave him.

". . . Minato, are you listening to me?"

Kushina's words pulled Minato out of his revelry. He knew that he had to respond quickly. He waved his hands frantically as he tried to calm his wife. "Off cooouuuurse I am."

Kushina sighed, "Oh Minato . . ." She paused for a second then looked her belly. "OH!"

Minato looked at her then asked, "Did he?"

Kushina looked back at him then smiled, "Yup. He moved!"

Minato rushed to the floor next to his wife. He placed his hand on her stomach. He could feel his son moving around inside her. It was so close now. Soon, he would be a father! Their little Naruto was almost on his way.

It excited Minato but it also worried him. There was a lot to fatherhood that he wasn't prepared for. He had so many questions that no one could ever possibly answer them all. He had to provide for his son's well-being. He to ensure his safety, education, and health all while teaching him how to become a man. It was a huge task. _What if I fail?_ He thought as his hand stroked his wife's belly. _I can't afford to lose either of you._

That thought brought back their fear that had been hanging over his head. _What if the Ninetails gets out? What if I lose them?_ The possibility was very real. Kushina was not just his wife. She was a Jinchuriki as well. That meant that the seal was slowly weakening. She would have a difficult birth as the seal would be at it's weakest then. There was a good chance of the Ninetails escaping and losing them both.

This prospect terrified Minato. It kept him up at night. Every spare moment he got was devoted to her and making sure that they were okay. They were his world and he intended to keep them in it.

Kushina must have noticed how worried he was. She tried to calm her husband. She stroked his hair as she cooed, "Everything is going to be fine. Nothing will happen to us."

Minato wanted to believe her. He really did, but he knew better. So much could go wrong that it was frightening. He could lose them both. He didn't know what he would do if that happened. They were so very precious to him. Minato swore that he would do everything in his power to protect them. No detail was overlooked. They had to be safe. It was up to him to make sure of it.

They stayed like that for a while. Finally Kushina said, "Oh! I almost forgot, here."

Minato looked up to find a small, little bear in his wife's hands. It was a rough, ugly, little thing but it was a tad ugly it had it's charm too. Minato took the bear and inspected it. The work was shoddy. The loops were far from uniform. It was truly poorly made yet it clearly took someone hours to make this.

He asked her, "Did you make this?"

Kushina laughed. "Do I look like I can knit? No! Of course not." She waved her finger as she continued, "Actually, a little one at the academy made it. She heard that we were expecting and she poured her heart into it. It's kinda cute in an ugly way."

Minato chuckled. It was amazing that a student made this for them. It was kinda cute too. If you looked at it right. It was a honor that he was glad to accept. He was invested in their future. He felt a bit like their father. He was glad that they returned his feelings.

The bear was provably was harmless. But with the nature of the birth he couldn't take chances. He decided to keep it and have it checked over. If it was cleared then he would be happy to add it to his son's room. Sure, it provably wouldn't survive long, but it was the thought that counted.

Kushina slowly got up. Minato could see just how bad her back was bothering her. He wanted to take her home but he knew that she would refuse. She was far too stubborn to let her husband teleport her home. She would get there the slow way. There was no way to convince her.

So, instead he walked her out of the building. He made sure that she made it down the stairs and to the front gate. Once she was at the front gate, he kissed her and let her go. He would have walked her home if he didn't have so much work to do. He would to check in on her later though. He knew that she would hate that extra attention but he couldn't help himself. She was having _his_ baby after all. She would forgive him. . . eventually.


	3. Chapter 2 - Planning

So, I now have Tuesdays off along with Friday, Saturdays and I decided to do a little editing today. Being how awesome I am, I can't wait until Friday to post the results. Wait, not awesome - that's something else. Anyway, it's a short chapter so I will post a second one this week. So, you guys get two for one and I have to write yet another chapter to stay ahead of my edits!

Damm . . . Life is hard . . .

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_Chapter 2 - Planning  
_

A couple of weeks passed. The bear turned out to be just a bear. So, Minato added it to his son's growing toy box. He hated leaving most of the decisions to wife. There was so much to do in order to get ready but she had the time, he didn't. So, the nursery was decorated with orange and red. Colors that Minato thought didn't look good together but he wasn't going to tell Kushina that.

Minato spent as much time with his wife as could, but it felt like it was barely any time at all. So he compensated by buying random toys &amp; baby accessories. Often when he was out he would find something that he thought Naruto would love. Then he would bring it home. Kushina mocked him every time he did this but that didn't stop Minato. He wanted Naruto to have a full and rich childhood. What his wife thought was irrelevant.

He handled all the planning for the birth though. With Kushina being a jinchuriki, the pregnancy was dangerous. It was dangerous not just for her or Naruto but for the entire the village. So, every detail of the birth had to be planned out meticulously.

He had been going over the arrangements with Lord Third for a weeks now. The location had to be secret and far away from the village. So that if the Ninetails got out they had time to deal with him. Minato relied on Lord Third's advice for the guards. Minato was still new at being the Hokage and he wasn't totally sure who he could trust. Lord Hiruzen knew. If he said that they could be trusted, then Minato believed him. He trusted him with his family's lives. Minato believed that he would not let them down.

Still, he had many fears about the day. So much could go wrong. He could lose them both. It was the last thing that Minato wanted. They were his family and he wanted them by his side. Minato was going to do anything to keep it that way.

It didn't help that lately there had been reports of disappearances within the village. Villagers were disappearing. There was no breach of the barrier and no sign of where they had gone. It was troubling - especially now. If someone existed that could get through security barriers then all their planning would be for nothing. They could attack Kushina and the baby. Minato had to protect them just in case. He was so afraid of losing them both . . .

Minato should have told his wife about his preparations for the birth. He should have told her about the disappearances. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to scare her. Besides, there was no proof that anything would happen. So, he decided not to tell anything until he had to. He would protect them even if that meant hiding things from them. He could live with that so long as they were okay.

It was late when he arrived home and Kushina was already asleep. Minato could hear her loud snores from their bedroom room as he came in. On his way to their bedroom he stopped at the empty nursery. He opened the door then looked in.

It had Kushina written all over it. Still, he was glad that it was there. It meant that the time was coming. Naruto was on his way. It wouldn't be too much longer now. They had to finish preparing for his arrival. There were so many details left undone. They didn't have much time. He had to be ready.

For those of you who noticed, this is a replacement chapter. It was missing somehow from the piece. I happened to notice it today. I will never, ever just post a chapter with my comments. I hate that. So, if you ever see something like that again - on ANY of my stories - let me know! I'll fix it. I keep a master file available on my stories. I can fix it! See ya!


	4. Chapter 3 - Crisis with the Land of Wind

Today, we move away from Kushina and the baby a bit. They are still important but he has other problems to address. Which is the life of a Hokage. It would be boring if all Poor Minato had to do was worry about his family! Oh wait, I've written fanfics like that . . .

So, maybe it's not boring, but it's not what this fanfic is about. If you want that, check out my other Naruto Fanfics or the Superman ones (They all pretty much deal with that). With this one I am trying to be more epic. So, here goes!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_Chapter 3 - Crisis with the Land of Wind_

Minato kept on with his preparations for his son's birth. Minato was reasonably comfortable with the progress but he was still concerned. Kushina was due in a couple of weeks, so he didn't have much time. Anything could go wrong. It was so hard to plan for every contingency. Still, he had to get it right. Too many lives were on the line if he didn't. He could lose them all, especially the two that mattered most to him. It was a lot of pressure.

However, the current situation pulled him away from her. Recently, the Leaf had been receiving a lot of contracts. They were known for their prowess and efficiency. Their power was almost unmatched. Which was great for the money situation, but not so great for keeping the peace. A lot of contracts came their way. Too much in fact. They were starting to have to turn away people. They simply did not have the man power to fulfill all those contracts.

That was bad enough but it wasn't all of it. They were starting to anger of their neighbor and ally The Village Hidden in the Sand. Contracts were being taken away from them and given to the Leaf. Minato didn't want to take those contracts but he had little choice. He couldn't reject anything that would be a windfall for their village and their nation. They couldn't afford to look weak to the other nations either. However, he threw what he could their way.

This process angered the Sand. Their pride was hurt by losing those contracts. They were infuriated to receive the Leaf's Leftovers. Something Minato hadn't intended to do. He understood their rage but he had to somehow stop them before it got to war. The last thing that the Leaf needed right now was war.

The Leaf's numbers were depleted. War had taken it's toll on the village and it hadn't recovered yet. Despite the appearances to the contrary, the Village Hidden in the Leaves was far from what is was before. They were not ready for war. They could not maintain a sustained conflict. It would mean disaster. Minato did not want war.

Minato didn't want his son to grow up knowing war either. It had been an integral part of his childhood and he didn't want it be part of his son's. Both of his parents died in that accursed war. They left him alone at early age. He didn't want Naruto to know that pain. He didn't want him to fear the passing of his loved ones or friends. He wanted his son to grow up happy.

So, he had to deal with this situation quickly. Before it got any more out of hand. Still, Minato didn't know what to do. He couldn't figure out a solution that would avoid war and save face. Minato was stuck. He felt so useless. He had to protect everyone from that horrid fate. He just didn't know how.

Normally, he would turn to Kushina when he struggled like this. While she may or may not actually have the answer she would help him find it. He was stronger with her around. He hoped that she realized how grateful was to her for it.

Right now though, Minato didn't want to bother her with his troubles. It was far too important to keep her calm. The less she knew, the better. That way neither the seal nor the baby would be affected. He wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to them. Besides, he was the Hokage - he had to deal with it.

What Minato did not realize that it was effecting her anyway. Kushina knew her husband. She knew that something was wrong. She just didn't know exactly what it was. And that bothered Kushina more than knowing. There was something wrong and she couldn't help. It ate away at her until she did something. Which meant confrontation.

One day at breakfast it came out. She couldn't stand that horrible look on his face any longer. He was so troubled, so lost in thought that it hurt. That made her angry. Kushina pounded the table then stood up.

Her eyes locked with his. "Alright, OUT WITH IT! Tell me right now what is wrong!" She yelled at her surprised husband.

Kushina stopped when she saw his reaction. She saw his usual panic spread across his face whenever she got angry. She hadn't intended to scare him. She just wanted to know what was wrong! She was so worried that it was killing her.

Still, she had to know what was wrong. He had to tell her. So, she continued in a quieter, more subdued tone. "Minato, _please_ tell me what is wrong." She placed her hand on her stomach, "Is there something wrong with the _baby_?"

Minato got up and rushed to his wife's side. He took her hand into his then he reassured her that the baby was fine. He assured that they had everything relating to birth under control. That both her and Naruto would be alright.

Kushina reached up with her other hand and cradled his face. He closed his eyes for a moment. She continued, "If it's not the baby, then what is it? I want to help, you know!"

"Kushina . . ." Minato felt so ashamed. He shouldn't have kept his from her. _You can see right through me, can't you?_ He had to tell his wife everything. He could see how much it was hurting her. That was worse than anything else. So, he did exactly what he didn't want to do and told her - everything. He left out no details. There was no point in hiding it now. She would only force it out of him later if he didn't.

As he talked, Minato began to feel better. All the tension he had been holding released. He could see that Kushina didn't understand all of it, but she was trying. When it was over Kushina was silent. It was so unusual for her. He could see her thinking, see her wheels turning. And a for a few long minutes she had nothing helpful to add.

She looked down at the ground. She wanted to help him so badly it hurt. But she had no idea what to do. Finally, after a long silence, she spoke. "I'm sorry, Minato, but I don't know. I'm not good at stuff like this." She chuckled a little, "I'd just provably burst down his door and yell at him. But that's not going to help. It would just make matters worse. I mean a Hokage can't do stuff like that . . ." Her voice trailed off.

Minato thought about her words. _She would do that._ He thought as he stared at her. _She's right though, it isn't good diplomacy. Terrible in fact._ He smiled at her. _But it might work._ She was so honest, so simple that it was hard to believe sometimes. She was often right though.

Minato wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Thank you, Kushina."

Kushina twisted around to face her husband. "For what?"

She had absolutely no idea what she did. It was so cute that Minato almost laughed. But he didn't have time to sit around. He had plans to make. This war was going to end before it started. His son would never know the terror that war brings. He had to move quickly . . .

Minato kissed his wife again. He told her, "For being you." Minato pulled away from his wife. "I'm sorry but I have to go. But I'll be back!" He called out as he teleported away.

When he was gone, Kushina sighed, "Oh Minato."

What will happen next? Find out next week.


	5. Chapter 4 - Stare Down

Okay, so I promised myself that I wouldn't go too fast because eventually I will catch up to where I am writing and get stuck. Still, I can't seem to hold myself back. At least not right now.

Today's chapter is one of my favorites so far. It was an idea that I had after reading a chapter of Memoirs Of A Hokage. I think the idea so much that I stole it for myself. I remixed the story for a new situation (a bit fairly familiar to the one in the first story). It does occur at a different time and as you already know Kushina is the one who gave him the idea. Still, I love how this chapter came out and I bet you will too!

But before you get too carried away, do check out raidensokwl's story Memoirs Of A Hokage, s/10693508/4/Memoirs-Of-A-Hokage. It's worth a read!

Now on to the chapter:

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_Chapter 4 - Stare down_

Minato was so grateful to his wife. She had given him an idea that might work. It was out of the ordinary, but if he did right then there be no war. He sent a message for the Kazekage via messenger bird then waited.

The scroll contained one of his seals. Nothing else was on it. When the scroll was delivered the Kazekage, Minato appeared as soon as he opened it. It caused quite a shock. Immediately, the guards surrounded him. Minato didn't move. He didn't speak. He was unarmed. Here was here to talk, not fight. Minato was willing to risk his life for the chance to avoid war. He hoped that the Kazekage felt the same way.

Minato's eyes never left the Kazekage's for an instant. He was patient as he waited for their panick to end. Finally, after a few tense minutes, the Kazekage sent his men out. When they were gone, he said, "I supposed you want to talk."

"I did." Minato paused and looked around the room. He lightened his tone as he noted, "There doesn't seem to be a chair around. You happen to have one, would you?"

The Kazekage stared at his counterpart incredulously. _Not only did you barge your way in here, but you are making demands? You are truly unbelievable Minato Namikaze._ He summoned an aide to fetch Minato to fetch a chair. The placed the chair near the Hokage and ran out as quickly as he could.

It was only when the Hokage had his chair, that Minato spoke again. "Thank you." He said lightly as if he just had requested a drink of water. Minato sat down then continued, "I know that this is a tad unorthodox but . . ."

The Kazekage cut Minato off. "Unorthodox? It is positively insulting!" Rage crept into his voice, "This is an act of war!"

Minato kept his calm. He had to. His family and his village depended on what he did this day. Any mistake and this would all be for nothing. They would be at war. Something Minato wanted to avoid at all costs. He just had to convince the Kazekage that war was not the better option.

It would be a tense and difficult negotiation. One that would last into the late hours. Which was a bit of a problem because Minato didn't really tell anyone of his plans. Sure, he ordered his calendar to be cleared and not to be disturbed but he didn't say what exactly he was doing. Certainly, this was a move would not be approved. It would be viewed as foolish. The Elders would be angry. Especially, if they found out that he had no guards or weapons.

Minato was going to get chewed out for this no matter what happens. Be it they avoid war or not. Of course, he would get a lot less flak if he was successful. He would be regarded as a hero. At least by the public that is. He'd still hear about it from the Elders, Danzo, and his wife. They would not be happy with the risk he took today.  
There was only one would be only concerned about his wellbeing. It was that person who he felt bad about doing this to. Kushina would be worried sick by the time he returned. Which wasn't great for her or the baby. But it was a risk that he was had to take.

At the end of the day, Minato agreed to take less contracts from the Land of Wind. They would limit of contracts taken each year. Once the limit was reached they could not accept anymore contracts from the Land of Wind. No matter how big or small the request. Any client would be referred back to the Sand Village at that time.

Minato also agreed to sit out two Chunin exam cycles. The Village Hidden in the Leaves would abstain from hosting the exams twice when it's their turn. Instead, they would pass the opportunity on the Sand Village - giving them the prestige and the money from the event. It would help the Sand's strength and vitality and make war not such an attractive option.

In return, the Sand Village agreed not to go to war. They would renew their friendship with the Leaf. They would go on joint operations and support the Leaf when needed. For which the Leaf would return the favor should the Sand ever require it. If either should ever go to war, the other would be required to assist. Even if they lacked the resources to maintain a sustained conflict.

Finally, Minato recommended that they meet in a few months time to celebrate the renewed friendship. When asked as why not celebrate now, Minato cited his son's impending birth a major reason to put off. He admitted that the birth will be difficult and dangerous. It was a pressing matter that needed his undivided attention.

". . . I am sure that you understand. I hear that Lady Karura is due to give birth soon as well. I am sure that you will be busy as well." Minato offered his hand to the Kazekage. "I know that it late, but I wanted to offer my congratulations on another child. I hope that he is healthy and strong."

The Kazekage still didn't trust Minato very much; but peace had become suddenly a lot more attractive. So, he sucked up his pride and took Minato's hand. He would play nice, for now. But should the Leaf ever renege on any part of their bargain there would be war. The Kazekage would see to it himself. But for now, he would trust this strange Hokage, who dared barge in unannounced. But he would watch and see if the Leaf was serious or not.

He forced a smile and returned the Hokage's wishes, "And I hope that it goes well for you. Fatherhood is not an easy task. May you succeed Fourth Hokage. May your son be healthy and your wife well."

Minato nodded. "Thank you. I will make sure that Kushina hears your words." He paused then added, "And thank you for agreeing to meet with me. Not everyone would have done it under these circumstances. So, thank you."

The men released each other's hand. Minato politely backed away from the desk. He said his goodbyes then returned to his office. His meeting with the Kazekage may be over, but the next challenge would be greater. Getting the Leaf to agree to the terms of the peace treaty.

That's it for today. See this weekend!


	6. Chapter 5 - Treaty

Alright, it is Friday which means it's time for another chapter! WOOOT! This is the last chapter before Kushina gives birth. Finally, I know it's taken a while but I didn't want to make this fanfic just about the "happy family." I've already done that. We are starting to get close to where I am currently writing so provably after next week, I'll have to drop down to one chapter a week. But we'll see how quickly I can write and edit chapters to see for sure.

As for me, I am spending a lot of time reading Naruto fanfics. I have a collection of older fanfics that I found recently. I have been going through them at work and commenting where I could. I have to say there are some really good ones out there (even if they are not all done). You should check them out. My favorites are on my profile page. I hope to incorporate some of those good ideas into this fic, but we'll see how that goes. Anyway, on to the main event!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_Chapter 5 - Treaty _

Over the next few days, Minato was forced to attend meeting after meeting where they obessed over his behavior and the treaty. It was not well received by the powers to be. It came off more as ultimatum than a true treaty. Which angered both the Elders and Danzo. They couldn't understand why the Hokage would agree to such an agreement when the Leaf held all the cards.

Minato didn't care for the Elders and he hated Danzo. He trusted neither of them. Often they were his opponents, not his allies. He was careful to hide things from both of them if he could. It was a lot easier to do his job if he did. Still, their power was immense and he had to respect it even if he didn't like it.

As for Kushina, well, she was a lot harder to deal with. When he went home he got an ear full. Apparently, she had looked for him not long after he left the house. When she was informed that he wasn't to be disturbed she became furious. Being the woman that he loved, she barged in anyway to discover that the room was empty. Which sent everyone into a panic.

If Minato hadn't left a note stating what he was doing, well, it would have been pandemonium. Even with the note it was bad. They searched and searched for the Hokage until he reappeared that evening. No one knew if Minato had really left on his own or if he was forced. It created so much panic.

That was something Minato didn't intend to create. But it was necessary to avoid war. And they did avoid war. Reluctantly, both the Elders and Danzo agreed to the terms of the Treaty. They had little choice. The only other option was war and the Leaf couldn't afford that - not now. So, they swallowed their pride and agreed. A minor victory that Minato savored.

The only leader who didn't chastise Minato was Lord Third. He approved of his unorthodox strategy. It meant that they would not go to war. Both men understood the pain of watching comrades die. Neither wanted to send children to their deaths. And both would do almost anything to avoid conflict. This might have not been what he would have done, but Lord Third respected Minato for his efforts. They were in the best interests of the Village. He became the primary champion of the treaty.

In fact without Lord Third Minato doubted he could have gotten them to agree. He just didn't understand them enough to successfully manipulate them. Perhaps, it was Minato's sense of awe that held him back. To him they were were giants. Even if they were evil. It was hard to truly understand what drove them. He couldn't seem to out maneuver them. Perhaps it was because they were comrades. Minato didn't know the answer, but he was glad that Lord Third didn't have the same problems with them. Otherwise he'd never get anything done.

It was getting close to Naruto's birth now. Kushina was due any day now. Minato had to focus more and more on her and the upcoming birth. Lord Third graciously stepped in with most of the daily tasks. That allowed Minato to spend more time with her. He watched over her, the baby and the seal. He had to make sure that everything was okay. There was no room for error.

Kushina was being watched 24/7 now by the ABU picked to guard her during the birth. So, Kakashi was no longer needed. With that in mind, he pulled Kakashi off his task of watching her. He needed the rest. Besides, the task had not had the intended effect of bringing him out of the Darkness. Something else would have to be done. But that would have to wait. For now, it was he had to focus on Kushina and the baby.

The preparations for her birth were almost complete. The birthing site was secure and almost ready for action. Only a few minor details remained. Which Minato would see to himself. He wasn't taking chances, especially with the recent unexplained disappearances. He wanted every detail to be perfect. He couldn't afford to fail.

It was only a few hours before she was due to give birth. Kushina hadn't shown signs of labor yet, but it would be coming. It was time to let her know the plan. Lord Third was kind enough to explain it to her for him. For some reason Minato couldn't seem to able to tell her. He had made a couple of attempts the last day or so, but all failed. Whenever he tried to explain, he came off as panicky and overbearing. Exactly the opposite of how he wanted to sound.

When Lord Hiruzen spoke to her it was completely different. He was calm, understanding, polite, and patient. He explained it to her as if she was a student trying to understand some jutsu. It was very matter-of-fact and easy for her to understand. Kushina listened to him. Where previously she had brushed off Minato for being a worry wort, she now paid attention. She took it seriously.

She might have even taken it too seriously. For the first time in a very long time Minato saw fear on her face. She tried to hide it, but he could see right through her. Minato reached out and touched her. He reassured her, "I'll be there too. I do have to monitor the seal in all." Minato gave her one of his best smiles.

Which calmed her down immediately. Afterwards, he headed to the door. There was a lot to check up on and very little time to do it. He would entrust his wife to Lady Biwako. She would safely get her to the location. Naruto was on his way and they had to be ready.

As I said before, next chapter is _the birth._ So, keep reading!


	7. Chapter 6 - Naruto's Birth, part one

_This is a replacement chapter. There was a minor issue in the original. I have corrected it and reposted it. I will later on go ahead an rewrite this chapter and a few others, but that is a while off. I want to finish part three first. Sorry guys, we will have to live with my early awkwardness . . ._

Okay, here it is: The Two part epic event! Naruto's Birth! WOOOOTTT!

Wait, it's not that epic. I wish it was but it's not. I am not that good of a writer. Still, I think it turned out pretty well. It was hard. In fact it was one of the hardest things I've ever written. Think about it: How do you make Naruto's Parents survive while maintaining the basic scenario presented by the show? All while making it responsible to have happened. Think that is easy? Think again! In fact, it was so hard and so important I prevented myself from posting a single chapter of this story until the first draft was written. There was no point in posting this story unless I could explain that.

It took me a few days to get it right. I ended up planning it out like you would plan a mystery novel or battle strategy. I worked on it at work. They gave this little salesforce notebook (to celebrate a new system we were about to use) and I used it to jot down ideas. It was fun planning it that way but still took a while.

What you are about to read is the end result of that work. I hope that the scenario seems responsible and is a fun read. It is in two parts, so beware of that. Luckily, I am releasing both parts today. So, stay with me.

PS: I did receive your reviews from the last chapter. I'll respond to them after part two is over.

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 6 - __Naruto's Birth, part one_

"It Hurts, y'know!"

Her screams echoed through out the cavern. It was few hours later and Kushina was in the middle of giving birth. It drove right into Minato's heart. She irradiated pain as she tried to push their son out of her. Minato had never seen her in this much pain before. It scared him. Suddenly, the reality of losing the two of them became real. It was almost too much for his heart to bear.

Minato tried to focus on his task. He had to restrain the Ninetails. It had to stay in if his family had a chance of survival. He was _NOT_ going to lose them! But it was so hard watching her scream like that. He wanted to take away the pain but he didn't know how. He felt so helpless.

When he finally spoke up about his fears, he was chided by Lady Biwako, "You're the Fourth Hokage! Act like one! A man would have dropped dead from such pain a long ago. But women are strong!"

Minato looked at his wife. He knew that she was strong. She was even stronger than him. It was one of the many reasons that he loved her so much. He hoped she realized how much he loved her. Just as he loved their son. They just to get through the night.

Minato to could feel the Ninetails writhing to get out. It fought with all it's might to get out of her. It took a lot to suppress it. But, he couldn't keep up suppressing him for too much longer! Naruto had to get out soon or the Ninetails might actually get out.

Minato couldn't let that happen. So, he fought on. But he slowly losing the battle to keep the Ninetails in. Then it was over. One more push then he was out. Naruto was born! Minato was overcome with emotion. He was a father now! His son was here. Minato wept with joy as he saw Naruto for the first time. He was his beautiful baby boy. He was all theirs from his blond tuff of hair to the sound of his cries. He was theirs. No one could take that away from them.

While Minato was lost in thought, Lady Biwako brought their son to see his mother. Kushina looked into her son's eyes. She was so happy and relieved that he was finally here. Biwako left him next to her so they could meet. She slowly rolled over to her side and she pulled him in close. She smiled at her new son and said, "Naruto, we finally meet."

Lady Biwako smiled as she watched the pair. She spoke softly to them, " He's a healthy babe." She patted the boy affectionately, "He'll be a fine shinobi one day."

Kushina looked at the older woman. She owed Lady Biwako so much that she may never be able to repay her for. But she had to try.

"Thank you."

Lady Biwako ignored the statement. She did not expect to praised for her efforts. It was unnecessary. So, instead she said, "You need your rest." She reached out reached out for the boy,

However, Kushina pulled Naruto in closer. She didn't want to let go. She wouldn't let go. Finally, after a moment, Lady Biwako gave in and left the boy in his mother's arms. She moved away to give the new family their space.

Minato rejoined his family. The three of them were together at last. He had never been so happy in his life. _He's perfect._ He thought as he touched his son's head. He was a father at last!

"Kushina, Thank you."

Kushina looked at her husband. Minato could see that she was overcome with emotion as well. She was practically to tears. Something Minato rarely ever saw. Then again, this was the best day of their lives. So, it was okay to be like this. Their son was here.

"Minato . . ."

Minato was about to suggest that they seal up the Ninetails again when he noticed something was wrong. There was an intruder in the room! His instincts screamed. They ordered Minato to be ready. He had to protect his family. They were vulnerable right now. He had to get them away from here.

Minato scanned the room. A short distance away a Masked Intruder appeared. He slipped right through the barrier. It was like it wasn't even there! This was the highest security barrier they could create. This intruder got past the ANBU and slipped through the barrier he erected. Minato didn't know who he was, but that he was dangerous.

Minato created two shadow clones. He had to get his family away from here. They were vulnerable. He had to protect them! _He's after Kushina. _Minato thought as he planned his next move. He would become a distraction as his clones scooped up his family. They would hide them then return to fend the attacker off. Minato didn't like the plan but under the circumstances it was the best one he had.

It didn't go quite as planned though . . .

The Masked Intruder attacked first. He sent a kunai flying in their direction. He targeted Kushina and the baby. Minato blocked the strike. His clones took the opportunity to grab his family. Before they could get away though, the intruder attacked from behind. The clone that had Naruto barely escaped intact. However, the one carrying Kushina wasn't so lucky. She was taken away before Minato could stop him.

Fear and rage boiled inside Minato. _I have to save her!_ He thought as he pursed their attacker. While his remaining clone headed off towards home.

* * *

It's only a small change I know, but I did remove that spelling error. Thanks for your patience!


	8. Chapter 7 - Naruto's Birth, part two

Okay, it's time for part two! I wanna keep this short because I talked too long last time and I have to get to the comments. So, without any further preamble - enjoy part two!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_Chapter 7 - Naruto's Birth, part two_

His clone arrived at home moments later. He tucked Naruto into their bed. The clone apologized to his son, "I am sorry Naruto. The real me can't stay with you right now. I have to save your mother. But I promise that I will stay by your side. So, just wait a little while, okay?" His clone patted his son. He would stay by his son's side and guard him. That way he would be safe.

Meanwhile, the real Minato kept on the intruder's heels. He wasn't able to see where they were, but he could feel it. Minato could sense his wife's seal. He could find her no matter what. He had to get to her! It was so difficult to keep up though. The man moved so fast that it was frightening. Before he knew it they were so far away.

Minato refused to give up. It was Kushina's life on the line. He had to protect her. Eventually, he stopped moving. He must have thought that he lost Minato somewhere. Minato didn't have much time. In her current state, it wouldn't take much to extract the Ninetails from her. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't afford to lose her!

Minato appeared a short distance from his wife. He remained hidden as he observed the enemy. Luckily, he didn't notice Minato. He had the advantage. Minato created three new shadow clones. They attacked the man while Minato went for his wife. He got hold of her then teleported away.

His clones were easily defeated. Their attacks passed right on through the Masked Man. It was almost as if nothing was there. The Man was on his heels the moment they disappeared, reappearing next to them a mere moment after they arrived.

Minato didn't have time to reseal the Ninetails. _Damm! Clones didn't buy me enough time!_ He looked at his wife. Kushina was suffering._ The Ninetails is trying to get out! He'll get out soon if I don't do something!_

The Masked Man attacked again. They were barely able to escape before his attack hit. Protecting Kushina was slowing him down. He needed backup. He needed time. He just didn't have either. He couldn't teleport to the village to either. It would create chaos. Still, he needed help.

Minato remembered that he still had one clone left. He was far away so the Masked Man would know what he was up to. It was his opportunity. He needed help. He couldn't reseal the Ninetails and protect Kushina at the same time. He needed his mentor's help. He needed Lord Third.

Minato knew that his skills didn't match well against an attacker but Lord Third was skilled at sealing jutsu. If Minato could get him here, he could reseal the Ninetails while Minato fought off the attacker. He was also more than capable of defending Kushina if he needed to. Lord Hiruzen was her best chance . . .

Minato relayed the situation to his clone. Before the clone left him, he whispered, "I'm sorry, Naruto, but I need to go now. Don't worry you'll be safe here. Everything will be fine soon." He disappeared moments after he said goodbye.

A minute later that his clone returned to his side with Lord Third. Minato relaxed slightly. He had the help he so badly needed. The moment the clone disappeared Minato remembered their conversation. _Good. Lord Hiruzen knows the plan. I just hope that he can re-seal the Ninetails in time._ Minato pulled out his Kunai. He would drive the man away from Kushina if it was the last thing he did.

He was not going to let him recapture her. He had to buy Hiruzen time. Minato wanted to kill that man, but his family's safety was far more important. He would be the distraction as Hiruzen worked. The rest could wait.

Minato threw his Kunai at the man as he ran straight at him. A move that he knew wouldn't work. The man had already demonstrated his ability to pass through objects. Still, he was in a hurry to end this battle. Time was not on either of their sides. The man had to make himself solid to attack. So, if he timed his strike correctly he could get the upper hand.

Minato waited until the Man was about to attack before using the Rasengan. Then he waited until he felt the slight brush of the man's fingers. Then he teleported to his Kunai in motion. He grabbed the kunai then slammed the Rasengan straight onto the man's back. As it hit, he marked the man with one of his seals.

Immediately after, Minato teleported back to his wife's side. He guarded his wife as the Man recovered from his last attack. He was ready for the next attack, but it never came. Lord Hiruzen had successfully re-sealed the Ninetails. It was safely locked inside his wife again. It would not be so easy to pull it from her now. Especially with two Hokages guarding her.

The battle was over. Minato had won. There was no point in continuing. The man understood that. As he started to disappear he said, "I will rule this world. There are plenty of ways to do it."

_Judging from his tone, he's serious about this._ Minato thought about his family and village._ How can I protect them from him? I just barely made it._ He was exhausted. He had wasted too much chakra. _Next time, it could be very different._

Minato kneeled down to check on his wife. He saw her exhaustion. Minato noted the effects of the birth and subsequent events were taking their toll on her. She needed medical attention. He had to make sure that she got it.

Minato stood up and thanked Hiruzen for coming to his aid. The old man just smiled at him. He placed his hand on Minato shoulder. Words were not necessary. He understood what he meant. Thank you. He looked at his wife once more. _I'd better get her to the hospital._

Minato teleported everyone to the hospital. He watched helplessly as the medics carried Kushina away. Leaving the two men alone. It was going to be a long night a head of him. He could use the company. He had to think of Naruto too. He needed someone to care for him. He couldn't leave him unattended for too long. Sadly, Minato was too exhausted to care for him tonight. Besides, he had to stay here for his wife. He needed more help.

So, he asked for a favor . . .

ANSWERS TO REVIEWS!

** Turmanarmo** Yeah, Minato is pretty awesome. I think he is a very unusual Hokage. He get a taste of that in the series, but don't really get to see that beyond those fleeting moments. But honestly, I believe that Minato would approach situations very differently than Hiruzen would. I try to illustrate that as much as I could.

In fact, that's part of the point of this series. It is to look at some of the well known scenarios in the series and see how Minato would have solved them if he was alive. I do plan go over the Hyuga incident (still unwritten), the situation with Kinoe, Kakashi's darkness, etc. I want to see how Minato would change the world if he could. Who knows, maybe he was supposed to be the "Child of Prophecy." Then again, maybe not.

Of course, as the chapters go on and Naruto gets older he will play a bigger and bigger role in the events of this story. Still, it will never shift away from Minato. This story is about him after all!

** PurpleOmpski** Yeah, that's my style. The series is structured closer to a play than a true book. Each chapter is basically a scene (or two scenes if one is too short). Which ends up being around 2-3 pages long if you were to put them inside a word processor. So yeah, they are shorter than most chapters in other stories.

However, I am able to write more of them more often. This story is a prototype for me for stories to come. I hope that the system that I have developed continues working and I can apply it to other stories. But I need to fully test that out. So, yeah this one is a little rough but it promises awesomeness to come!

** a certain reading fan** &amp; ** AshesCastle** Thank you so much for reading! I can't remember if I contacted either of you or not, so I am mentioning this now. THANK YOU! I do have a lot more content coming up. Naruto is currently 4 years old in the new content being created right now. It's 100 percent unedited but I am still working on it. It will come out eventually. This story will have at LEAST 30 chapters or more before it's done. It's just going take that long. So enjoy the ride!

Finally, for those of you who didn't write a review but favorited my story. Thank you. Thank you so much! I will have more goodness to come. So keep reading and pass this story along to your friends.

Most of all, give reviews. They really encourage people to keep going. Even a line such as "I really like your story" is enough. Review all the stories you favorite, it really encourages the authors to keep going.

See ya next time!


	9. Chapter 8 - Healing

Wew . . . the birth is over! Well, sorta. There is the aftermath to get through, but that isn't too much! Again, I want to thank everyone who has commented - even those who didn't like the last two chapters. If I said I'd loved them myself - I'd be a liar. However, as I said before - they were two of the hardest to write chapters so far. Trying to keep Minato and Kushina alive while simultaneously keeping the scenario was far from simple. The end result wasn't perfect but it did the job.

Looking back at what I wrote, I can agree with the readers who didn't like it that much. So, I do plan to rewrite this sequence later on when I have most of this story done. I know that it will be a long time before a rewrite appears, but I want to keep the flow going. One thing I fear above all else is getting stuck on details then NEVER finishing the story! I started this, now I have to finish this. With that in mind, let me jump into today's chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_The Chapter 8 - Healing_

Kushina remained in the hospital for three days. Thanks to the fox inside of her, she was healing fast. Minato posted guards around her at all times. Only people he trusted were allowed to see her. The medical-nins had ordered complete bed rest. She couldn't have many visitors anyway. She was going to have to live with that.

Minato was busy trying to find the man that attacked her. So far he had been unsuccessful. He was out of range of Minato's jutsu. Which meant that he couldn't find him. It frustrated him. He wanted to find the man who attacked his family. He wanted to prevent him from ever getting near them again. H_ow can I do that if I can't find him?_ Minato berated himself over and over again. _I am responsible for their safety. How could I let this happen?_

He also had to deal with the breach of security. He had his best minds trying to figure out how the man's teleportation jutsu worked. If they could figure it out then they could protect the village from this threat. But as is, the man could attack at any time and there would be no way to stop him.

Most of the day-to-day issues were being handled by Lord Third for the time being. He had volunteered to step in and assist Minato. He said it was because Minato had a lot on his plate. It was true. He had to address this breach of security, find the man responsible, and care for his wife and son. It was a lot to be sure.

Minato had barely slept in the last three days. He spent all night long feeding and caring his newborn son. Then he spent all day trying to find their attacker. Along with visiting his wife as much as he could. It was exhausting. The only thing that kept him going was the routine he started.

Every morning Minato would get Naruto ready for the day. It was early, but then again he wasn't sleeping much anyway. Once both of them had breakfast, he would head out for the hospital. There he would spend an hour or so visiting Kushina. He made sure to bring Naruto along so she could see their son.

Afterwards, Kushina's friend Mikoto would visit and take Naruto off his hands. It was a lot caring for two newborns but she didn't seem to mind. It gave Minato that much needed relief. It allowed him to fulfill his duties. For that he was grateful to her. Later on, Minato would visit Kushina before going home for the night. Mikoto met him there and handed over his son. The routine was a bit convoluted but it helped Minato cope.

On the fourth day, Kushina was well enough to leave. So, Minato stayed with her most of the day as they waited for the doctors to release her. He was so tired that it was hard to stay awake. But he wanted to be there for her. He wanted his entire family home.

"Minato?"

Minato's eyes snapped open. Kushina was concerned. He could see it on her face. _Did I fall asleep just now?_ Kushina patted to the bed she was sitting on. "Sleep. Now." She said firmly. She dared him to disobey. For a second, Minato started to object then upon careful consideration he stopped. Kushina was quite clear what she wanted. She wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Slowly, she got up off the bed. Which freed it for her husband. Kushina cuddled the little boy in her arms as she waited for husband to get out of the chair. When he didn't move fast enough she added, "Are you going to make me stand here all day?"

Minato took the hint and got up. He knew his wife well. If he didn't do as she commanded then it would be a lot more worse. Besides, he really was tired. He couldn't put up much of a fight. Which explained how he fell asleep almost as quickly as he hit the pillow.

A couple of hours later, Minato awoke to his son's cries. It took a second to realize that Kushina was already on it. She was in the process of changing his diaper. Kushina was struggling with darned thing. She couldn't seem to get the clean one on him!

As soon as she noticed that her husband was awake, she said, "Go back to sleep. I've got this!" She clearly didn't. But it was nice to watch her. He was so glad that she was still alive. So grateful that he still had his son. So happy that he could experience something so ordinary.

Suddenly, the events of the last few days caught up with him. He was so happy, So relieved, so worried. It all came boiling up on him. He couldn't stop the tears. _My family is still alive!_ He thought as he cried.

Kushina stopped what she was doing. She reached over to him and whispered to him, "Shh . . . It's okay. Everything is fine, y'know." They stayed like that a little bit until the doctor came in. He helped Kushina finished putting the diaper on. Afterwards it was discharged.

Kushina insisted that they walk home. She wanted to take the long way home. Minato had his arm around her. Kushina focused on the little baby in her arms. It was a good day after all . . .

This chapter is short, but it means more for next time! See ya!


	10. Chapter 9 - Fugaku

YAY! I'm back! It's time for another exciting chapter of "The Will of Fire!" Today's chapter is more aftermath of the birth. Now, in it's thrilling hunt stage. Will Minato find the Masked Man? Hmm . . . hard to tell. At least for the moment . . .

Anyway, you'll note that today is NOT Tuesday or Friday. Yet, I am posting an chapter today. This is because I was working on the third printing of my work and I realized that I hadn't posted all the chapters from the second printing (I am printing up my chapters in groups as I go for editing). Anyway, so I have a lot of chapters before I get to where I am writing right now. And even though I am currently suffering from a bit of writer's block, I do have enough to grant you two chapters this week. This is the first of said chapters.

Enjoy!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_Chapter 9 - Fugaku_

A few days passed and Minato was exhausted. In fact, he was worse than he was before. Naruto still cried all night long, but his father was back at work full time. He would work all day and get home extremely late. Then while trying to get his rest, Naruto would cry and wake them up. Kushina did her best to answer his cries, but she was still a bit weak So, Minato volunteered a lot. Which meant even less sleep.

At work things weren't much better. The news of the attack had reached the populous. Most of the details were lost but they still knew that someone attacked their Hokage and his wife. There was a lot of pointing fingers. Which Minato had to control. He was honored that they were so concerned about his family but needless finger pointing will lead to disaster.

Minato was looking for the man who did this, of course. He didn't have much to go on. He was most likely an Uchiha. Minato got that from his eye. He also called himself Madara. Minato wasn't sure that he was Madara but if he was it would be disastrous. He already displayed a unique Jutsu that Minato had a great difficultly parrying. Who knows what other jutsu the man possessed.

Minato could not sense the mark he had placed on the man. It was likely that either he was out of range or had somehow removed it. Which was a feat in itself. Minato's seals were permanent. They would not be so easily removed. It was possible, but it would be a gruesome process of removing flesh. Most would not be able to stand it's removal.

Minato had some of his best ANBU out there looking for the man. So far they had turned up nothing. He also had the bodies of the ANBU guarding the birth examined but the results were not enlightening. There was no residue or evidence of any special jutsu. They merely suffered normal battle wounds.

Minato also asked his sensei to look for the man. Jiraiya had ways of finding out information that no one else could. He told his sensei what he knew about the man and his abilities. He told him of his suspicions of his identity. Minato asked him to keep an eye out for him. To see if anyone, anywhere reported such an ability. It was a long shot, but he had to find his family's attacker. It was his duty as husband and father.

Because the Masked Man was most likely an Uchiha, he decided to inform Fugaku. It was only fair considering the attacker's possible identity. Besides he needed to be able to investigate the Uchiha. He had to know if one of them was the Masked Man. The only way to do it and maintain good relations was via the Military Police. Something certain parties wouldn't appreciate. Besides, he liked and trusted Fugaku. He hoped that he would return the favor.

Of course, this was a request that had to be handled delicately. It was so easy to insult the clan leader. And with clan relations being at a all-time low, it was especially important to win his trust. He needed his help to protect his wife and son. Minato couldn't afford to make mistakes.  
So, he went to Fugaku's office. He made sure to be as polite and respectful as he could. He requested an audience with his friend. If he was turned away then he would leave. But Minato hoped that his friend would not reject his request.

Fortunately, Fugaku welcomed him into his office. If Fugaku suspected a ulterior-motive for his friend's visit he said nothing about it. Instead, he offered Minato a chair then waited for him. Minato gratefully took it. Minato decided to cut to the chase.

He asked him, "I need your help."

Fugaku was surprised. He didn't expect something like that to come out of a Hokage. It was so simple, so blunt that it was hard to believe. If it had come out of someone else, he may have no believed it. But he knew his friend. Minato was being honest. Minato rarely asked for his help. It was even rarer to for him to ask like this. That alone made him pay attention.

"As you know, Kushina was attacked a little over a week ago while giving birth. I don't know the identity of the attacker but it was an highly skilled shinobi. He did things that seemed impossible." He paused for a second, "I was barely able to protect my family." The last statement was the hardest to say. It was true, but Minato hated it. He had to admit his failure. There was no point in hiding it. Especially, if wanted his friend's help.

"That is hard to believe." Fugaku said plainly.

"Yet it is true." Minato described the jutsu The Masked Man used. He didn't leave out how he nearly failed to counter it. It was shameful but Fugaku needed to know.

After his friend was done, Fugaku asked, "I can see why you pursing this enemy. But I do not understand why you are bringing this to me."

This was the part that Minato was dreading. He feared Fugaku's reaction, but he needed to know. It was his right. Besides, Minato needed his help. It was best to tell him the truth.

Fugaku's eyes were cold. It was an accusation that he could not take lightly. He was clearly insulted and if anyone else said those words he would have killed them. But had no political motive. He did not lie. This was the truth as he knew it. That bothered Fugaku even more.

That did not sit well with Fugaku. It meant that one of his clan had betrayed them all. He had single-handedly made things worse for the Uchiha. He did not know the name of the traitor. But he intended to find out.

It wasn't like Fugaku didn't have thoughts of betraying the Leaf. It would be his last resort though. He hoped to work with the Hokage to improve his clan's standings. He respected Minato. Minato was a fair man. He was approachable and honest. He truly cared about all the clans not just a few of them. So far things were improving under his rule. There was no point in rebelling - yet. It was not the time. Yet this Uchiha had taken it upon himself to do just that.

He liked Minato. Their wives were best friends. He bore no grudge against Kushina or their newborn son. Fugaku had a vested interest in keeping a friendly Hokage. His clan would have suffered greatly if they had died. It was a miracle that they didn't. Fugaku was going to keep it that way.

After a long silence, Fugaku spoke again, "I will look into the matter." There was another silence. Minato wanted to leave but it was clear that the meeting was not over. Fugaku wanted to say something else. Yet he was taking his time to do it. The silence was excruciating.

Finally, he spoke again. His words were tense and hinted at the anger underneath them, "If anyone else had come to me about this . . ."

Minato nodded, "I know. But you needed to know." He stood then continued, "I trust you, Fugaku. If you find that he is not among your clan then I close the matter. And I will search for him elsewhere."

Fugaku looked Minato in his eyes, "And if he is an Uchiha?"

Minato answered plainly, "Then I will trust you to deal with it."

Fugaku nodded. Minato was not one to break his word. It meant a lot to Fugaku that he would be willing to set aside his personal revenge. If he was was in the Hokage's place he may have not been so generous. He would look into this matter personally. And perhaps, he would even give Minato the satisfaction of watching the traitor die. _No, Minato would not enjoy such a thing._ He thought as the two parted. _Still, I will find the one responsible for this. He will suffer whoever he is._

That is it for this chapter. On to the next one!


	11. Chapter 10 - Family

So, it's time for yet another chapter. Which brings the total of chapters up to 11 (including the prologue). Now, you may think that this is the end, but I have way more content that I need to fix up and post when I get the chance. In fact as of right now, I am at 83 pages on the master file (which doesn't include my little intros) and has 1 inch margins on the side. Even with all that, I am still no where near done!

Which is great because it means that this story will keep on going for a while! From the date of the 1st posting, Oct 24, I have added 9 chapters with way more to go. I have nearly reached 50 followers and have a small, but dedicated group of reviewers. To which I am truly grateful. I know that I write for myself, but I do try to make it enjoyable for you, my reader. I hope that I have succeeded in that matter.

As always, keep following and reviewing!

Alley

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_Chapter 10 -_ Family

Minato returned home late that evening. He found dinner in the fridge, waiting for him. There was a note sitting on it. It read: _Minato, make sure you eat. Knowing you it's been hours since you last ate. IF you remembered to eat at all! So, eat this then come to bed. - Kushina_

He smiled as he read the note. He had a wonderful wife. She was truly thoughtful. He loved that woman with all his heart.

Minato warmed up the food. He was hungry and he wanted to go to bed. So, he ate the luke-warm food quickly. Once he was done he headed upstairs towards bed.

He never got there though. The moment he reached the top of the stairs Naruto started to cry. Moments later Kushina appeared in the hallway. Sleep was still in her eyes. It took a second for her to realize that he was there. She greeted him then started towards Naruto's room.

Minato stopped her quickly. "Go back to bed. I'll take care of it." She started to argue but his kiss stopped her. "I am his father after all."

Kushina gave in without another word. Perhaps she was too tired to argue. Either way it didn't matter. This was _his_ son and he wanted to be a part of _his_ care. He wanted to give his wife a rest. She was with him _all_ day. She has to be tired. _Besides, she's still recovering._

Naruto's continued cries broke Minato out of his thoughts. _My son needs me._ He entered Naruto's room and found the infant in his crib. He cried his little head off. Carefully, Minato picked him up. Immediately Naruto stopped crying. He cooed as his father held him. He looked so happy. Minato couldn't find it in his heart to put him down.

He had gotten so close to losing this little life. This tiny, precious, little life. He had almost failed his son. If things had gone the other way Naruto might have died. He couldn't let that happen again.

Minato walked around the room. He rocked his son as he walked around the room. Then he sang to him. Finally, he returned him to his cradle once Naruto fallen back asleep. Once Minato was certain that he was comfy, he kissed him. Minato whispered, "Good night my son."

The next morning Minato was up early. He had another full day of work ahead of him. There was a lot still to do. He wanted to know the latest on ANBU's investigation. He wanted to know if they had found the one who did this. He wanted to feel like he was doing something. Minato hated all this waiting. As long as the Masked Man was free the village and his family were at threat. He had to protect them.

He had already failed them too much already . . .

Sadly, he wasn't going to get what he wanted that day. Nothing had come back from those who were hunting the man. They had nothing to report. Not a single trace. It was like he was never there! The trail had gone cold. He had evaded them for now. His only hope of finding him was through Fugaku. But Minato was uncertain as to what he would find. That is if he found anything at all.

As much as Minato hated it, there were other matters to attend to. Missions that needed to be given out. Students to care for. The work of the Hokage was never done. For now, he would have to wait and see what is discovered. He couldn't investigate the mater himself. As Hokage he lacked the time and the ability to go into the field whenever he pleased. It was an adjustment that Minato still struggled with.

Still, his village was doing well and his family was safe for the moment. It was all he could ask for. Yet he yearned for more. He wanted to be in the field with his men. He wanted to be at home with his son. However, being the Hokage meant that he couldn't really do either. He was a prisoner of his office. Sadly, there was no way to break free.

He noticed a familiar presence in the outside the window. "I do have a door." He told the young man behind him.

The boy said nothing as he entered. Minato knew that it was Kakashi even without looking at him. He wasn't easily fooled. Still, he was curious as to why he was here. Minato hadn't summoned him and he didn't have a task in mind for him. He wanted the boy to rest. He had to be still worn out from guarding Kushina. He always pushed himself too far.

"Sensei, forgive me."

Minato faced the boy. He was on his knees, crying. Minato didn't expect this at all. "For what?" he asked. Kakashi had nothing to be sorry about. He had done nothing wrong.

"For failing you. I should have protected Kushina. I should have . . ." His words were cut off by sobs.

Minato shook his head. "No. It's not your fault. I thought that Kushina would be safe." He looked out the window at the village below. "I was wrong. And that mistake almost cost them their lives. I failed them." The words hung in the air. They stung but they were true. Minato had failed his family. "I failed them when they needed me most."

Kakashi flew to his feet then shouted, "You didn't fail them, I DID!" Minato looked at the boy in surprise once more. It was the first time that Kakashi had shown such an emotional display. It wasn't like him, especially lately. He had been so cold, so distant that it had worried Minato. He certainly never expected this.

Kakashi seemed embarrassed. It was unlike him, after all. He continued in a hushed tone, "I should have been there. I should have known . . ." Tears overwhelmed him once more.

Minato couldn't take much more. This wasn't Kakashi's fault. He didn't blame the boy. _I am responsible for this. I failed my family, not you._ "Stop it." He commanded. Kakashi's sobs stopped. Once he had control of himself, Minato continued, "You did not fail me. I failed. Rin, Obito, Kushina, Naruto and even you. I failed when it mattered most. But I will make it up to you. Even if it takes the rest of my life."

Minato sighed when he looked into the boy's eyes. He did not believe him. He would not budge. "Kakashi, If you truly believe that you failed. Fine. Then do something about it. I plan to."

"You do?"

Minato nodded. He planned to hunt that Man until he was found. To stop whatever plans he had. He would protect his family and his village from him. No matter the cost. It was his vow. Minato didn't care about revenge. All he cared about was protecting what mattered most to him. Minato wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Kakashi this, but it seemed that it was what he needed to do. Kakashi needed to hear this. Perhaps, it would help. Maybe it would make a difference.

"Then I will help you!"

Minato was shocked. He hadn't told Kakashi anything yet! How could he help him? He didn't know what Minato planned to do._ Perhaps, it doesn't matter._ Minato thought. _Kakashi doesn't care. Whatever it is, he'll do it._ Minato smiled, _That little fool. You think I'll really let you take this on yourself? I won't let any of my sons shoulder my burden. Not if I can help it._

"No, this is something that I must do." Kakashi was crushed. He truly wanted to help. And he was going to help, just not in the way he thought. "I have something more important for you to do."

Minato made him Naruto's guardian. Kakashi would watch over him and protect him. He would act as a big brother. At least until he was old enough to stand on his own. Hopefully that would help both of his sons grow. Maybe it would help Kakashi heal.

Only time would tell if Minato's plan would work . . .

That's the end of Chapter 10. I hope you enjoyed it. See ya next time!


	12. Chapter 11 - Children

It is Tuesday night. I am sicker than a dog. Got a nice cold that is preventing me from doing what I love most - talking! It sucks and I haven't been able to write very much lately. Hell, I have been sleeping all day! Fortunately, I wrote a fair amount when I WASN'T sick, so we have a chapter for this week. I'll see if I am posting another one later on this week - if I feel good enough - yeah - otherwise this chapter will do. Sorry guys.

Anyway, on to the info about this chapter: This is the final chapter for Naruto as a baby stuff. It's pretty much aftermath, but it's nice to see Minato in his other aspects as Hokage. We forget that one of the most important duties of a Hokage is to nurture the next generation - even if those kids _aren't yours!_ It's a bit of a filler, but hey we need those too. There will be more later.

On to the story!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_Chapter 11 - Children_

Minato was visited by one of the Chunin Instructors later on that day. Sara Tomoshiki came to his office to make a request on behalf of her students:

"Lord Hokage, my students have been asking about you and Kushina." Sara was embarrassed, "They . . . They . . . have been worried . . . about you . . . and your family."

Sara was quiet for a moment then she chuckled a little, "They seem to think that you're really hurt." She paused to collect herself again. Then she got to the point, "If you have time: Could you stop by the classroom? Put their fears to rest. Maybe tell them a little of what happened? I know that you can't provably tell them much but something would be better than nothing! They really do care about you, Lord Hokage!"

Minato was touched by the children's concern. He had never thought of how what happened was effecting other people. _Minato, you idiot!_ He admonished himself. _Don't you ever think of other's people's feelings?_

It was true that Minato was extremely busy today. He did have a lot to do, but the children were just as important. No, they are more important. He corrected himself. "I would love to. I'll try to find some time later on this afternoon, okay?" Sara brightened then left.

Minato worked hard to find carve out some time for the children. There was an amazing amount of paperwork to do. _There always is an amazing amount of paperwork._ He thought as struggled to get all his work done. He handed several squads their missions. He met with the elders for a rundown on what he was doing to find his family's attacker. Which included a complimentary dressing-down while they were at it. They made sure that he understood how dangerous a Shinobi with his abilities were. They made sure that Minato understood how much he failed. Not that he didn't already know that.

Finally, towards the end of the school day Minato finally found time to see the students. When he entered the students crowded around him. They tried to hug him all the same time. Which didn't work very well. It was sweet and Minato was loved it. He really did feel like a father to them.

It was tricky getting into the room with all the children in the way. Moving through a wall of kids while simultaneously not hurting them was hard. He was about to use his Flying Rajjin when Sara saved him. "Everyone back to their seats!" The class groaned but did as their teacher commanded.

Once they were settled back in, she continued, "Now, I know that you have all been concerned about Lord Hokage lately. As have I." She looked at Minato with incredibly sad eyes, " We all were saddened by the attack on his family." She faced the class again, "But, my children, we did not lose our beloved Hokage. For which we should all be grateful for."

She paused then finally got to the point of his appearance, "I know that you have questions. Lots of questions. Questions that I can't answer. So, I've asked Lord Hokage to come here and try to answer at least some of them."

Minato thanked the Chunin then addressed the students. Afterwards, he took them all outside. This wasn't a lesson, so-to-speak. He wanted to just talk to them. He guided the children to a shady spot on the grounds. Where they sat around him in the shade.

Minato preferred to talk to students in a more informal environment. To him they were family, not simply students. It was true that these children were not directly his pupils but he thought of them that way. They were the future of the Leaf and it was his job to help guide them.

He stayed with them for over an hour. The students peppered question after question at him. Minato tried to answer as many as he could, but they were insatiable. They wanted to know more! They just didn't want to know about the attack. They wanted to know about Kushina and their baby.

Some of the questions they asked were:

"What is the color of his hair?"

"Is he talking yet?"

"How is Lady Kushina?"

"Are you going to have more kids?"

"Who attacked you?"

The questions went on and on. Minato couldn't keep up. He never thought that the kids would be so concerned with details like this._ Is this how Naruto will be one day?_ Minato smiled at that thought. He imagined his young son peppering him with questions. Always wanting to know why. He couldn't wait for that day.

_What will you be like?_ For the first time since the birth Minato found himself imagining what the future would bring. He was fantasizing about the young man his son would become. He was looking forward to the future, not dreading it. He was starting to heal. And he had these children to thank for it.

They reminded him that something wonderful had happened: _he_ had a son! Naruto was finally here and he belonged to them. No one would take him away. Minato would protect him with his life. He would keep hunting his attacker, but for now he could live again. His family was safe. That was something to be grateful for.

Minato was lost in his own thoughts when a little girl climbed up on him. She was a cute, little girl with big, brown eyes and brown hair. She was covered in cuts and bruises with signs of jutsu recoil on her hands. _You're a little clumsy, aren't you?_ It reminded him of himself. When he was a kid he was a terrible clutz. He was always getting hurt. This girl was no different.

The little girl wanted his attention in the worst way. She kept trying to get into his lap. Minato picked her up. As soon as she was in his arms she asked, "Did Naruto like my bear?"

Minato almost cried when he heard that. This little clumsy girl made that ugly little bear. It must have been so hard. He was so grateful. He had no choice, we was going to have to work harder. That way little ones like her were safe. He was the Hokage after all.

It's official, the events surrounding Naruto's birth are over as of this chapter. Next up will be a little time skip and brawl at birthday party. Don't know what I am talking about? Read the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 12 - Birthday Bash

Hey all! It's time for yet another chapter of "The Will of Fire!" This chapter is long, so I want to keep my author's notes even shorter today. Basically, someone was very sick recently and didn't write much the last week or so. She also forgot her folder with the printouts of the story at work. Ensuring that she didn't have the changes that she wanted to make. So, the magical extra chapter that was supposed to materialize last weekend - didn't happen. I have that folder now and we're good to go!

Since this chapter is long, this will be it for the week. I'll be back next week with more excitement. I do have to celebrate my birthday and all. So, enjoy the next chapter of the story!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_Chapter 12 - Birthday_ Bash

Time passed quickly. Before Minato knew it Naruto was a year old. He had grown so much in that time it was amazing. He wasn't talking yet but Minato hoped that he would soon. He spent as much time as he could with his family. He wanted to be there as his son grew up. He wanted to be there for them.

He needed to protect them. The Masked Man hadn't been caught. He was still out there, somewhere. Deep down Minato feared that he would take them away. It was why he had a 24hr watch on them for so long. He wanted to make sure that they were protected. Minato knew that the safeguards he put in place wouldn't provably be enough but he had to do something.

There were no signs of the Masked Man. He had not made any appearances in the village since that day. Nor had the ANBU or the Military Police been able to find him. That didn't sit well with Minato, but for now he had to accept it. He was Hokage and he had too many responsibilities to pursue the man on his own.

It was possible that he could have found him if he had personally hunted him down, but he had to take care of the village first. He couldn't pursue a personal agenda - even one such as this. So, he let others search for him. The man never left his mind though. He wouldn't give up until he stopped him. That way his family could be safe, but that would take time.

For now, he had to turn his attention to other things. His son was turning one years old today. Lord Third had volunteered to take up any routine activities required of the Hokage and their were no major issues at the moment. Leaving Minato free to spend the day with his family. It meant that Hiruzen couldn't attend his son's birthday party, but his gift meant that Minato could stay with Naruto. For that he was grateful.

The only matter he personally addressed today was security. He made sure that the extra guards he had put in place were ready. They were some of his most trusted ANBU. Each were highly skilled jonin that obeyed only Lord Third or himself. Each were willing to lay down their lives for him and his family. Each were honored shinobi in their own right. He trusted each one of them with his life. He believed that they would protect what mattered most to him, his family.

One addition to the guard that he made last minute was Kakashi. He had intended for Kakashi to attend the affair but the boy insisted on guard duty instead. Minato had hoped to convince the boy to relax and enjoy the day with his family but that failed. Kakashi wanted to guard them. He was not interested in attending. He wouldn't say why, but Minato couldn't convince him otherwise. He would not budge.

So, Minato reluctantly granted the boy his request. He was certain the boy would do it anyway. At least this way he could be of use. Kakashi would feel included. Perhaps, he would be willing to tell Minato later what exactly was going on if he let him. But that was if he could get through that boy's thick skull.

Minato had thinking of making that boy give him his mask. It wasn't helping the boy. It was only making it worse. The boy kept beating himself up for past mistakes and it was worrying Minato. He was going to have to do something else with the boy . . . soon. He just didn't know what. He thought of Kakashi as family. It hurt Minato to see him like this. It hurt him even more to be unable to help.

He planned to speak with Lord Third on this matter shortly. He wanted his advice on how best to help Kakashi. Perhaps he had an idea that Minato didn't. Something that could help. He wanted Kakashi to start opening up. He wanted him to let new comrades in. _When was that going to happen?_

Minato pushed that thought from his mind. Today was about Naruto, not his troublesome student. Today, he would celebrate his son's birth. He thanked the gods that he still had them. He got so close to losing them that day. Yet they were still here. They were safe and healthy. Something Minato was eternally grateful for. Something worth celebrating.

Kushina had taken care of all the plans for the party itself. She invited all the clan heads. Who brought their children along. Luckily, Kushina knew how to throw a party. She knew who to invite and what to do. It was quite amazing actually. Minato was in awe of her powers. She had planned the perfect kids party with plenty for the adults to do. It was going to be a fun affair. Even if he had to share it with tons of people. She was good at party planning. Something Minato didn't know she could do.

The house was decorated with all the fanciest child's decorations. There were tons of cute, little stuffed animals everywhere. They were arranged in scenes that meant something. Minato wasn't sure what they meant exactly. He wasn't going to ask her about it though. That would be painful.

Kushina had covered the entire living, dining, kitchen and backyard with baby themed stuff. There were way too many signs and cutesy things on the wall. It was actually a tad much. Not that Minato was brave enough to tell his wife. She really had put a lot of effort into the party. She wouldn't take the criticism too well.

It was true that Minato would have preferred to celebrate his son's birthday alone. However, it was his son's first birthday and it was expected to throw a big bash. He thanked the gods that Kushina had kept the list somewhat small and that their house could hold them all.

It was a lot bigger affair than Minato wanted, but as Hokage he had little choice but to make a big celebration. It was expected. A lot of people would be offended if they were not invited. That would get messy quick. It was something they had to avoid at all costs.

Minato was impressed of how well she anticipated the children's needs. She had plenty of age-appropriate games for the young children to play. Along with plenty of food and drink to wash the experience down. It was the adults' lifeline in this entire affair.

The party lasted for several hours. Everyone was having fun. Naruto was practically dancing. He was his normal rambunctious self. It seemed like yesterday when he almost lost him. He would not lose him again. Each moment with Naruto was precious. That was certainly worth celebrating.

The night was going well until a fight broke out. The Hyuga and Uchiha clans were never known to get along very well. They were jealous of each other. Often they fought constantly. They had a mutual distrust of each other that often spilled into other affairs. They fought over almost anything. Which often meant that the Hokage got stuck in the middle. Especially, if they start a fight in the hokage's house.

It started innocent enough. Fugaku and Hiashi were talking about their children. Fugaku boasted about Itachi's abilities while Hiashi belittled them. He informed him that any Hyuga child was better than the Uchiha's offspring. That's how it started. The conversation lead to a argument and a argument lead to a fight. Before anyone knew it they were squaring up in the backyard.

The other guests looked on with horror. This was supposed to be a child's birthday party, not a street brawl! It was so wildly inappropriate that it was crazy. Even though most of the children present were under five they could still sense their killing intent. It scared them. They started to cry. Suddenly, the house was full of crying babies.

It was a disaster! It had to be stopped. This was his son's birthday party, not a grudge match. Minato wouldn't tolerate ANY violence at this occasion. There were children nearby. They hadn't really hurt anyone else yet. Minato wanted it to stay that way. There were children within range! If they wouldn't stop on their own then Minato would take care of it. The men showed no signs of backing down. Parents collected their children and brought them inside. They had to get them out of harm's way. Minato was going to put this down right this second!

Kushina stepped in before Minato could though. A giant, red octopus roared behind the brawlers. It was so scary that it stopped the men in their tracks. They feared for their lives. She didn't hesitate. She didn't wait. This was _her_ party and _her_ baby was within range. Kushina was angry and that was never good for anyone - Especially, her husband. Kushina's temper was legendary. They were dead meat.

Hiashi was smart enough to know that you should never anger Kushina. Especially, if her child is nearby. He cried out, "Kushina!" Her anger boiled like lava. They were so dead. "Forgive us . . ."

He was cut off by Kushina, "This is a child's birthday party, not a battlefield! I don't know what the two of you where thinking and I don't care! There are CHILDREN HERE! They could get hurt. Do you honestly want that?" The two men wisely shook their heads. If they weren't scared before, they were definitely terrified now.

"And talk about a poor example for your children. Do you honestly want to them to emulate this behavior? You're acting like spoiled brats! You're grown men - act like it."

The children were still crying, but now it was because of her. As soon as she realized this, she quieted down. She didn't want them to be scared of her. Off in the distance, the men's families watched in horror. It was going to be a bad night for both of them. Their childish behavior put a lot of kids at risk and ruined a good party. They were not going to get off easy for bring such shame to their families.

Not that Minato cared. It was true that Kushina was prone to rage. It was also true she was physically stronger than her husband. But what was also true was that you should, never, ever anger the Hokage! It took a lot to make him angry but when he was it was scary. He was not one to yell. He was not one to make a scene, but he could hold a grudge. He would make sure that you suffer for this.

Minato stayed quiet through his wife's entire rant. He was far too angry to speak. This stupid and irresponsible stunt had put a lot of lives at risk - _including his son's life!_ He was not going to be generous. There would be punishment for these men. But that was for another day. He would take care of the matter privately later. For now, he wanted them out of his house!

In a low and menacing voice he ordered, "Leave." He didn't look at them. He did not speak again. He made himself clear and the consequences would be dire if they disobeyed. They gathered up their family and raced out the door as quickly as dignity would allow.

No one spoke as they left the house. Everyone was too shocked to speak. No one moved, no one said a word. Even the children were quiet. They sensed their parents' tension, but didn't know how to ease it. So, they remained quiet.

Finally, after several long minutes, Kushina broke the silence. She asked, "Who wants cake?"

The party went on far longer than Minato wanted it to. After the "incident," as people started calling it, happened things took a more sober mood. Overtime the guests started to recover their jovial mood, but it never truly came back.

It never came back for Minato. He was still steamed about it. He tried to cover it up with his trademark smile, but his wife knew the truth. He was angry. He was so very angry. He said nothing more about it. He joked and played with his son. He did everything he could to make sure his son was having fun. Despite his current mood.

Kushina was wise enough to wrap the party early. No one really wanted to party after the fight. It was far too shocking and unbelievable to go back. Besides, she knew that her husband could only maintain his mask for so long. He needed to be alone. So, they had to leave as soon as possible.

The party only went on for about half hour after the fight. It was at least a full two hours less than it was originally planned for. But the family needed to be alone. Minato needed to calm down. It was essential that she got them out the door as quickly as possible. So, Kushina moved the festivities along.

Once the last guest left Kushina sat down beside her husband on the couch. She knew better than to say anything right now. Instead, she leaned against him. Slowly, he put his arm around her shoulders then pulled her in. For a long time they sat there watching their son play. The night had gone so wrong. Yet, there he was - their son. He was alive and well. They were still a family. That was something to be grateful for.

Minato knew all of this. Yet he couldn't shake his rage. He couldn't shake his fear. Tonight he was reminded of how close he got to losing his family. It might have been a year ago but that didn't matter. It was still fresh in his mind. He knew that this fight had nothing to do with the Masked Man. He knew that, yet . . .

"I was scared too." Her words pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked at his wife in surprise. Kushina sat up. She hesitated a moment then said, "I was there too, y'know."

She looked down at the baby playing at their feet. Minato's eyes followed her. His son was happily chewing on a plush froggy someone had bought him. "It was the day our beautiful child was born." She looked back to Minato, "But, it was the worst day of my life." Words became difficult for her to say, "I almost . . . lost . . . you . . . both." Kushina took a moment to collect herself, "I don't ever want him to experience that kind of pain. I don't want to lose either of you."

Minato kissed her on her head. He promised, "I won't let that happen." He looked down at his son again. "I won't ever let that happen."

That's it for this week. What will happen next? I think I'll let you wait and see.


	14. Chapter 13 - The Wayward Son

It's time for yet another chapter of the Will of Fire! A quick note before this chapter starts, this week (Week 12/16) and next (week of 12/23) "The Will of Fire" will only have one chapter released per week. This is because I have two new one shots that I wrote coming up. So, each Tuesday I will have another Chapter up then on the weekend I will post the one-shots. I wanted to test my limits and write for characters that I have never written before. The end result is pretty cool! So, keep your eye for those pieces later on!

ABOUT THIS CHAPTER: This one is one of my favorites. You get to see Kakashi's and Minato's relationship at it's worst. Minato finds out what Kakashi did then they have to deal with it. It was tiring to write, but the end result was pretty cool! Sadly, due to a plot hole I had to rewrite at least a quarter of it, but I think I like the end result better anyway.

On to the chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_Chapter 13 - "The Wayward Son."_

The next morning Minato was at his office early. As usual, the towers of paperwork were looming. But wasn't there to work on them. He there to deal with the Uchiha problem. He wasn't stupid enough to believe that he could solve it in one morning, but he had to start sometime. And with yesterday's display, it was clear that it was only going to get worse. It was starting to get to violent. That wasn't good. He had to try to control the situation.

It was true that he was angry at BOTH the Fugaku AND the Hiashi, but he couldn't allow his rage to cloud his judgement. This was merely a symptom of a larger problem. One that could destroy the Leaf from the inside. Something he had to stop at all costs!  
The problem was huge. One that no Hokage had been able to solve. Every effort made so only far succeeded in making it worse. Now they were fighting like street thugs. What was next? Insurrection? Minato wouldn't stand for that. How many children would get hurt by such an catastrophe? Would Naruto be caught in the crossfire? He wouldn't let that happen.

He had already been sitting there for hours and nothing had come to mind. Soon, his staff would be there and he'd have to deal with this paperwork. His attention would be drawn elsewhere. He had all the important and boring duties of a Hokage to perform. And he would be no closer to answering this difficult question.

There was also the Kakashi problem. He was excelling at the ANBU. He was excelling too well at the ANBU. He was almost completely swallowed by darkness. He was in line to become a ANBU Captain. Which disturbed Minato greatly. The ANBU lived in darkness and shadow. Even more so than your standard Ninja. They answered ONLY to the call of their master. Murder, Assassinations, secret missions, espionage they did it all. Whatever had to be done in the cover of the night was carried out by them. They were the definition of darkness.

Minato was uneasy with them. He knew that he needed them. He knew that they kept his family safe. He was even one of them for a short time. Despite all that, he wished that he didn't need them. That children such as Kakashi weren't among their ranks. If his son ever got the bone-headed idea of joining them, he'd kill him. Naruto would NEVER join the ANBU so long as he lived.

Minato had seen what it had done to Kakashi. How it made his problems worse. He felt so guilty for sending them there. He felt guilty for giving him that mask. Minato wanted to rip it from him then force him to return to the boy he knew. The boy was so damaged that even the ANBU were concerned about him. Minato had received several reports relating to the boy's problems. He was carrying out his missions too well. He was too violent. It was disturbing.

Minato considered Kakashi a part of his family. He was a son to him. And he didn't want his sons lost in the darkness. He was supposed to protect them from that. He just didn't know how. He had to find an answer. Minato stood up. He was getting no where fast. None of his problems were being solved. He was absolutely stuck. None of them would be solved anytime soon. It was frustrating to say the least.

A couple of hours later, Lord Third came to visit Minato today. He had distressing news that he had reserved until after the party. News that Hiruzen felt was best to share afterwards. News that explained some of Kakashi's recent behavior but also cast doubt on the boy.

Shortly before the birthday party, Lord Hiruzen caught Kakashi breaking into Tower's Library. This library was only for the use of the Hokage. Access was not permitted without permission. This was a serious violation of trust - especially for the ANBU. Fortunately for Kakashi, Lord Hiruzen considered the matter closed. If he hadn't then Minato would have punished the boy severely. Somehow, Lord Hiruzen got the Kakashi to tell him why he did it. Which is when he discovered Danzo's plot and treachery.

A part of Minato wanted to punish Kakashi for going behind his back. He felt betrayed by his student. Not only did he break into the library but he consorted with Danzo! That hurt the most. Kakashi was like a son to him. He didn't know what Danzo was after, but he planned to find out. Kakashi was going to tell him everything. Then . . . Then . . . He didn't know what.

The truth was that he couldn't bring himself to properly punish the boy. It was almost like raising a hand to Naruto. He couldn't do it. It was his weakness. His fatal flaw. He could never bring himself to harm those he loved. No matter what they did to him. He hoped that Naruto wouldn't take advantage of his father's weakness, but that will be a problem for another time.

For now, Kakashi would have to be dealt with. Since Minato couldn't punish him he would have to use him. Something equally distasteful for Minato. But Danzo had foolishly tried to recruit his student. Something Minato would not permit under _any_ circumstances. Minato planned to remind the man why he was Hokage. To suggest that he reevaluate such plans in the future. To remind him that Kakashi was _off limits!_

Minato was going to have a heart-to-heart with that boy even if it killed him! This had to end. That mask had to go. It was destroying whatever was left of that child he knew so long ago. He couldn't bare it for much longer. Minato needed Kakashi back.

He found the boy alone in his apartment. He was washing his hands again. It disturbed Minato to see Kakashi like this. Gone was that cocky, little bastard that was desperate to prove himself. In his place was a damaged and tortured soul trapped in a cage of flesh. _How did I let things get this bad?_ Minato thought as stepped through the window.

Kakashi whirled around to see his sensei in his apartment. Minato was the last person that he wanted to see that night. He felt so guilty that he was sick to his stomach. "Minato-sensei!" His voice cracked.

Minato gave him a sad and hurt look. It was far worse than any punishment. Kakashi had foolishly betrayed him. It wasn't his intent, but the results were the same. Kakashi wanted to die for his sins but somehow he couldn't find the courage to end it.

Minato sat down on the bed. He looked so exhausted. For a long time no one said anything. They stayed there in silence. Finally, Minato said, "What is going on Kakashi?"

Kakashi didn't have an answer. Minato was his idol. He was the closest thing to a father that Kakashi had left in this world. And yet he betrayed him so easily. Worse he almost destroyed him. It was unforgivable.

"Kakashi, I asked you a question."

Kakashi's attention snapped back to his Sensei. His master's patience wearing thin. Minato was a patient man but even he had his limits. He had to answer him now. Minato would not wait. _But what do I say?_ Minato's eyes did not stray from Kakashi. Not even for a second. Kakashi had to say something.

"I don't know."

Minato wasn't satisfied with that answer. His voice became hard. He was not going to accept that answer. "Not good enough. What is going on? Are you working for Danzo now?"

Kakashi looked at him in surprise. "What? No! That's not it!"

Minato was truly frustrated now, "Then what is it, Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked at the floor. He couldn't tell his sensei what he had done. He couldn't! He was so ashamed of himself that he could die. "He said that you were in danger . . ." The rest was lost to sobs.

Minato softened a bit. He hated yelling at his student. He hated even more making him cry. As far as Minato was concerned, he had two sons. Naruto and Kakashi. They were precious to him. He didn't want them to suffer. But he couldn't allow them to get away with things like this either.  
"Kakashi" He breathed.

Minato stopped after that. He forced himself to be more stern. "I need to know what Danzo's plan is. What does he want you to do?"

The boy didn't answer. He was far too consumed with his tears to to respond. Finally, Minato went over to the boy. He placed his hand on his shoulder. "Whatever happened; whatever you did; I can deal with it. But you have to tell me! Danzo can't be allowed to do as he pleases. He will destroy us all if we allow that. So, please tell me what happened, Kakashi!"

There was no way around it now. Kakashi had to tell his sensei what happened. He had to tell him what he did. He couldn't keep it from him any longer. So, he told Minato everything: From the 'plot' to kill Minato. To Danzo's request for secret documents. To how close Kakashi got to giving them to him. He believed Danzo. He truly did. Kakashi had misgivings. Especially, when he met the strange Wood User from Danzo's Root Organization. Something wasn't right. That's why he broke into the library. That's when he got caught.

While he talked Minato didn't interrupt. He remained absolutely still. Kakashi could see the hurt in his eyes. The pain he had caused his sensei. He could see his teacher's rage. _And for what?_ _Nothing good has come of it! _He berated himself.

Minato was silent for a long time before he finally spoke again. "I wish you had come to me about this before. I would have _handled it_. You should have come to me." He took a deep breath then continued, "As it is, I cannot overlook this breach of trust. Give me your mask."

Minato took the mask from him. He stared at for a long time. He didn't realize how much he had grown to hate the thing. Instead of helping his student, it had lead him here. _If anyone is to blame then it is me._ Minato sighed. He was still going to need this mask for one more mission. Then Minato was going to destroy it. He handed the mask back to Kakashi.

He didn't understand what was going on. "Why?"

Minato tried to keep his voice as neutral as possible, "You're going to need it. I have one final mission for you."

Well that's it for The Will of Fire this week. Next week there will be another exciting chapter! PS: I know you have been reviewing, sorry this week I couldn't respond - I will next week. See ya!


	15. Chapter 14 - Danzo's Folly

Hey all! It's time for another chapter! This is a long one and I want to discuss reviews, so I am keeping this first part short. See ya later the chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_Chapter 14 - Danzo's Folly_

Minato wasn't sure if it was a good idea to send the boy out there in his state. Kakashi was exposed and vulnerable. Yet something told Minato that Kakashi could make it through. Then he would take that dammed mask away! All he had to do was make it through one more mission. _A dangerous and fool-hardy one._ Minato reminded himself as he ate dinner.

Dinner had been a relatively quite affair. Minato wasn't that interested in talking. Kushina was didn't seem too talkative either. The minutes ticked by as they ate but hardly a word was spoken. It was as frosty in the room as it could be. It was almost as if they had just fought.

It suited Minato since he didn't want to speak but it was unusual for Kushina. Normally, Minato would ask her what was wrong but right now he couldn't deal with her problems too. He had too much on his plate. He was worried enough already. He didn't push. He barely even noticed. They remained silent.

As he ate his mind wandered back to when he sent Kakashi on that stupid mission. He would be a liar if he said that there wasn't a certain amount of punishment that went into the affair. He was angry at Kakashi. He was hurt. But he still cared about that boy. He shouldn't have put him in harms way like that. He knew that was part of the job but he shouldn't have done it like that. _If he dies._ Minato shook the thought from his head. _No, stop it. Kakashi is a shinobi. He's ANBU. Death is a part of the job._

The mission was clear. Minato created a false document detailing plans to meet with Fugaku in secret. This 'meeting' was to take place tonight. When Minato would be alone and vulnerable. Minato made sure to choose one of the most isolated spots within the village for this 'meeting.' That way it would seem more real and more sinister.

It would present the perfect opportunity to kill Minato and blame the Uchiha. Creating chaos that would end in Danzo becoming Hokage. Minato knew of the man's feelings towards him and his ambitions. It sickened him what he would go this far to become Hokage. Then again the man generally made his skin crawl. He would never, _ever_ trust Danzo.

Of course, Fugaku would never be meeting him. Neither would Minato. Kakashi would be taking his place. He assigned Rabbit to play the role of Fugaku. Next to Kakashi, Rabbit was his most trusted ANBU. _Well, maybe not now._ Minato would be playing back up. It was a strategy that Danzo would not be expecting. _Hopefully it will work._

A shrill cry broke his thoughts. Naruto was wailing with all his might. Kushina ran to soothe the boy. She said, "Hey, what's the matter?" She picked up their son and brought him over to his chair. Kushina became more animated as she prepared their son's dinner. It was almost as if nothing was wrong.

Minato immediately felt guilty about not noticing her mood. Clearly, she was troubled and her inconsiderate husband hadn't bothered to ask why. "Kushina . . ."

She never looked at him. Instead, Kushina continued with her task. She waved him off as she said, "Don't worry about me, Minato. I'm fine. Just be-careful, okay?"

Minato kissed her on head then promised, "I will." Then he left.

Kushina closed her eyes. She knew her husband was about to do something dangerous, something he couldn't talk about. It worried her - a lot. This was part of being a shinobi. This was part of being the Hokage's wife. She accepted that a long time ago. She couldn't help but be worried. _He'd better come back. Naruto isn't going to grow up without a father._ She thought at husband. _Remember that Minato: He's not going to grow up without you!_ Kushina returned to her work. She would need to keep herself busy tonight.

Kakashi delivered the false message to Danzo. He did his best to pass it off as the real thing. He allowed some of his regret to seep through. It made his performance all the more convincing. Danzo appeared to accept this intel but Kakashi couldn't be truly sure. They would have to wait and see.

It was almost midnight; the time of the 'meeting' was near. Kakashi was waiting at the meeting spot. He was disguised as Minato and was waiting for Rabbit to appear. Kakashi was to play Minato and Rabbit was to play Fugaku Uchiha. If anyone knew how to pretend to be Minato Namikaze then it was Kakashi. He was like a son to him. _A son that almost betrayed him._ He pushed that thought away. Now was about the mission. Kakashi could easily pretend to be Minato, but he couldn't fully copy his jutsu. That could be a problem when the fighting started.

It was comforting to know that Minato was nearby. Shortly after dinner Minato had set countless tags in the area. They were the men's lifeline. They were their link to Minato. Neither man knew where their Hokage was, but they knew that he had their back. He would protect them if things got ruff. Which was a situation that usually didn't happen for the ANBU.

Fortunately for the men, they didn't have to wait long. As soon as Rabbit reached Kakashi they were ambushed. Fifteen ANBU jumped out and attacked. They drove the two apart then focused their attention on Kakashi. They truly believed that the Kakashi was the Hokage. Ten men surrounded him including the boy he met recently then fired everything they had at him.

Before their jutsu could hit Kakashi was teleported away. For one second they hesitated. They didn't know where he had gone. Shortly after Fugaku disappeared the same way. They should have been ready for this but something wasn't right. That's when they saw them together. Two Minatos and one Fugaku. They had been tricked!

Kakashi and Rabbit released their transformations. A second later a large group of ANBU surrounded behind their attackers. They were the back up that Minato ordered. Their attackers knew that it was over. They couldn't fight all these men and the Hokage at the same time. It was futile. They wisely attempted retreat but found their exit blocked. Minato wasn't going to let them go so easily. He wanted prisoners. He wanted proof of Danzo's treason.

Minato used his speed to overwhelm Danzo's men. He was able to capture most of them without seriously harming them. Most importantly he managed to catch the boy Kakashi spoke of. He was truly amazing. Even at his young age he gave his Hokage a run for his money. It was difficult to subdue without harming him. It was essential that he not be harmed. The Leaf needed the wood style user desperately. Minato had no intention of killing the child. He would die before he would that. A gift Minato refused to give Danzo. Luckily the boy was quickly subdued and the battle ended without anyone dying.

In all, They caught ten out of the fifteen attackers. Minato hated letting any get away but he had enough for now. He had proof of Danzo's treachery. He had the strange wood style boy. He would use that to his advantage. He just had one more hand to play.

Minato ordered the men to be taken to intel. He ordered them not to be interrogated. Instead, they were to be secured until further notice. Minato wasn't going to have his mind pulled apart if he could help it. It was something very distasteful to Minato. If it made him weak then so be it. At least he was still human. At least he could still face his wife and child. Still be the man that they looked up to. He was still Minato Namikaze not some monster.

War forced him to do unspeakable things. Things that still kept him up at night. Minato refused to add torturing and killing a child to his long list of sins. How could he expect Naruto to become a good man if he did that? He had to show his son the way. Minato was committed to protecting any child. No matter where they were born and who they were associated with. Even if that gave his enemies the opportunity to strike.

After leaving his men to deal with the prisoners, Minato returned to his office. He suspected that Danzo would be there. The bastard was cocky enough to believe that he had the upper hand. How wrong he was.

How Minato hated that man. He used his student to betray him. He tried to use that same boy to kill him. And if he had succeeded, he provably would have recruited the boy to be among his 'foundation.' A place that Minato intended to shut down. What they were doing there was unspeakable to be sure. It would put an end to it if it was the last thing he did.

Minato enjoyed Danzo's expression as he arrived in his office. The man truly believed that he was dead. He entered as if nothing had happened. He was 'surprised' to see his 'old friend' in his office so late. Upon seeing him, he pretended to be concerned as he asked,

"Is something wrong?"

Danzo was off guard. He did not expect Minato but he couldn't let his enemy know his weakness. Minato was not fooled. He knew what he had tried to do. He would not forgive him for it. One day he would pay for his crimes. That day was not today though. Today, a message would suffice.

"Only a minor matter, _Lord Hokage_."

"Huh. You know a strange thing happened tonight. A some of my men were ambushed while inside the village." He looked the man straight in his eye then asked, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?"

"Of course not, _Lord Hokage_."

Minato wasn't going to let up the attack. "I see. I am surprised. Information is your speciality, Danzo. I am surprised that you do not know about it. After all, the safety of the village is paramount. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Of course, _Lord Hokage_."

"Good. I was worried that you were losing your touch Danzo. You seem to be surprised that I am here. I know that it is late, but this is my office. Why wouldn't I be here?" He waited for an response but received none. So, he continued the assault. "Unless there is some reason as to why I shouldn't."

"No of course not."

Minato smiled. He had him now. "That's a relief. I was starting to think that something was wrong. I am fine by the way. And so is my family, all of my family. _Including_ Kakashi."

At the mention of Kakashi's name Danzo knew that it was over. Minato knew everything. Tonight was a trap and he fell right into it. Danzo would never underestimate the Young Hokage again. That is if he survived this night. He could feel the Hokage's his killing intent. Minato meant business.

But just to on the safe side, Minato wanted to make sure that Danzo got the message. "I know about Kakashi. I know about tonight." He let those words hang for a few moments before speaking again. "I know that you are used to dealing Lord Hiruzen so I will to explain this to you once. I am not him. I do not take treason as kindly as he would. And I certainly do not take kindly to those who harm my family. All of my family!"

Minato slowly walked over to his seat. He made a show of sitting down before continuing, "You never be Hokage, Danzo. Tonight has proven that. And if you don't know why, then you never will." He picked up a book on his desk then opened it. He pretended to read as he said. "You can pick up your men at the Interrogation Force. You find them unharmed and ready to go." He made it clear that his audience was over.

Danzo started to leave before Minato stopped him. "Oh and about the boy, the Wood Style User. The village has need of his abilities. Would you be so kind as to send him to me tomorrow afternoon?"

Danzo did not look at him. "Of course."

"Good. Please inform him of the transfer."

Okay, so I have been building up a few reviews that I wanted to talk about. I am collecting reviews from a few chapters then responding. They are below:

-

Chapter 10 - LittleChomper

this story is...light. i don't know but i feel that this will be really happen if minato and kushina alive and i really really like it.  
i can't wait for the next chapter!

-

Thank you for following me! Yeah each chapter is short, but that way I can post weekly versus monthly or bimonthly. Or inconsistently, which is what I fear. Actually, each chapter is typically closer to a scene in a movie than a traditional chapter. When the scene is over, so is the chapter. There are exceptions to this rule (like the chapter you just read), but generally this is true.

This chapter is long for the format I chose but it is still short compared to a traditional chapter. Which I have created before. I am not certain what form my next long piece will take. However, I'll worry about that when the time comes!

I think when I first read this comment a couple of weeks ago, I think I thought that you were saying that you didn't think that this would really happen. Or that they would really do that. After re-reading for this post though: I realize that you were saying the exact opposite. So, thank you for your comment and I hope to hear from you soon!

-

Chapter 10 - a certain reading fan

So now kakashi is naruto's guardian, good for him!

-

Poor, Poor Kakashi. I really beat him up in this fanfic. First, he fails to save his sensei (even though he lives), then gets all sad over it (see Chapter 10), then he gets mixed up with Danzo. You might think that I don't like the character! Nothing is further from the truth. I do like Kakashi a lot and I plan to make him a central figure in this fanfic. He will come back time and time again. I am not certain as of yet, how big of a role characters such Sasuke will have. I am not a big fan of Sasuke and well this is really about Minato - not Naruto. So, his role in this is yet to be determined.

Anyway, keep reading!

-

Chapters 12 + 13 - a certain reading fan

Poor kushina! - naruto doesn't fit in the anbu, he is softhearted.  
good chapter!

-

Kushina does a bad time in Chapter 12. Then again, so does Minato. I do love how Kushina blew up in that chapter! It is so her! She provably forgave them in like in a day or two. But I bet Minato took a couple of months or longer to truly get over it. He's just that kinda guy.

Naruto would make the WORST ANBU EVER! Yeah, he is too softhearted. He is also, too loud, too direct, and too simpleminded to ever truly make it. Not that his Dad knew any of that at the time of this chapter. Remember, Naruto is a year old here. He isn't even talking yet. How is Minato supposed to know what he would be like?

I think Minato has the typical Dad problem of saying, "Over my dead body" to something he himself has done. It would be funny to watch Naruto try to get into the ANBU with his Dad around. I am not sure that I will write that, but it would be funny none-the-less.

Keep reading!

-

Chapter 13 - AshesCastle

Good chapter! I wonder what gonna happen in the next chapter? Hope you update soon!

-

Thank you for reading! I hope the chapter that you just read was up to your expectations! I love hearing from as many people as possible. It helps keep me on this project. It is incredibly long now. I am not even sure how many chapters I have unpublished. I have slowed down a bit in the last couple of weeks but I still have plenty to post!

I am not sure if you are aware, but the "Will of Fire" is posted One to Two times per week. Lately it's been about one post a week, but hopefully soon I'll have a week or two of two posts per week. So, expect another chapter of this story next week. It is already written. All I need to do is input the edits. Create the comments then post!

That's how this one works: I write at least one chapter per week and post another that same week. That way we keep running. The "Will of Fire" is turning out to be very long. Right now in my unedited bits - I am just getting to deal with 5 year old Naruto.

Anyway, keep reading and I hope to hear from you soon!

-

Alright that's it for this week! I have responded officially to every comment that I know of for the last few chapters. I will respond again in another few down the line. I'll keep doing this until I get a lot of comments per chapter. Then I'll try to add them to every chapter.

Make sure to follow and review this story. And make sure to check out my Christmas One-shot due out on Christmas day! See ya next week!


	16. Chapter 15 - Children Known as Shinobi

It's another week which means it's time for yet another chapter of "The Will of Fire!" Before I get into today's chapter, I need to do a little house cleaning:

1.) This will be the last post of the year. I will post on Friday or Saturday a second chapter, but this is it for the year. Since the new year starts Thursday - this is it. But you will get two chapters this week.

2.) I noticed a formatting problem with the older chapters and will be going through later on this week to fix it. It will mean that everything chapter 14 and before will magically get updates this week - ignore it. I am just wrestling with fanfiction's interface.

Okay, so that's all I think I need to note before I get started. Let's go!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_Chapter 15 - Children Known as Shinobi_

The next morning, Kakashi entered Minato's office cautiously. He didn't dare use the window for fear of making things worse. He was in enough trouble as it was. At first, Minato didn't even acknowledge his presence. He kept on working as if no one had entered. If Kakashi wasn't sure that he was in trouble then he knew now. Minato never did that especially when they were alone. It was clear: Kakashi was in a lot of trouble. He would have to wait and find out his fate.

After what seemed like an eternity Minato looked up. What Kakashi saw in his eyes was a mixer of hurt and anger. He sighed then finally spoke, "Kakashi, what you did was stupid. You almost allowed an enemy to use you to get to me. You allowed Danzo to get his claws into you. You allowed him to use your fears to his advantage."

Kakashi looked down."I'm sorry, Sensei."

Minato sighed. "I know that Kakashi. That doesn't change what you've done. What you _nearly_ done. You went behind my back and that almost got _yourself_ _killed_."

Kakashi was surprised by the last part. He didn't fully understand why that was bad. Betraying Minato that was horrible, but the other? He didn't understand. _A shinobi always puts themselves in harm's way._ He thought as Minato continued.

Minato looked away, "I really wish that you had come to me about his offer before. I would have _dealt_ with it. I am your _teacher_. We are family. Do you honestly believe that I will stand by while he uses you?" Kakashi tried to speak, but Minato wasn't interested. "Of course not. That's not who I am. By now you should know that."

"Minato-sensei!"

Kakashi was shocked. Minato called him family. He practically said that he die for his sake. He didn't understand any of it. _Why would he do that for me? I'm scum!_

Minato snapped the boy out of his thoughts. His eyes were hard, cold, and distant. They lacked the warmth that Kakashi knew so well. "Hand me your mask."

Kakashi obeyed his command. He didn't want to let it go, but he had no choice. Minato had given him a direct order. He didn't go out this way. However, Kakashi had accepted that this might happen. It made sense considering what he had done.

Minato took the mask then stared at it for an eternity. All his frustrations, his worries, and his fears were symbolized by this ugly thing. It had become the root of Kakashi's problems. At least that was how Minato saw the thing. It wasn't realistic, but Minato couldn't help feeling that way. He had become obsessed with getting rid of it. Not that Kakashi could understand his teacher's obsession. That was beyond the boy. He merely waited quietly for his master to speak again.

After a few minutes, he finally spoke again. "Yesterday, I planned to destroy this thing. I truly did. I hate what it's done to you Kakashi. I hate myself for giving it to you. Instead of helping you it has only hurt you. This is _my_ fault, not yours. I want you to understand that."

He sighed, "Despite everything I _still_ need it. Because there is something I need you to do. So, for now I will give you back this mask. Perhaps, you will prove me wrong about the mask." He handed the mask back to the boy but he didn't allow the boy to speak. "But no more late night trips to my library or talking to Danzo. Got it?"

Minato explained what he wanted Kakashi to do. It wasn't a mission so much as an assignment. Minato informed him that the wood user would be joining the ranks of regular ANBU. Right now the boy couldn't be trusted. His loyalty to Danzo prevented any possibility of that. Kakashi is to change that. Kakashi was only one that Minato had that was about his age. He already knew Kakashi and trusted him. That trust was valuable, even if that trust was fleeting. Minato hoped to foster that trust into something stronger. With that in mind, Kakashi was to be his partner. He would be his guide out of the darkness.

"You are to help him, _NOT_ watch him. I will have others take care of that. The boy seems to have a connection with you. We need that if we are to ever win his trust. Then maybe I can trust him."

As Minato finished his last statement there was a knock on the door. Shortly after, a boy entered without waiting to be acknowledged. He greeted the Hokage. It was almost as if last night never happened. Which puzzled Kakashi. Not that he had time to ponder it. Minato dismissed Kakashi immediately after the boy's arrival. Kakashi didn't stay even though he was curious as to what would happen next. It was best not to test his sensei right now. Minato was already very unhappy with him. So, he disappeared quickly.

After Kakashi was gone, Minato properly welcomed the boy. "What is your name? I am afraid that Danzo was not able to tell me."

"It's Kinoe, Lord Hokage."

"Kinoe, huh? Is that something Danzo gave you?" Kinoe didn't seem interested in answering. _Hmm . . . I guess that it doesn't matter._ "Kinoe, do you know why you are here?" The boy nodded. Minato gave him a sad look. _Somehow I doubt you do . . . _

"I asked you here because of your unique skills. There hasn't been a shinobi who could use the wood style since the days of Lord First. The Leaf needs your abilities now more than ever. I won't ask how you got your jutsu. I won't even ask where you came from or your real name is. I won't even ask about Danzo. Not that I believe that you could tell me. Those are matters that I consider yours alone."

Minato got up from his desk. He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. He tensed up slightly at his touch but didn't pull away. "What I will ask of you is that you stay. I won't force you. You can go at anytime. I would hate to lose you, but I would understand if you chose to go. But I hope that you will choose to stay."

The boy said nothing. He wasn't sure what to make of this strange Hokage. He was nothing like the man that Danzo spoke of. He was nothing like the men he faced last night. There was kindness in his eyes. A gentleness in him that Kinoe had never experienced before. He found himself liking the Blond Hokage despite the situation.

"Then I take it that you wish to stay?"

The boy nodded. He was ordered to transfer to the Hokage's detail by Danzo. He would not disobey his orders. Even if that meant that he would not be with his master. Besides his duty was clear. He was to keep tabs on the Hokage and report anything useful to his master. He hoped that eventually he could return to the Foundation and his master. For now he would obey the Hokage and watch.

Minato smiled at the boy. He knew that the boy was not being truthful. But for now it would do. Hopefully, he would truly trust him. Until then he would accept this lie. Minato dismissed the boy then returned to his work. One crisis was solved for now, so many more existed where it had been. How was Minato supposed to keep up?

\- COMMENT -

Okay, that's it for now. On to the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 16 - Boys Night In

IT'S TIME FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER FOR 2015! Okay, so there was one Monday, but this is the first chapter for the year. With tons more to come, of course! This chapter is a bit of a fluff piece, but it's still good. After today there is one more chapter in this story arch then it's time for yet another time skip. How many more will there be? I have no idea! I am not done with the story, but there will be at least several more time skips ahead.

On to the story!

**THE WILL OF** FIRE

_Chapter 16 - Boys Night In_

That evening Kushina went to go see her friends. She hadn't been out and about for so long that she was starved for Adult company. Even so if it wasn't for her pushy husband she would have stayed home tonight. Especially since how stressed Minato was lately. She was worried about him. She wanted him to rest.

Minato insisted on staying home with their son. He wouldn't take no for an answer. So Kushina gave in. It was something she was unaccustomed to but she did it anyway. _Besides, I really do need a night away from Naruto._ Still, she was unsure. _Can Minato manage on his own tonight? What if something goes wrong? _She smiled nervously at him. "Are you sure about this? I can stay home, y'know."

Minato shook his head. He had to be firm with her otherwise she would never leave. _I'm the Hokage, I can handle a small child for the night._ "We'll be fine, Kushina. Now go." He kissed her then gently pushed her out the door. He closed and locked the door after her. _Sorry Kushina, this is for your own good._

Kushina stared at the locked door in disbelief. Minato had never, ever done that before! It was so rude that she still couldn't believe it. "Minato! This is my house too, y'know!" Kushina suppressed an urge to kick it down. She knew that she was making a scene but she couldn't help it. It was so infuriating. _I was leaving, y'know._ She thought as stood there. "Fine. I'm leaving already. Just remember that I have the key, y'know!" Finally, Kushina stomped off leaving the two alone.

Minato didn't move during Kushina's outburst. Instead, he waited for her to calm down and leave. He knew that she had the key. He just wanted her to go out and have fun! She needed adult time without their son. While he needed time away from adult affairs. It was going to work out better this way.

He wanted to focus on his son and only his son. Lately, Minato hadn't been able to spend much time with him. With crisis after crisis he had been consumed by his job. He was missing out on important milestones in his son's life. That gnawed at him. He loved Naruto as much as he loved Kushina. He wanted to be there for him. Minato wanted to be a proper dad. So far he hadn't been too good at it. _Naruto, I hope you don't hate me._

Minato had made sure that tonight he would not be disturbed. He wanted to be alone with his son. He wanted just to be a dad. He could solve the village's countless problems tomorrow. That was if he could come up with solutions to them. It was amazing the number of problems that came up. All of them needed to be solved now. Everyone expected Minato to have the answer. He didn't. He was only human, after all!

He shook off his thoughts then returned to his son. Naruto was playing by himself on the living room floor. He seemed content with his little froggy. He was whipping it around then randomly chewing on it. He was completely content. Minato couldn't help but smile. Naruto was growing up without a care in the world. His father intended to keep it that way.

Naruto looked up at his daddy as he approached. He gave his father one of his best smiles! Minato's heart melted at the sight. He might be a shinobi; he might be the hokage; but he was also a father. The other versions of himself fell away becoming a distant memory. All the troubles; in-fighting; betrayals; and worry disappeared. Minato relaxed. It was just him and his son.

It was hard to believe that Naruto was already a year old. "Where did the time go?" He asked nobody in particular. After an expected silence, he sat down beside him. Then he asked the boy, "How did you get so big?"

Minato knew his son couldn't answer. He wasn't even really talking yet. He was walking. _Running is more like it._ Minato ruffled his son's hair. Naruto kept his his parents on their toes. Ever since he started walking Naruto has been getting into everything. He was a curious little boy with a short attention span. That meant trouble. Something that Minato was accustomed to.

He had already placed barriers around their ninja tools. He was not going to have his son play with his Kunai. He created a barrier around the doorframe of his office. That way Naruto couldn't enter without his father's permission. He didn't want him getting access to dangerous scrolls too early. He had also placed a simple barrier around the cleaning supplies and anything else potentially dangerous to their son.

Minato knew that there were other ways to keep Naruto out of danger but this was the most effective method. The barriers were designed to let him and Kushina through without a problem, but to keep Naruto at bay. The barriers reduced Minato's worries. He knew that his son wouldn't get into something too dangerous. That gave him some piece of mind - even if he wasn't there. Protecting his family was paramount.

Minato played with his son for around an hour. They played with Naruto's favorite toys. They ran around the house. They even played hide and seek. Naruto wasn't very good at the game but Minato didn't care. He just pretended that he was looking for his son. Minato made a big show about not being able to find him. Then he would "magically" find him and launch a tickle attack! Naruto burst into fits of laughter as his father took him down. Once Naruto was subdued, he kissed him. Minato loved that little boy. He was so glad that he was still here with him.

Eventually Naruto got sleepy. He became cranky. He started to pout just like his mom. Minato had to hold himself back from laughing. Their son was so much like Kushina that it was amazing. The boy have looked like him, but he was Kushina inside and out. _What will you be like one day Naruto?_ Minato wondered as he scooped up his son.

He took Naruto upstairs to his room. He tucked him in his crib for a nice long nap. Before leaving, Minato ruffled his son's hair. "Good night my son." He whispered to him. Finally, he went to the door and turned the light off.

As soon as Naruto was asleep he went downstairs. It was late but Minato didn't feel like sleeping. The events of the last few days were finally starting to catch up with him. His thoughts strayed. He remembered the birthday party from hell; the clan in-fighting; Danzo's attempt on his life; and the two young boys that needed his help.

Sometimes Minato thought it was impossible to make a difference. He was the Hokage but still it seemed so impossible. Everyone expected him to have all the answers. He didn't. He didn't have any. He just kept making it up as he went along. _Didn't anyone see that?_ A certain Red Head popped into his mind. _Maybe she knows . . ._

He smiled at that thought. Kushina knew him better than anyone else. She knew his weaknesses and understood how he felt. She loved him. He was so grateful to her for everything she did. She made him stronger. She made him a father. No one else has done anything like that for him.

Still, these problems weren't going to solve themselves. They weren't going away by hiding in his house. They weren't getting better by moping about it. He had to address them. He believed that Kakashi would be alright for the moment. But the Uchiha, Danzo and that boy needed to be taken care of carefully. Too many lives were on the line to mess up. _Why can I figure out what to do?_

Minato sat down on the couch. He didn't know why he sat there. He wasn't doing anything! Was he waiting for Kushina? Or was he just spent. He just didn't know. He sat there for a long time. Eventually, he feel asleep.

A long time later he woke up to find a little boy on his chest. Naruto had gotten himself out of his crib; made it downstairs; then crawled up on his father! Minato laughed at his son's mischievous grin. "How did you get out of there?" He asked his son. Naruto giggled in response.

Slowly, Minato sat up - shifting the boy as he went. "Looks like I am going to need to start placing a barrier around your crib." Minato ruffled his hair. Yes, his son was going to amazing. He was sure of that. Now if only he could make him stay still! Minato chuckled to himself. _That's impossible. He is my son after all._

"Tell ya what: Why don't we get a light night snack?" Naruto squealed. "Alright, let's do that then."

Minato got up and ambled over to the fridge. Naruto trotted along behind him. Minato rummaged through the fridge until he found the ice cream and the sirup. Within a couple of minutes he had everything he needed. Once Naruto was secured in his chair he dished out the ice cream.

Minato watched as his son made a royal mess of everything. He seemed much more content to eat the ice cream by hand than use that spoon. It went everywhere. It was on his hands, his clothes, his face and even his dad. Somehow chunks of ice cream made into his dad's golden locks! Minato had to suppress a laugh. Very little Ice Cream was making it into his son's mouth. Not that Naruto seemed to notice.

Naruto was having a great time. Then again so was Minato. He was back to being just a dad. All the other troubles fell away. Minato kissed his son on the head. He loved him so much. He was so relaxed that he almost didn't notice his wife come in.

Minato whirled around to face her. Fear overcame him. He was doing exactly what Kushina told him NOT to do. He was in for it now. He could almost hear the yelling that was on it's way. But it never came.

Instead, a fairly drunk Kushina started to laugh. She nearly busted a gut laughing in fact! Minato was confused. _Why is she laughing?_ He didn't expect this at all. He had no idea what was going on.

Kushina got close enough to kiss him. He could smell her alcohol-laden breath. She really did stunk of it. _How much did you have?_ He wondered as her hand went through his hair. Her fingers found their way to the Ice Cream chunk stuck in his hair. A glob of it was perched inside his bangs. Minato blushed as she inspected the damage. Ice Cream got on her fingers as she played with his hair. A second later, she pulled it away then inspected it. Finally, she put the finger in her mouth.

"Yummy." She teased her husband. As she started to walk away she said, "Don't stay up too late." Kushina headed upstairs and to bed. Leaving a stunned husband alone with a messy baby. Minato was so lost.

"What just happened?" No one answered him.

\- END OF CHAPTER -

That's it for now. Next up the final chapter in this arch!


	18. Chapter 17 - The Talk

Okay, it's time for yet another chapter! I want to keep this part is short and as possible. This is because I have finally gotten enough reviews to respond to them. Which I will do yet again at the bottom of this chapter. So with that in mind, let me get this chapter started!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_Chapter 17 - The Talk_

Minato still had two big problems to solve. One was the Uchiha Clan and their relations to the rest of the village. And the second one was the Masked Man was still out. He loomed as a threat to both his village and his family. It was his job to fix these problems somehow. To which Minato wasn't being very successful at right now.

It was morning again and he was in his office early trying to solve something. So far nothing had come to mind. He was going to have a talk with the two brawlers today. Enough time had passed for them to think about what they did. Minato had also calmed down enough to deal with them more fairly. He would ream them out for endangering his son. Minato needed to do that but he had to do it carefully. Otherwise he could make things worse.

That's why he was not going to punish them severely. This was despite his intense desire to beat them to a pulp. A Hokage couldn't act out a need for personal revenge. Especially if that hurt the village in the process. That didn't mean that he show them know how angry he was though.

He called in Hiashi first. He wanted to have a chat with him about making things worse with the Uchiha and ruining his son's party. He hadn't forgotten that part. He wouldn't be forgetting that for sometime. He had to make sure that Hyuga understood that as well.

When Hiashi arrived, Minato made him wait for a half hour before he would see him. Minato busied himself with paperwork while the Hyuga waited and waited. Minato was aware that Hiashi could see him. He wanted him to see him. He wanted to establish control over the Hyuga from the start. Minato made sure that all the paperwork he took care of was trivial and unimportant. He wanted to hit home his message.

After that half hour Minato finally let him in. He did not acknowledge his presence though. Instead, he resumed resumed his paperwork immediately after Hiashi entered. For a few minutes neither man said anything. Eventually, Minato broke the silence.

"What you did was unacceptable." Minato's tone was harsh and unforgiving. He gave Hiashi a cold stare. He stopped his paperwork and continued his onslaught. "You are a clan leader and a fine shinobi. There is no reason to behave that way during a child's birthday party."

Hiashi said nothing in his defense. This was all true. He had behaved inappropriately and had shamed his family with his actions. Getting into a brawl at the Hokage's house was shameful. Doing it during his son's birthday party was even worse. It had become the talk of the town. Which made the whole situation worse. For last week or so, he hadn't been able to get away from it. Now he was finally receiving his punishment from the Hokage.

Since the incident, the Hokage had not spoken to him once. Which spoke to the quiet rage building inside the young man. Hiashi had expected to be summoned before today, but Minato had taken his time. Which increased the Hyuga's fear of what was to happen next.

"You endangered the lives of many children with this stunt. Including _my son._"

Those words hung in the air. He wasn't just here to receive punishment losing control of himself. He was also here for making a scene. He was here for ruining the Hokage's party. And he was here for endangering the life of the Hokage's son.

Minato's tone changed, allowing some of his frustration to leak it's way through. "Not only that but you made a bad situation worse."

Hiashi looked at the Hokage in surprise. _What was he talking about?_ He wondered. _What situation? Surely he doesn't mean . . ._

Minato interrupted his thoughts, "The relations with the Uchiha are at an all time low. I have worked for the last few months to rebuild some of the trust and respect lost over the years." Minato sighed. "You have damaged my efforts in this matter." He was so worn out that it wasn't funny. But he had to keep going. "Hiashi, I am disappointed in you. I hope I never have to speak to you about this again."

Hiashi promised the Young Hokage that he would never do this again then he bowed and left. Leaving in his place a very exhausted and frustrated Minato Namikaze.

With one combatant out of the way, it was time to bring in the second. This one was going to be a lot harder. It was true that he was angry at Fugaku but he wanted to close the rift between the Uchiha and the village as well. Flying off the handle would hinder that. Minato had to take care of this carefully.

Unlike his meeting with Hiashi, Minato didn't make the Uchiha wait. Instead, he let him in immediately upon arrival. Once they were alone Minato started:

"I don't know what to do with you." Minato sighed. He looked defeated, worn out. "You demand respect for your clan then you do this." Minato sighed, "I just don't know what to do."

Fugaku said nothing. _What was there to say?_ Minato was right. It stung and he didn't like it. It was justified but he still hated it. It hurt his pride to have to go through this. He was an Uchiha after all. He shouldn't need to go through this.

"Our families have been friends for a long time. I care about what happens to the Uchiha. I truly do. I hope that one day the village sees the Uchiha the way I do. I am trying to change things. I really am. But stunts like this aren't helping."

Fugaku couldn't bring himself to speak. He had nothing useful to say. Fugaku did ruin friend's, son's birthday party. Something he hadn't planned to do. He also endangered that same boy. Something he wasn't proud of. This was not the talking to that Fugaku expected. It made him feel guilty. Fugaku was glad that Minato became Hokage. He was his best shot at improving things for the clan. He truly believed that Minato wished to see the Uchiha prosper. Minato was almost a clan member himself. He was known for his close relationship with the clan. He was a true friend of the Uchiha. Which made his actions that much more unforgivable.

"Not only did you act so poorly but you endangered the lives of a lot of children. Including _my son_. I won't be forgetting that any time soon. I won't tolerate any such behavior again. Understood?"

Minato stared at him with eyes that Fugaku had never seen before. They cold and hard. There was little warmth in them. He was serious. Next time he would not let him off so easily. _No, he'd provably kill me._ Fugaku thought. He respected him for that. _His_ sons were the most valuable things to him in the world. He'd kill anyone that tried to hurt them.

"Understood."

Minato nodded. His eyes remained cold as he said, "You may go."

Fugaku knew better than to stay when his friend was like this. It was best to avoid Minato for a while. He will have to wait to make amends properly.

* * *

Alright! It's time to talk about my reviews. As always I collect reviews from multiple chapters then respond to them at the bottom of a random Chapter. I don't do this every chapter because I don't get enough reviews for that, and I don't put it at the top because I know that a lot of people like to skip this. So, if you want the people that like to skip go ahead and do that right now.

However, if you'd like to listen to my responses to reviews go ahead and continue reading:

##### ANSWERS TO REVIEWS #####

—

_Chapter: 14 - Danzo's Folly_

_Reviewer: a certain reading fan_

_ah! take that danzo, i really don't like him._

_Good chapter!_

—

_Chapter: 14- Danzo's Folly_

_Reviewer: Blackcurse11_

_I love this chapter! That's gonna show that b*** not to mess with Minato!_

—

Sorry, for lumping these two together, but my response is the same. Yeah, Danzo an ass. A true ass! He's not one of my favorite characters, so he won't appear too often. However he does provide a credible threat to Minato and his family so I plan to use him a few more times. I can confirm that Danzo will not appear again for at least two archs. So, breathe easy and know that Danzo isn't on your case.

I am glad that both of you enjoyed me beating up on him. It was a lot of fun writing that chapter. It was really fun to watch Danzo sweat. It was also really fun to take Tenzo away from him. I really wanted to get that character into this story but I needed to get him away Danzo first in order to do that. So, I decided to go ahead and recreate part of the Kakashi's side story from the Anime. If you want to see the original, go ahead and check out: Kakashi: Shadow of the ANBU Black Ops. It's available now on Hulu.

—-

_Chapter: 15 - Children Known as Shinobi_

_Reviewer: a certain reading fan_

_one trouble after another poor minato._

_Good chapter!_

—-

Y'know, that describes my fanfic in a nutshell. It literally is one problem after another for poor, poor Minato. And if you think about it makes sense: Minato is the leader of a village and a military organization. He's kind of like the president. That means there is literally one problem after another. One crisis after another crisis. It won't let up until the end of the story. And then it probably will continue after I have stopped writing about it.

To be honest, he is probably a little crazy. It's how I feel about the president of United States – you have to be crazy to take that job. It literally is one problem after another. Look how it ages everything a president who is ever existed! Don't believe me? Look at a photo of Barack Obama before he took office then take a look at a photo of him now. Case closed.

—-

_Chapter: 16 - Boys Night In_

_Reviewer: a certain reading fan_

_load of work and now a drunk kushina poor minato indeed, still a good father and son moment._

—-

LOL. This was one of my favorite chapters to write. It was a lot of fun to have a father-son moment with a one-year-old. It reminds me of my story Papa Hokage. Now, that story was just cutesy moments, but it was fun to write. The story doesn't have that intense but it was fun. Minato deserved a night in with his son. Honestly, I think those moments are few and far in between. Being Hokage would really hinder efforts to be a father.

As far as the ending of that chapter: as I wrote to you in person the ending was a little different originally. Instead of an drunk Kushina arriving to find her husband and son in an embarrassing situation it was a intruder that arrived and threatened the pair. However, it was a bit too harsh for the chapter and it didn't fit in to the grand scheme of things. This was at the end of the ark and it didn't make any sense to add-in new story elements at that point. So, I removed it. And to be honest I kinda like what replaced it a bit little better. Don't you?

—-

_Chapter: 16 - Boys Night In_

_Reviewer: Kotoamatsukami33_

_Cool chapter._

—-

Thank you! I did enjoy writing this one quite a lot. I am really glad that you enjoyed it. Keep reading!

—-

_Chapter: 16 - Boys Night In_

_Reviewer: AshesCastle_

_Aw, such a cute chapter! Well I hope you update this soon! And one more thing, are you going to make a sequel or no?_

—-

_Chapter: 16 - Boys Night In_

_Reviewer: Rin220 (Guest)_

_Awwwwww i absolutely adore this story_

_I really hope you to keep writing it for EVER!_

—-

Thank you both of you for reviewing! No, there will not be a sequel to The Will of Fire. It's not because the story is not worthy of a sequel it's because I really don't do sequels. Just kinda of not my thing. And so when The Will of Fire is over, it will be over. There will be no no more once that story is complete. However, I have considered side stories related to the story.

That being said: it is way too early for me to seriously consider either sequels or side stories. The Will of Fire is nowhere near done. I will continue writing after I'm finished with the story but I don't know when that will be. Right now, The Will of Fire is running about 135 pages long. This does not include any of my comments or responses to reviews. There are way more than 17 chapters plus a prologue. And I'm not even done!

My plan is to follow the general plot line of Naruto and to see how having his parents alive changes the story. That means I am going to the hit major plot points and retell them with Minato. Right now I am just getting to the Uchiha massacre. Which will not play out as it did in the cannon. It can't, Minato's there!

Eventually, I will be forced to go in a completely different direction then the Anime. This is simply because it will get to a point where certain events simply cannot happen. When that is I just don't know, but it will happen.

I am sorry but I can't keep writing this story forever. It has gone on infinitely longer than I ever intended it to go. That being said I am more than happy to continue it until it's done. As I said before it is designed to follow the plotline of the series. Which went on for 15 years! Now, my story will not run anywhere nearly as long as that – but it will take me a long time to finish. That means there are countless more chapters to go! So, yay!

Now I don't know if either of you know but this story is released on a rigid weekly schedule. I have made it a requirement that I post at least one chapter every week. Sometimes, I release up to two chapters a week. That's how it works. I have developed a system that allows me to release a chapter every week consistently. If you ever want to know more about my system, go-ahead and send me a PM and I'll let you know. I just don't want to go on about it here.

Suffice it to say there will be a chapter next week and the week after that. It is going to take me a long time to get through everything. Particularly considering I have not finished writing this story. You are guaranteed months of the story yet to come. Heck, it's already been months since I started it! I started this story in October it's now January and I'm nowhere near done. This story is going to take a very long time. Enjoy the ride.

—-

That's it for this week, see ya next week when I start a new arch!


	19. Chapter 18 -Here for as long as you need

It's Monday or Tuesday depending on when I feel like publishing this – which means it's time for yet another chapter! I want to take this moment and thank you all for following and reviewing this story. As I stated in the last chapter this story is far from over. It is going to last for at least 20 to 30 more chapters before it's done. Honestly, I think it's going to take a lot longer than that.

Instead of going into great detail about some minutia of this fanfic: I would like to go ahead and suggest a video. Not that I'm going to suggest a lot of videos in this fanfic. Not going to happen. But this one is pretty darned good. If you liked welcome to YouTube, then you're going to like this one!

It's welcome to fanfictionDOTnet! Due to the amazing technologies I can't actually provide a link to it. I must add a DOT to make it work. Just do a search on YouTube you'll be able to find it. Happy watching!

Now, enough with tangents it's time for yet another chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_Chapter 18 - Here for as long as you need me_

Solving the Leaf's problems was never going to be an overnight thing. Minato knew that, but he was hoping that in the three years since the fight8 that he would make some progress. So, far he hadn't made enough progress for his tastes. He had eased the restrictions for the Uchiha. They were allowed to live outside their grounds. Minato had allowed the first Uchiha's to serve under him as ANBU. Something that had never been done before. Minato also opened up positions with in the Academy, Interrogation, and Intel divisions to qualified Uchiha Candidates. Few Uchiha took the opportunities given to them. Fewer still were accepted by the others.

Finally, his plan to open positions within the Military Police for Non-Uchiha had failed. Fugaku was dead against it. He refused to cooperate. He did not want to lose what precious he had. It frustrated Minato how hard it was to make true progress. Not that he was going to give up. He was never going to give up. The Uchiha were a part of the village that he had sworn to protect. He would make them part of the Village once more or die trying.

The Uchiha were not the only area where Minato struggled. Kakashi was still a problem. He had improved but he still needed work. So far, Kakashi had managed to keep that mask but Minato planned to take it soon. Kakashi had helped Kinoe come out of his shell. Kinoe now trusted and accepted Minato as his master.

Kinoe was becoming one of the Hokage's most trusted ANBU. About a year ago he had stopped spying for Danzo. And six months after that, Minato stopped his surveillance of him. He felt that it was unnecessary now. Kinoe had performed above and beyond the call of the duty. He had earned the respect of his peers. He was opening up more and more everyday. Minato trusted the boy with his life. Which was a far cry from how they met.

All of this was thanks to Kakashi. He had become the boy's elder brother. Or at least that's how it seemed. Kinoe stuck to Kakashi like glue. He looked up to him and trusted him before he trusted anyone else. Which made Minato glad that he had let Kakashi keep his mask.

Kinoe was blossoming. He wouldn't need his partner for very much longer. Recently, he had even requested a new name. Which Minato granted. Kinoe was now Tenzo. It meant that Minato could finally take that mask away. He hadn't forgotten what it had done to Kakashi. Nor could he ignore his problems for much longer. He was his Sensei and he had to help him. He just needed a little more time . . .

Speaking of time, it certainly has changed Naruto. His son has grown by leaps and bounds. He is is constantly on the move now. He is constantly getting into everything. Poor Kushina could barely keep up! Whenever Minato went home he is treated to a display of epic portions. His Naruto would manage to get into something he shouldn't then his mom would chase him. It was hilarious display for Minato.

Naruto was so much like his mom. He was a constant chatter box. He was cheerful and loud. He was a bit clumsy though. Minato wished he hadn't acquired that from him. It was terrible combination with his wife's personality. _What can I do? He is our son._ Minato loved that little boy. He couldn't abandon him simply because he wasn't like his dad. That wasn't Minato Namikaze. He would NEVER abandon his son or ANY reason!

Minato wanted his son to have as normal of a childhood as possible. Sure, he was the son of the Fourth Hokage and the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails but that didn't mean he couldn't have a happy childhood. Minato was determined to give him that. He gave the boy as much freedom as he could. He let him play unattended in the village for a few hours a day. So long as the ANBU were watching, of course. He was far too young and vulnerable to go without that. His enemies would not hesitate to use Naruto to get to him. He couldn't allow that to happen. Naruto was his precious son and legacy. He would protect him no matter what.

Minato spent as much time as he could with the boy. He didn't want to be an absentee father. He wanted him to know that he was loved. He wanted to be there as he grew up. Sometimes a boy needs his father. It was his job to be there for him.

Today was one of the days that he set aside for Naruto. They were having a father-son day together in the village. Which was turning out pretty well so far. Naruto was a ball of energy. He practically ran circles around his dad. He kept chattering away as they went. He fired questions at his old man constantly. It was getting tiring but Minato wouldn't have traded it for the world. He was so glad that was out the boy today.

"Dad, Dad, Dad!" Naruto cried enthusiastically. Minato looked down at his son. Naruto bounced frantically. Minato's eyes drifted over to where his son was pointing. "Can we go? Can we, can we, can we?" He begged his father.

_Of course he wants to go there. He always wants to go there. He's so much like Kushina._ He thought as the boy practically danced in place. It was adorable. Minato couldn't help but melt at the display. Naruto was so innocent, so simple that his father couldn't say no. All too soon Naruto would be going to the academy and growing up on him. Minato would lose his little ball of energy. It was a part of life but Minato wanted Naruto to stay the same. Not that children ever did.

"It is almost dinner time." Minato chided. Naruto stared up at his father with the sweetest of eyes. Naruto looked completely crest-fallen. _You're was going to to be the death of me one day_. He thought before he said, "Alright. But you can only have one bowl."

Naruto cheered. It was almost as if nothing ever happened. _That's my Naruto._ He thought as Naruto dragged his father over to his favorite restaurant.

Ichiraku Ramen was his wife's favorite spot. She constantly ate there. She loved ramen and Ichiraku was the best. It wasn't very surprising that their son had picked up her habit. It was a habit that Minato could do without. Not that he had any choice in the matter. Naruto was his mother's son. There was no getting around it. He was stuck with it.

Once they were inside the stall, Naruto let go of his father's hand. Minato watched as his son struggled to get up on the bar stool. Minato would have helped but his son wouldn't want it. He was as stubborn as his mother. He had to do it on his own. It just was his way. _That's my Naruto. _He thought as he sat down beside him.

Teuchi greeted the pair as soon as they arrived. With in a minute he produced two bowls of Ramen. It was always the same kind of Ramen. Not that the pair complained. Minato watched as his son slurped down the concoction. He clearly loved it as much as his mother did. _You would swear that we never feed him._ Minato mused as he finally turned to his bowl. Minato wasn't that hungry. He came here because of his son not because he wanted to eat.

He was about to eat his bowl when his son turned to him. He looked up at his dad with big, sad eyes. He looked almost as if he was going to cry! Minato had seen this look before. He knew that his son was up to something. "Can I have yours, pleeease?" Naruto had already finished his bowl. Now he wanted his father's. "Can I? Can I? Can I?" He begged.

Minato melted yet again. He couldn't say no to that cute little face. "Aright." Naruto cheered as his father passed him the bowl. He wasn't that hungry anyway. "But this is it. Your mother will kill us if you eat too much before dinner." _Well, she'll mostly kill me. Not that you need to know that._

Naruto agreed then slurped down his father's bowl. After he was done eating, he peppered his father with questions again. He never let up. It was exhausting sometimes. He was a curious little guy who wanted to know why everything was the way it was. But most of all, he wanted to know . . .

"Can I be a ninja?"

Minato sighed. _Not that question again._ "When you are older."

"But I wanna be one now!"

"No."

Naruto whined, "But I wanna!"

He looked his son in the eyes as he said, "Naruto, no."

Naruto put on his ramen face. "Pleeeaaaazee!"

Minato closed his eyes. _Am I really that gullible? Does he think that will work every time? What kind of child am I raising?_ Naruto's spirit soared as he believed that his father would grant his request. He started to dance in his seat. It was getting harder and harder to stay still.

Minato had to shut this down. There was no way he was going to let his four year old become a ninja. He was too young. He hadn't even gone to the academy yet! Naruto didn't have the first idea of what it truly meant to be ninja. His father was going to keep it that way for just a little longer . . .

"I said no." Minato dared his son to argue. For a second Naruto started to argue then gave up. Then he started again. Which had to be promptly shot down, again. They argued like this all the way home. Minato started to get a headache. Part of him wanted to whack the boy. That wasn't his style though. He rarely ever hit Naruto but he was getting close.

Minato desperately needed the boy off his hands. Kushina was out with Mikoto today but it was almost dinner time. Kushina should be home soon. She was the best at distracting Naruto. Minato wondered how she did it. He couldn't stop the boy but she could! Somehow she always could. He marveled at her powers everyday. She could do things that he never could. He needed her help. He needed her to rescue him from his own off-spring. Minato needed Kushina now!

As soon as Minato opened the door Naruto ran in. Kushina was there already making dinner. Naruto gave her a big hug! Excitedly he cried out, "Dad's going to make me a ninja!"

Kushina shot Minato a dirty look. Naruto didn't notice though. He just went on and on about being a ninja. Minato tried to tell her that he _didn't _do that but she wasn't listening. She looked down at their little boy. She was going to shut this down. "Really? So, you're a big boy now?" Naruto nodded emphatically. "You can clean your room then. All on your own."

Naruto's heart sank. Naruto was extremely messy. He struggled to keep anything clean. Usually one of his parent's had to clean up his room for him. Which typically meant Minato since he couldn't stand the mess. Minato had tried to instill in his son the value of a well kept room. But so far it had fallen on deaf ears. There was no way that Naruto would clean up his mess on his own. Not yet at least.

Kushina took advantage of her son's weakness. She had him where she wanted him. She was not going to let up now. "That and you need to stop wetting your bed. Big boys don't do that, now do they?"

Naruto mumbled something then got into his seat. Naruto still struggled with keeping the bed dry at night. Several times per week Kushina had to take all his blankets and wash them. It was a part of growing up that Naruto couldn't help. It was a sign that Naruto wasn't all grown up. He was no where near ready to become a ninja. Which was obvious to everyone except Naruto.

_You did again Kushina. How do you do that? _Kushina was amazing. She got him off the subject quickly. Now, Naruto wanted to talk about anything BUT being a ninja. Which meant relief for the Young Hokage. He didn't want his son anywhere near a battlefield. Not yet at least. He knew that the time would come when he had to send him out into the world. To let him risk his life for his village and his country. But that time was NOT now. Naruto was not ready.

Naruto still needed his father's protection. He would have it no matter what. It was Minato's promise to him. One he had no intention of breaking. Naruto was so precious to him that it hurt sometimes.

Minato walked over to his son. He ruffled his hair before sitting down at the table. One day Naruto would be a ninja. On that day Minato would be proud. Until that day his father would keep watch. Regardless of whether Naruto wanted it or not. It was his duty as his father.

* * *

**_Okay, well that's it. Three years skipped in a flash! Next up the Hyuga "incident."_**


	20. Chapter 19 - It's an Adventure, Naruto

Okay, it's time for another chapter. I don't feel like saying a whole lot so I'll keep this brief. No, just don't have reviews at the end of it. I don't feel like putting it together today. Anyway:

Today's chapter is the unofficial start of the Hyuga incident. Obviously, since Minato alive, the events of the incident will be completely different. This was a lot of fun to write and I think it turned out pretty well. I hope that you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I don't want to talk all day so, I'm going to just get to it. Enjoy!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_Chapter 19 - It's an Adventure, Naruto_

The following week the leaf was holding a celebration for a treaty. It would end hostilities between the Hidden Leaf and the Hidden Cloud. The Cloud sent their ambassador to sign the final document and join in on the celebrations. Minato was willing to have the ninja within his village. If that meant that there was one more barrier against going to war. Minato was committed to preventing his son from knowing war. He would pay almost any price to prevent it. Even if that meant scheduling the celebration during the Hyuga clan's festivities.

Lady Hinata of the Hyuga clan was turning four today. It was an important day for the Hyuga. A day that they couldn't ignore. For today she would be officially proclaimed heir to clan. It was a private affair - not usually attended even by the Hokage - but still it was an important event. It meant that no one from the Hyuga could attend the official signing of the treaty. Which was not ideal.

Minato had tried to convince them to sign on another day but that had failed. He was suspicious of their insistence to stick to a specific date but he went ahead anyway. He needed this alliance too much to allow his suspicions and personal feelings to affect it. This didn't mean that he didn't take precautions. It just meant went ahead with the signing.

His ANBU were on high alert. They were assigned to watch the ambassador's every move. However, due to the needs of the alliance, they were not permitted to interfere in his activities or tail at too close of a distance. It left a window for the ambassador to do what he came to do. Minato knew that but it was the best he could do.

Minato had suspicions of the Ambassador's true goal. Even so he could not prove his intentions. So, he moved on with the celebrations but prepared for the worst. He warned the Hiashi of the possibility of an attack within the compound. He asked Hiashi to stay his hand. He couldn't afford the man's death. Minato promised that he could take care of it if anything should happen. He asked Hiashi to place his trust in him. He would not fail. He would protect the Hyuga. Fortunately, Hiashi agreed to assist the young Hokage prevent war.

Both Minato and Kushina would be busy during the event. That meant that Naruto would need to be cared for. So Minato left his son in Kakashi's care. Kakashi had really grown into his role as "big brother." He always kept an eye out for the little rascal. Occasionally he would even watch the boy. It wasn't his strong suit but he was useful in a pinch. Kakashi should be able to keep that little rascal out of harm's way.

At least that's what Minato hoped. Naruto was a slippery one who tended to run off whenever something caught his eye. More than one babysitter had lost that little troublemaker. Even Minato had lost him briefly once. Which is why Naruto is now had one of dad's markers. That way he can find the guy if he ran off. There were a lot of dangers out there. Especially for the son of Fourth Hokage. Minato couldn't afford to play around when it came to the life of his son. He was far too precious to him.

That morning the family got up early. The ambassador was due to arrive shortly after sunup. They needed time to get to ready. Minato took the longest to get ready. Kushina had already gotten dressed, made breakfast and woken up Naruto by the time Minato was ready.

Minato marveled at how beautiful was. She wore a simple but elegant dress. Her hair was tied up the way it used to be on missions. She even wore her headband! It was a strange but beautiful sight. So, very different from her usual attire. Minato couldn't help but wrap his arms around her. He wanted to keep her all to himself. He definitely didn't want to share her with the world.

He murmured to her, "Tell you what: let's lose the kid; forget the ambassador and the world then spend the day in bed. "

Kushina smiled at her husband's obvious attempt at seduction. _Minato, you're an idiot, y'know._ She could feel him up against her. It excited her. Part of her wanted to give in; to let him take her. However, they were not alone. She would not have do this in front of her son. Besides, today was not a day that they could indulge in such things. There were far too many important things left to do.

Kushina worked her way around to face him. Even though she intended to break the embrace her fingers found their way to his mane. Heat flushed to her face as she thought of the things she could do with that mane. _It's really silky today._ Kushina truly loved his hair. It was always smoother and silkier than hers. It was his trademark but it was so much more than that. It drove her wild every time her fingers moved through it. Not that he seemed to mind. In fact, he always blushed whenever she was this close. Heat passed through them as she drew herself in for a kiss. Then right before their lips touched she stopped.

Kushina knew that they needed to get going soon. Which meant that playtime had to come to an end. But, she could torture him a little longer. She whispered, "I'd love to, but what would my husband say?"

Minato became wrapped up in her game. He responded, "He doesn't have to know." He tried to make contact but before he could do that Kushina pushed him away.

"Lord Hokage!" She said in a very dramatic voice. "I am a married woman!"

Naruto giggled. Minato was soundly defeated by his wife. Now he was humiliated in front of their boy. It was hard to recover from that. So, he gave up. He went over to the boy then ruffled his hair. "Well, I had to try." He added as Naruto snorted.

He wacked the boy on the back of his head. "Don't you start." That didn't seem to stop the boy. He kept laughing at him. Finally, he looked to his wife for help.

Kushina threw up her hands. "It was kinda funny, y'know."

"Kushina!"

Minato shook his head. He was outnumbered in his own house. It wasn't very dignified. He couldn't win. The only thing he could do now was change the subject. He had to get it away from this conversation. Otherwise, he's never hear the end of it. So, he shifted the conversation to today's festivities. They talked about the planned parade and festival.

Minato mentioned some of the fun things that Naruto could do today. Even though Minato couldn't spend the day with his son he wanted to make sure that Naruto had fun. There were plenty of things for a four year old to do during the event. Part of Minato felt guilty for leaving him alone today. Another part was jealous of him. Naruto got to play all day while his father had to deal with the Ambassador and the subsequent paperwork. Something Minato never enjoyed.

After he discussed the fun things, he ran over the ground rules for next couple of days. Naruto was to stay with Kakashi at all times. He was not to run off. He was to behave and stay clear of the men from the Hidden Cloud. Minato reiterated that. That was the most important rule Naruto had to follow. Under no circumstances was he to break it. If he did, he would be in big trouble.

Afterwards, Minato went over again what to do if he was attacked. Which mostly entailed running away, but it did include alerting the ANBU. All of them had been instructed to keep an eye out for the boy. Along with their other duties. If they noticed Naruto alone for any reason, they were to intervene immediately. Particularly, if the shinobi from the Hidden Cloud were nearby.

Naruto was forbidden to talk to the Ambassador. In fact, Minato made it clear that he was to stay away from him. Far away from him. It was very important that the ninja not see his face. Otherwise, his face would be in Bingo Book. He was already listed in here as his heir, but no photo or exact description was provided. Minato intended to keep it that way. That was why he instructed Kakashi to keep Naruto far away from them. Minato couldn't take any chances.

Which was also why Naruto was going to stay with Kakashi for the entire visit. They had made arrangements for him to stay with with former student. Minato had bought a special futon for Naruto to sleep on while he was at Kakashi's. He provided Kakashi with enough money to feed Naruto for a few days along with a little extra to entertain the boy. Minato wanted Naruto to view the entire escapade as an adventure not for what it really was: an attempt to hide Naruto. It was better if he didn't know.

Once breakfast was over, Kushina took Naruto upstairs to finish getting him ready. Kakashi would be here soon. Minato made it painfully clear to Kakashi that he was NOT to be late. Minato may have threatened to kill the fool if he was. Kushina may suggested a fate worse than death to boy as well. It was so hard to tell. They were not going to leave without Naruto being taken care of. Which meant that they would be late to meet the Ambassador. Otherwise they would embarrass the Leaf. So, Kakashi had to be on time.

Luckily, Minato didn't have to worry. For the first time in years Kakashi was early. He even used the door. A feat in itself. He even looked excited for today. At least as much as Kakashi could show. Kakashi had taken to the boy. Especially since the incident three years ago. He had taken it upon himself to act his "big brother." Meaning that Naruto often had the help of a silver-haired guardian. Something Minato was grateful for. It meant that Minato could entrust his most valuable possession to him. For he knew that Kakashi would return him unharmed.

Minato and Kakashi only had to wait a few minutes before his family came downstairs. Naruto was excited for his first sleepover ever. He wore his little bag with pride and kept chanting something that Minato couldn't make out. Naruto was such happy little boy. He was so adorable that Minato's heart melted - again. _I am the luckiest father in the world!_ He was going to miss the little guy, but his safety was far more important than any minor discomfort. Besides, how could he turn down Naruto's little adventure?

As soon as Naruto saw Kakashi his eyes lit up. He screamed, "Kakashi!" Then flew into the teen at full force. Kakashi grunted a little as he absorbed the impact. "You're here, you're here!" Naruto released the teen then started to dance in place.

Minato hadn't seen Naruto this excited for a while. He chuckled to himself as watched the scene. Naruto had no idea as to the true nature of his stay. _Good. Keep it that way, Kakashi._ Minato got down on the floor. It was almost sunrise and they needed to get going. He hugged his son then ruffled his hair. "Be a good boy, okay?"

Naruto nodded, " 'Kay!"

Minato looked into his son's eyes and reminded one last time, "Remember what I told you and follow Kakashi's instructions." He tried to sound stern and fatherly, but it was very unnatural coming from him. It just wasn't Minato. At least when it pertained to Naruto. It was Kushina that laid down the law, not Minato. It was enough to make the boy take notice.

He hugged his daddy again. "I promise, daddy!" Eventually, Minato broke the hug. He nodded to Kakashi then they were gone.

It was time that they got going as well. Kushina smiled at him. She promised, "He'll be fine, y'know." Then she took out his hat. Minato hated wearing the thing, but it was a necessary for events such as this. "He has the Hokage watching out for him." She said as she placed the hat on his head. She reached up and kissed him. "Now, I believe we have an appointment to keep."

Minato took her hand into his. He gave her one of his best smiles then teleported them to the front gate. It was time to start the celebrations!

* * *

_**Well that's it. No action but we will get there soon enough. See you next week!**_


	21. Chapter 20 - the Leaf, Cloud shook hands

Okay so it's time for yet another chapter of the Will of Fire. Before I get into today's chapter, I do want to mention that very shortly I will be taking a break. One thing that is very real is the possibility of burnout. I am starting to feel it now and I want to combat lots as quickly as I can. With that in mind there will be no more chapters for about two weeks. In that time, I do plan to continue writing. However, I will not be posting chapters or doing editing. The idea is to kinda of ease off of it to allow me a little time to recharge the batteries.

I had hoped that my system would allow for me to not encounter browned, however the story has gone out a lot longer than I originally intended it to. And there is a lot more to do. I could easily see this going into 100 or more chapters before I'm done. Since I want to try to hit the major plot points of Naruto. So far, I've only gotten as far as the Uchiha Massacre (still being written), but that leaves a lot unwritten.

So, with that in mind I will be including my official responses to the reviews this chapter. I was planning to put them into next chapter, but I just want to get those responses out there before I go on break. Sorry about this.

_Alley_

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_Chapter 20 - The day the Leaf and the Cloud shook hands_

They arrived at the front gate mere minutes before the Ambassador was due to arrive. A crowd had gathered and waiting to see what the ambassador. It was the first time in years that someone from the Hidden Cloud had visited the village. It was both terrifying and exciting to the on-lookers. Everyone wanted to witness the historical moment! Which meant that the crowd was growing by the minute, packing the streets with countless villagers.

The anticipation was palpable. There was a quiet hush that hung over the spectators. Few wanted to speak in fear of missing the moment. Despite that a quiet mummer spread through the crowd. Minato couldn't make out what they were saying, but he had an idea. Everyone wanted to see who was going to happen. No one wanted to miss it.

Just as the sun rose Minato saw the Ambassador and his two aides approach. Dao Kazami, the head ninja of the Hidden Cloud, was a man worthy of the title. In the previous war he had earned his name through blood. He was not nearly as feared as Minato, but he was certainly worthy of his place in the Bingo Book. Minato knew that he had to keep an eye on this man. He was a dangerous element in his village.

Of his companions though, Minato only recognized one. That was Saku Toujin. He was a large man with cold blue eyes. His hair was like steel and his skin bore the scars of a life of war. As he walked, Saku scanned the crowd as he would a battlefield. Saku couldn't hide his distain for the Leaf and all those who dwell within it. He was powerful and was just as much of a threat as Kazami. Perhaps, even more of one. Something that didn't sit well with Minato.

The third one was the most threatening of them all. This man was a complete and total unknown. Minato had never seen him before nor heard of his exploits. His jutsu, his battle-style, his personality, and his goals were a complete unknown. He could be the weakest of the bunch or the strongest. There was no way to know. Guessing from appearances one would think the former. However, in this world you never took appearances at face value. He made a note to watch him closely.

There so much unknown about this group that it disturbed Minato. It was a risk allowing such powerful and dangerous men within this village. However, it was a risk he was willing to take for peace. For the costs of not trying were far higher than the risk these men posed. He just hoped that he was right.

Ambassador Kazami stopped at the gate. He respectfully bowed to the Hokage and the gathered Elders. Minato caught the look in his eye and didn't like it. It was almost sinister. It was almost as if he knew something they didn't. It put Minato further on edge. But it was far too late to back out now. He had to play his hand and see where it took them. For now he would play stupid. In time, Kazami's true intensions would be made clear. Minato just had to wait and see.

Minato welcomed the man. As soon as he finished his greeting the crowd roared! They seemed obvious to the threat. Minato wished that he was as at ease as they were. It would be far easier not to see the threat awaiting them. Not that could allow himself such as liberty. He was the Hokage and he was responsible for their safety. Ignorance was luxury he could not have.

Minato lead the party towards the tower. Along the way, the crowds lining the streets cheered as they passed. Not long after they started their march he noticed a familiar presence. He couldn't see him, but he could sense him nearby. Naruto was out there somewhere cheering them on. Minato could almost hear him over the crowd. He smiled as he passed him. He didn't dare look at him though. He couldn't afford the Cloud Ninja to connect Naruto to him. _I'll apologize to Naruto later. _He thought as they moved on.

The crowd thinned out as they approached the Tower. The ANBU kept the immediate area clear of any non-essential personnel. Classes were called off for the near future so that students would be protected. Only Minato, the Elders, Danzo, Kushina, and the Cloud Ninja would be permitted in the building today. Even Naruto would be turned away. The last thing he wanted was his son interrupting an important meeting. It expose Naruto to danger. Minato couldn't have that. Naruto wasn't ready to defend himself, so his father had to do it for him.

The final negotiations lasted a lot longer than Minato wanted. There were surprisingly a lot of points undiscussed. Even though Minato thought they had already ironed out an agreement. It was slow going and a bit annoying. Minato was not one who enjoyed verbal sparing. That's what they did for hours. It was tiring and a tad frustrating. He wanted to hammer out an agreement and get out of there. Something Kazami was uninterested in.

After what seemed like days they came to a final agreement. It was something that Minato could live with. It would avoid more war. In just a few minutes it was over. The agreement was signed and they were free to enjoy the festival below. Minato showed his guests to their rooms then invited them to the festival. It was in their honor, after all.

They were the guests of the Hokage and they would be well treated. He would treat them to a wonderful stay. Every whim would be catered to. Every question answered. That is so long as it posed no threat. They would be treated nicer than the Hokage himself. They just had to behave.

After arriving at their rooms, they asked for some privacy. Which Minato graciously gave. He and his wife left them alone. Before they left, Minato said, "You are free to join us at anytime."

They never did. Instead, Minato and Kushina attended the festival on their own. They visited the countless stalls and shows. Many of which were geared towards children. Each one of those reminded Minato who was missing from their group. There were so many things that Naruto would have loved that it hurt a little. Minato wanted to be there with his son instead of what they were doing right now. It hurt even though he knew it was for the best.

After a few hours of running around the festival and avoiding Naruto, Which was surprisingly hard, they went home for the night. The house was so quiet without the four year old running around. It was too quiet. Neither of them were used to the place sounding like this anymore. It didn't help Minato's nerves one bit. Before turning in for the night, he reached out and found his son's marker. He was fine. Everything was fine. They could say goodbye to their visitors tomorrow and be done with the whole affair.

Minato took off his official clothes and took a shower. It felt so good to sit there for a while. It was relaxing. As he showered his naked wife entered the room. As always she showed him sides of herself that showed no one else. Kushina was so beautiful in her natural state. It excited drove him mad with desire.

If his wife wanted to join him then so be it. Minato wasn't going to stop her. The house was empty after all. No son could accidentally walk in on them. It was a prime opportunity that couldn't be passed up. It had been far too long since their last time.

It was going to be a very good shower . . .

* * *

Here we go,

Responses to reviews:

**— review —-**

Chapter: 17 - The Talk

From: a certain reading fan

Educate clan heads and maintain connections at the same time.

P.S. minato part 3 or more.

P.S. could give him more rest in the next arc.

**— response —**

Thank you for your kind response! I'm not sure if I ever give him enough rest, ever. After you left this, I noticed that I tend to run poor Minato ragged. It's a pattern that I am definitely guilty of. I will say that there are varying levels of exhaustion for poor Minato. What one is he at today?, I'm not 100% certain. I did just keep them up pretty much all night again. I've gotta stop doing that.

**— review —-**

Chapter: 17 - The Talk

From: Firelord Nigga

I doubt any hokage could talk to the clan heads like that. If they could, the Hyuga wouldn't be allowed to keep using the caged bird seals.

**— response —**

You very well may be right. It is possible that the clan would never listen to what the Hokage has to say. It is true of the clans have a great deal of power within the ninja system set up within Naruto. However, they are still ninja who are subservient to the Hokage. That means to some degree they have to do what he says. How much were they do? Well I think we can leave that up for argument. Thank you for reading and I hope that you continue.

**— review —-**

Chapter: 17 - The Talk

From: Kotoamatsukami33

A good chapter, addressing problems. Keep up the good work !

**— response —**

Thank you, I worked hard on this chapter and I'm glad that you enjoyed it.

**— review —-**

Chapter: 18 -Here for as long as you need me

From: a certain reading fan

why kushina deal easily with naruto "because similar minds think alike".

**— response —**

Naruto &amp; Kushina do think alike! This is something that was clearly established for the series. It is also something that I have found a lot of enjoyment in utilizing. It's like a mixture between mother knows best and crazed minds think a like. It is a joy to write any sequence between Naruto and his mother.

I think as well that Minato doesn't understand his son as well as he should because he can't spend nearly enough time with him. He is the Hokage, which means he is very busy. Heck, he tends to pull all nighters quite frequently. If he isn't, he's off to drag myself in late at night and then getting up early in the morning to go back to work. How can he have time to spend time with his son? It's got to be a monolithic task to even spend a couple hours with him without his job getting in the way. Then again it was his choice so there we go. Thanks for reading!

**— review —-**

Chapter: 19 - It's an Adventure, Naruto

From: .167

So far this is a great story, I'm looking forward to the next chapter :) I've actually laughed at poor minato after some unsightly things happened to him while babysitting naruto.

**— response —**

Thank you for reading! LOL, don't believe that Minato babysat Naruto in this chapter! But I get what you mean. The chapter in question was one of my favorite chapters to write. Then again I've done what you did when I was reading an established story for the first time. I am glad that you enjoyed it and I hope that you continue to follow and enjoy chapters to come!

It is sad that you're coming in just mere your moments before I go on a short break, but it's still nice to have fresh faces on the reviews. Please review again!

**— review —-**

Chapter: 19 - It's an Adventure, Naruto

From: middlechild274 (Guest)

middlechild274: Love the story. Just read it and just finished it! Hope you update soon!

**— response —**

Middle child, I hope that you are reading this and that you enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry since you are just a reviewer I cannot respond directly to you as I did with all the others, but I did want to post this. Particularly since I'm about to take a break. In fact, I'm about to take it right after I finish this response.

However, I am glad that you enjoyed the story. It has been both a great joy and deeply frustrating to write. There have been countless times that I have been so thoroughly stock but I didn't know where to go next. I am having some of that problem right now with the Uchiha Massacre. I am certain that I will come up with an answer, but in the meantime I am frustrated and that part isn't fun. But, it is worth it in the end for what is at least decent storytelling.

I want to thank you and all the people who have followed me for reading. I understand it is difficult to attach a name to your review. So somethings don't even let you do that – I am looking at you iPhone – seriously come on. Please do review! I do respond to every single review personally and officially every few chapters. I care about your opinions. Even if I don't agree with you – I care about them. They help me keep going. I am glad the people are following ever ends up favoring me, but that is my main fuel. Direct comments make a difference. If you can please do make comments I will read them. I do care about them. So please do review!

See you all in a couple of weeks!

ALLEY


	22. Chapter 21 - Kidnapped!

Okay, it's been almost 2 weeks and it's time to finally post a chapter! Once again I am sorry for the break but it was a last ditch effort to combat burnout. It seemed to work, so that's good! I'm not awesome but I am functional. I want to go out and have fun on Tuesday so I'm bringing this chapter early so that I can go ahead and have some fun.

I do want to mention what I've been doing the last two weeks. I haven't been playing Minecraft over and over and over again. Okay, I have to play Minecraft over and over again but I am also been working on the story! There was a difficult seeing that I wrote over the break. In fact, I had to rewrite it at least once. Now, it's not something you'll see for a long time but I did want to mention that I haven't been doing nothing all this time. Now that I'm done with this scene I should be able to continue working until my next challenge. When that will be, I don't know.

One final note: I want to thank you all for your kind reviews during the break. I don't feel like putting them together and officially responding this post but I am grateful for it. I should have already responded to you personally but I did want to give an official thanks. I will get around to posting my official responses later on this month or the beginning of next month. It all depends on how I feel. For those of you who have started following or have fever did my story in the last month – thank you. All of your support helps me keep going.

I've talked long enough so why do I get onto the story!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_Chapter 21 - Kidnapped!_

A few hours later they were awakened by the ANBU. Rabbit entered his bedroom then waited for Minato to wake up. They never entered his house without reason nor did they wake him up unless the situation was bad. They only violated his privacy when they had to._ Something's wrong. _Minato sat up, awakening his wife. "What's happened?"

Rabbit nodded then told him, "A short time ago Dao Kazami was caught infiltrating the Hyuga compound."

Minato's anger rose. _I knew it. They were after the Hyuga after all._ "Is he in custody?" Rabbit hesitated. "Well?" Minato's patience was wearing thin. He could see his shame from under his mask. _No, they let him get away._

Rabbit looked down. Finally, he admitted, "No, Lord Hokage." For one long moment no one spoke.

Finally, Minato broke the silence. "Where is he right now?"

"He and his associates are outside the village heading north east."

Minato got out of bed. "In other words, heading home."

"Yes. They are currently being pursued by Rat, Bear, hawk and" he paused for a second then added, "dog, sir."

Minato's eyes opened wide. His heart pounded. "Dog?" Behind him Kushina had bolted upright. _Kakashi_. "Where's Naruto?" Rabbit didn't answer. "WHERE IS HE?"

Rabbit swallowed hard. His voice shook as he said, "He was captured by Kazami, sir." Rabbit feared his Lord's reaction. It was no secret how protective Minato was over his young son. It was clear how precious the boy was to him. No one wanted to tell Lord Hokage that they had allowed his son to be taken by the enemy. Someone had to do it and Rabbit had drawn the short straw. All he could do now was wait and hope his Lord _didn't_ kill him.

It didn't help that Minato's rage and fear was boiling over. Memories of the events surrounding his birth flashed in Minato's mind. He nearly lost him once he was not going to do that again. Minato dashed over the closet with Kushina was fast on his heels. They suited up for war. Minato made sure that he wore his coat. He wanted Kazami and his men to understand what it meant to go after a Hokage's family. He wanted them to know who's family they were messing with.

As soon as they were both dressed, Minato ordered the ANBU, "Put the village on alert. No one enters or leaves the village until further notice." His words were cold but laced with anger. Rabbit had no intention of staying any longer. To do so risked the wrath of his master. Something few were stupid enough to evoke. So, he disappeared quickly. He was not about to disobey his master anytime soon.

Minato wrapped an arm around his wife. He sought out the marker that he had left on the boy. Once he found it they disappeared in a flash.

They reappeared mere feet away from Naruto and his captors. His captors stopped in their tracks once they saw the pair. For one long moment no one moved. Kazami met the Hokage's cold stare with one of his own. The others started to melt under the glare. They knew exactly who they were facing, The Yellow Flash and Red-Hot Habanero. Both of them were terrifying in their own right, but together they were petrifying. It didn't help that they were both beyond angry. Their intent was clear. They wanted to kill them!

The third ninja nearly buckled under the strain. His body inched away, ready for flight. His other companion was right along with him. The only one who appeared unaffected was Kazami. He looked at his leader, _Just drop him and let's go! _He begged silently.

He looked at the duo before them. Their killing intent rose along with that woman's infernal hair. He remembered the old standing orders that told them to run if they ever saw The Yellow Flash in battle. He remembered the rumors about the Flash's crazy jinchuuriki wife. They were not a pair to mess with. Yet this is exactly what they had done. _We're so dead . . ._

Upon seeing his son tied up and unconscious Minato lost it. _Naruto!_ His heart pounded in his ears. For one cruel second Minato feared the worst. But Naruto was alive and that gave him strength. _I have to focus. I have get him away from them. Naruto needs me._ He could feel his wife's anger beside him. It rose as she stared at the men. Minato didn't need to look at her to know how she felt. Their baby was in danger and they had to protect him. The rest was unimportant.

Minato moved first. He threw out his kunai then disappeared while it was in motion. Kushina sprung into action next. She attacked Kazami head on, going directly for Naruto. She wanted her baby back. Kazami was barely able to escape before coming into contact with one of Minato's Kunai. His strike was quick and merciless with it only just missing a vital spot. The Father part of him wanted to kill this man while the Hokage part knew he couldn't. He needed him alive. That didn't mean he couldn't make sure that it hurt.

Kazami started to crumble as Kushina grabbed Naruto. It was over now, the men knew it. There was no need to hold back now. The men expected the final blow but it never came. Instead, Minato signaled to the waiting ANBU. They revealed themselves to the Cloud Ninja. To their shock they found that they were all around them. There was no escape. It was over. The only thing left to do was give up. It was possible to fight a Hokage, but winning was impossible. Especially, in a scenario like this. They had failed. It was time that they accepted that. This mission was a complete failure.

Minato ran over to check on his son. Kushina had just freed him from his restraints but he hadn't awakened yet. He realized that Naruto was under a genjutsu. It angered Minato that Naruto had been put through this. He was too young for his. _I failed you, Naruto._ He kneeled down to his son. He placed a hand on his son's body then channeled his chakra into Naruto's body. "Release!" He called out.

Naruto started to wake up. He appeared confused and disoriented. He tried to shake off the nightmare but couldn't quite do it. Kushina wrapped him into her embrace. She cooed, "Shhh . . . it's alright. Everything is okay."

Naruto cried as his emotions washed over him. It caused Minato's anger to rise. He wanted vengeance against the men who did this to his son. He shot the men a look that would make anyone's blood turn cold. He would find out why they took his son. Then he would have retribution. He promised himself that.

"Daddy!" Naruto's words forced Minato's attention back to his son. Naruto looked so small and timid now. It hurt so much to see him like this.

Minato reached out and held his son's face. "I'm here. Everything is going to be okay. You're safe now. Daddy will take care of everything, okay?" His words were soft and gentle. He kissed his son then rose.

Minato turned his attention to his son's kidnappers. They were currently tied up and awaiting transport. He walked over to them and placed chakra seals on them before allowing their transport. Once they were secured properly he ordered, "Get them over to interrogation. I want to know why they are really here." He gestured towards the injured attackers. "Get medical to heal those them. I can't afford them to die . . . yet." His voice was back to being cold and distant. He would have no mercy for these men. Not after what they put Naruto through. Minato would see to that.

For now he needed to focus on Naruto. Minato needed to get Naruto away from his attackers. They needed to get him home. He wrapped his arms around his family and then took them home.

Once they reached home, they put Naruto to bed. It took a while for Naruto to relax enough to go to sleep. He stayed by their side until Naruto finally drifted off. Once he was asleep Minato headed out. He needed answers and he needed them now. The only ones who had them were his attackers and the ANBU pursuing them. He planned to get those answers.

* * *

Well that's it. Naruto got into trouble then had to get his butt saved by Papa. To be honest, it would be pretty scary to get in the way of Minato and his child. He sounds like a pushover until you piss him off. Then you realize the truth! See you next week.


	23. Chapter 22 - Memory

Okay, so I wanted to say hi to you all again. It's time for yet another chapter of the Will of Fire! We are still continuing with the Hyuga Incident and will be for sometime now. Technically, it's over. Hinata was saved and no one died. But there is still the matter of what to do with the shinobi from the Cloud Village. Also, I think it would be nice to find out how Naruto got captured by the ninja! Over the next couple of chapters I will be going over that. I wish that I could've included that before, however, since the story is locked to MInato he would've not been able to witness it. Since obviously the boy wouldn't have never been captured if Minato was nearby.

One other big note is that I've made a decision with this story. Very soon it will officially become a part one. This is because is gone a lot longer than I ever intended and I quickly approaching the halfway point in my writing. At that point I lose the ability to follow Minato so closely. So, there is a whole other story there. But I don't want to give up and I don't want to and the story as is there. So, I will be making a part two. There may be one more part to the story, but that will be determined when I get closer to it. But don't worry, even though I will be making this into a multistory epic – It will be labeled so that newcomers can easily read the story in order. I can't stand trying to figure out which story is which. I won't do that you.

I know that I previously stated that I would not be making a sequel, but this story has just gotten too big for one story. I know that I also stated that I would not be switching perspectives in the middle of the story. However, I will need to if I am to continue beyond Naruto's graduation. That is assuming that I want to follow the general plotline of the series. It was a difficult decision as far as where to go with the story beyond that point. I honestly did not know where to go and then it finally came to me what I need to do. Now that I have a plan I can proceed with it and we can hopefully have a epic story that spans one or two extra parts.

No I've talk to much. And I need to get to the story. Partly because it is awesome but also because I have reviews to post at the end. So let's get started!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

_Chapter 22 - Memory_

Naruto's attackers were brought to the Interrogation Force holding cells. Once emergency treatment was given Ibiki Morino started the interrogation. After an the first one broke. It was the unknown ninja. He had turned out to be the weakest of them all. He had a name now, Danno Nakahara. He was a chunin assigned to search for any weaknesses in the village. His job was to find a easy way into the Hyuga compound then plot an escape route for the trio.

Minato didn't find joy in being right about the Cloud's true objectives. Instead, he only found rage. He had already received his reports from the Hyuga and the ANBU pursuit team but they only gave him part of the picture. A picture that he needed to see for himself. He needed to know how he could prevent it from happening again. He needed Inoichi.

Inoichi Yamanaka was summoned shortly after Ibiki started the interrogation. Minato wanted to see what the men knew. Most importantly he wanted to how Naruto got caught up in this. He had to know if it was part of the plan or coincidence. He had to know how badly was Naruto compromised. It was his job to protect his son. This knowledge would help him do that. Only Inoichi was skilled enough to get it for him.

Inoichi understood Minato's rage. _If this had happened to Ino I would be far worse._ He would gladly break through Dao Kazami's defenses and get that information. It was the least he could do as fellow father.

It took a couple of hours but he finally broke through. Once he was inside he was able to get what Minato needed. All that was left to do was relay it to the Hokage. Inoichi found Minato in his office going over reports. He was scrutinizing every detail. _It must be the reports about tonight's incident._ Inoichi thought as he approached his leader.

Minato's expression was one that Inoichi hoped he'd never see again. It was a mixture of rage, shame, frustration, and pain. He shared his Lord's rage. What those men did tonight was unforgivable. A true shinobi does not attack a defenseless child. They especially do not kidnap children in the middle of the night. Inoichi hoped that Lord Hokage would kill them for what they've done. That was up to his master though . . .

Minato looked up from his scrolls. He acknowledged Inoichi then rose. "Do you have it?" He asked. Inoichi nodded. Minato put the scroll down then signaled for Inoichi to approach. "Show me." He commanded.

Inoichi approached Minato, placing his hand on the man's head. Minato's eyes closed as Inoichi made the connection. His world exploded and was reformed as he experienced the memories of Dao Kazami. Foreign images, sounds and smells flooded Minato's brain. He became a bystander watching the scenes unfold around him. He was aware of himself yet was overtaken by what unfolded around him. A part of Minato didn't want to see his son's kidnapping, but he had to protect his son. If these memories would help him do that then he was willing togo through this for them.

Suddenly, Minato was in the Raikage's office. Three ninja who were sent to the Leaf stood before their leader. They waited silently for their master to speak. As Minato watched, the Fourth Raikage glowered at his men. Ei had not changed much since the time that they had fought. He was still the same hot-headed man that Minato met so long ago. He had liked him back then. Now, all he could feel was rage. _Ei._ Minato thought as the scene started to play.

"You three are to head to the Leaf Village. The Hokage wants peace. We'll give it to him for a price." Ei gave the men an evil smile. They smiled back, acknowledging their master's true intent.

Minato stared at the image of the Raikage. He clenched his fists as he thought, _So, you never wanted peace after all. _An image of Naruto being taken away flashed in the back of his mind._ You bastard! _

Outside, Inoichi flinched. He could feel the Hokage's anger through his jutsu. While he wasn't an active participant he felt everything that Minato felt. Meaning Minato's rage lashed out at him. Which made this experience that much more painful for the Jonin. He did not enjoy experiencing his friend's anger or his sorrow. Still, Inoichi pressed on. He had a job to do. Minato needed to see what happened.

Neither Ei nor his men noticed the Hokage or his outburst. They continued on without any interruption. "Your target is the heir to Hyuga clan, Hinata Hyuga. The Hyuga will be proclaiming that child to be the next heir the day of the signing. This ritual will isolate the clan from the rest of the village. Providing you the perfect opportunity to take her."

It disgusted Minato how easy it was for him to talk about hurting a child. It was something a Hokage would _never_ do. A Hokage's duty was to _protect_ the next generation, not _destroy _it! To Minato, it didn't matter if the child was Leaf or not. He would never do this. Minato was guilty of the deaths of many but he would never be guilty of this.

Dao stepped forward to take the file on Hinata Hyuga. He studied what info that they had on the girl before returning it to his master. Through the jutsu Minato could hear his thoughts. _Hmmm . . . She will not be much of a threat. However, her family is formidable. We will need to proceed with caution._ "We will capture the girl." He promised his master. The two behind him nodded in agreement.

Ei grunted. "Even if they are distracted it will not be easy. Minato Namikaze is shrewd. He may even suspect our true objective. He will not be fooled easily. Do what you can to avoid conflict with him. This mission's success relies on it."

The men acknowledged his command. They were about to leave when he stopped them. "There is one more objective:" The men waited patiently for the Raikage to continue while Minato felt a pit in his stomach. _Naruto._ Fear overcame him as his enemy spoke about his son, "The Hokage has a son. He should be about the girl's age. Find him. Take him if you can. But get me something on the boy." The memory ended as the men left the room.

Minato felt sick. Ei specifically targeted _his_ son. It was his worst nightmare. Minato knew that someday Naruto would be targeted because of him. That he could get hurt or worse. Naruto didn't deserve this kind of attention. He wasn't responsible for his father's sins. It wasn't his fault that his father was the Hokage. He shouldn't have to pay for them. _I must protect my son. _He thought as a new scene unfolded around him.

It was now late in the evening, the festival was wrapping up in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. There were still random villagers scattered throughout the streets. Most had already gone home for the night though. It was quiet and peaceful. It gave the men the perfect cover.

The three men knew that the ANBU were all around. That they were on high alert. They had to be careful. One slip up and the mission was over before it began. The enemy was all around them. So, they were careful to hide their tools and their identity. They opted to use disguises instead of transformations. This way the ANBU would not notice their chakra. They made sure to blend seamlessly with the villagers. That way they could get close to their targets without detection.

They pretended to be celebrating the festival. They made sure not to make a direct course towards the compound. They weaved and bobbed along with the remaining crowd. They cheered and drank along with them. Kazami had a sake bottle full of water to emulate the appearance of drinking. He nearly fell over as a member of the ANBU drew near. Making him look harmless. The others emulated him as they waited for the guard to pass.

They made it all the way to the Hyuga compound without being hassled. Upon reaching the location, they changed in the shadows. Before heading out, Nakahara pulled open a map of the compound that he had made earlier. They studied it closely. Kazami would take the main gate. Toujin would take the side. Nakahara was to be the look out. He used his jutsu to scan the area for ANBU and Hyuga before signaling to begin the capture.

The group sprung into action! Quickly and quietly they headed towards the main house. It was completely quiet within the compound. No one bothered them as they progressed. Soon, Kazami was upon Hinata. She was sleeping in her room unattended as if nothing was going to happen. It appeared that Hyuga were unaware of the threat in their midst.

Minato froze as he saw the girl's face. It was _not_ Hinata! It was a girl from the branch family. She was about the same age as the young heiress but her eyes were already sealed. She was dressed up as Hinata and was placed in her room. The only they added a night cap to cover up the cursemark on her head. Minato knew the girl. Her name was Kasumi Hyuga. Hinata was somewhere else.

Kazami was unaware of this as he took the girl. He placed her under a genjutsu then ran off. Kazami did not notice the hat the hat the girl was wearing was covering up something important. Something critical to his mission. It wasn't until he met up with Toujin that he realized the truth. Toujin pulled the hat off to reveal the cursemark. _She was a fake!_

At that moment the men knew that they were had. The mission was a failure. This was not Hinata! Kazami dumped the girl. They had to get out before they were surrounded. It was almost too late. The Hyuga were all around them. The only escape was the wall behind them. They leaped over the wall then ran for their lives.

Nakahara joined them as they ran towards the village walls. They were being pursued by both the Hyuga and the ANBU. The men weaved and bobbed as they tried to shake off their pursuers. Yet they were almost cornered. They had been unsuccessful in shaking their pursuers.

In the distance Minato heard a familiar voice. His blood went cold. _Naruto._ Minato thought as the men reacted. They saw an opportunity to escape. Nakahara informed the trio that the voice belonged to son of the Hokage. That child would be a hostage to help them escape. Then they could deliver him to the Raikage. It wasn't the original plan but they had to bring something home or suffer the consequences.

They headed directly towards the child. They hoped to surprise the boy then escape. What they found was a different matter. The boy had a guard. Nakahara had figure out this ahead of time. This mistake ended up leading them directly into battle with Kakashi. For he would not let the child go easily.

Kakashi ordered Naruto to run as he faced the men. Naruto ran as fast as his little legs would carry him. Meanwhile, the men fought for a minute then Kazami broke free. He grabbed the Naruto then took off. Naruto screamed as he tried to break free of his captor. However, this was quickly silenced as Kazami ran. Minato's heart leapt as he watched the men manhandle his son. They were traumatizing him and there was nothing that he could do about it. This was the past after all.

Naruto's plight distracted Kakashi for one second. That was all the Toujin and Nakahara needed. They knocked out the jonin then escaped. They didn't have time to kill him. The others were still pursing them. They had to get out of the village before the alarm went out. They had to get away before the Hokage found them.

Nakahara lead the group to a hole in the barrier he had found. They snuck through it just as the alarm finally went out. The trio ran as quickly as they could with their pursuers on their tail. However, only the ANBU continued the pursuit. The Hyuga had pulled back. Leaving the men to their fate.

The scene dissolved back into Minato's office. Minato blinked for a minute as he regained his bearings. Inoichi gave him a polite smile as he waited for his master. The tonight's events were disturbing for the young father. Inoichi didn't need to be a mind reader to know how the Hokage felt about his son. Everything that he did for that boy shouted to the world his feelings. Minato adored that boy and wanted to protect him no matter the cost. Inoichi was glad to assist in however he could.

Once Minato was fully aware of his surroundings he thanked the Yamanaka. This information was valuable. He _understood_ now how his son became a target. It would help him protect Naruto in the future. It would also shape his response to the Raikage. Minato had to tread carefully. He might want blood for his son's suffering, but the village couldn't afford war. Not now at least. He had to to avoid war _at all costs_. For Naruto, if for no one else. He did not want his son to be caught up in another war.

Minato would have to prepare his response carefully . . .

* * *

REVIEWS

So how many do this is a bit different from now on. Since the last time I posted reviews I have received 24 reviews. There is no way that I can publicly answer every single one. I have responded to each and everyone but I can't publicly respond to everyone of them anymore. It would make the review section disproportionate to the story. Is that mind this is the new rules:

1.) I am not changing the frequency to which I publicly respond to reviews. It will still be every few chapters.

2.) I will now only publicly respond to five or six reviews.

3.) Only one review per author will be chosen to be publicly responded to.

4.) The ones I will answer are one hundred percent up to me.

5.) I will still respond to each and every review posted in PM privately. Generally, it is within a day or two of posting. If I haven't responded to you personally within

that time, send me a PM - I will respond!

With that in mind let's get to the reviews:

* * *

Chapter: 20 - the Leaf, Cloud shook hands

From: Revisions

* * *

You are doing a great job with this story. I just think that the chapters are a little short could be double the length at least. Still great job love the story.

* * *

So I've gotten this complaint a few times. Yes, the chapters are short. Terribly short. They are about 2 to 3 pages long. This is intentional. It is so I can post at a greater frequency than if I made the chapters longer. Also it encapsulates the moment better if you have to wait for next week. It's not perfect but it is a way to combat burnout. Something that I live in fear of. Even with the short chapters I still experienced burnout. It is why I took the recent break and why I will probably have to take another break sometime in the future. Sorry.

As always, I am glad that you are enjoying the story. Equally so I am glad that you want more. I promise you that the overall length of this story will be very long. Even if each individual chapters are short. I still have lots of content to cover before I can post the first chapter of part two. Which has not even been written yet. So, keep reading!

* * *

Chapter: 20 - the Leaf, Cloud shook hands

From: Tatahasi

* * *

I cant say yo how much I love the people that writes about Minato, he is my favourite character, and I am always looking for more him.

Why am I thinking that Minato's night will be ruined? I really hope that don't happen, Minato and Kushin deserve a good moment.

Sorry if my english isn't good, but I am still learning.

¿Greetings? from Colombia.

* * *

Reading in a foreign language can be difficult. I know that I responded to you privately, but I wanted to publicly thank you for reading my story. I also know that I gave you a very long response privately. To which I have not heard back from. That's okay. I'm just glad that you're reading. Like you, Minato is my favorite Naruto character. Kushina is probably a close second but definitely Minato is definitely my favorite. I will continue to write stories featuring him as central character. Although I do plan to branch out into other characters in the near future.

Once again, thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter: 13 - The Wayward Son

From: Turmanarmo

* * *

Stupid Danzo, always using others weakness against them. I feel for these two, Kakashi just thought he was helping, he doesn't know how dangerous Danzo is and how much of a liar he is. And Minato is now forced to discipline his student, something no parent ever wants to have to do.

* * *

Yes, Danzo is very annoying. He is one of my least favorite characters, but he does serve my purposes very well in the story. He is a great enemy that is supposed to be a friend kind of guy. He is the kind bad guy that one doesn't always get to see in Anime. The kind that thinks they are doing the greater good. He is not, but Danzo thinks he is. So that makes all the difference.

As I said before, Danzo is not going to be a constant part of the story. He appears in this arc. Then reappears for the final arc of the part. Which I am currently writing as we speak. I have decided to make the Uchiha be the final arc. Danzo is most interesting in that arc. So, I have kept him alive for that. His feet beyond that – well that's still up for grabs. I have tried to kill them, but so far it hasn't worked. My stories are guided by me but they also have a life of their own. That means I don't always know the outcome of the story. It keeps it interesting and we get a few twists along the way.

I am sure that Minato will live to regret keeping Danzo alive. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter: 20 - the Leaf, Cloud shook hands

From: ArmCannos34

* * *

man this is gonna be epic. I love this. Best Idea ever. and the writing, oh my god the writing its just awesome. Man I sound like a fan boy/girl.

Whatever, your still awesome and out of curiosity, is Itachi gonna have a role sency yo know he's in Anbu,

and will the Uchiha Massacre happen.

How long till we'll see Yamato/Tenzō/Kinoe

Will NaruHina/NarutoXHinata happing

* * *

It's okay. I sound like a fan girl all the time. Thank you though for calling this story epic. Truer words have never been spoken. The original scope of the story is nothing compared to what it has become. I never intended to be this long. However, that's the way it's turning out and I'm okay with it. It will be a epic story by the time I'm finished. Keep reading and you'll find out.

So, you should have seen Yamato already. He was introduced when Naruto was about a year of age. Of course, his name was not Yamato. It was presented as Kinoe. I would suggest that you reread the story to find it. The Uchiha will happen, but I won't say if it will be a massacre or not. You will need to stick with it to find out. Of course, Itachi will have a larger role when that happens. He is a central figure in that story - that will not change.

Finally, as for Naruto's pairing with ANYONE! It will not happen in the story. Because it is focused on Minato. That kind of stuff would happen in the background. Minato would not see it. Therefore, we cannot exist in this part. However, I do plan to switch to Naruto's perspective in part two. So the possibility is there. Besides, Naruto is going to be a lot older there and at that point it makes more sense for a relationship to develop. Right now, it just doesn't make any sense.

As far as preference, I would generally prefer Sakura over Hinata. However, I'm leaving it open for now. This Naruto is different than the Naruto from the series. His life has been different. Therefore, he may choose someone different. Also, Hinata may not be quite as interested in him. She may not see as much of herself in him as she did in the series. Remember, Naruto does have the support and love of his family. Which he lacked in the series.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter: 21 - Kidnapped!

From: Supersage101

* * *

Still can't believe that they thought for a second that they could out run Minato. I mean with his flying raijin jutsu he can teleport to from Kohana to Iwa and back in about 5 min. So what chance in hell did the think they had of getting Naruto without getting rid of the jutsu maker first. lol bunch of idoits if you ask me.

* * *

Yes, messing with Minato is a very stupid idea! Messing with his family is even worse of an idea. It is a reoccurring theme with this story. Minato is amazingly protective of the ones he loves. He cares more about them than his own life. He would die to protect him. Hell, he did just that is the series! So no one can ignore his commitment to his family.

Often, we see the sweet and cuddly side of Minato. We forget that this man is the Hokage for a reason. And they aren't exactly the sweetest people on the face of this earth. Plus, he was an accomplished shinobi even before he was a Hokage. Minato was well known throughout the land. There is a reason for that. He isn't as much of a pushover as he appears to be.

The men from Iwa (or Hidden Cloud) forgot that. Pain followed. Very bad idea.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter: 21 - Kidnapped!

From: helrio uzugaku

* * *

Welp I "almost" feel sorry for the cloud village, almost, nine tails mode village sized rasengan shoved up their a***.

* * *

You should feel sorry for them. They have a very angry Hokage on their ass. Their f***ked. Don't worry, they are not dead as this chaptered shows. But they are screwed, so that's something, right?

BTW. Thank you for this funny response! It made me laugh. It also gave me a funny idea that I wish that I could use. Sadly, that is better for a comedy then a serious piece. So, I will have to pass. But thanks for the laughs. Oh! And thanks for reading!

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. I know that I posted a lot of stuff. So it will be a chapter or two before I post more reviews. Keep reading and I can't wait to see you next time! Chao!


	24. Chapter 23 - Just a Little More

Thank you all for being so patient. I know that I am posting this literally at the last minute. I have like an hour and 15 minutes left today before it becomes next week. Here I am putting everything together before that horrid deadline. There is a reason for this, I am actually in the process of buying a house. So I am understandably a little distracted. I don't know if I'm going to get the house or not but I hope I will.

As a result, it is possible that next week I may not be able to post another chapter. I will of course try, but I want to warn you now. Buying the house comes first. I have plenty of chapters coming up I just hope you understand that this is priority number one.

For those of you who favorited me or followed me since last week – thank you. Your support helps me keep going. For those of you who responded with a review – double thank you. That really helps keep me motivated. This has gone on far longer than I ever intended and your support helps keep me going. Once again thank you for reading and let's get on to today's chapter:

**THE WILL OF FIRE, PART ONE:**

_Chapter 23 - Just a little more_

Minato worked all night long. The more he learned about his son's attackers the more his anger grew. The part of Minato that wanted their heads was slowly getting louder. They almost took Naruto away from him. That was unforgivable. If he was just a father then he might have acted upon those feelings. As Hokage he couldn't act on a desire for personal revenge. Minato Namikaze had to think about the village's needs first. More than just Naruto would be hurt if he acted rashly.

It was extremely late and the night's stress was starting to catch up with him. His body called out for rest, but he had to keep going. Soon, the Elders would want to discuss the matter with him. They had already been informed the situation and were due to arrive at any moment. Minato was not looking forward to discussing his failures with them again. He was certain to receive a good dress down for this. Not that he didn't already know what he did wrong. The last thing he wanted to do was meet with them, but he had little choice. The consequences for ignoring them would be far worse.

There was so much to do. Minato's eyelid felt heavy and he drifted off to sleep. He was wrenched from it by his door being thrown open. His head snapped up to find who was there. He found Kushina and his little monster looking for him. He smiled despite the exhaustion and stress. It was a relief to see the both of them. At least the Elders wouldn't see him sleeping on the job!

Naruto ran over to his father. Minato couldn't resist the little devil's arms. They begged to be picked up. He whisked him up his then placed him on his lap. Minato ruffled his hair as he asked, "Feeling better?"

Naruto nodded. He was quieter than normal. Naruto was definitely less energetic this morning. He clung to his father but didn't really say anything at all. It was completely out of character for his young son. Minato didn't like it one bit. He didn't want Naruto to be like this. He wanted that happy, go-lickey kid back.

Kushina walked over to the pair. She looked almost as exhausted as Minato felt. She sighed as she said, "It's been a rough night. For all of us. But little Naruto here wanted to see you. He wouldn't settle down unless we did that."

Minato looked down at his young son. _So, he's that traumatized, huh?_ Minato gently pulled Naruto away from his chest. He brought his son to his eye level then said, "Naruto, listen to me: We'll never, ever let someone take you away. And if someone tries - we'll stop them. Just like last night. We'll protect you no matter what."

Naruto brightened, "Really?"

Minato gave his son one of his best smiles. He didn't feel like smiling, but he smiled anyway. "Yup."

Kushina pumped the air, "Of course, y'know!"

Naruto suddenly came alive. He hugged his daddy again. Minato felt his son's love wash over him. He would go to hell and back for that boy. There was no question. He cried out, "I love you!"

Kushina kissed his head, "And we love you." She gently took the boy from his father. "Now, it's time to go. Daddy has a lot of work to do." Kushina took Naruto then headed towards the door. Before they left she stopped. She turned around to face her husband. "But he _will_ be home soon. He needs to rest."

She allowed those words to hang in the air. She made her point. She expected him home as soon as possible. It was not wise to disobey her. Minato knew that all too well. Nothing would not be solved by a exhausted leader. It was best that he was well rested. He would do no one any good like this. He just had a little more to do.

It was never fun meeting with the Elders. It was even less fun meeting with them exhausted. They were like vultures circling their prey. They waited for Minato to make _any_ mistake. They demanded to know why he allowed such a breach of security. They pointed out how foolish peace was with the Cloud. Finally, they demanded to know the status of the interrogation.

Minato was glad to provide the information he had. The reports were available to them at anytime. Minato was done with them anyway. Everything was filed in it's proper place. He had been watching the progress all night long. Nothing new was contained within it's pages. Even Inoichi had filed the report on what he saw inside Dao Kazami's mind. Which was now available for the vultures to dissect. There was plenty for them to bite into.

Minato knew that this would only keep them at bay for a short time. Soon, they would want more. They would want answers. They _already _want answers! Minato didn't have any. He was still digesting the events himself. This incident had shaken Minato's family personally and he needed time to deal with it. The last thing Minato wanted was to act on his emotions. If he did: The Leaf would be looking at another war. As Hokage, he couldn't afford that. Even if his heart cried out for blood.

After the difficult meeting, Minato headed home. All missions for today were suspended. The paperwork could wait. He needed rest. _Let the vulture pour over their reports. I need to see my family. I need to sleep._ Minato thought as approached his house. Inside, he could sense the two most important people in his life; his wife and son. They were safe and well. That was all that mattered. The rest could wait.

Just as Minato was reached the door it flew open. There was Kushina in all her glory. She smiled as she pulled him into the house. His son ran over to him and they hugged for all an eternity. Minato wasn't willing to let him go. Tears started to flow. He was so happy that his son was safe and in his arms. This nightmare was over. Naruto was safe. He murmured to him, "Naruto, Naruto, my son."

He would punish the men who did this and their master but not today. Today, he would be with his son. He would help his family heal. It was his duty as his father.

* * *

Well that's it. So is relaxing before the next crisis comes up. What will it be? Why you got to keep reading to find out!


	25. Chapter 24 - You can't avoid your wife

So I want to make this quick. I want to post reviews at the end of this chapter and I don't want to spend a lot of time talking. I want to thank everyone for their support last chapter. I do apologize for my lack of posting, but between all the house stuff and sickness I just haven't had the time to properly post. I wish to say that this wasn't going to keep happening but honestly for the next month or two this is what it's going to be like. Life will not allow me to post weekly.

I do want to mention that draft one of part one is complete. So this story will have an end, it's just going to take a long time to get there. I have yet to start up with part two but I have completed part one. I am working on a different story to be posted later on, but I will provide details on that later.

Enough talking! Onto the story:

**THE OF WILL FIRE - **Part One -

_Chapter 24 - You can't avoid your wife_

Minato woke up hours later. The house was quiet, too quiet. He could not hear the familiar sound of his little whirlwind whipping through the house. For a second he panicked. He feared the worst then he reached out and found his tag. Naruto was within the village limits. He just wasn't home. Minato relaxed a little. He noticed that Naruto wasn't with Kushina. She was still in the house. _What is going on?_ He thought as he went downstairs to talk to her.

Kushina was making dinner. Her cooking wafted over to him. She was making Sukiyaki, his favorite dish. Minato loved her Sukiyaki. She was a fiery cook. It flavored her dishes to perfection. Minato was a competent cook, but not a great one. He was much too precise. He lacked that flare that made food great. _It smells great, but why isn't Naruto here?_

Kushina turned to her husband. She gave him one of her best smiles then said, "Dinner is almost ready. I was going to wake you in a few minutes, but I was going to let you sleep a little more."

Minato smiled at her. "Thanks." He still had the same question burning in his mind, "Kushina, where's Naruto?"

Kushina didn't immediately answer. Instead, she turned off the stove and started to plate the food. Minato became irritated. She wasn't answering him and he didn't like it. Minato knew that he couldn't really order his wife around but he needed to know. Naruto was their son and he had the _right_ to know what was going on. _Especially_ after last night. Minato was still reeling over it. A part of him was afraid of something was wrong with Naruto. Minato knew that it was stupid, but couldn't help it.

"Kushina, where is he?" He couldn't help the anger that slipped into his tone. The moment those words slipped out Minato knew he had made a mistake.

She gave him a cold stare, "Don't take that tone with me." Minato knew his wife was mad for sure now. "I did not lose our son. Kakashi is babysitting him for a few hours. _I_ asked him to watch him."

Minato was confused. _Why is Kakashi babysitting? Shouldn't he be home with us?_ Minato desperately wanted to ask her those questions, but didn't dare risk it. Kushina was on the edge. It was best not question her - especially now. He could hear how close she was to killing him. She made that clear as she added, "Figured we could use some alone time. Is that is okay with you?" She dared him to disagree.

Minato panicked. If he didn't act soon, he'd get clobbered. "No, no, no! That's fine. I was just worried where he was, that's all!"

Truth be told, Minato didn't want his son out of his sight right now. He wanted him home where it was safe. Where the ANBU watched him 24 hours a day. He wanted to put up a barrier around him so that none of his enemies could reach him. He really didn't want him running around the Leaf right now.

Kushina tried to calm herself down.. She really didn't plan to blow up on her husband. She sent Naruto away for a reason, but right now she didn't want to tell him why. She wanted to enjoy their dinner in peace. Later they could get to the unpleasant talk they needed to have. One she didn't want Naruto to overhear. She wanted to protect him just as much as Minato did. That included this. Naruto was way too young to hear such things. Kushina was determined to keep that way.

She knew her husband well. She knew that he wasn't really questioning her parenting skills. He was just scared like she was. "Don't worry, he's safe. I made sure of that. I'm not letting anyone hurt my baby again."

He stared at his wife for a while. _How could I be so blind? Of course, Kushina feels the same way. He is our son after all._ Minato broke eye contact then looked down. His emotions got the better of him and he made things worse. "I'm sorry, Kushina." He truly meant it too. "I failed to protect our son. Because of my negligence he was kidnapped . . ."

Kushina placed her hand in his."We _both_ failed him, Minato. It's my duty too, y'know. I'm just as much to blame as you."

Silence hung over the pair as the minutes ticked away. No one was hungry anymore. No one moved and no one spoke. Both were absorbed into their own pain. Finally, Kushina summoned the courage to ask, "Minato?"

Minato looked at her. He could see her pain written all over her face. It hurt him to see her like this. He had a feeling on what she wanted to ask, but he had to ask anyway, "What is it?"

Kushina looked down. "Was . . . Was . . . Was Naruto the target?"

Minato said nothing. How could he tell her the truth? It was too horrible. He wanted to protect _both_ of them, not just his son. He was _her_ husband and _his_ father. If that meant bearing the pain of the family then so be it. He would gladly do that for them. He loved them more than life itself.

"Minato!"

She cut through his thoughts yet again. His head snapped to her as he saw tears roll down her cheek. Suddenly, he felt so, so guilty. _I am a bad husband._ He tried to speak but the words got caught in his throat and nothing came out.

Kushina begged him, "Please tell me: Was he the target or not?"

"Kushina, I . . ."

"Minato, for the love of god - tell me!"

There was no point in hiding the truth now. It was hurting her more _not_ to know. He could see that now. He had forgotten that she was there to help shoulder his burden. He wasn't alone. He was extremely grateful. Minato was uncertain of what he would do if he didn't have her. _Thank you god, for keeping her by my side._

When he was finished silence returned to the house. It was clear that Kushina was angry, but Minato was uncertain as to who she was angry at. Was it the Raikage, his men, Minato, or herself? Minato couldn't it figure out. Then again he didn't press either. They both needed time to recover.

However, time was something Minato didn't have a lot of it. He needed to respond to the Raikage's actions soon. Yet, he still didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to skin them all alive. The other told him to hold back. He needed an advisor that he could trust. He loved Kushina but she couldn't be objective in this. The Raikage attacked _their_ son. was far too close to the matter. He needed someone else to talk to.

He needed to talk to Lord Third.

* * *

Responses to Reviews!

I have now officially a knock reviews to respond to. So this is why this section exist here. Also with my upcoming sporadic poster I wanted to officially answer these post now rather than later. So, here I go:

* * *

Story: The Will of Fire - PART ONE

Chapter: 22 - Memory

From: a certain reading fan

* * *

what kind of action will he take, i can't wait.

* * *

At this point Minato doesn't know what to do! He is rightfully angry as a father but must temper his response because he is the Hokage. It's a tough spot to be in. Yet, he must respond. And respond he shall. Not in that chapter or in the next couple chapters. It is soon, but not quite yet. Hang on – you will love what happens!

* * *

Story: The Will of Fire - PART ONE

Chapter: 22 - Memory

From: goat99

* * *

this is so cute / awsome / epic / funny / *other words for a great story*

ceep it up

cant whait for more

by the way i simply love how adorable you describe naruto

* * *

Thank you! This is truly a labor of love and I hope that it shows. While I do do insert my personal fantasy I try to temper that with what is enjoyable to others. After all, this isn't just for me – this is for you! You'll get a completely original and new way to enjoy Naruto. I hope that I expand upon the series and provide something of value to everyone who reads it. It is my way of giving thanks to those who have written awesome and amazing stories. I appreciate it.

Please feel free to peruse my profile. On it is a collection of my favorite stories that I have ever read. Most of them are Naruto stories. They are all worth your time. Some of the stories are quite old so you may not be aware of their existence. They are definitely worth reading so go read!

* * *

Story: The Will of Fire - PART ONE

Chapter: 22 - Memory

From: Anise Nadiah

* * *

I love this lovey dovey minato yet badass at the same time. Now i'm hook up to this fic. Hope you will update soon. If i am the cloud ninja, better kill urself than face the wrath of daddy yondaime xD

* * *

That's how I've always seen him. There is the bad ass side of him and then there is the lovable pushover side of him. Two are incongruent with each other. Yet they are both accurate descriptions of Minato. You could see sweet, lovable, and pushover Minato or you could see badass, killer Minato. It really depends on who you are and what you have done which one you see. Hopefully, you see the sweet and lovable one we all know. That one is pretty darned sexy. Not to say that the badass one isn't sexy either. Ahh who am I kidding? They're both sexy! At some point I should write a story where Minato is the sexiest guy alive. When the story is written I cannot tell you. I have not even started it.

In all seriousness though, thank you so much for reading the story. I do apologize for the sporadic posts over the next couple months but I promise you that this story will be finished. Part one already is. I just need to finish editing it and posting it. Which will be slowed down by my personal life. It can't be helped but we will get there. Even if I have to kill someone to do it. I promise you that you will have more opportunities to see badass Yondaime in action. So keep reading!

* * *

Story: The Will of Fire - PART ONE

Chapter: 22 - Memory

From: wolf6230

* * *

cool story as always.

NaruHina forever )

* * *

Okay, I know that I promised I would not mention this again – but I really, really hate that pairing! I can fight you for hours over how that is a terrible story idea. And yes, I understand that is the official cannon. I just don't agree with it. The story was leading me one way then it went a different direction. It just like changing the story of Superman. By now we all know that Superman falls in love with Lois Lane. Just like Naruto falls in love with Sakura. Or so I thought. Until the author changed the story. Now it's NaruHina forever - yay!

I know I sound like a little kid when I say that but it's how I feel. I have also said that there will be no pairings in this part of the story. This is not because I love Sakura and hate Hinata. Because Naruto is simply too young to have any. It does not make any sense at this point to pair him with anybody. Also, the story is told primarily through Minato's perspective. He probably wouldn't notice any such pairings at this point. So, there will not be any pairings beyond the obvious in this part of the story. Two is a different matter. I do plan to tell it from Naruto's perspective, so pairings are possible. What they are though, I cannot tell you.

It's not a matter of me loving or hating either pairing. It is a matter of which pairing makes the most sense for the story. This Naruto is similar to the Naruto that we all know and love. However, he is not the same person. He has lived a different life and would have a slightly different personality than the person let me know. Some of the reason why Hinata fell in love with him was because of the unique struggles but he went through. They were so similar to her that she identified with them and eventually fell in love. While that would happen to some degree here it may not happen to the level in which it happened in the series. I don't believe that somebody would marry their stalker. And Hinata would have a more stable lifestyle before I would believe that she would marry Naruto. You know be less stalker-ish.

Okay I have ranted enough. I can rant on this for hours. That would be overkill. It might also encourage you not to read the story or review. Both things I do not want to have happen. I really do appreciate the time and effort you put into reading and reviewing. I cannot promise that Naruto will end up with Hinata but I can promise that I will pick the best pairing that makes sense for the story. In other words - TBA.

* * *

Story: The Will of Fire - PART ONE

Chapter: 23 - Just a Little More

From: Blackcurse11

* * *

Poor Minato, he's all stressed out, in his spot I probably would've succumbed to the stress and overwhelming feeling it has.

* * *

I am guilty of making his life a living hell. This is sadly just the tip of the iceberg. Then again being the Hokage, it would be reasonable to assume that his life is not all hug and kisses. Plus, that is really boring. Goes back to the idea of "who wants to be president?" You have you ever looked at that job? I mean really looked at that job? The amount of stress that you go through in a year is immense. It ages anyone stupid enough to take the job like hell. Don't believe me? Just take a look at Obama before he took office and look at Obama now. Enough said.

Yet for some reason people like to be president. People aspire to it even. Just as they do for Hokage. It's like they don't even realize what this job entails. It would be interesting to look at a picture of Minato before he took office and when he retired. I think you would see a drastic difference. That is assuming he makes it that far. Of course, I understand that being the Hokage is not the same as being president. However, you can see the parallels in the amount of stress the person goes through.

Poor, poor Minato. His life is just so stressful. Why in the world did he want this job? I do not know. I do know that he looks really sexy in his Hokage outfit. And it is pretty hot to have the most powerful man in the village your bitch. Oh I wish that I was Kushina.

* * *

Story: The Will of Fire - PART ONE

Chapter: 23 - Just a Little More

From: Riku Uzumaki

* * *

I can only imagine the retribution that Minato is going to carve out of the Raikage's a**.

* * *

I won't be so mean as to tell you what Minato decided to do. It is far more fun to discover this in the story. I can tell you is that I loved the result. I hope that you will love it too! Even this chapter Minato does not know what to do. He will find his answer, but the discovery is part of the fun! There is a lot that I would love to say about Minato's decision, but since we haven't gotten there I can't say anything. So, do me a favor: pester me about this after you see his decision. It won't be for another chapter or two, but it will be worth the wait. That we can discuss Minato's decision. Until then I think I will keep quiet so that you get to enjoy the full experience.

* * *

Okay so that's it for this time! Big thanks to all of you who reviewed. Again, I do apologize if your review did not make it to this list. I can only take 5 to 6 reviews every time I do this. That doesn't mean that I don't value your review or that I won't personally respond every time you review. It just means I can't post it here.

Finally, I am sure I don't say this enough so I'm going to say it again: thank you to everyone who has followed or favorited this story! You don't have to review to be of value to me. In the words of Philip DeFranco, "I love your faces!" see ya next time!


	26. Chapter 25 - For the Good of the People

Hello again this is Alley and I finally do have an update to the Will of Fire. Once again, I do apologize for the long gap in between chapters but as I previously stated my personal life became too chaotic to continue posting. If you have stuck around I think you for it. I know how easy it is to move onto a new story. One thing that I would recommend before going onto this chapter is to go back a chapter or two and remind yourself of what has happened in the past. I am sure that it has been a long time since you've read the story.

If you are just coming to this story - welcome! My little break in between chapters probably didn't affect you. So, go ahead and continue reading. It's probably pointless for you to read about how I didn't keep trying out the chapters, hey that's what happens on fanfiction!

Since it has been such a long time in between chapters I won't be responding to the reviews from the previous chapters. I have decided to start off fresh and go from here. I will continue with this happen later on once I have reviews to post them. Sorry, if you were looking for them - I just want to move on.

One final note that I want to make before starting this chapter is about my progress. Since it's been a few months obviously things have changed. I am living in a new house and I have boxes upon boxes. In fact, that's hard to reason why took so long to post this chapter. I had to find the paper which included my edits for this and a couple other chapters. Now that I found that I can continue with the Will of Fire.

In the time that I was not able to post chapters I was busy. Beyond moving, I have over 52 pages of part two currently ready and waiting to be edited. I finished writing a new story called "Naruto: the Lion King." Which is finishing up on the edit stage. Once I get far enough along with the Will of Fire and things have calmed down significantly at my house I will start posting it. So, in other words it's probably a month or two down the line. Although it won't be coming out tomorrow I do encourage you to keep your eyes peeled for it.

So I have caught you up there on everything that's going on right now as far as getting the Will of Fire out there. There is more going on with it but I don't want to take all day talking about what I've done. This chapter is long so I kind of want to stop talking. Which may or may not make up for the incredible amount of time it has taken me to get this chapter up.

Once again thank you for reading the Will of Fire and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

Part One

_Chapter 25 - For the good of the_ _people_

An hour later Minato met with his mentor, Hiruzen Saratobi at his home. The home was a spacious mansion on the edge of the village. It was the kind of home that you would expect a Hokage to live in. Grand but not too grand as to make the Hokage seem vain. It wasn't the kind of the place that Minato felt comfortable living in but he was left in awe of it. He always was in awe. Even after all these years Hiruzen Saratobi was a mystery to Minato. He was powerful yet wise. The man was never awkward like he was. A feat that Minato could never copy. Even his house copied that sense of grace and wisdom that swirled around that man. It was grand in a way that Minato could never be.

He was shown to Hiruzen's study where he awaited his former master. While he waited, Minato tried to gather his thoughts. He always struggled to separate his personal feelings from his duties as Hokage. He wanted to do what was best for his family AND his village, but he just didn't know what that was. He hoped that the former Hokage's experience would help guide him towards a solution. Since right now he didn't have any good ideas.

Minato was there only for a short time before Lord Hiruzen appeared. He was happy to spend time with his successor. Hiruzen was always glad to offer his council to anyone who sought it. Especially, the young Hokage. He waited for Minato to tell him why he had come.

Hiruzen allowed the Young Hokage to vent his rage and frustration. He allowed the man to tell him everything, including the parts he already knew. While Minato talked he made no effort to stop him or ask for clarification. Hiruzen knew that Minato needed not to be interrupted. Hiruzen understood fully well the difficulty of balancing his duties and his personal life. He was happy to be one to help the Young Hokage through this. He understood that Minato needed someone from the outside who could provide advice in this matter. It was a role that Hiruzen was used to playing. Even now he played often. It was why he was called the professor.

When Minato finally stopped talking he spoke. "Hmm . . . That's quite a problem you have there."

Minato was a little annoyed by the response. He would have liked something a little more empathic, but that was not Saratobi's way. The Former Hokage had a habit of talking to everyone like they were his students. He liked to turn every situation that he could into a learning opportunity. Today was no exception. He wanted to help Minato grow as a leader. In order to do that, he needed to handle this on his own. Since his answer would be worlds apart from what he had come up with years ago.

"It is difficult to balance between personal and village needs sometimes. I do not envy you on this task. However, I have confidence that you will discover the answer."

Minato was shocked. Saratobi had not provided an answer for him. _That's it? That's all what you have to say? _Minato sighed. _What was I expecting? I am the Hokage now. I have to answer it myself._ Lord Third had offered him something greater - belief. That would help Minato more than anything else. He closed his eyes then smiled. _I will find the answer, I just need to look elsewhere._

Minato reopened his eyes. "Thank you, Lord Hiruzen." The old man nodded. Minato Bowed to his predecessor then left. He had a lot to do.

There was something that he needed to do. He needed to confront his son's attacker's. He went to the Interrogation Force Headquarters. If he was to find the answer then these men would help him find it. They did start this mess. It was fitting that they should help end it. Minato wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for, but he believed that they would help him find it. He just had to be patient. It would appear when he least expected it.

Interrogation Force had completed the interrogation of the three men. They had gotten all the useful information out of them already. Now they were in their cells awaiting their fate. Attacking the Hokage or his family was a treasonous act punishable by death. Even for one from outside the village. Their fate was sealed the moment they took the boy. The only reason why they were still alive was because of the alliance with the Cloud. If they had been from anyone else they would be dead already. Minato couldn't afford to anger their village. Even if the alliance was a sham. He needed the peace that alliance would bring. So the men hung in limbo. Their fate undetermined. What happened next would would determine their fate.

Minato visited the men inside their cells. He didn't bother with an interrogation room. This wasn't an interrogation. He wanted to see whether or not these men deserved mercy. Minato wasn't even sure that he could give them mercy. His heart was filled with rage. It cried out for blood. These monsters hurt his son. That was unforgivable.

The men didn't speak or even acknowledge his presence. Minutes passed by as he stood in the cell with them. As time passed and something new grew inside him - pity. These great and powerful ninja had been reduced to shells of their former selves. They wore countless chakra sealing seals. They could barely move. They couldn't hurt a fly now even if they wanted to.

Minato could see that they were broken. Their hearts were no longer here. They may have been monsters, but they were only acting on orders. Regardless of whether it was right or not they were doing their duty to their village. Minato silently promised himself that he would never give such an order. It wasn't right.

He realized that he couldn't bring himself to kill these poor creatures. Regardless of what they had done or where they came from they deserved mercy. Minato did not want to kill them. Neither he could let them go. They had committed a grievous crime within the Village Hidden in Leaves. They also knew his son's face. That couldn't be ignored. He had to do something about it. Naruto's safety was paramount. Even over these men's lives. He did not want to kill them, but he would if he had to.

Luckily, he had an idea on how to protect his son and punish the men _without _killing them. He left the poor souls in the cells then summoned Inoichi. He needed his help to carry out his plan. Only he didn't have a lot of time to do it.

"Lord Hokage?" Inoichi Yamanaka was a bit confused by the sudden summons but he didn't comment on it. He figured that his Lord would fill him in soon enough.

Minato greeted the Yamanaka then got to the point. "I am assuming that the interrogation is complete?"

"Yes. We have gotten everything we need."

"Good. Then it's time to let them go."

Inoichi wasn't sure that he heard his master correctly. "Let them go, sir?"

"Yes, let them go."

Inoichi didn't know what to say. This was unexpected. Yesterday Minato wanted blood, but today he wanted to let them go. He didn't understand how this happened. "Sir?"

Minato gave the Yamanaka a patient smile. Inoichi didn't know the entire story so his confusion made sense. Minato had no intention of letting them go as is. He would not expose his son to that kind of danger. Not if he could help it. "You heard me. I am letting them go."

Yamanaka was stunned. This was not what he was expecting, "Yes sir."

Minato reassured the man, "Don't worry, Inoichi. I don't plan to let them off easy. I want all their memories from the incident on erased. _Especially_ anything about my son. They cannot leave until he is scrubbed from their minds. Understood?"

Inoichi nodded then left. Now he understood what Minato wanted. He would erase everything that happened here. Although he wanted them to to remember the consequences of attacking the Hokage's family. Inoichi pushed that aside. He would follow the Hokage's instructions. He would rid them of those memories as well. _They beyond lucky. If they had done this to my daughter, I would have killed them. But I will do as Lord Fourth commands._

A two hours later the ninja had forgotten everything about the incident. Inoichi had erased everything from the original orders, to their trip to the Hyuga compound, to their attempted kidnapping of Hinata, to the kidnapping of Naruto, and finally the eventual torture at the hands of the Interrogation Force. He left in place the memories of the parade and signing of the treaty. Inoichi thought it was best to assist his master's plan if that was intact. Inoichi paid careful attention to their memories of the Hokage's son. He removed ALL traces of the boy from their mind.. That way there was little chance of the Hidden Cloud discovering Naruto's identity.

When he was finished erasing their minds, he placed each one inside a genjutsu. Shortly after he finished several ANBU collected the shinobi. They were brought to the village gates where Minato was awaiting them. The ANBU laid the men out on the ground then disappeared.

For several long moments Minato stood there watching the men. He wrestled with his feelings of anger and pity. A part of him _still _wanted to kill them - it was not best for the village. _This is for the best. These men MUST live so the treaty is maintained._ Minato reminded himself. He tried to calm himself. He needed to appear happy if his strategy was to work.

Once he regained control of himself he released the jutsu. Minato's happy mask was firmly in place as the shinobi came to. It held a mixture of kindness and concern for his fallen "comrades." He would not let them see his true feelings. A father's vengeance had to be pushed aside for the good of his people. He hoped that Naruto would understand. This was something that he had to do.

"Are you alright?" Minato offered to help them up. He was playing the role of concerned host after all. It was only natural to offer his hand.

The men were disoriented and confused. They had no idea how they got here. The sun had risen again but they could not remember what happened in-between the signing and now. They were suspicious, but said nothing. For they believed their true goal was to make peace with the Leaf. Calling the Hokage out on this would not help them achieve that goal. So, they went along with the lie. They assured Lord Fourth that they were fine. They took the Hokage's fake concern as truth. After all, it was all for their village.

Minato smiled as he said, "I am glad." He extended his hand as he continued, "I am grateful to you, Dao Kazami. I hope that you make it back to your village safely."

Reluctantly, Dao Kazami took his hand. He did not trust the Hokage. Something was off, but he had no proof. So he continued to play along. "Thank you Lord Fourth." He said as they shook hands.

Before Kazami and his men left Minato presented them with a scroll. He claimed it was thank you message for his Lord Raikage. He asked Kazami to personally deliver the message to Ai. Minato called it a thank you gift from his family. However, he would not say anything else on the matter. Kazami knew that he was missing something, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He couldn't than refuse though. That would put the Cloud in position they couldn't afford. He would deliver this message to his Lord. He would keep it's contents sealed since it was for Lord Raikage's eyes only. Regardless of the Hokage's true intentions he would deliver this message. It was his duty after all.

He signaled to his team. They were moving out. The sooner they got out of Leaf territory the better he would feel. Something didn't add up and he didn't like it.

Lord Fourth was up to something . . .

It is said that when Kazami delivered Minato's message it was said that the man paled. For several long minutes, the Raikage stood mute. Some even said that he was on the verge of panic. Later, he pretended that nothing had ever happened, but he never crossed the Fourth Hokage again. The consequences did not justify the risk. For Minato Namikaze always made good on his threats. Messing with his loved ones was _never_ a good idea.

\- LINE -

That's it for this chapter. See you next time!


	27. Chapter 26 - Daddy is a Shutterbug

Hey all, I wanted to get another chapter out before going to work tomorrow. Since we have had a couple months off due to personal problems I wanted to get a couple chapters in before we return to our weekly schedule. With that in mind I do plan to put out a chapter later on next week. It will probably be Tuesday but it's possible it will be either Friday or Saturday based on how things go. Afterwards, I will be releasing chapters every Saturday until were done with part one. I will, of course, keep you updated on any potential schedule changes but that's the way it's looking right now.

I have only had about three reviews since last chapter so I think I'm going to pass on doing any official responses this chapter. Hopefully by next chapter I will have enough to respond officially.

I don't really want to talk to much longer so let's get onto the piece!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

Part One

_Chapter 26 - Daddy is a Shutterbug_

The Raikage never officially responded to Minato's message, but he did honor his agreement with the Leaf. It was said that he punished the men involved but the Leaf could never confirm it. Ei also wisely stayed very far away from Naruto. There were no further attempts to harm Naruto from the Hidden Cloud. That was enough for Minato. He didn't pursue the matter further. He had far more important things to do. Like help his son move on and grow. Naruto slowly recovered from the trauma. Now it was almost like it had never happened. He was happy and boisterous as ever. Minato loved him like this. His little whirlwind. Perfect in every way.

As the year wore on Naruto grew like a weed. Minato had to keep replacing his clothes. A pain that most parents were keenly aware of. He becoming more outgoing and adventurous. Which caused a fair amount of stress for his parents. Since their little whirlwind kept getting himself into trouble.

After the kidnapping, Minato had a made up a new rule: Naruto couldn't leave the village without supervision. Naruto hated it since he used to go play in the woods nearby on his own. Since often no one had time to take the boy out to play. Meaning he couldn't go out there and play. Instead, he would roam the village. Which brought him to trouble. He had recently picked up the habit of pulling pranks. Driving countless villagers to his father's office demanding compensation. They were frustrated with Minato since he couldn't get control of his son. They didn't understand that when it came to discipling his son - Kushina was the best person to speak with. Minato couldn't seem to correct the boy.

Naruto was now old enough to start his journey towards becoming a ninja. Minato had already signed the boy up for the Academy. Which was great except for the fact that the welcoming ceremonies was still a day away and Naruto couldn't wait. Until then they were all stuck with stories of "how awesome it was going to be." Minato loved how excited his son was, but it was getting a little tiresome. Sometimes, a man just wanted a little peace and quiet in home. Not that he was going to get that with his five year old.

Naruto was in such a rush to grow up that he missed how wonderful it was to be a child. Minato wanted him to stay that way for just a little longer. _Is that too much to ask?_ Minato often found himself wondering. Minato knew that was impossible but he couldn't help himself from wishing for it. His little boy was growing up and there was nothing he could do about it. Before he knew it Naruto would be graduating and going out on missions. Minato just wanted to delay that just a little longer. He knew that Kushina felt the same way.

As far as the ceremonies, Minato had taken extra care this year. He wanted Naruto's first memories of the Academy to be special. They also had to be safe. This year there would be ANBU watching all around the festivities. It was a small group, but he wanted to make sure that no one tried anything. It was going to be a perfect ceremony if Minato had anything to say about it. Naruto's safety was paramount. No one was going to to go after his son. Minato made sure of that.

He also put extra effort into his speech this year. He had been writing and rewriting it for almost two weeks now. It had to be perfect. It had to be short, simple, but beautiful. He wanted to inspire the children to become the best shinobi that they could possibly be. To work hard and pursue their dreams. To never give up without a fight. Minato hoped that Naruto would take his words to heart.

The only thing that Minato didn't like about the ceremony was that he couldn't stand by his son's side the entire time. As the reigning Hokage, he had to preside over the ceremonies and give a speech to welcome a new generation to the Academy. It was one of his favorite duties as Hokage. He was committed to the next generation and their future. However, this year all he really wanted to just be a proud parent. Not that it was going to happen. He was the Hokage. It required him to make that sacrifice. _I guess I can live with this one. _

Minato woke up early on his son's first day at school. He wanted to make a nice, big, healthy breakfast for the little student. Minato loved doing things for his family. He loved seeing their smiles every time he did something nice for them. Besides, if he didn't make Naruto breakfast, he would be eating Ramen again. His wife had a tendency to make the stuff all the time. Even for breakfast. Not that Naruto seemed to care. In fact the little bugger loved the stuff. Only, it wasn't what a young needed to grow up strong. Naruto needed more than Ramen. Yet he couldn't see that. _He really is just like Kushina._

He was heading towards the kitchen when he noticed that the light was still on in his son's room. He stopped to take a look and found that Naruto was already dressed. He was sitting on his bed kicking his feet. Minato smiled. The boy could barely contain himself. He hadn't even gotten dressed right. His clothes were put on wrong. He was even missing a sock. The buttons were done up wrong and the shirt was untucked. _We're going to have to fix that - later._

For now Minato decided to leave the boy be. It was still several hours until the ceremony. They had plenty of time to rein in their little whirlwind. _Besides, it would ruin the moment. Maybe I should take a picture? _Minato chuckled, _Naruto would hate me for that. _Minato shrugged his shoulders. _Who cares?! I am going to take it anyway! _He went downstairs and retrieved the camera before Naruto even noticed that his dad was up. He took several incriminating photos before the boy caught on.

Naruto flung the door open and flew at his dad. He didn't seem to care what his dad doing. He yelled, "DAD!" Before Minato knew it he had a five year old in his chest. "You're up, you're up, YOU'RE UP!"

Minato laughed, "Yes, I am." He ruffled his son's hair. "I see you are too."

Naruto was so excited that he couldn't contain himself. He asked, "Is it time? Is it? Is it? IS IT?"

"No son, not yet." Minato got down on his knee. " I know that you excited, but you have to wait a little longer, okay?" Naruto tried to hide his disappointment but Minato saw right through it. He had to cheer his son up. Today was not a day to be sad. "I know that's hard, but it's just going to a few more hours. Then we will go to the Academy, I promise."

Naruto's eyes opened wide as he asked, "Really?"

Minato nodded, "Really."

Naruto screamed, "YAY!" Then ran off into their bedroom. Minato followed just to make sure that his wife was safe. He didn't follow Naruto to take pictures or anything. It just happened that he had a camera and he just happened to take pictures as his son jumped up and down on their bed. Minato does not take pictures at every opportunity like his wife insists that he does. _I can't help that Naruto is so cute! _He thought as he continued to snap pictures.

Naruto always ignored his shutter-bug Dad. Instead, he continued harassing his mom and screaming over and over again, "Mommie, Mommie, MOMMIE! GET UP IT'S ALMOST TIME!" He was truly excited to get the day started.

Kushina, on the other hand, wasn't as excited as their son. It was early and Kushina was a heavy sleeper. She hated getting up. She hated being woken up even more! If she didn't want to get up, then she didn't get up. She was an un-moveable as a mountain. No amount of jumping or screaming could get the job the done. As proven by her response. Kushina rolled over and ignored the squirt. She was not getting up - yet.

Naruto wasn't to be deterred though. He kept it up for several long minutes, getting louder with time. He was just as stubborn as his wife. Maybe even more stubborn. Finally, Kushina bolted upright and grabbed the squirt. She had him by his ankles. Her hair floated like a nest of sea snakes. She yelled, "Naruto!"

Naruto gave his mom one of best smiles as he tried to pacify his grouchy mom, but it didn't work. She threw him into the bed then tickled their monster. Minato was there to catch the display on camera. He wanted to treasure this day. For today his little baby grew up just a little bit more. It was bitter-sweet, but then again the best things were just that.

Minato was about to leave when his wife noticed him in the doorway. One look at the camera and he was screwed. She hated pictures of herself first thing in the morning. She yelled at him. "Minato!"

He had to act fast or else he was going to get clobbered. "It's not what you think, honestly! I was just getting ready to take photos of Naruto. That's all!" It was clear that she didn't believe him. Minato was in danger of getting hurt if he stayed. So before his princess could get him he disappeared.

Kushina gave up pretty quickly. Minato was pretty impossible to catch when he didn't want to be caught. Besides, her rage was only half-hearted anyway. She was just as excited as he was. Her little terror was growing up today. Today was Naruto's first day at the Academy. She wanted each moment to last forever. For he wouldn't stay this way forever. Soon he would be all grown up and gone away. This was his first step to not needing her anymore. She was excited to send him to the Academy, but she didn't want him to out grow her. Something the mother didn't want to have happen. "Naruto." She said softly.

Naruto looked at her with his big eyes, "Yes, Mommy?"

He was so cute that she could die. Maybe he still needed her for a bit longer. She kissed his forehead and responded, "Nothing sweetie. Why don't we go find your father, okay?"

Naruto nodded. She got out of bed and went downstairs with her son. It was time to get started. After all, it was a big day.

\- End of Chapter -

See ya next time!


	28. Chapter 27 - Welcoming Ceremonies

Welcome back! I am glad to present yet another chapter of the Will of Fire. There isn't a lot that I want to say before we get started, so I'm going to keep this short. Once again I want to thank you all for following and reviewing. This is an active story once again and I do appreciate your support. It makes a difference.

There are two notes that I want to make before starting: First is, that after today the Will of Fire will be on a regular weekly schedule. I am going to go until the Will of Fire is complete for something like life changing happens again. While one never knows if is going to happen or not I doubt it. We should be ok until the story is finished.

Finally, after this chapter is done I'm going to respond to the reviews have been posted in the last two chapters. If you are interested, please do check them out at the end of this chapter. If not, I will see you next chapter.

Alley!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 27 - Welcoming Ceremonies_

Minato led his family towards the academy. Naruto was going to meet his classmates for the first time. He was finally going to learn how to be a shinobi. Minato couldn't be any more proud of the boy. He had grown so much in the past five years that it hard to believe that he was the same baby that he met all those years ago.

Minato felt Naruto reach for his hand. It seemed that Naruto wasn't quite ready to get rid of his parents just yet. He was perfectly happy holding both of their hands. Minato smiled. _I'll be here for as long as you need me._ He thought as they reached the Academy.

It was time to leave them. Minato had to officiate the ceremony. However, Naruto wasn't quite ready for his father to leave him. He wouldn't let go of his hand for the first time in a while Naruto seemed scared. Minato couldn't leave him like this. It wouldn't be right. So, he got down and looked him in the eyes. "Naruto, I have to make my speech now, but I'll be back afterwards. I promise." For a moment Naruto hesitated then he let go of his father's hand. Minato ruffled his hair. "That's a good boy! Hang out with mommy, okay?" Naruto nodded.

Minato stood then turned towards the stage. His coat fanned out in a flourish as he headed out. That got a smile from his son. Naruto loved his father's coat. He loved wearing it. Naruto often tried it on when he thought his father wasn't looking. Kushina had taken more than one photo of their boy wearing the outlandishly large coat. They were some of Minato's favorite photos. Not that he would tell the boy that. It was far more fun letting the boy thing that he didn't know. That way he got more photos to keep in his scrapbook.

As Minato reached the stage the crowd became quiet. The show was about to start and no one wanted to miss it. For one long moment, no one spoke. The silence was palpable. Everyone wanted to know what the Hokage was going to say. Things were going exactly as planned!

Before speaking, Minato winked at his son. He heard his son yell, "Hi, Daddy!" Minato almost laughed. Naruto had no idea he wasn't supposed to do that. _Oh, my son._ The people around his family started to look at his family before Minato finally grabbed their attention away.

"Where the tree leaves dance...One shall find flames...The fire's shadow will illuminate the village...And once again tree leaves shall bud anew." Minato paused as he finished quoting Lord Third. "I heard these words a long time ago when I was a boy. They are the foundation of our village. They represent the hope of the next generation. The dream that might be. They are the hope of the next generation. It is the Will of Fire. A philosophy that I live my life by. That I would die to protect." He looked at a child in the crowd then asked. "Do you have the Will of Fire in you?" The child didn't answer. "You do, I am sure of it." He address the rest of the crowd. "We all have the Will of Fire in us. Let's find it together!"

With that Minato ended his speech and started the celebration. During the celebration, parents officially signed up their little ones for school. Minato was able to go with his family as they registered their little Naruto for school. It was great just to be a parent for once. Even if everyone was staring at him and his little whirlwind. Afterwards, he had to participate in the required polite conversation. Which involved the usual amount of boasting from all parties. Minato was truly proud of his little Naruto. He thought everyone should know! Besides, this is what they did to him every year. He had to listen about their little year he got to throw it back at them. Something he enjoyed immensely.

Fortunately, the conversations never last long so he was able to focus on Naruto. Naruto was enjoying the event. He loved all the attention poured on him and the comparisons to his dad. Truthfully, Minato loved that as well. He saw so much of himself in that boy. He was glad that other people saw it too. He wasn't just his mother's son - Naruto was _his _son too. Minato wanted to the world to know it!

Sadly, the event was over quickly. They had just enough time to take a photo with their son to commemorate the experience. Then it was over. The adults had to go home and the children had classes to attend. It was finally time to say goodbye to Naruto. Naruto was reluctant to leave them. It surprised Minato because Naruto often played alone. He was allowed to go anywhere within the village limits alone. This was no different. At least that's what Minato thought. _Perhaps, I am missing something._

Naruto fidgeted in place. Kushina smiled at him. "It'll be lots of fun! You'll meet tons of friends and learn lots of cool stuff!" He didn't answer. Instead, he looked at the ground.

Minato got down to Naruto's level and asked his son, "What's wrong Naruto? Don't you want to go to the academy?"

Naruto nodded slowly.

"Then why?" Kushina tried to understand her son, but she just didn't get what was going on.

Finally, he asked them, "What if no one likes me?"

Minato ruffled his hair and laughed. "You'll have lots of friends. I know it."

Naruto gave him a puzzled look. "How do you know that?"

"Because I'm your father."

* * *

**≥≥≥≥≥≥≥ REVIEW ≤≤≤≤≤≤≤**

Chapter: 25 - For the Good of the People

From: Riku Uzumaki

* * *

The Raikage and his shinobi got off VERY lucky. I have no doubt that Minato's scroll contained, not a threat, but a promise that he would do something devastating to the Hidden Cloud Village (or A personally) if A tried something like this again.

**≥≥≥≥≥≥≥ ANSWER ≤≤≤≤≤≤≤**

Yes, I agree that the Raikage has gotten off pretty easy. If there wasn't a need to avoid war he would have been screwed. But then again so would have the shinobi in question. They would be dead or worse. Minato had to stay his hand which was not easy to say the least. Vengeance is sweet, but peace is better. Particularly for one that has lived through war such as Minato. That is why Ei got off so easily.

**≥≥≥≥≥≥≥ REVIEW ≤≤≤≤≤≤≤**

Chapter: 25 - For the Good of the People

From: Tatahasi

* * *

I don't know what to think about the Sandaime, because in my opinion he didn't say anything, and deep in my soul I know that everybody has to look for the answer by themselves, deep in the their hearts; but a little encouragement wouldn't be bad, maybe a message of a lucky cookies or something like that, but he just emphasize in what Minato is living.

I know that Minato has to be diplomatic as a Kage, but a little bit of pain wouldn't be bad, maybe is because I'm a little resentful, but it was a easy way for the Cloud Ninjas, they deserved a little bit of suffering... (It's a marathon of The Walking Dead Talking... I think so)

**≥≥≥≥≥≥≥ ANSWER ≤≤≤≤≤≤≤**

Now, what Minato could say to be so terrible that the Raikage stay quite... I've been all the day trying to think what could be, but nothing seems good enough.

Hey, Tatahasi, thanks for reviewing and saying so much! I won't be responding about the door thing here. It just doesn't apply to the Will of Fire. Sorry.

I am also sorry about not using the Sandaime more in this story. Since Minato is alive and is the reigning Hokage I didn't think it would look good if he constantly went to Sandiame for help. As Hokage, ya kinda need to make those decisions on your own. It's good to seek help, but at the end of the day it is up to you. That was Sandaime's message - although it wasn't quite so blunt.

I have minimized Sandaime's role in the Will of Fire. He _will_ play a key role in upcoming events, but I try not to use him as a substitute Hokage. It is not fair and isn't interesting story wise. There are exceptions to rule, but I do try to minimize his role in this story. That is why he does not take a more active role in solving this problem: Minato needs to do that on his own.

Yes, the Cloud needs to suffer a bit for what they have done. While I thought that politically that was a bad idea it does fit well within this world. It is a grievous crime to attack members of the Hokage's family. One punishable by death. If it was _anyone_ else they would have died. Because of the political situation he had to stay his hand. Something extremely difficult indeed.

However, he didn't totally let the Raikage off the hook. I couldn't let that happen. Minato couldn't let that happen! The Raikage needed to know that Minato wasn't a pushover or a fool. That was what the scroll was for. It is not truly a threat so much as a promise. For Minato WILL do what he said he would do. And he CAN do it.

What does the scroll exactly say? I don't know. I never actually came up with it. I didn't want to. I like it vague. It is a lot more fun to guess what he wrote than to know. In fact, I encourage you to continue to come up with example of what he wrote.

If ya like, write some examples down of what he wrote. Then please send me a PM with it. Anyone who does will have it featured at the end of an upcoming chapter. I love to see what you come up with!

**≥≥≥≥≥≥≥ REVIEW ≤≤≤≤≤≤≤**

Chapter: 26 - Daddy is a Shutterbug

From: a certain reading fan

* * *

A sweet chapter, nice.

PS:Minato is still a sucker, he cant deny naruto ahah!

**≥≥≥≥≥≥≥ ANSWER ≤≤≤≤≤≤≤**

Minato is ALWAYS a sucker when it comes to his family! It's one of my favorite sides of him. He is a bitch, a pansy, and a fool but oh so hot! Sure, there is that scary, hot Hokage side but then there is that sweet, little sensitive boy that I love so much. The one who gets beat. I think he likes that actually. Weird but true.

**≥≥≥≥≥≥≥ REVIEW ≤≤≤≤≤≤≤**

Chapter: 26 - Daddy is a Shutterbug

From: Foxsage001

* * *

**≥≥≥≥≥≥≥ ANSWER ≤≤≤≤≤≤≤**

very good chapter. though I'm wondering if you'll give naruto a sibling.

Sorry, Naruto will _not_ be getting a sibling in this story. I could say that it is because of a story reason - like it is far too dangerous for them to have another kid - but it's not. That is true, but it is not the reason. It is because of a personal rule that I have. NO OCS UNLESS IT IS A MINOR CHARACTER WHERE ANYONE WILL DO! (AKA background characters).

I keep myself from the OC trap by having that rule. There are OCs but they are pretty minor and disappear pretty quickly. They are NOT me inserted into the story! They serve a purpose then leave. That is my official rule at the moment.

Often Naruto gets a sibling by creating an OC. Something my rule prevents. So, the only way that I could get him a sibling is by reassigning an existing character to be his brother/sister. Twi good candidates for that would be Sakura or Haku. I have seen both of these characters be his siblings before and it works well. Sadly, I have plans for Sakura and Haku may or may not appear in this story. If he does - it will be in his intended role or something very similar. If not, well, I am already to where Naruto is 12 years old and a shinobi in my writings. There is NO room for a sibling. Sorry.

* * *

Well, that is it for the reviews. It will be a couple of chapters before I respond again. Please do send your reviews. I WILL RESPOND TO EACH PERSONALLY VIA PM. Not all can be officially responded to, but it is nice to see your reactions. Ciao!


	29. Chapter 28 - The Missing

So, today's chapter is extremely long for me so I don't want to talk very long. I would much rather get to the meat in the story and fargo a lot of chatting. I do want to thank all of you for returning and reviewing last chapter. However, I will not be including any responses to those reviews this chapter. I will include them along with any for this chapter in either the following chapter for two chapters from now. I don't know which one unfortunately. It really is up to how I feel later on. Will, of course, continue to personally respond to each and every review posted.

With that in mind let's get on to the chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 28 - The Missing_

The next few weeks few by. The family settled into a daily routine of early mornings followed by a family walk to school/work. Minato saw signs of boredom from his wife. She did not like the routine they had settled in. Kushina did not have much to do. She needed to stay active. However, there was little for her to do. She was stuck. Anything that she did would be seen as an an official action by the Leaf. A tricky place to be if you wanted to go on missions. Which Kushina adored. She loved being a shinobi. She loved helping her adopted village prosper. Minato hated preventing her doing that.

If she was only his wife she could get away with going on some missions. But as the jinchuriki of the Nine Tails she was truly stuck. The council refused to risk her safety. They wanted to their "weapon" at home and safe. They refused to allow it to leave and risk being destroyed.

Kushina was not a just a weapon. She was his beautiful wife and Naruto's amazing mother. He loved her more than words could ever express. She was so much more valuable than a weapon. The council couldn't see that. They did not care about her. Only the beast within her mattered. An opinion that Minato detested.

For now Minato would carry on as if nothing was wrong. She would tell him when she was ready. At that point, they would work together to solve the problem. Minato would wait until she asked for help. He wished that he could start helping her now, but if he pushed her too far she would clam up on him. Then nothing would ever be fixed. Minato didn't want that. He wanted her to be happy. He couldn't stand seeing her like this.

As far as his other family members they were doing well. Kakashi was slowly coming out of his shell. The other day Minato even caught him laughing. A miracle in itself. He was beginning to show other emotions besides rage and loathing. He willingly babysat Naruto without prompting the other day. They didn't even have to ask! It gave Minato a wonderful night out alone with his wife. Something truly rare nowadays.

Naruto had gotten used to school. He even made a few friends. He was eager to go everyday. He would talk nonstop about the fun things he did there. Minato was happy for him even if he knew some of it was made up. He had caught his son sleeping in class on more than one occasion. Minato knew that he wasn't supposed to eavesdrop but he couldn't help himself. He wanted Naruto to do well and become an excellent shinobi. Was it wrong to check up on him and see how he was doing?

Naruto was going to struggle academically. Minato could see the beginning of that. Naruto was exactly like his wife. Which meant that traditional lessons were almost pointless. Something the Academy only offered. Minato made a note to look into tutors for his boy later on. He was going to need their help if he was going to succeed.

Of course, there was still other problems to deal with. There were _always_ other problems to deal with. There was the Uchiha problem festering in the background. The Masked Man was still at large. Danzo was still plotting against him. The Elders were a pain. There was also the mystery of the disappearances within the village. They were still happening. Despite all of Minato's efforts to find the culprit the disappearances had continued without interruption.

For over five years, numerous villagers and shinobi had mysteriously disappeared without a trace. Most of the victims were children but adults had been taken as well. Even people from the surrounding area had disappeared as well. Most victims had no family or connections to speak of. Making them the perfect targets and the hardest to track. Plus, it took time to notice their disappearance. Precious time that Minato needed to find who was responsible.

Several victims were Uchiha as well as others who possessed Kekkei Genkais. This was a troubling discovery that his ANBU had discovered recently. Someone wanted Kekkei Genkais. Threatening the village and the safety of it's people. He had to stop these kidnappings before they got worse. Only he couldn't find who was responsible!

He had both Kakashi and Tenzo investigating. Minato had noted that they worked well as a pair. So, they had been working together to get to the bottom of this. They hadn't discovered much, but what they had found was disturbing. Whoever the traitor was they had to be found soon!

Something that was slowing down the investigation was the fact that Tenzo knew more than he was letting on. Then again Minato suspected that Tenzo was likely one of the victims. He had never spoken of how he came by his powers. Minato doubted that it was natural. For there hadn't been a Wood Style User since the days of Lord Hashirama. Not even his children or grandchildren had developed the Kekkei Genkai. It was extremely unlikely that boy with no blood ties to Hashirama would suddenly develop that ability. Blood tests confirmed the existence of Hashirama's cells, but did not enlighten them on how they got there. It was clear that someone had implanted the cells, but the identity of the mastermind was never revealed. Tenzo refused to speak on what happened to him. And Minato had promised to never ask.

He hoped that the boy would open up to him, but so far that had not happened. For now he went without that knowledge. Even though it was hurting the investigation he went without it. It was a price he had to pay to earn the child's trust. He hoped that the boy would open up soon before he was forced to make the boy speak. This was not something that Minato wanted to order _anyone_ to do let alone a damaged young boy. He prayed that the day would not come that he would have to do this but he knew that it was fast approaching. He had to protect the village and it's children from this threat. Something he could not do if he lacked the knowledge he so needed.

Unfortunately, no crisis was enough to unbury Minato from paperwork. It was amazing the sheer amount of things that a Hokage had to read and sign. It made him want to desperately take a nap at his desk like Naruto did. Of course, Lord Hokage couldn't do that. No, he had to stay awake and fill out boring documents. He had to papers to stamp and orders to give. Tedium threatened to do him in. It did not care that a lunatic skilled in medical ninjutsu was on the loose. It demanded to be taken care of right this moment! No Hokage could escape it's might.

Minato stretched himself across the desk. Life wasn't being kind to him right this second. "Sometimes I hate my life." He said to no one in particular. He was almost asleep when a voice behind him asked:

"Sensei, what are you doing?"

Minato bolted upright. He hadn't even noticed the young ANBU enter the room. He mentally berated himself for being so careless. They could have been enemies. Sure his guards would have responded but the Hokage shouldn't be so careless. That cost lives. That was something Minato couldn't allow. Not that the boys needed to know any of that. Instead, he pretended that nothing had happened as he commanded. "Report." Hopefully, they wouldn't notice his surprise.

Kakashi hesitated. He really wanted to know what his teacher had been doing. It was ridiculous. Certainly not dignified. At the very least he wanted to poke fun at him for a while. However, Kakashi could see that his teacher was not in the mood for that. Minato shot him a look that dared him to continue. Kakashi wisely decided to not test his teacher's patience. That could be painful.

Instead, he focused on his report. "The disappearances remain consistent. Most of the missing are children with little to no family. Either that or their family is poor or otherwise insignificant. Most were not missed until hours or days later. Making tracking extremely difficult. We have not been able to pick up any trace of the victims' whereabouts at this time."

Minato clenched his jaw. He knew this already. Nothing useful had been presented. Every investigator he had sent so far that turned up the same results. Minus the cold and unfeeling phrasing, of course. It didn't help him find the one responsible. That was what was most important. He interrupted Kakashi's report.

"Anything _new_ to report?" He said curtly. He didn't mean to be short with the boy but his patience was running out.

That is when Tenzo spoke up. "I don't think that they were taken away."

Both Minato and Kakashi looked at the boy. This was unexpected. Minato hoped that it was a start of him opening up.

"At least . . . I think . . . they are."

Minato tried to be as encouraging as possible. He patiently waited for the boy to continue. Tenzo eventually elaborated. "They aren't children of rich or important people. All of them are expendable in some way. Unnoticeable." He paused for a second to gather up his courage. It was unnerving to have them staring at him like this. "So . . . So . . . They aren't very useful for ransom or anything like that. It's not about revenge either . . . since no really cares about these people."

Minato winced at that last statement. _He_ cared about them. _He_ cared about everyone in the village. Not just a few of them. _Still, he has a point. They aren't very influential. They wouldn't be hard to miss if you weren't looking for them. The person responsible provably chose them for that reason._

"The one responsible for this isn't interested in revenge or ransom. If he was, he would have chosen different targets. So, it must be another reason. He wants them for something else . . . something horrible . . ."

Tenzo stopped as his mind drifted a million miles away. He stopped paying attention to those who were in the room. Suddenly, he was no longer in the room with his master and closest friend. He was back at that horrible place that he _never_ wanted to be back at. A place that he tried so hard to forget. But this mission kept forcing those memories back up from the depths of mind. He could not ignore them for much longer.

Minato realized what he meant. _Experiments._ The thought sickened him. _Who better to experiment on than these poor children?_ An image of Naruto being subjected to one of these 'experiments' flashed in his mind. It angered the young father. _No one deserved to become an experiment. _He had to find this person now.

Even though Minato wanted the boy to open up on his own he needed him to focus. He needed a name. A place. A description. Anything to go on! "Tenzo, I am very sorry, but I need you to tell me what happened to you before you came into my service."

Tenzo clammed up. He wasn't ready to tell him. Minato wished that he had more time to wait but he didn't. Every second they waited another child could be taken. Minato had to get that information but he also needed that ANBU's trust. So, eased up but only a little.

Minato sighed, "Fine, If you can't tell me then tell Kakashi." The pair stared at the Hokage in shock. "Our village is at threat. I need stop these kidnappings. In order to do that, I need to know what happened to you. I need to know _who did this _to you! I _know_ that I _promised_ not to ask, but this has to _stop_."

"What you know is _key_ to doing that. I understand if you can't tell me yet. I respect that. So, I am will not ask you to tell me. Instead, I am asking you to tell Kakashi. Then he will tell me. He will tell no one else. Your secret will be safe with us. I am sorry, I do not wish to ask, but I need to know what you know. So, will you _please_ tell Kakashi?"

The room was silent for several long minutes. Tenzo looked like an animal about ready to take flight. He tried to speak but words would not come. Finally, he ran out of the office without saying another word.

Minato beat himself up for scaring the boy away. He undid at least a few months worth of trust with that maneuver. He screwed up big time. Meaning even more wasted time.

Minato sighed. He told Kakashi, "Go. Help Tenzo." Kakashi disappeared leaving Minato to wallow in his failure.

He didn't have long to wallow though. Kushina burst in his office almost as soon as the boy left. He could see it on her face. Panic was written all over face. It was clear that something was horribly wrong. Even still, he was not prepared for what she said next:

"I can't find Naruto."

* * *

_That's it for this chapter. See ya next week!_


	30. Chapter 29 - A Parent's Worst Nightmare

Hey all, welcome to the next chapter! I want to apologize for no chapter last week – my life simply was too hectic to make the corrections and post. Nothing really bad happened but getting a new dog does end up taking up a lot of time. Now he's home, and post the next chapter!

Once again I would like to thank you all for your reviews and your follows favorites. They do help me keep going. And while I do not have the time or the energy officially respond to any of them today, I am hoping to do that at the end of next chapter. So, if that is something you guys look forward to then it will have to wait until next chapter. Sorry. If I try to add that in today I would get no chapter out. I'd rather do this instead.

Enough talking, let's get onto the chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 29 - A Parent's Worst Nightmare_

"I can't find Naruto."

Those words hit him like a freight train. They drilled at his heart and made it leap. _Oh god, no. Oh, please just be a mistake._ He thought as he asked, "Didn't he go home with you today?"

Kushina shook her head. "I was a little late to pick him up today. It's all because of the lady down the street. I got stuck in an annoying conversation her forever. She went on and on about what's wrong with the world today . . ."

"Kushina!" He cut her off. Normally, he didn't mind his wife's side stories but right now he had to know what happened to Naruto.

"Sorry! That doesn't matter. Sorry. I shouldn't have said it. I'm just so worried, y'know!" She took a breath then continued, "When I finally got there, he was gone. At first, I thought he was with you. He likes to do that a lot. But he's not here and you haven't seen him, right?"

Minato closed his eyes. "No." He informed her, "I haven't seen Naruto since breakfast." Panic was starting to take control. Something wasn't right. Naruto usually ended up in his office if Kushina was late. The fact that he didn't terrified him. He couldn't help it. With all the missing children lately he couldn't keep it out his head. He tried to remind himself that Naruto was okay. That he was safe. It was the only way he could focus at all. It was a parent's worst nightmare playing out before him. It was so hard to maintain his calm when all he could think of was terrible things.

But he had to focus. He had to remind himself that his son was safe. He was. He was just in a lot of trouble, that's all. _But where is he? _ He thought as he reached out to find his tag. To his horror, he found nothing. There was no sign of it. Naruto couldn't remove or block the tag himself. Only an powerful shinobi could do that. Besides, Naruto didn't even know that the tag was there! It was confirmed. Someone had taken his son!

Minato opened his eyes. He yelled, "Cat!" Cat appeared behind him. Cat was a slender woman with raven hair. She was quiet - even for an ANBU. She rarely made herself present even to the Hokage. She was one of his best trackers. If she couldn't find him then no one could. "Fetch Dog and Raven. Then search the area. I want my son found."

"Yes sir." She said as she disappeared.

Minato wanted to race out there himself, but he held himself back. Whoever did this not only took his son from under his nose, but had removed his tag as well. He was not dealing with an ordinary shinobi. He had to proceed carefully for Naruto's sake. He would find this shinobi then save his son. That was a promise.

For now, he had to calm down his wife. They had to stay focused. They would find their son together. _Naruto is going to be okay._ He repeated to himself. Images of Obito and Rin flashed in his mind. He had failed them both. He couldn't fail his son as he did with the others. _I have to find him now!_ Minato clenched his hand. He was ready to fight. All he needed was someone to fight.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder. Minato was immediately snapped out of his thoughts. Kushina looked at him with a mixture of fear and worry. He had to comfort her. He had to reassure her. So, he pulled her into a hug then muttered softly, "We'll find him. I swear we will." He kissed the top of her head, "He's going to be okay. I'll make sure of it."

Minato wasn't sure if he was saying it for her sake or for his. The truth was he was just as worried as his wife. He had no idea where Naruto was and that frightened him. If Naruto had simply wandered off it would be one thing, but this wasn't it. Minato could find him if he had. No, someone had snuck in, removed the tag, and taken their son. It was bold and calculated. Whoever did this thought they could get away with it. So, far they were correct.

It sickened him to think what could be happening to him right now. His son was out there with whatever mad man took their child. Naruto was at that man's mercy. And right now, there was nothing that Minato could do about it. He couldn't reach him. He couldn't even find him! He needed to punch something. Anything would do. _Calm down Minato. _He reminded himself, _You have to stay calm for Naruto's sake. If he is going to be okay, then you need a level head._ He had his best trackers on it. At least his best ANBU trackers. _There is someone else that I can call._

Tsume Inuzuka could find any man. Actually, that was her most terrifying aspect. Minato didn't like being near her that much. He was always afraid that she was either going to jump his bones or eat him. Neither options thrilled him that much. Plus, when she and Kushina got into the same room they tended to try to kill each other. Forcing Minato to play referee. He hated that. He normally would never think of summoning her with Kushina in the room, but this was no ordinary situation. He needed to find his son. If she could do that then he'd deal with any discomfort. He would do anything for his family.

Minato gently pushed his wife away. Then called out softly, "Rabbit." Rabbit appeared behind him. "Go to Inuzuka Kennels. Find Tsume. Tell her to report to me immediately."

"Yes sir!" Rabbit disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

Minato promised, "I'll find him, Kushina. Whatever it takes, I'll do it. I won't let someone hurt our son."

Kushina smiled, "I know you will." She tried to push away her fears but in the end just ended up hanging on to his hand. She held onto it for dear life. She needed his strength to get through this. As he needed hers. It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

_That's it for now. See you all next week!_


	31. Chapter 30 - The Lord of Lies

Hey all! Alley here again and it's time for yet another chapter! Yeah I know I just posted chapter but I wanted to make up for that skipped week. So I am posting this today instead of waiting for Tuesday. You will get a normally scheduled chapter on Tuesday but I figured I'd give you a next one this week. That way we are exactly where we should have been Tuesday. I also promised to respond to the reviews this chapter so I will be including that as well. Since this chapter is long and I'm tired I will be only responding officially to four reviews. Sorry, I think if I don't do that I won't respond to any. And I don't want that. Anyway, I don't want to keep talking I want to get onto the chapter. See you at the end of the chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 30 - The Lord of Lies_

It was indeed a very long night. They had been waiting for hours, but no Naruto. Tsume did pick up the boys scent but it quickly became a dead end. When Tsume returned to him she looked downcast. It was the first time he had never seen her so sedate. Her best guess was that the kidnapper must have used a teleportation jutsu or something very similar. The news was crushing.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find your pup."

Her voice was barely over a whisper as she spoke. She did not like failure much less in a situation like this. No parent should ever have their pup taken. She may not like Kushina but even that bitch did not deserve this. She was a good mom. She kept that boy in line like the best of them. Without her Naruto would get into a lot more trouble. That was worthy of respect. She was determined to help the parents however she could. If only she had more success.

Minato thanked her. It was obvious to him that she had tried her hardest out there. For that he was grateful. Even if she had not been able to find him. This was a dead end for now. But perhaps there could be something useful to come out of it. So, he asked her if there was anybody's else's scent mixed up with Naruto's. It might give him a lead. That was something he needed desperately.

Tsume thought for a moment, then answered, "I noticed Lord Orochimaru's scent mixed up with the boy's. Then again his scent is all over the village. So, it's hard to tell. It just seems odd that it would be in the Academy. I don't think he comes here often. Did you summon him today?"

"No, I didn't." Minato thought for a moment. "I haven't seen him for a while. He definitely didn't come to my office today if that is what you are asking."

It wasn't much, but it was something. There was no proof that Orochimaru had taken Naruto. It could have been a coincidence but instinct told him otherwise. Minato didn't trust that man. Not only was he a rival for the position of Hokage, but there was something off about him. Something sinister. Orochimaru was obsessed with power. He would do anything to obtain more of it. He would not think twice about harming Naruto to obtain it.

Still, Orochimaru wasn't stupid. He had to know that Minato would not stop looking for his son. If he was up to something. If he was responsible for other kidnappings. Why would he take his son? Had he truly become that bold? Or did he have something else in mind? Minato tried not to think of what Orochimaru would do if he had Naruto. He prayed that he didn't have him. For if he did there would be nothing that he wouldn't do to his son.

He had to pursue this lead. It was all that he had. So, Minato called in every teacher within the building. He asked them if they saw anything out of the ordinary today. He asked if they saw anyone with Naruto. Then he asked if they saw Orochimaru on the grounds today. Minato knew that Orochimaru had never been in his office today. Which would be the only reason why he should be at the academy. Minato refused to give him any pupils. In fact, he rarely gave the man any missions. He just didn't trust him. And if he didn't trust a shinobi then he could not give him anything. It was that simple. So far Orochimaru had done nothing to create trust. In fact, he trusted him the least right now. There were so many questions. Why was he at the academy today? Why was he near his son? Had anyone seen the two together? He had to know!

He had some success in this line of questioning. Some of the teachers had briefly seen Orochimaru on the grounds. However, they didn't notice when Naruto left the grounds. They had simply thought that Kushina or Kakashi had picked him up. Or that he had gone to Minato's office like he loved to do. They thought nothing of it. Therefore they did not notice if Orochimaru had been anywhere near Naruto or if he had taken him away. They simply weren't watching. All of them apologized but they could not tell him much more.

It wasn't much but it was enough to have Orochimaru summoned to his office. Minato wanted to know why he was on the grounds today. He needed to see if Orochimaru knew anything about his son's whereabouts. Orochimaru a strong suspect. He was one of the few people who could remove one of his tags successfully. The only others that could was Jiraiya and Lord Hiruzen. They would _never _remove the tag _without _his permission. It was there for Naruto's safety. They would _never _touch it. Leaving Orochimaru as his strongest suspect. He had to speak with him immediately.

It took his ANBU hours to track Orochimaru down. He had hidden himself pretty well. Something that he shouldn't need to do within the village. His absence cost Minato precious time. Time that Minato didn't have. It also increased Minato's suspicion of the man. _Why was he so hard to find? _

Each minute that passed was one minute longer that Naruto was in danger. The likelihood of his death or injury increased the longer he was missing. That thought almost was too much to bear. He wanted to be out there, looking for him. He couldn't. He had to coordinate the search. It was maddening how powerless he was.

Kushina was by his side all through the night. She waited right along with her husband. She rarely spoke. She barely moved. It was eating her up inside. He could see it on her face. She was so worried about their son that she could barely take it. Then again so was he. They had lost so many precious time. Naruto could be sick or injured but he couldn't do anything about it right now. That hurt worse than everything else. Minato wanted to fix everything, but he couldn't. Not yet at least. He had to give to wait. That was killing both of them.

When Orochimaru finally made his appearance Minato had to control himself. He wanted to strangle the Sannin, but he couldn't. He needed the Sannin to slip up. Minato needed proof that he was the one who took his son. Right now he had none. He had to stay calm and get that proof.

Orochimaru sneered, "You summoned me, _Lord Hokage_." Minato hated his tone. Especially, the way he said 'Lord Hokage.' It only increased his anger, but he shoved it down. Minato had to keep his mask firmly in place. He had to do it for Naruto. He had to see his son again.

"Yes, I did. Several hours ago, in fact. Do you mind telling me where you were?" Minato kept his tone even. Hints of his rage to slipped through his speech despite his best efforts. Usually, he could keep his surface emotions under control, but not today. After all, Naruto was still missing.

Orochimaru was amused by Minato's situation. He could read the man like a book. He could see his panic and fear. He could smell it wafting off the man's wife. It was delicious. Kushina was the most interesting one of the pair. So far she had said nothing. Which was unusual for the Jinchuriki to say the least. The woman never stopped talking. It was one of the things that Orochimaru hated the most about her. He had always wondered what it would take to shut up that infernal woman.

Now he knew. He only wished that he had done it sooner.

"I was . . ." He paused to savor the memory, "working on my research. You see it is very delicate and must be handled carefully." He almost snickered when he thought of their precious child. How small and frail he was. It was amazing how weak the Fourth's offspring was. He was disappointedly just like his father.

"What were you researching?"

Orochimaru smiled. "Things. Wonderful, fascinating, entertaining, things. Things that few would ever be interested in though." He glanced over at the jinchuriki then added, "Perhaps, you would be interested in my research?" He laughed as he thought of strapping that beast to a table. He would savor her screams as he ripped her apart. She would last a very long time before she finally expired. She was an Uzumaki, after all. There were many things to learn from her. Things that he couldn't get from a mutt like Naruto. He needed a pure and vibrant sample for his research. Which the was not. He also lacked that little beast inside him. He was useful, but not nearly good as the bitch. Too bad she was far to dangerous to take right now. He was not that confident right now.

Kushina's eyes opened wide. At least she wasn't as dumb as she appeared. He could see true fear in her eyes. He liked it. If she was alone, perhaps, he would have taken advantage of that fear. He could even maybe capture the Ninetails for himself. Sadly, he wasn't. Her husband was not one to take lightly. If he even tried to take her, he would be dead. That was a given.

"Try it." Minato warned. His voice came out low and menacing. Killing intent poured from the Young Hokage. He meant business. He would kill Orochimaru if he had to. It was best not push the Hokage too much or it would get messy.

Orochimaru mockingly bowed to the Hokage. "I am sorry." He looked Minato in the eyes, "I did not mean disrespect. I just thought that _Kushina_ would appreciate my work, that's all."

Minato forced himself to focus. He had to take control. He couldn't allow Orochimaru to play with them. "Orochimaru." He waited for the Sannin to focus then he continued, "I need to know where you were a fe hours ago when my son was adducted."

Orochimaru pretended to be shocked. "That is terrible news."

Minato didn't believe him for a second, but he went along with it. "Thank you. I have my search parties out there right now looking for him. So far they have turned up nothing."

"I am sure that they will find him."

"As do I." Minato agreed. He waited for a moment then continued, "I am investigating all leads in an effort to find him. It has been suggested that you might have seen him today. I am sorry to to ask, but did you see him today? If so, was there anyone around suspicious?" _Besides yourself._ Minato stifled that thought. Right now he needed Orochimaru's cooperation. He could not show his cards. Not just yet at least. He had to keep his mask in place as he dealt with the snake.

Orochimaru choose his next words carefully. It would was not wise to have the Hokage to catch on to him. His whole enterprise would be ruined! He had to proceed with caution. "I do not believe so. I have seen the child before but I have not seen him recently." He lied to Minato.

"I have heard that you were on the grounds earlier today. However, you did not report to me. Do you care to tell me what you were doing?"

"Indeed." He hissed. "I was on the grounds earlier. I was hoping to have a chat with Sensei. I hear that he sometimes will visit your library. I went there to look for him. Sadly, he was not there. So, I left not long after I arrived."

"I see. Then you did not speak with my son?"

Orochimaru became belligerent. "Why would I want to?! I do not like children, Namikaze. I do not make a point of interacting with them." He sneered at Kushina. "I prefer older, more viable specimens. They are much more interesting." He returned his gaze to Minato. "If you are wondering: No, I did not take your brat. Nor would I ever. I have no interest in the brat. He is weak just like his parents."

It took everything that Minato had to restrain himself. Not only was Orochimaru insubordinate, but he insulted his family. There was no loyalty or respect. It was clear that he would not hesitate to harm Minato or his family. He had to be careful around this one. He was now certain that Orochimaru _had_ taken his son. For that he would unleash his wrath upon him. _When_ his son was safe. Naruto's safety came first. He had to proceed with caution.

His wife, on the other hand, wasn't as careful. Her rage boiled. She slammed the snake into the wall. The wall cracked as the Sannin's head made impact. "You bastard!" She cried, "Where did you take him? Where is my baby?!"

Minato appeared behind his wife, "Kushina, stop! Please release Orochimaru."

Kushina looked back at her husband, but did not move her arm. "But Minato?!"

Minato pleaded, "Kushina, please. Just let him go."

Reluctantly, Kushina let him go. The Sannin slowly pulled himself from the wall. He choose not to counterattack. That would not not be wise. Minato may be a fool, but he was dangerous. It would not be wise to respond to the bitch's assault. It would only end badly for him. Besides, it was clear that they had no proof. Otherwise, they wouldn't have had this conversation here. It would have been under lock and key. _I am a god._ Orochimaru thought, _A god of Shinobi! No one can touch me._

"I suggest you keep your bitch on a leash, Minato." He spat at his enemy.

"Leave."

Minato wouldn't take no for an answer. He was so close to killing that man right now. Something he could not afford. After all, Minato needed him alive if he was to find Naruto. Orochimaru had his son. Nothing could be more clear. The man had almost come out and said it. What he needed to do now was to allow Orochimaru lead him to Naruto. Then he could kill him. Minato had to stay his hand. For Naruto's sake he had to stay his hand. It was one of the hardest things he had to do but he did it. Orochimaru was spared.

A minute after he left, Kushina disappeared in a puff of smoke. As the clone disappeared it's memories returned to Minato. The clone had done it's job. It had placed a tag on Orochimaru while pretending to be Kushina. The Snake hadn't noticed his switch. Otherwise he would have never allowed him to get so close. Orochimaru knew better than to let Minato touch him. He should have been more careful. It was a mistake that he would pay for dearly.

* * *

**XXXX REVIEWS XXXX**

1\. **darkprime0** \- "darkprime0:grammer" - "darkprime0:nice story, the only problem that keeps poping up every so often is bad grammer":

Dark Prime Zero? Is that your name? I'm going to guess it is and go from there. Since you reviewed as a guest is the only way I could actually answer your concerns. I'm guessing it's because of your grammar statement. You are afraid of my response. And you were correct and that fear. I did not appreciate the snarky comment like that. It seemed more deconstructive then constructive.

On a side note: Notice how the computer spells the word grammar. It is spelled with MAR not with MER. You might want to take a note of that the next time you make fun of bad grammar.

In all fairness Dark Prime Zero I'm glad that you read all the way through to the end. Or what was the end at the time that you reviewed. It's suggested that you enjoyed it perhaps a little bit more than you would like to admit. As I have said before this is an amateur production. I do not have the time nor the resources to put into properly editing each and every chapter. If this was a professional production then the grammar would be a dress better than it is here. I would have an editor who would go through my piece and pick out what has been done incorrectly. I do not have that here. So I must rely on my own ability to edit my work. It is far better to have a third-party edit the work but that simply not possible. What ever does not get caught does not get caught. I have no financial motivation to do anything beyond that. This is a hobby and a free service to you. Don't be so hard on the grammar. If it is a prevailing problem then you know do something about it. Help me out. Offer to edit my work. Then you can complain about the grammar.

2\. **GaaraTheFifthKazekage** \- "I just love Minato! Great dad and a great Hokage. Are Naruto and Sasuke going to be friends?":

Sasuke doesn't really have a big role in Part One. I think that he is featured once and mentioned a couple times and that's about it. Since Part One focuses on the Minato and what he can see and hear, Sasuke really isn't in it. I can promise that saucy you play a bigger role in Part Two. Which features Naruto's perspective. I don't want to go into a great deal of the specifics because I don't spoil the story for you. Needless to say Sasuke will not have a large role here. Sorry, you will have to wait and see what happens in the next part to get the answer to your question.

3\. **AUselessMicrofluff** \- "When Minato said "because I'm your father", I imagined Vader talking to Luke. Lol, lovely chapter, will be waiting for more.":

You know, I didn't think of that when I wrote that. Now that you said that it makes sense. It is a very "Luke, I am your father" moment. I was intending to refer back to the conversation that Minato and Kushina had before Naruto was born. But Luke works well too!

4\. **Foxsage001** \- "well well well if i didn't know better I'd say little old ru-chan is nervous... then again who can blame him. though he doesn't have that jinchuriki thing going agianest him though. AND this time with the right teachers will might become the prodigy he should've become...IF he can pay attention in class this time round. just maybe not it stealth in traps cause he didn't need to prank like he did in canon":

Well, I see struggle as a core of ru-chan's life. Without it, you cannot have the awesomeness of Naruto. So, yeah he is going to struggle as he goes through school. That is part of who he is. I can't really change that too much. I'm not sure that I want to either. I have seen many fanfics that turn Naruto into a child prodigy. He is good at everything and has fantastic chakra control. I find that utterly boring. I usually stop reading any story that does that. So, yeah he isn't going to be a prodigy.

What will be different is the support network that he has. He has his mom, dad, Kakashi, and friends to help him through the difficult times. He will struggle. He will fall down. But he will have people to help pick him up. That is the critical difference between him and the Naruto that we know from the series. Sure, Naruto gained that support network later on but this Naruto has it from the beginning. It will make a difference in his story. Naruto is no genius but he is a genius of hardwork. I will not take that away from him.

5\. **Riku Uzumaki **\- "Hopefully, this will just be a false alarm. Unfortunately, that's probably not the case."

Well, as these last two chapters have proven it was not a false alarm. Their son has been taken. Now, you know without a shadow of a doubt who is responsible. A lot of people have expressed their desire to see Orochimaru squashed. He deserves it. As Fox Sage said "Shit! guess hebi-teme got in over his head with this abduction cause Minato and Kushina will move heaven and earth to find him and this time that hebi-teme won't get away cause Minato won't have any qualms about killing him like Hirazin did." Enough said. BTW Fox Sage, love the hebi-teme name. Wish I could use it in this story, but you never know for a future one. Thanks!

6.** Bella Voce **\- "Bella Voce:oh my gods! i started reading your story a few hours ago and it's amazing! i almost feel bad for whoever has naruto... but they get what they deserve. heheh, just think about it though, what if the little guy started to be his hyperactive self to distract himself... i would hand him back to minato in 5 minutes. then more than likely procede to be punished... that would suck... anywho, i digress. i really enjoyed reading up to this point and can't wait for the next chapter!"

This has to be one of my favorite comments that I've heard in a while. It's part of the reason why I broke my five comment rule. It's nice to think about my story being long enough to take hours to read. Once upon a time you could be finished probably 15 to 20 minutes. That is assuming you ready from end to end. Now apparently takes considerably longer. Sure, you probably weren't reading it for hours on end but it's a nice thought anyway. I would love for this story to be that long. And who knows it's probably going to get there. Between part one, part two, and my eventual part three it will be the approximate length of a short novel. In other words, plenty of Will of Fire reading!

While writing this piece there are two characters that I constantly feel bad for: Naruto and his dad. They keep going from crisis to crisis. They can't relax. That is truly sad. It makes great reading, but it is really sad. Minato keeps wearing out and Naruto keeps getting caught. It's something that I eventually started to shy away from. It was just too overused. It works well though so it keeps ending up there. Oh well . . .

* * *

**XXXX General Comment XXXX**

OK so I finally went ahead and posted my official response to your comments. Now that I'm done, I have a question for you: do you want me to continue doing this? This takes a considerable amount of time and if it is not something that you guys enjoy I would much rather focus on other things. So, this will be my last comment section unless you guys want me to do this. No this was my idea and I don't want to keep pushing it on you. Let me know what you think in your comments! Ciao!


	32. Chapter 31 - My Loving Wife

OK, OK, I get it, I get it. You guys want me to continue my official responses. Which won't happen this chapter. Yeah, I have enough responses but there's just too much going on in my life to be able to respond. In order to save time and make it possible to publish I am skipping it this week. I am not sure if I will publish the responses next week but I will try. I don't want to say too much more on that matter but I did want to let you guys know that I won't be stopping posting the responses.

One question I have is this: Are you guys interested in how I write this piece? This could be seas like: storylines that never realized, how I came up with one idea, any question how the story. All these things would be valid topics. This would be in addition to the responses and would appear in separate chapters. It will also appear. The target length would probably be about a paragraph or two. And would appear at the bottom just like the official responses do.

If this is something that you guys are interested let me know. I will provably add it to the next available short chapter that comes up. If you have any particular topics you would to discuss, let me know. I am very interested to find out what you would like to know.

I have talked long enough about this, let's get on to the chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 31 - My loving wife_

_ Note to Self: Never shoo your wife. Particularly when your son is missing._ Minato thought as he listened to yet another of his wife's rants. For last ten minutes she has been ranting at him. So, far she had not allowed Minato to get a word in edgewise. Not that he wasn't used to it. It just would have been nice to let her know why he made her hide when Orochimaru arrived.

The rant was in full swing by the time his clone had returned with his wife. She had subjected his clone to her full fury! He could see it on his clone's face: The helplessness that would be soon his. Not that he could anything about it. His wife was force of nature. To be both respected and feared. Anyone who didn't do that was a fool.

While Minato tried to pacify his wife his clone tracked Orochimaru. That clone couldn't get out of there fast enough! Then again, he didn't want to be here either. The bastard even smiled at him as he left. It said something like, "She's all yours." Before taking off. It wasn't clear exactly what he said, but Minato would know soon enough. Now Minato had to fix the problem that he created.

Which wasn't easy. The darned woman wasn't interested in stopping! He wanted to tell her why he did it but she wasn't letting him. There was a reason. It just wasn't what she thought it was! _Darn it! She won't let me speak!_ Minato was getting frustrated. It wasn't fair the way she was treating him. He didn't do it for fun. He did it so they could find their son! _Why can't you see that?_

"KUSHINA!" He yelled as loud as he could.

Kushina stopped in her tracks. Minato rarely ever raised his voice let alone like that. In fact, he never yelled at her. The effect was quite shocking.

Minato was surprised by his own actions. He never intended to yell at her. He just wanted her to be quiet long enough for him to tell her what he needed to say. _I must be more stressed than I thought._ He thought as he composed himself.

"I am sorry about getting shooing you like that. I didn't mean to upset you. Really I didn't. I did it because I needed to get past Orochimaru's guard."

Minato went on to describe his plan. He told her everything. Everything from the fake Kushina in the office to the clone currently tracking Orochimaru at a distance. He would have told her sooner, but he only came up with the plan moments before Orochimaru's appearance. There simply was no time to inform her of the plan.

Minato appealed to her. "It's not a perfect plan, I know. But I am hoping that Orochimaru will lead us to our son."

Her voice became small and timid, "Do you really think that he has him?"

It Minato a minute to respond. It hurt to speak his fears out loud. "Yes, I believe so." His eyes became hard, "After our little chat there is no doubt in my mind that he has him. He practically bragged about it." Then he did something he had never done before. He punched the wall. It was unnerving for Minato wasn't one given to displays like this. "He thinks that he can just take him and do as he pleases. He thinks that he can't be stopped. He doesn't understand how wrong he is."

Kushina hugged him as tightly as she could. Minato melted into her. All the fear, all the worry just melted at her feet. He couldn't hold it back much longer. He breathed, "Kushina."

"It's alright, y'know. I worried sick about our baby too.."

Minato closed his eyes. _Naruto, please be safe._ He could feel it. He was about to lose it. It had been hours since anyone had last seen their son. Anything could have happened to him by now. Minato felt like a failure. He had failed to protect his son and now Naruto was paying the price of that failure. "Maybe Orochimaru was right. I am weak. I can't even protect our son."

Minato buried himself inside her then finally let the tears flow. For several long minutes it didn't stop. She cooed, "Shh . . . Shh . . ." It was still surprising how girly her husband truly was. _Minato, you are most girly man that I have ever met. _She sighed. _But I love you. Both of you. Our family will never be complete with our son. _"Your clone will find him. He'll be safe." She repeated over and over again. She hoped that eventually she would believe it. For night now everything kept getting worse. She had to be strong. She had to keep going for them. She just needed to reach into her reserves to do it.

Slowly, his sobs stopped and she released her husband. He pulled himself up and wiped away the last of his tears. He was stronger now. He could deal with the situation again with a level head. That's what Naruto needed more than anything else. He needed them to stay calm and proceed with caution. Naruto's life depended on it!

Minato summoned one of his ANBU. "Find me Tenzo. I need to speak with him."

* * *

Well that's it for this week. Let me know what you think about this chapter and my idea. Bye!


	33. Chapter 32 - Tenzo's Story

Welcome to yet another chapter of the Will of Fire! I don't have a whole lot to say before the chapter so I'm going to keep this brief. Know that your top reviews will be posted at the end of the chapter. I am keeping this tradition alive because of popular demand. Equally so my idea of having antidotes at the end of the chapter has been nixed. No one seemed particularly interested in that.

There is really anything else going on so let's get to the chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 32 - Tenzo's Story_

Tenzo arrived a few minutes later he called for the boy. Minato could see a turmoil of emotions within the eyes. It made him feel more than a little guilty asking but he needed to know. If he didn't, he may never see his son again. That was too much to bear.

Minato didn't want to cause any more harm to the boy then he had to. So, he kept his tone soft as reminded the boy why he was here. He told the boy that Naruto was the newest kidnapping victim. Pain made every new word more difficult than the last. He needed to find Naruto. He had to protect him. It his duty as his father. He had to make up for his failure. He needed Tenzo's help to do that.

Minato asked Tenzo again about what happened to him. He begged him to tell him how he got his powers. He needed to know what Naruto was going through. He needed to know if Orochimaru was responsible for what happened to the young boy. If so, he needed to know what his son could facing. This information was critical to helping his son. He had to know what Naruto might be going through!

"I am asking you not as a Hokage but as a father to tell me. I need to know what might be happening to my son!"

After a long silence, Tenzo finally spoke. Hesitation lingered in his voice as he said, "No sir, I don't think you do." He paused to collect his thoughts. He was still unsure if he should tell his master this. "Words cannot convey the suffering, the fear, or the pain that he is going through. He will not understand what is happening. He will not understand why. I am sorry but it is the truth."

Tenzo's words stung. It highlighted his failure to protect his son. He didn't truly wanted to think about it but had no choice. This was already happening. Naruto was at Orochimaru's mercy and he was powerless to stop it. It was a truth that was hard to bear.

Kushina took a raspy breath. "I know." She was almost to tears. Minato felt guilty because he had almost forgotten that she was there. She was in this too. Naruto was _her_ child too. She felt the pain as much as he did. "We've failed our baby and we're going to have to deal with that. And we will, later. Right now, we need to know what might be happening to him. And if . . . _Orochimaru . . ._was really responsible for this . . . then it will help prepare us for the worst. _Please_, tell us what happened to you."

Everyone looked at Kushina. No could believe what she just said. It was so unlike her. It moved Tenzo. He wondered, _Was my mom like her?_ He couldn't remember. He had been taken away so long ago. He didn't even know his original name. He knew what Naruto was going through right now. There was a bond between them that never existed before. It was a bond of pain and suffering. Something he wished that they didn't have now.

Tenzo closed his eyes then made his choice. He was going to help them. He was going to tell them everything. But he wasn't going to do it because the Hokage asked him. He would do it for Naruto's desperate parents. They deserved to know. _Maybe they could save him._ He thought as finally said, "Alright, I will tell you . . ."

_I don't remember my parents or where I came from. I don't remember anything before I became an experiment._ _My entire life was pain and suffering._

Young Tenzo floated suspended in green liquid. His world was that tube. He didn't know what it was or how he got there. Tubes went into his body and supplied all the required nutrients. It also kept him so very sleepy. He couldn't escape. It wasn't like he had a place to run to anyway. Tenzo didn't understand the outside world. Only the world inside the tube was real for him.

Pain was his constant companion. He knew not it's name but he felt it's presence everyday. After a while he barely noticed it's grip. It had become a friend to the boy. It was proof that he was still alive. That was what happening to him was real.

But Tenzo was not truly alone. There were others all around him. Countless other children floated in their own tubes. They did not speak to each other - that was impossible - but they did provide comfort for each other. Tenzo had many friends. It kept him sane. It kept him smiling.

His favorite was a young girl in front of him. She was beautiful. Her smile lit up the world. Plus, she always had one for him. It helped with the pain. It made his world just a little better. Everyday when awoke he found her there waiting for him. Which gave him a reason to keep going.

One day a pod failed. Then another. Then Another. Soon, it was only the two of them. They were hanging on by a thread. Death was their constant companion. Neither knew when he would strike. But they feared it would be soon. The drive to escape the tube increased. Desperation drove Tenzo to attempt the impossible. He tried to break the glass. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't break the glass.

Death got closer and closer. Until one day it finally took his friend. She gave him the bravest, most beautiful smile she had ever given him. Then the pod rejected her. In moments later she was dead. Suddenly, he was alone. Truly alone. He panicked. Then he attacked the glass in ernest. Wood sprouted from his hands and the glass broke. He became free!

Tenzo became confused. For better or for worse, that tube was his world. Now it was broken. The new world around him was large and terrifying. It was also extremely dark. He had no idea where to go or what to do. He was listless.

Fortunately, he did not have to linger in this world long. His sudden departure from his tube had sent alarms off. Which prompted a man with bandages to appear. He looked at the boy with a cold, calculating eye. Tenzo could almost see a smile on his face. The man told his subordinates,

"It appears that this child has been overlooked. A true shame." He smiled at the boy. For some reason it was not warm like the ones his friend used to give. "Come with me child. We will build a new Leaf together."

That was how Tenzo became Danzo's subordinate. Danzo gave him his first name, Kinoe. He gave him purpose. He would tend the Leaf's roots and live in the shadows. Or at least so he thought. A few months later he ran into Kakashi. Who led him to Lord Hokage. Together, they led him into the light. For which he was truly grateful.

_I don't remember if Orochimaru was there or not. I vaguely remember a pale man who occasionally attended to our tubes. But any details such as what he looked like is lost to me. I do remember his name, so I guess he was responsible. But beyond that, I do not know._

Tenzo ended his story with these words, "I don't know if your son was captured by the same man. But if he was then he will suffer a similar fate."

The room was silent for a long time after Tenzo finished his story. It was a lot to take in. It was vile. It was disgusting. Minato was supposed to protect children like Tenzo. He was supposed to protect his son. Yet he clearly failed both.

The idea that his son maybe going through something similar was hard to take. He loved Naruto with all his heart. He couldn't bear it if he became an experiment like Tenzo. He had to get him out of there - _now_!

Fortunately, they did not have much longer to wait. The clone finally dispelled. Now, he knew where Orochimaru was. He was heading out.

"I've found him. I want every available ANBU with me. We're moving out."

* * *

_**#REVIEWS:**_ (Yeah I really went there!)

_As promised, I am including the top reviews that I wish to respond to publicly. As always I want to thank all of you for your kind reviews and suggestions. Well I may not be able to respond to each and every review publicly they do matter. Just as your favorites and reviews matter. This story is infinitely longer than I ever intended to be. Without your encouragement I am not sure that I can continue. Thank you._

_As I was going through the comments I noticed a trend is this crop: I have a lot of new voices in the crowd! This is awesome! With that in mind I am going to dedicate this comment section to you – the newbie. The first three comments responded to you today will be from people who have never reviewed before. There is nothing like coming upon a well-established story and binge reading. When this happens you get a completely different experience than those who have come along with me the entire way. It's exactly like being caught up in a great book! I am so grateful to all of you who have that opinion of my work._

_With that in mind let's get going!_

* * *

**#REVIEW**

Prologue - The Yellow Flash

Chapter: 1 - I'm going to be a Dad Soon!

From: _SamusOlderBrother_

This chapter does not appear to have been edited. There are several grammar mistakes (was instead of were, an extra was somewhere in the middle, several nonsensical sentences toward the beginning). Perhaps a beta reader or other person to do copy editing would help. I haven't read enough to judge whether a content editor is in order.

Definitely not a fluke. There's a paragraph with a lot of the word "loved" used that has one in a sentence in which it does not belong. This needs a second set of eyes.

* * *

**#COMMENT**

First thing I wanted to Shamus is welcome you to my story. I know that I have responded to you personally about this matter but I wanted to bring it up one more time: No, there is no beta reader for this story. While I would love to have one I simply do not have the time nor the resources to do that. I know that you do not wish to become a beta reader and that's fine. It is not required for the story. It is nice to have but not required. As I have mentioned before this is an amateuristic effort using spare time. I will not engage the services of somebody to edit a venture that I will make no profit on. In most cases an editor is not free. Something that I do not have the budget for.

But to answer your question does: Yes I do edit my work. Do I go through two, three, or four edits? No. I simply do not have the time nor the resources to do so. Besides, the best person to edit your work is not you! I have found that often you will ignore glaring issues in your own work that you will not ignore in others. I cannot explain why but it seems to hold true. So, no amount of edits will fix the errors that I miss.

I know that shamus that you are new to this piece. You are unaware of the conversation that we've had about this issue. One that I really don't wish to talk about much more. I agree that my work could use further editing. I believe it this is true of most stories on fanfiction. However, I do not have the resources to edit this work the way you want me to. I apologize but I cannot fulfill your request. If this causes you to never read the story again I understand. However, it is simply out of the question.

On a side note: if anyone is interested in being a beta reader – let me know. I am not sure that if it will work out but I am open to the concept. I can easily share upcoming chapters with you via email or chat with you about it on Skype. If you are interested in becoming a beta reader please send me a PM and will have a chat about it.

* * *

**#REVIEW**

Chapter: 13 - The Wayward Son

From: _Guest_

:The way he said one final mission for Kakashi made it sound like a suicide mission.

* * *

**#COMMENT**

Well, Guest, I never thought of it that way. Yeah, he does kind of make it sound like a suicide mission. He was thinking more like one final mission as an ANBU, but it could be viewed that way. It's a perspective that I didn't think of before. Thanks.

On a side note, Guest, it is such a shame that I don't have a name for you. I know that sometimes fanfiction will allow you to login as yourself and post comments. Particularly, if you are on a iPhone. However if you download on the iPhone and it will allow you to login and post comments. You may want to try that next time. That way I get to at least know your name! Haps maybe even respond personally to you? I prefer that if I can. Since, I can't get to each and everyone of you publicly. You do matter and I want you to know it. So please, if you can, post next time with your fanfiction registration. Thank you.

* * *

**#REVIEW**

Chapter: 7 - Naruto's Birth, part two

From: _AngeDREAMS_

I liked how your portray Minato and ESP THE MINATO KUSHINA FLUFF! It's like Kushina is Naruto's recklessness and directness and Minato is Naruto's determination and lovingness. Usually I will read the whole story before reviewig, but srsly your story is so good that I find it unfair to you if I only reviewed once. THANKS FOR ALL THE HARD WORK AND TIME SPENT IN CREATING SUCH A LOVELY PIECE! (pls don be like some authors who write awesome stories but never get it done..) I will give you all four! Fav author, fav story, follow story, follow author! KEEP UP WITH THE GOOD WORK!

* * *

**#COMMENT**

Ahh binge reading, my favorite pastime. I know it well. There are so many stories that I have sat down and read and read until there was no more. I believe by now you have officially caught up with the rest of us. And hopefully our meeting this comment. I'm guessing from the trail of comments left after this one that you are either at chapter 32 or are just about to make it there. If not, I know that you will see the soon.

Too many times I have been caught up in the story and felt the need to post a comment before reaching the end. This is purely because the story is so captivating that I cannot resist the urge to respond. I take it as a great compliment that you felt the need to respond so many times before reaching the end. Really validates what I am doing. Especially in the light of the recent reviews about editing and grammar. I wish to say they didn't sting, but they do. It's hard not to. This is your baby. And you want people to like it. You want people to be appreciative of the time and effort you put into each and every word. As you clearly are. Thank you. It means a lot to me.

I wish that I could respond to each and every review that you left publicly but it is simply not possible. You just reviewed way too many chapters! Instead, I will leave this General comment:

I won't say too much about what will happen in the upcoming chapters. So, I cannot really tell you who Naruto's sensei will be. It would ruin it for you. It would ruin it for everyone. I can tell you that this will not happen during part one. Part one focuses on Minato and his experiences. Anything that he cannot see, touch, or here does not exist. Minus a few concessions have a story. Naruto's story of how he became a ninja and took the world by storm is simply not the story from part one. It will be included least part two. Is that section will feature Naruto's perspective. There will also be a part three but I cannot tell you much about that right now. Mostly because I don't know too much about it myself. That is yet to be written. There is about one more major story arc than part one is complete. So there is simply not time to deal with this at all. Sorry.

Once again, thank you for reading and I hope to hear from you again! I really enjoyed your comments.

* * *

**#REVIEW**

Chapter: 31 - My Loving Wife

From: _Katalina471_

Read it all in one go, can't wait for next chapter -

* * *

**#COMMENT**

I think this section should really be dedicated to the binge reader. There are so many of you this time hilarious! And I understand why you do it. You find an interesting story worthy of your time and then you keep reading. Before you know it you have reached the end of everything published. Then what do you do? Is like getting to the end of a season and then being forced to wait for the next episode. The wait is killer! The best that I can do for you is promise that I will keep this on a weekly schedule for as long as I can. There will be weeks that are skipped. There will be weeks that have more than one post in it. But there is nothing much that I can do about that. That's life and that comes first.

I do appreciate you. A phrase that I had borrowed from my boss. While you are not my employees you are my motivation. It is your comments and your involvement that keeps me at my computer late at night. That keeps me plugging away at a story that seems like it won't end. That keeps me thinking of new ways to overcome challenges that I have created. Most of the process is 100% solitary so it does matter. It keeps me going. Thank you!

* * *

**#REVIEW**

Chapter: 30 - The Lord of Lies

From: _AUselessMicrofluff_

This chapter...Damn its strong. I loved how Minato would do anything to find his son, and it really shows how fatherly he is. Very realistic and you really get attached emotionally, espeically to those who have families. I can really see the upcoming fight.

**#COMMENT**

Yeah, Minato would do anything to protect his son. Even kill. It's a little dark to think of it that way but in the world of shinobi I think that is a very real possibility. Death and dying are an interval part of life. Just as killing in maming is as well. Something quite terrible to think of but it would be foolish to ignore it. After all, Minato was known for killing people on mass. Quite dark when you think of it in a human context but perhaps we should think of it that way. After all, Minato will kill Orochimaru to save his son. Hell, he'd kill him for just touching him. But that is the nature of their world.

One goal and I have while writing any fanfic is to make it as human as possible. It is extremely dangerous to turn this into your personal fantasy. It is extremely easy to do because you can easily get off course that way. You have to make sure that you don't get into the world of Mary Sue. If you do then you have failed. UNLESS you intended to be that way! I have written fanfics like that before but that's a little different than this. Who knows: Perhaps a future project will involve me writing a perfectly wonderful Naruto – Mary Sue. It might happen! I haven't figured out what my next project is. Then again I am far too busy with the Will of Fire to bother.

* * *

**#REVIEW**

Chapter: 30 - The Lord of Lies

From: _Foxsage001_

Muhahaha I've said once I've said it a thousand time NEVER UNDER ESTIMATE A SEAL MASTER'S INGIUNITY. It will be your down fall hebi-teme. I just hope he truely did underestimate Minato cause that's a deadly mistake. Looking forward to the next chapter till next time fox sage out

* * *

**#COMMENT**

I never get over what you call Orochimaru! It's just so great! I wish that I could call him that in my stories, but it doesn't fit this story's style. Maybe, it will fit into another one. Oh well . . .

That's not why I choose this review. It is because of "NEVER UNDER ESTIMATE A SEAL MASTER'S INGIUNITY." Truer words have never been spoken. It seems that you truly understand Minato's character and the true power that he wields. Yes, you should never underestimate Minato. It will cost far more than your life. Orochimaru should have been suspicious of a overly quiet Kushina. But he wasn't. And he will pay the price for that. I am sorry that it has taken two chapters for you to get to where this happens. It will happen next chapter. I promise. The filler chapters are over. For now at least. They did offer more characterization and a chance for the stakes to be raised, but they didn't get you to the punch. They didn't get you the satisfaction that you so deserved. I'm sorry, but it will be worth it. I hope you enjoy the next chapter as much as you have enjoy the previous ones. I do care as to what you think of my work. So keep reviewing!

* * *

Well that's it for now. I have answered 6 of your awesome reviews posted in the weeks since the last time I posted. While I may not be able to post these responses every chapter I want you to know that your reviews do matter. Thank you. Please, keep reading and keep reviewing! I want to hear from you! You do matter.

_I'll see you next week!_


	34. Chapter 33 - Rage

Hey all it's time for yet another chapter! I do apologize for how long it's taking me to publish this chapter. As they say, life gets in the way. While it was generally fun and entertaining things – it did prevent me from posting the chapter Tuesday. It prevented me from posting the chapter Friday and technically even Saturday. [I am writing this on an Sunday morning. Other people would call a Saturday night.] Y'know since I haven't gone to bed yet! Since it's so late, I will be posting again in a couple days on Tuesday. I do want to keep the weekly schedule as much as possible. I do not expect that I am going to be able to do that every week but I'm sure going to try.

On other news: Part Two is slowly moving towards completion. I am currently working on a short but interesting filler arch then will be getting into the chunin exams. I have never put in a filler arch before but I felt that it was required. I did not believe that you would accept that these boys would be allowed into the exam without this. I don't want to go into great detail as to why this happened but it will bring us to some interesting places.

I am excited to be so close to the end of part two. I am hoping that I can keep going until the end. Afterwards, I will be taking a break in between the two parts; but you shouldn't notice it. By that time you should be pretty close to the end of part one. Once part one is complete I will transition to part two as quickly as possible. I want to publish the epilogue a part one the same day that I publish the prologue a part two. That way you guys are ready for it. It will be a separate story on fanfiction. It makes more sense that way but it does make more work for me.

Well, I think I've talked long enough. I want to get onto the story. I won't be including the responses to the previous chapters today: they will be in a future chapter. With that in mind, let's get on to the story!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 33 - Rage_

A few minutes later, Minato, Kushina, Tenzo, and twenty other ANBU were at the entrance to Orochimaru's lair. Minato could feel it: Naruto was on the other side of that barrier before him. He just knew it. He could not feel the tag that he had placed on the boy but his instincts told him that Naruto was there. Cautiously, he tested the area. He wanted to know what kind of barrier he was dealing with. It did not take long for him to find the quickest way to break down the barrier. He did not bother with subtly. He didn't have time to for that. Each minute they delayed was another minute that Orochimaru was hurting Naruto. He did not care if it tipped off Orochimaru. He had to get to Naruto _now_!

Inside was a labyrinth of tunnels and rooms. Each were unmarked and were indistinguishable from the last. Small torches lit the way. Otherwise it was dark and cold. He could sense countless people trapped inside here. Minato shuttered to think how many where children. He did not want to know what Orochimaru had planned for them. It was too horrible to think about. The idea that his son was being kept here was horrible for words. But he had to focus. Naruto needed him now.

"Spread out. Check every room. Find Orochimaru. Find my son." He ordered his men.

His men spread out quickly; leaving Minato and his wife behind. Minato reached out to see if he could find either one of his tags. He hoped that they were merely blocked, not removed. Sadly, he could not find his son's tag. He did find Orochimaru's tag though. Orochimaru apparently had not released what had happened earlier. _I've got you, you bastard!_ He looked over to Kushina. He flashed her a big smile as he said, "I found the bastard." Then next second, he used his Flying Raijin to bring them to the bastard's side.

What they saw next was would haunt them for the rest of their lives. Orochimaru was in an cell, standing over a young boy. He couldn't see who it was because of the dammed man's back but he knew. He could sense it. Minato's blood went cold: It was Naruto.

The boy looked so small compared to the Sannin. Naruto was so frail and defenseless compared to the mighty Sannin. Orochimaru was inspecting something on the boy. Minato couldn't tell what though. Naruto looked at them as they entered. He silently pleaded with them for help. He didn't even seem to recognize them for a moment. It was truly horrifying.

Anger bubbled up inside the pair. Orochimaru was hurting their son. Killing intent filled the room as they prepared to strike. They would not allow the bastard to touch Naruto any further! It took only a second for the two of them to rush in and strike. They drove Orochimaru away from their baby. Once he was driven off, Kushina remained by their son's side. She used her chakra chains to form a protective barrier around her son to protect him. Orochimaru would not regain access to the boy. Not so long as she lived.

Meanwhile, Minato fought Orochimaru off. He had to keep the man away from his family. He wanted desperately to end the man's life, but for now he had to focus on keeping them safe. They were more important than any vendetta. He could not allow them to die. He would give his life to prevent that from ever happening. He just hoped that his men would get here soon so that he could focus on stopping him. It was his first time ever facing the man head on. Orochimaru proved to be just as dangerous as his legend suggested. However, Minato was just as terrifying. He was the Fourth Hokage for a reason. It was time that Orochimaru remember that! Minato darted in and out of the Snake's grasp. Landing as many hits as he could. The Snake was on the defensive. Trapped in his own lair. He couldn't let up the assault. He had to keep that snake from his precious ones. He had to stop Orochimaru once and for all!

As the fight wore on they heard a small cry.

"Mommie?"

It was Naruto! He was awake and was in pain. However, there was nothing that his wife could do about it right now. They needed the help of a medical Ninja. Naruto needed to get out of here. Neither of these things were possible right now. All that she could do was comfort him as best she could, "I'm here. I'm here. Naruto, Mommie's here."

She started to look her son over. Naruto was so pale that it was sickening. He looked as if he could easily break in two. He barely had the strength to hold his head up now. It broke her heart her to see him like this. She felt so helpless that she could scream! _What did you do to him, you bastard!_

"Mommie, my neck hurts."

Kushina inspected his neck. To her horror there was seal of some kind on his neck. She inspected it it further, but found it was unlike any other she had seen. It pulsed as the boy panicked. _I'll kill you for this, Orochimaru!_ She thought as she tried to soothe her son.

Orochimaru was unconcerned with the Jinchuriki's rage though. He was far too busy trying to fend off her husband's attacks. Minato was going for the kill. He was a force of nature. Something nearly impossible to stop. The only reason he was having any success at all was because the fool was holding back. He was barely holding back but he was holding back! Their proximity to the fight was the only thing keeping that man from completely going all out. Even within the barrier, it was possible for them to get hurt by one of Minato's jutsu. So, the fool held back just enough to guarantee their safety. A fact that gave Orochimaru hope for escape.

Then the boy cried out. They could not understand _what _the boy said, but the anguish in his voice was clear. The boy was in a great deal of pain and confusion. It was a truly delicious sound to Orochimaru. There was nothing better in the world than another's pain. It was made sweeter by the look on that fool's face. It caused the Fourth Hokage great pain to hear that sound. Making the moment perfect! It also caused the fool to hesitate. Minato Namikaze froze for a second, torn between his need to protect and his desire to comfort. It gave Orochimaru his window. He didn't have a chance against the Fourth Hokage and whatever force he brought with him. Orochimaru knew that all too well. He had to get out there before he was killed. It was clear that the Fourth Hokage wanted his blood. He had to get out, _now!_

He detached his head from his body and slithered away. He got past the Hokage before the man was able to compensate. It didn't last long though. Minato was on fast his heels. The man was annoyingly fast as his nickname suggested. Despite being hampered by his attachment to others that fool was already on his ass! It took everything Orochimaru had to keep ahead of him. The fool just kept gaining on him! Orochimaru couldn't believe that he everything had gone so wrong. It was all ruined now. His empire was gone: All for the love of a rugrat. All he could do was run. Orochimaru's life as he knew it was now over. It was so ridiculous that he could laugh!

Minato was quickly joined by a group of his subordinates. Now Orochimaru had a small posse on his heels. It was quite irritating. He had to escape or he would die this night. There was nothing to hold the Hokage back now. Minato's killing intent alone were enough to kill most men. The man was angrier than Orochimaru had ever seen him. It was not looking good for the Sannin. All he had going for him was that it appeared that he had lost whatever tag Minato had placed on him. Otherwise, he would be dead for sure.

Between dodging Kunai and ninjutsu, Orochimaru barely had to time to get to his escape hatch. He had built an escape route into this facility long ago. He wouldn't feel comfortable doing his work if he hadn't. Few would find his work to be respectable. Many such as Minato Namikaze would kill him for it. It was wise to build a quick escape hatch for such occasions. That way he could escape if things got too dicey.

Fortunately, Orochimaru managed activate it before the Hokage could stop him. The seal placed inside there took him to outside the Leaf's Barrier. The teleport was crude and not as efficient as Minato's method but it did the trick. He was able to escape, leaving his pursuers in the dust. However, they would be on his tail shortly. Minato would not give up that easily. He had to run.

Luckily, the seal plus the injured boy would give the Sannin enough time. Minato would be distracted by his offspring and would most likely _not _pursue. Meaning that his pursuers would most likely only be ANBU. They he could outrun. _So, I lost the boy. No matter, he will eventually come to me. There is nothing that Minato Namikaze can do about that._ He chuckled as he ran towards the border. _He has no idea who he is dealing with!_

* * *

**_Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and that I hear from you soon!_**


	35. Chapter 34 - Wounds

After sickness then fanfiction breaking - we finally have the next chapter!

Yup, I had tis ready for Tuesday, but that was not to be. I could not login to fanfiction to aswer comments nor post stories. I couldn't even review stuff! It was terrible, but it was fixed last night and now I can post. YAY!

I don't really wanna chat for long, so let's get into it!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 34 - Wounds_

It drove him crazy to let Orochimaru go. Despite how much Minato wanted to punish him; he other, more pressing concerns. Orochimaru had left plenty of test subjects that needed medical care. One of which was his son. That angered Minato further. _He used my son as a test subject!_ Minato wanted to kill him. He pushed that thought aside. For now, he had to concentrate on helping his victims.

He headed back towards his wife and son. They needed him now. He had already failed his son twice now, he was not going to do it again. Minato was worried about what the Snake had done to him. He knew it was bad but he didn't know exactly how bad it was. He was worried sick about his little boy. He had to get back to him and help him. Naruto and the other children were what mattered right now.

Minato dispatched some of his ANBU to the hospital to summon as many Medical Ninjas as possible then guide them here. He sent a couple more to find Orochimaru's trail. While Minato doubted that they would find him he had to try. He couldn't let the bastard get away that easily.

Another was sent to fetch Lord Third. Rat was dispatched to find him. Hiruzen needed to see this. Besides, Minato needed his help. He couldn't do this all on his own. There were too many victims and too many responsibilities to uphold for him to handle this on his own. It was true that Shadow Clones could be useful, but he could only create three or four at the most. That may not be enough. It would also push him to exhaustion faster. Helping no one in this matter. No, Minato needed as much help as he could get.

It didn't take him long to get back to his family. When he saw them again his heart stopped. Kushina cradled Naruto in her arms. He had lost conscious in the short time that Minato had been away. Sweat poured from him as he tried to fight off whatever Orochimaru had done to him. Even in this state Minato could see the pain that tormented his son. _Orochimaru, I will kill you for this._ He thought as he knelt down by his side.

He started to inspect his son more closely. His son had a high fever and his pulse was thready. Naruto was barely breathing. Minato noticed something on his neck. There were two puncture marks near a cursemark. Anger flared inside Minato. _Orochimaru!_ His mind screamed. He had slapped a cursemark on his son. Minato didn't know the purpose of the seal, but he knew that he had to seal it away as soon as possible. That was if Naruto had any chance. But Minato couldn't begin to seal it away until the boy the was stabilized. As is, he wouldn't survive any attempt at sealing it away.

Minato closed his eyes. He tried to shut out the feelings of regret and frustration flowing over him. He failed to protect his son and now Naruto paid dearly for that mistake. Naruto would continue to pay for a long time. Since Minato suspected that he could not remove it. All the ways that he thought of removing it would potentially kill Naruto in the process. He couldn't think of a way do it without seriously harming him right now. There _might _be some options when he got older, but Naruto wasn't strong enough to even attempt them. He would surely die if he did. The best that he could do was to seal it away. At least for now.

He felt a familiar presence behind him. Lord Third had finally arrived. Minato knew that he should rise and address the former Hokage but he couldn't tear himself away. He was too lost in pain and anger. It wasn't just any child it was his. The little boy that he promised to protect no matter what. The little boy that he just failed yet again. _Forgive me Naruto . . ._

Lord Third had placed his hand on his shoulder. Hiruzen understood Minato's pain. He understood that Minato needed some time alone with his family. So, he left without saying a word and took over the investigation.

Shortly after a medical ninja appeared. Minato watched as she worked to stabilize the boy. Once he was stabile, she recommended that he be moved to the hospital. That way he could be monitored through out the night. She wanted to make sure that the fever broke and the boy regain consciousness. Then and only then would she allow any efforts to seal the cursemark left by Orochimaru. Something Minato had already decided to do. He would not proceed until Naruto was ready. He just had to hope that Naruto could hang on long enough for his father to seal it away.

It was only after Naruto went to the hospital that Minato was able to break away. He began to assist Lord Third in the efforts to help the remaining children and investigating Orochimaru's crimes. While they worked, neither spoke about the things that plagued their minds: Hiruzen was tortured by the crimes of his student. Minato was worried sick about his only child. Both were raw and emotional as they tried to assess the full scope of the tragedy. There were so many victims and so much to go through that a man could lose his mind.

One of Minato's chief goals was to find information on the cursemark that Orochimaru had placed on his son. He doubted that the man left a blueprint behind, but any notes or theories would be helpful in his efforts. He worked far into the night. He managed to find notes on the cursemark and how it worked. It was not complete, but it gave him a better picture on how to stop it. Sadly, Minato's theory about removing it proved accurate. He could not remove or completely seal the thing away without causing great harm to Naruto. Minato refused to be the one to condemn his son to death. It remained a strong possibility if he attempted to remove it.

Instead, Minato would be would create an seal around it. It would help protect his son's mind and keep the thing from taking over. Sadly, it wouldn't prevent all accidental activations of the thing. Meaning that Naruto would have to learn how to control his emotions. A task that would be truly difficult for him. He was too much like his mother for his own good. Minato didn't like it, but at moment he didn't see any better options.

So, Minato returned to his office. He needed to be alone to perfect the design. He used his clones to help him speed up the time it would take to come up with it. For it had to be sealed up before it could do too much damage. It had to be in place before it destroyed Naruto's mind. He hated seeing his son like this. He felt helpless. That feeling drove him to work even harder. He would have the best seal possible before Naruto woke up! He had to. It was the only way that he could think of to atone for his failure.

Of course, he could not ignore his duty to watch over his son as Naruto fought for his life. He had to be there to protect and encourage him to keep fighting. And if the worst should happen then he would be there for him in his final moments. It was not something that he wanted to think of but it was very real possibility. Minato needed to be there. It was his duty as his father. This was something he had to do himself. Not even a clone would do. He had to be there for his son in person. So he returned to his boy's side as soon as he could.

While Minato watched over his son his clones worked to complete the design in time. Time was running out. His son needed that blasted thing sealed up properly as soon as possible! They would work while he sat and waited. The clones could come up with a design far faster than he could. They would pour over Orochimaru's work, go over effects the it was having on Naruto, then work and re-work the design until it was right. As soon as any clone had a breakthrough of any kind it would dispel to pass that knowledge along. It was exhausting constantly creating and dispelling clones but it was worth it if he came up a solution.

After working all night long and most of the following day, the clones had managed to come up with a solution. It was far from perfect, but it would hold. That was enough for now. They dispelled all at once to signal it's completion. As their memories flooded back to Minato he remembered the hours upon hours of hours of painstaking work. He remembered the countless ways he could seal the blasted thing. He remembered the all ways that it could go wrong. The seal's design had be as close to perfect as possible. After all it would affect the rest of his son's life. Minato had to get it right.

The seal was designed to not completely seal up the thing. That was not wise. Instead, it was designed to allow the toxic energy to slowly leak into his system. That way it could mix with his chakra and become part of him. Naruto's body could then better suppress the evil energy. It would still affect him, but it would a lot longer to twist his mind the way it would now. Hopefully, by then he will be able to resist the effects of the cursemark.

Minato would also seal some of his chakra in there. It would act as a safety valve. As soon as the thing broke free of it's bonds it would activate and force it back. It would only last a few times, but it should be enough. Naruto should have gained enough control by then. He didn't know for sure but it was the best that he could come up with. There were far too many unknowns to be completely sure. He just had to make his best guess and hope for the best. Minato really didn't know what the future would bring, but it had to be better than this. So, he went on as if it would.

The fatigue from clones was eating away at him. While they provided the design far faster than he could have done otherwise, it was risky. Along with the memories came the fatigue. Each clones hours of no sleep, worry, and study added to his exhaustion. Once you added nearly two days of no rest he was at the tipping point.

Yet, he refused to rest. He had to keep going for his son's sake. He had to be there for him. He had to make it right. It was his duty as husband and father. He would help his son heal. As soon as the doctors cleared him, Minato would start the sealing. It was his best shot at a normal life. Minato was ready to begin. All he needed now was for his son to open his eyes . . .

* * *

Wow, that is really sad chapter. It reminds me on how much I stressed poor Minato all the time. It gets better in part two (just because he is not the main character) but in the mean time his life just sucks. What will happen next? Stick around to find out!


	36. Chapter 35 - The Sealing

Hey all! Alley here for yet another chapter of the _Will of Fire!_ Today is a long chapter so I don't want to talk very long. I will answering reviews at the end of today's chapter as promised. Which comments made the final cut? You'll have to wait and see!

One final note is that next chapter will be the final chapter for a little while. I am going to put this story on a short hiatus while I recharge my batteries. I was planning to make this chapter the final one before break but there is only one more chapter in this arch. It is best that I complete it before resting. With that in mind, let's get to today's chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 35 - The Sealing_

Naruto did not wake up for nearly a day. In that time, they nearly lost him seven times. It was the worst time in their lives. The only time that was as bad was when the Masked Man went after his family. Only this time Minato felt completely helpless. There was no jutsu or fancy move that he could perform to get his son out of danger. He had to sit and wait to see what happened. It was a nightmare for the young parents.

He was so grateful to Lord Third as he stepped in once again to help out. Hiruzen directed the investigation, he coordinated the pursuit of the culprit, and he dealt with the huge amount of paperwork that built up. He was a true hero in Minato's eyes. Without him, Minato wouldn't have been able to design the seal so fast. He would have never been able to focus if he had to worry about the village too. At least one clone would have been forced to do nothing but focus on the Leaf. That would have worn him out faster and reduced the number of clones that he could have working on the seal.

At most, Minato can create three to four clones at a time. It wasn't nearly as many as his wife could create, but they were useful. They worked out all the kinks in the design before he would apply it to his son. There were no take backs. Without Lord Hiruzen none of it would have been possible. Minato made a mental note to thank the man later. For now, he had to focus on his son's well-being. That was the most important thing to Minato right now.

As for Kushina, she was not doing well either. She sat by their son's bedside all day, holding his hand. She never once got up from her spot. Minato had to bring her food and force her to take breaks. Exhausting herself wasn't going to help Naruto. Not that she seemed to get that message. She remained focused on their son the entire time. It was a miracle that he got her to move at all! The nurses and doctors couldn't seem to make her move. Only Minato had the power to make the Red-Hot Habanero do anything. It further wore him down to be forced to watch over his wife as well. There was nothing that he could do though. They were _his _family. He had to take care of them.

It was hard sitting there, watching his family fall apart. The only thing that helped him deal with this was creating that seal. Now that it was done he felt useless. He could not apply the seal until his son stabilized. Something that Minato could help with. He had very little talent when it came to medical ninjutsu. He had to leave it in their capable hands.

The hours wore down the family further. His wife continually whispered to Naruto that she loved him and that she wanted him to wake up soon. Over and over again she begged, "Just open your eyes sweetie. Please, just open your eyes." It was nearly impossible for Minato to watch the drama unfolding around him. Yet, this is where he needed to be: By his son's side. It just wasn't a pleasant place to be. Then again hospitals never were pleasant places to Minato. He hated them all with a passion. They were necessary evil that he had to put up with.

When Naruto finally awoke he was treated to a tearful reunion. Afterwards, Minato asked his son, "How are you feeling?"

Naruto grew quiet. After a minute he said, "Okay."

Minato reached over and touched his son's face. He told him softly, "It's okay, we're not going to be mad at you, but we need to know if you are in pain. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, where does it hurt?"

Naruto looked down. He reached for his neck, "My neck."

They hugged their son again. Minato knew that this wouldn't make Naruto better, but it would do for now. Minato promised him that he would feel a lot better very soon. He excused himself to prepare the seal. He would seal that thing away the moment the doctors cleared the boy. Minato didn't want to wait. He didn't want Naruto to suffer any longer than necessary. He needed to stop that curse in it's tracks. So, Minato left shortly after to prepare for the sealing. It needed to be done as soon as possible.

Minato went to a special room created to create complex seals. It was the perfect place to prepare for the ritual that was to be carried out. There were no windows or decorations of any kind here. The door was inset into the wall so that there one continuous surface. The walls were a glassy surface that one could easily write on. It was a dark room with only four small lights to help the caster see what he was doing. It was far from being a friendly or comforting room, but it was perfect to seal the cursemark away. That was all that matter right now.

He painted the seal on the walls and on the floor with his blood. His blood would act like a catalyst to strengthen the seal. It would interact with his chakra and Naruto's system much better than any other ink. Even his own ink made from his chakra would not do. It had to be his blood or nothing else.

A blood seal was one of the strongest types of seals one could make. It was costly to caster, but that didn't matter to Minato. His son's well-being was all that mattered now. It also meant that only Minato himself could create this seal. The seal required the blood to be of a close relative. The only Kushina would fit that bill, but she did not know the seal and there was no time to teach it to her. She could not cast it in time. Besides, he needed someone to remain with Naruto while he worked. Kushina was the best person to remain by his son's side. Minato didn't want to leave Naruto right now, but it was for the best.

Minato left a circle around the center empty. That was where he was to place Naruto. He needed to paint the symbols on there with Naruto in place. For they needed to travel up his son's body and encircle the cursemark. That could only be achieved if Naruto was there before he starting painting.

He was almost ready for Naruto. There was only one more thing to do before fetching his son. Minato didn't want his son to panic when he saw his father's blood. So, he filled a bowl full of it it before leaving. That way he had enough blood to finish the seal without showing his son where the ink came from. It was best that Naruto _never _found out.

Minato felt a little lightheaded but he didn't let that bother him. He had to do his duty as a father. He had to seal that thing away. The rest didn't matter. So, he hid his condition as he returned to his family. He waited until the boy was cleared before he scooping them up and bringing them to the room.

Minato released them and had Kushina place Naruto in the center of the room. There he tried to explain what he was about to do. However, Naruto didn't appear to understand. It was understandable. He was far too young and scared to understand what was his father was talking about. It also meant that Naruto wouldn't settle down enough for his father to continue painting. Without the final strokes Minato couldn't create the seal.

He was at a wits end when Kushina stepped in. "Daddy is going to take the hurt away. But he needs you stay still, okay?"

Naruto nodded. "Kay."

Kushina offered her hand. "Tell ya what, why don't you hold my hand? That way nothing bad will happen to you."

Naruto took her hand then quieted down. Kushina nodded to Minato as he resumed painting his seal onto his son's body. Minato never mentioned that it was blood that he was painting with. He also left out the fact that it hurt a lot when he finally cast the seal. For now, he needed Naruto to stay calm and still. Once he was finished painting would need Kushina out of the circle. Only Naruto and himself could remain. But that would come once he was ready to cast the seal. For now, she helped a great deal to keep his son still.

After a few minutes Minato finished painting and was ready to begin. He inspected his work one final time. It was exactly as he designed it. He was ready to proceed. Now he had to brake the news to his son, "I am sorry Naruto, but Mommy is going to have to leave now."

Naruto looked up at him with big, scared eyes. "No!"

"It's okay, honey. I am going to be over there." Kushina pointed to the open doorway outside the circle. "Don't worry, I won't go far, y'know."

"NO!"

Naruto started to panic. Naruto started to mess up the lines Minato had just painted. Minato feared that he was going to have know him out when Kushina saved the day once again. "Would ya feel better if you had something of Mommies's?" Naruto nodded then quieted down as kushina gave him her barrette. She closed his hand around it as she said, "Here. You can have this, okay? It's very special to me. Just like you. So, I know that it protect you. No matter what happens you'll be safe."

Naruto's hand tightened around the barrette. Slowly, he calmed down, allowing his father to fix the lines the smudged lines. Once he was finished, Kushina retreated to the doorframe. The door closed revealing the blood that Minato had painted on it earlier. He was ready. It was time to create the seal!

The blood glowed as Minato poured his chakra into the seal. Then Naruto screamed unlike anything his father had heard before. A part of Minato wanted to stop, but he knew that he had to continue. This was necessary for the boy's future. It would cause him less pain to go through his now than it would be if it was left alone. Still, it was heartbreaking to watch his son be in so much pain.

Naruto hung on to that barrette for his life. He didn't let go of it for a second. Kushina willed her strength into her boy as she watched from the sidelines. It was all that she could do as Minato worked. This was _his_ seal and _his_ design. She couldn't help even if she wanted to. Minato was a far better seal master than she ever was. He knew what he was doing. She just had to sit by and believe in him.

Slowly, the blood retracted onto the boy. It became smaller and smaller until a seal was neatly created around the cursemark. Two lines encircled Orochimaru's mark. They would provide protection from the effects of the curse. Naruto fell unconscious as the lines finally stopped glowing. As his son fell asleep Minato wondered if he had really created the perfect seal. There was no room for error and there were so many questions about that thing on his neck. There was no way to know for sure that it work right now. He would find that out later. It was over, for now.

* * *

**Reviews!**

Yup, it's time for the reviews again! This will most likely be my last group of reviews until my break ends. Then they will start up again as normal. Enough Yapping! More Answering! Let's go!

* * *

**REVIEW**

Chapter: 34 - Wounds

From: Foxsage001

man good chapter though I still think that in time and a mission to find hebi-teme or the blue prints for the curse mark those two WILL be able to remove it. But you're right with the info they have that cant do that just yet though if they capture some more curse mark test subjects they just might. btw is the seal Minato talking about similar to the Eight Trigrams Seal that sealed kurama. excellent chap as always till next time Fox sage out

* * *

**RESPONSE **

I know that we discussed this privately, but I wanted to talk about this publicly. I like your idea for hebi-teme, only I don't think it will fit this fic. I have an idea of where I am going that will prevent this unsealing from happening. It's not concrete and I can't really give you details but I don't think this idea will work in this story. It may work in another one though! I may end up stealing it for another Naruto Fanfic!

I believe that we discussed whether or not Minato would actually experiment on victims of Orochimaru. I wanted to bring this up because you clarified what you meant in PM. Here it sounds more like he is grabbing victims and experimenting with ways to remove the cursemark - _before trying it on Naruto!_ After discussing it with you, I realized that is not what you meant. You were thinking about Orochimaru's lackies, not little kids. Although the line between victim and lackie is very blurry in the show. Alas, that is the nature of Ying and Yang. Things are not always as simple as we would like them to be!

Thanks for reading and for giving me that idea!

* * *

**REVIEW**

Chapter: 33 - Rage

From: Riku Uzumaki

Orochimaru thinks that Naruto would come to Orochimaru? Pft! As if!

In canon, Orochimaru was right that Sasuke would willingly come to him for power because he had a reason to. Naruto has no reason to come to him for power. If he wants to get stronger through training under one of the Sanin then he could just ask his GODFATHER for training.

If anything, the only reason Naruto would ever come to Orochimaru willingly, would be so he could kill the demented snake.

* * *

**RESPONSE**

HMMMM . . . Will Naruto come to Orochimaru? I dunno. So far the answer is no, but the possibility is not out there. As you will find out - the character of Naruto Namikaze is a bit different in this fic. He is similar but not entirely the same. He has had a very different life than the Naruto that we all know and love. It makes sense that he is different. Naruto Uzumaki would _definitely _not go to his side. But Naruto Namikaze? I dunno. Maybe. Provably not, but it is possible. And there is the danger!

* * *

**REVIEW**

Chapter: 32 - Tenzo's Story

From: Dark Prime0

found it odd that the alarms only went off when the tube was broken and not when they were failing, think them failing would be just as important

while i know the 4th isn't thinking strait atm, i hope it's revisited as to why danzo was the one to respond to the alarm. a good guess would be the experiment is happening in his base

Yeah, that is odd. I didn't think of it at the time, but maybe it only mattered if they escaped or were ready. That is cold, but it is a possibility.

Danzo . . . Danzo . . . DANZO! Is that all what you can think of?! Hehe. Yeah, Danzo is snake of his own right. And yeah, his time to shine is coming up! I don't directly address your concern (it was all written long before you read this chapter), but Danzo _will_ show his true colors next arch. So, hang on and watch what happens!

* * *

**REVIEW**

Chapter: 33 - Rage

From: Narulover44

Great story I can't wait to c way happens next :) I hope naruto will b ok nd tht his parents don't leave him alone as much anymore nd tht he absolutely does not decide to go to orochimaru nd tht they find a way to stop the seal from doin wat it does to anko :)

* * *

**RESPONSE**

Children MUST be allowed to play! Sure, this is a real world thing, but children MUST be allowed to play and explore - _without_ their parents keeping a tight lease on them. Otherwise, there are consequences in adulthood. The same is true for Naruto. He MUST have some free reign!

Mind you, he will always be stalked by the ANBU and will have more restrictions than a normal child, but he will have free reign! The weakpoint in their protection centers around the academy. That is hard to change, but it is possible. The problem comes when you factor in traitors. That makes it hard to protect him. They just do the best they can and move on.

I am not sure if Anko will be in the story yet. Then again her time to shine was the Chunin Exams. I haven't written that yet, so I dunno. We'll have to see! Thanks for reading!

* * *

I guess today the counter is stuck at 4. The rest that was posted I just don't have a good response to. Oh well, let's see what happens next time. See ya!


	37. Chapter 36 - Rogue Ninja

All right, this is the final chapter before hiatus. It is unfortunately not the final chapter of this section. There is actually one more chapter that I forgot about that I won't be getting to before hiatus. I had forgotten about it when I said that they would be one more chapter. As far as story wise – this chapter is it. There's just a little more after aftermath to go before the next time skip. While I would've preferred to end it there I just don't have the umpth to go on for another week.

With that in mind I will post that chapter when I start up again. I would recommend that you go ahead and read some of this chapter again when I post just to get yourself a little bit more aware of what is happened. I recommend that any time a story goes hiatus but I definitely recommend it in this case.

And the story will return. I have been on hiatus before and it is likely that I will be on hiatus several times before we reach the end of part three. I want to emphasize the fact that one has already had his first draft written and the changes made on the paper. All I do is take it out. It's just too much to do right now. I want to focus on some things in my personal life and maybe catch up more writing in part two. It is true this story has gone a lot longer than I ever intended to be. However, I am committed to finishing. It does matter how long it will take I will finish it.

Since this chapter is long and I am tired I won't be responding to the views from the last chapter. Consider answering them after I return from hiatus but we'll see what happens. I can't confirm that this point. I don't want to talk to you longer so let's stick to the chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 36 - Rogue Ninja_

Minato panted as he tried to catch his breath. Over the last two days: he hadn't slept; Overused Shadow Clones, worried constantly about his son; fought an S-Class Criminal; used his Flying Raijin too much; designed a complicated seal over night; and then finally applied said seal. A seal that would take a lot of out him normally. Under these circumstances, it was exhausting. For even a Kage-level shinobi had his limits. Minato was about to reach his, yet he had to press on. For there was still more to do.

He picked his son up. Naruto looked so fragile now. Like he was broken. It hurt his father to see him like this. Few things hurt more than this failure. He had failed his family and his village. It was something he would not forget anytime soon. He sighed. _At least he's asleep now. Maybe, he'll find some comfort there._

Minato brought his son to his wife. She looked almost as exhausted as he felt. It had been a rough two days, but alas it was not over yet. Naruto still needed to recover from the kidnapping and the subsequent sealing. That would take time. And even though neither parent knew how much time it would take they were committed to helping him. He was _their_ son! It was their duty to help him through this. For now, Naruto needed to sleep. Any further efforts to help him would have to wait.

Kushina looked back and forth between her husband and her son. What she saw worried her. "You're exhausted." She commented

"I'll be okay." Minato tried to give her a reassuring smile, but it didn't work. Instead, it came out as a half-hearted effort. Further convincing his wife of his exhausted state. It was not what he had wanted to happen. Sadly, there was not much that he could do about it. He was just too tired to convince her like he needed to.

"No, you won't. You need to rest." Her tone made it quite clear: rest was not an option - it was an order.

Minato wanted to rest. He wanted to obey his lady's command, but he couldn't. At least not just yet. There was one final task that he had to do. Then he could rest. This was something that as Hokage fell to him. He had already delayed too long already. He had to complete this task before he could rest. Once it was complete then he could rest. But only when it was complete.

"There is something that I must do first."

It was time. He needed to declare Orochimaru's new status. He had to make his crimes public. He must accept his shame in failing to prevent these disgusting acts. He had to declare Orochimaru a Rogue Ninja and a S-Ranked Criminal. This was something that only he could do as reigning Hokage. Not even Lord Third could do it. The hunt _must _begin immediately. No one from the Leaf could render any aide to this man. He was to be terminated as soon as possible.

Despite his anger Minato felt bad for his Sensei and his teacher. Orochimaru was family to them. This would hurt both of them, a lot. It was already killing Lord Hiruzen inside. This was _his _student who did this. _He_ never saw this coming. Just as Minato failed to see it. Now, due to Minato's son's injuries, he had to be in charge of the investigation. Hiruzen knew more of what Orochimaru had done than even Minato did. Something that Minato planned to fix as soon as possible. He wanted to know the full extent of what that man had done. It was his duty as Hokage. If Orochimaru hadn't hurt his son he would be the one handling it right now. Minato had too much on his hands to lead the investigation. He would take over eventually, but for now his predecessor had to suffer. Another mark of shame that Minato had to endure.

Minato also agonized about what would happen to his Sensei when he found out. He was far more sensitive about things than Hiruzen. Minato thought of him like a father and he treated Minato like a son. Hell, he called Naruto his little grandson at times. It would eat his him alive to learn what had happened. The idea that his closet friend had done this would drive him mad. He would not forgive himself for failing to stop him. Making it public would only intensify his pain. Sadly, no matter how much he wanted to spare his teacher, he could not. Orochimaru was guilty of treason. Minato could not ignore his crimes. What Orochimaru had done was unforgivable. The path was clear. All that was left was to walk it.

His attention was called back to his wife by an impassioned shout. "Minato!"

"Hmm?"

"Minato, are you even listening to me?"

Minato kissed her on the cheek then handed her their son. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. There is something that I must do." Before Kushina could argue he added, "But I will be home soon, okay?"

Kushina saw the look in his eyes. Minato could not be dissuaded. She sighed. _He won't rest until he declares Orochimaru a Rogue Ninja._ She looked down at their son. After what he had done there was little other choice. _Orochimaru, I will not forgive you for this! You pay dearly for harming my poor, little baby._ "Just be home soon, okay?"

Minato ruffled his son's hair then whispered in her ear, "I will, I promise." Then he disappeared. Leaving his wife and child to get home on their own.

Minato appeared in his office mere moments after he left his family. He was almost to the point of collapse, but he pressed on. He knew that it was a bad idea to use the Flying Raijin and now he was dealing with consequences. It took almost everything he had to just to make it here. God forbid what would have happened if he had take passengers along. He gave a silent thank you to his wife for taking their son home. None of this would have been possible if he had to ensure their safe arrival at home. As is, He was forced to catch his breath. He looked awful and felt even worse. Minato was ready to drop, but he had to keep going. _Just a little bit longer . . ._

He sat down at his desk and began to write. Over the next few minutes he wrote the proclamation of Orochimaru's crimes. It included his banishment and his new status as a S-Rank Criminal to be killed on sight. Minato wanted to pour over the document to make sure that it was perfect, but he didn't have time. It was already nearly a day since he fled the Leaf. The word needed to get out. That way people would be on guard when they saw him. _Hopefully, that will save some lives._

Minato was almost finished when he recognized a familiar presence behind him. "Jiraiya-sensei." He said quietly.

"Hey." His tone was somber and quiet. Which was very unlike his master. _So, he knows._ Minato put his pen down. _This is not going to be easy._ Minato sighed. _Then again, why should it?_

"So, you've heard then."

Jiraiya got out the window and stepped into the office. "Yeah, I have."

Minato focused on the paper as he spoke. "I am sorry Sensei."

"I know."

Minato sighed. He did not want to have this conversation right this minute. "I'm sorry, but I don't have much left in me to talk now. A lot has happened. You'll forgive me if I keep this brief. I need to get back to my son."

Jiraiya inspected his student. He could see the signs of all the exhaustion and stress that built up. Minato had bags under his eyes. His was pale and clammy. Bags had formed under his eyes. His student looked as if he was ready to drop. "My god, you look like hell."

"I feel like it." He paused then continued, "Master, I don't wish to be rude, but can you get to the point?" Jiraiya gave his student a hurt look. It made him immediately regret his words. "I'm sorry." Minato added in a hurry. "I just . . . I just . . . can't be polite right now."

"Don't be." Jiraiya took a breath then continued, "This is my fault. I didn't stop Orochimaru. I didn't notice anything. I should have stopped him before anything happened. Before you had to go through _this_!"

Minato thought about what Jiraiya said. He shook his head, "I _should _have stopped him. He did this for _years_ and I never noticed. It was right under my nose and I _didn't notice_!" Those words were bitter but honest. _I should have noticed._ _I should seen what Orochimaru was doing_. "I failed and _Naruto_ paid the price."

The men fell silent for a long time. Finally, Jiraiya plucked up the courage to ask. "How is the little guy?"

"I don't know." Minato sighed again. It was going to be a long time before Minato forgave himself for that, if he ever forgave himself at all. "I was able to seal it up, but there are no guarantees. Who he will be when he comes out of this I don't know. That is assuming that he comes out of this _at all_. There are just so many variables." He was silent for a second then croaked out, "I . . . I . . . I could still lose him."

They were silent again for a long time. Both men cared deeply for the little knucklehead. Neither wanted to lose that boy. Naruto had added so much to their lives. The idea that they might lose him anyway was hard to deal with. He felt for his student. As his father, it had to be killing him. There was nothing that he could do for Naruto now. All he could do was try to cheer up his father, "Don't worry, he'll make it. He takes after his father too much to give up. He'll be fine. Trust in him."

Minato gave his first true smile in days. It did help him somewhat. "Thanks, sensei."

Jiraiya stepped into the window to leave. On his way out he added, "As for Orochimaru, don't worry about it. I'll find him. If it is the last thing I'll do, then I'll do it. You just take care of your family." Minato nodded. Then his teacher flashed him a big smile as he called out, "See ya!" Then he was gone.

Minato turned back to the document before him. All that was left was to sign it then it would be official. Orochimaru would be a Rogue Ninja from the Hidden Leaf. Wanted dead or alive. He would officially be an S-Ranked Criminal. _I will find you._ He thought as he signed the document. _You will not escape justice, do you hear me? _He sat back in his chair. It was almost over. He just had to proclaim it publicly then send the notice to be duplicated. Then he could be with his family again.

Minato went home an hour after Jiraiya left. He had barely managed to drag himself home. Yet, somehow, he had found the strength to make it. Now, he was on his way upstairs. His steps thundered as he went up. He was far too tired to bother with keeping quiet. His eyelids drooped and his body threatened to fall asleep right there. He refused to give in. He had just a little more to go and he wasn't going to lose. With a final burst of energy he forced himself to keep moving.

He stopped by his son's room to check on him. To his surprise he was not there. For a second Minato panicked, but then he remembered that his wife was with him. He trudged to his room to find them there, sleeping peacefully. Naruto was in her arms as they slept. _I should have known. Then again, I don't want him out of my sight right now either._ He thought as he snuggled in beside them.

He reached over to pet his son's locks. His son was alive and well. That was enough for now. _Thank you, Kushina._ He thought as he started to drift off to sleep. He wrapped his arms around his family as he whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

Aright, that's it until hiatus is over! As always, thank you for reading and I hope to have many more conversations with you guys in the future. Alley out.


	38. Chapter 37 - Families Heal Together

So one month turned into two months and here we are: finally getting another chapter of The Will Of Fire. It was great to have charge my batteries at least somewhat. And while I did not publish chapters 2 months I didn't continue to write. Though it was at an extremely slower pace. It wasn't completely because of burnout but it did proceed extremely slow. My biggest challenge was writing the chunin exams. It is not my favorite part of the show and generally I would prefer to skip over it. But there is a great deal of character development that happens in that time so I couldn't do it. Plus, I want something huge to happen at the end of the exam – so it means I had to write it. It's not done but it is far enough along that I feel comfortable restarting the chapters. I may look for ways of eliminating the exams in the future stories are right but for now you get the chunin exams. Hopefully, they are a treat to read. Do you like how they are turning out so far.

Of course, you are nowhere near the chunin exams. So I've got to start moving again. We have a lot of stuff to cover and it's going to take a while. This story will not finish by the end of 2015. It's looking like it may not finish by the end of 2016. Which is kind of terrifying. But we'll see how things go. I do have a lot more than what you've seen. With that I want to shut up and let you read. Once again, thank you for waiting patiently waiting my burnout. Enjoy!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 37 - Families Heal Together_

Minato woke up to an empty bed. He panicked for a moment when he didn't find his family with him. Fear drove him to bolt upright. Which he immediately regretted. His whole body ached and now the world spun as he moved. He realized his mistake far too late. Now he had to deal with it. _Take it slow, Minato._ He admonished himself. _You've overdone it, remember?_

He looked outside the window. It was now late afternoon. It made sense that they had gotten up already. Besides, the security seals were in place and the house was surrounded by ANBU. Everything was fine. _Get a hold of yourself._ _This is ridiculous. They don't have to be within your sight all the time. _He reminded himself. Minato's instinct was grab hold of his precious ones then never let go. That way they would be 'safe.' He knew that they would never forgive him if he tried that, but he couldn't help wanting it.

After a few minutes Minato finally felt good enough to get out of bed. Slowly and painfully he managed to rise. He cursed his body for being so weak. It didn't seem to want to listen. The world was off kilter. Nothing seemed to work right. Minato struggled but eventually made it to the dresser. It didn't help that everything ached. This was what he got for overdoing it so much. _Good job me._

With great difficulty Minato rummaged through their clothes to find an outfit. He threw his clothes onto his bed. He didn't even take the time to place them there neatly. Once the clothes were on his bed; he carelessly dropped his work clothes to the floor. He didn't bother with the hamper either. He just didn't care. It just wasn't in Minato to be neat today. He was far too exhausted to bother.

It took far too long for Minato to make it to the bathroom. Still, he was able to take a shower. He just had to take his time getting there. Once he managed to get it started he sat there for a long time. It was relaxing. The water was scorching hot and soothing. It just felt good to have the hot water ease his pain. Minato made a note to go to the public baths as soon as possible. It would feel amazing to soak in the hot springs! He could soak all his problems away. It would make him feel so much better!

Right now that was out of the question. He wanted to be close to his family to watch over them. He wanted to make sure that Orochimaru didn't try anything else. He would be a fool to re-enter the village now but Minato wouldn't put it past him. Right now, Minato was incredibly insecure about his family's safety. He would not dare to leave their side right now. That was far more important than personal comfort.

After nearly 30 minutes, Minato got out of the shower. He felt a lot better than he did before, but was extremely hungry. After using up so much chakra and losing a lot of blood he was greatly weakened. He needed to get his strength back. Eating would help a great deal on that. He could smell food cooking downstairs. _Kushina must be making dinner._ He thought as he slowly got dressed. _It would be great to have something to eat._ Minato stopped for a second. _I should provably check on Naruto first though._

He wandered over to his son's room. He wasn't there. So, he wandered downstairs. To his relief, he found his son playing on the living room floor. Naruto looked normal. Which was a huge relief to Minato. _It seems that the seal did it's job._ He smiled as he watched his son play. He had his son back. That was what was most important. Naruto was safe. He was home once again. That was all that mattered.

His wife picked up on his presence right away. Her eyes shifted to her husband then she flashed him the biggest smile that he had seen in a long time. Naruto finally figured out that his father was there. He raced forward into his arms. He screamed "Daddy!" as he went. Minato had no choice but to pick up his precious little son. He was relieved to see his little boy doing so well. So happy that he was safe. An so glad that he was free of Orochimaru. Naruto was with his family now where he belonged.

Minato kissed the top of his son's head. They remained like that for a very long time. He thought about how close he had come to losing him. Tears formed as he thought of what his little boy had gone through: Being kidnapped and trapped in a scary place; having a horrible snake attack; and having to survive a risky sealing procedure. It had to be horrible shock to his little system. Something that should have never happened. Minato would have given anything to prevent it. His son didn't deserve this. Minato would make Orochimaru pay for this. That was a promise.

The tears wouldn't stop. Minato had nearly lost his son. Yet, he was back home again. _My son, My Precious son._ He was so happy just to have him in his arms again. Of course, Minato knew that it wasn't truly over yet. His son needed to recover. He had gone through so much that it would take time to fully heal. Plus, it was unclear how the cursemark would effect him or if his seal would completely protect him. But they would deal with it when it happened. For now, his son was safe. That was enough for now.

"Naruto." He whispered again and again. His little boy was in his arms. That was all a parent could ask for. He was so grateful to get him back once again. They carried on like that for quite sometime. They cried and cried like little babies. They were completely unaware of the world. Then again this was a safe place. They could drop their guard here.

Kushina Uzumaki watched her family for quite some while. She was content not to bother them. After all, she had already had that moment when Naruto first woke up. He was so happy to have his parents around him that he couldn't contain himself. He screamed and carried on. It became so much of a problem that Kushina had to move him away from his sleeping father. It was a miracle that it didn't wake him!

Then again Minato was dead to the world. He had overworked himself again. Nothing short of the house falling down would have awakened him. He had to rest. So, Kushina made sure that he wasn't disturbed. It had taken countless hours but he was finally with them again. A miracle that she would always be grateful for. Her family was safe and sound. That was all that she could ask for right now. _Thank you, Minato._

Minato eventually broke the hug. They both had tears left in their eyes but they had finally calmed down a bit. He was able to ask his son, "How are you feeling?"

Naruto was quiet for a minute then he finally said, "Okay."

Minato gave him a sad smile. He placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder as he told him, "Naruto, it's okay. You can tell me the truth. You can always tell me the truth. You're my son. I love you. Nothing will ever change that."

Naruto looked at him with big eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah. That's how it works. Fathers love their sons no matter what. It's part of the job description. So, you can tell me anything."

"Okay."

Minato took a breath then asked again, "So, Naruto are you hurting?"

"A little."

Minato wrapped his son into another hug. "It'll be okay. I promise. Just hang in there a little bit longer." Naruto began to cry. He cried for a long time before he finally stopped. Minato waited until the last sob faded away to release him. "That's a good boy." Minato looked at the cursemark then asked, "Can I see it?"

Naruto nodded numbly then showed his dad the cursemark. Minato inspected the mark and the seal that placed upon it. It appeared to be working exactly as Minato had designed it to do. Only time would truly tell if it worked. If he had saved his son or not. They would have to wait to find out. But for now everything looked right. The seal was holding. There was nothing amiss. Naruto would be safe from it's effects. Orochimaru's plans were stopped for now. That was all that he could ask for.

Minato had included a new set of markings into his seal. They would not be so easily removed as his previous one. The only way to remove them was to remove his seal around the cursemark. That would be nearly impossible to do - even for him. Somehow, he doubted that even Orochimaru had the skill to remove this seal. Not that he intended Orochimaru to be able to get his hands on Naruto again. Minato would make sure of that. He would not lose his son He would protect him if that was the last thing that he did.

Minato patted his son on his head. "Thank you."

He stood up then addressed his wife. She had remained silent throughout the entire affair. She had given her boys their space. His family was safe and secure. He was so grateful for that. Everything could finally start to get back to normal.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice his wife approach. She kissed him on the cheek then asked, "Hungry?"

Minato smiled. "Starving."

It was finally time to heal.

* * *

That's it for this week. I'm not gonna answer any reviews that were viewed in the past. Too much time has pasted. But I am always interested in hearing what you have to say. So please review and see you next week!


	39. Chapter 38 - Masks

This is a long chapter and I want to get to as quickly as possible. So, I won't be including responses today. That will be soon. Thanks!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 38 - The Mask_

Another year came and went. Naruto didn't appear to have any ill effects from Orochimaru's cursemark. It was a big relief to know that Naruto would be okay - even if it was only for the short term. Minato was no fool. He realized that Orochimaru's seal would not be so easy to defeat. It would cause issues again in the future. It was a matter of when it would harm Naruto again not if. That was certain: Naruto would suffer for his father's mistake.

Minato continued to research ways to reenforce his seal or remove the curse despite the relative calm. He hoped that it would never be needed, but he wanted to be sure. Minato always had contingency plans for everything. It was how he had lived so long in his chaotic shinobi world. It was one of the reasons why he became a legend. He was a constant planner. Especially when his loved ones. He couldn't afford to lose them. He would protect them no matter the cost.

He wanted the best life possible for his family. It was one of the reasons why he worked so hard. He wanted them all to be happy. That included a certain ANBU who hadn't quite shook off his pain just yet. Minato had allowed the boy to remain within their ranks for over seven long years. Far longer than he had ever intended Kakashi to stay. It was time for him to return to normal duty. He could not allow his adoptive son to remain like this for much longer.

It was not all bad: He had done well. Kakashi was one of Minato's strongest and most capable ANBU. He easily outmatched most of his brethren. Something Minato was endlessly proud of. He was his teacher, after all. Plus, Kakashi was no longer as troubled as he used to be. He had started to laugh once again and even cracked jokes sometimes. He frequently humored Gai with his 'challenges'. It almost as if he enjoyed watching Gai perform those ridiculous punishments.

Finally, Kakashi was spending more and more time with Naruto. He volunteered to watch Naruto for them a lot now. The two easily spent a fair amount of the week together. With Kakashi pitching in to help Naruto study or train. Freeing up a lot of time for his parents to be alone together. It was something wonderful to behold. Kakashi was acting as an older brother to Naruto. Exactly as Minato always intended him to be. After all, he was family.

Minato loved watching the boys together. Kakashi constantly teased the boy. Yet Naruto was excited to spend any time with him. It was something that mystified his wife. That didn't matter to him. So long as they were happy Minato was happy. They were his world. Their happiness was paramount.

Lately, Minato had been sending Kakashi on fewer missions. That way he could spend more time with Naruto. He knew that it was selfish but he wanted them to grow up as together. He needed Naruto to help Kakashi heal. If helping Naruto freed Kakashi then Minato would push. He needed _all_ of his family to be well. That included Kakashi. So, he would continue this play. Kakashi believed that he was only helping the struggling child. He did not know his teacher's true intentions. Minato intended to keep it that way. It was best if both boys did not know the truth.

It certainly helped that Tenzo no longer needed his partner anymore. The majority of his missions were with other ANBU agents now. Naruto's kidnapping and torture at the hands of Orochimaru had brought Tenzo closer to the Hokage than ever before. He was one of his most loyal and trustworthy man. They understood each other's pain. They now had a common enemy. It made their connection that much deeper. Tenzo was now one of Minato's most loyal men.

Kakashi no longer needed his mask. That was clear. It was time for him to go. Only, Minato hadn't quite told the boy that yet. He couldn't put it off much longer. He had to tell the boy. Only, Minato did not know how. He wanted Kakashi to step into the light again. The ANBU was not the right place for Kakashi anymore. Minato had made up his mind. All he had to do now was inform the boy of his decision.

Minato was still working on way to tell Kakashi when the boy came to see him. Kakashi didn't say what he wanted, but only that he asked to speak with alone. It was clear from Kakashi's face that it was something important. He would never deny his 'son' the chance to speak with him. As his teacher and adoptive father he had to help Kakashi however he could. So, Minato cleared his office then waited for the boy to tell him what was wrong:

"Minato-Sensei, I have a request to make."

Minato was surprised. Kakashi rarely made requests let alone in his matter. It was clear that it was was no ordinary request. He must have mulled over this for a long time. It must be that important to him. Minato could not afford to ignore him. "Of course, go ahead."

Kakashi paused for a second. It was almost as if he was going to chicken out. Then he made his request, "I'd like permission to leave the ANBU."

Minato was at a loss for words. In a million years he never expected this. He never expected Kakashi to willingly ask to leave the ANBU. He was so dedicated, loyal, and obsessed that Minato never believed that he would want to leave. He was afraid that he was going to have to kick Kakashi out. It was a gift from the gods, yet he had no idea how it came to be.

"May I ask how this came to be?"

Kakashi thought for a second then responded, "I've been thinking about for a long time now. Ever since Naruto was kidnapped, in fact. I just wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do."

"Kakashi, Naruto's kidnapping wasn't your fault. If it was anyone's, it was mine. I _didn't_ protect him enough. Not you. I don't understand: Why would that make you want to leave the ANBU?"

Kakashi shook his head. "It's not what you think. I don't blame myself or anything. You can't protect the ones who love all of the time. That's pointless. I can see that now. You can't control the world. Things happen. People get hurt. That's just the way the world works. You just do make do with what you have. Naruto has shown me that." He chuckled a little, "That little guy, he never gives up. If he falls down, he just gets up and does it again. He doesn't stop until he gets it right. He never complains. He never asks 'Why me?'. He just gets back up."

That was one of the best descriptions of his son that he had ever heard. He wasn't the brightest or most talented child, but he was the most stubborn. He really wanted to learn. So, he tried really, really hard to get it right. It saddened Minato that things were so difficult for him, but he was proud of Naruto's spirit. _He will be a splendid shinobi one day._ Minato mused. Words could not express how much he loved his son or how proud he was of him. He was an inspiration to all who met him.

Minato chuckled, "That is true."

"I don't think he ever gets depressed or gives up. He just keeps trying." Kakashi mused, "It's actually quite inspirational."

That reminded Minato about how fond Kakashi was of Naruto. Kakashi did like to refer to Naruto as his 'little brother' after all. It made sense. He had taken the role of 'big brother' to heart. Which made Minato so very thankful. He wanted all his family to get along. That included the silver-haired teen.

"He's made me think about my failures in life and how I reacted to them. Instead of rising to meet the: I keep running away." Kakashi's voice was strained as he admitted the truth. He did not like admitting his failures one bit. But it was the right thing to do. After all, it was what Naruto would do. He plucked up his courage and continued, "Now, I want to face my fears then rise to the challenge. I want to prove myself worthy of being his 'big brother.' I want to protect him, master. I want that very much. But not from the shadows as I used to do, but by his side. I want to guide him; to teach him; and protect him as he grows." He took a deep breath then finished, "I want to be his Sensei."

Minato honestly never expected this turn of events. The boy who was once bathed in blood wanted to guide his son into the light. It was unheard of. It wonderful yet so very dangerous. He never realized that Kakashi wanted to become Naruto's Jonin Sensei. It was startling to say the least. It may also not be possible. Minato had to choose the right Sensei for Naruto. He could not be swayed by a desire to save his other son. As Hokage, his choice had to be impartial. It had to be in the best interests of the genin. This was not a request that he could honor right now. It was far too soon to choose Naruto's Sensei.

He sighed, "Kakashi, I glad that you want to teach, really I am. I am more than happy to help you achieve that goal, but isn't it a little early to think about this? Naruto is only seven. He is nowhere near ready to graduate. Now is not the time to pick sensei for him. It's provably a few years away yet."

He stood up then walked over to the edge of his desk. "And even if he was, I can't any promises. You should know that. I have to choose the best Jonin for the job. No matter how I feel about them. You may not be the right one. I have to think about the entire team's potential, not just my son's. I don't even know _who_ I am going to put in with him. How can I make this decision right now? This is a request that I cannot honor. I am sorry, Kakashi but I must do what is right for all the children - not just Naruto. I can _never_ make such a promise."

Kakashi thought about his teacher's words. He hadn't thought of the others that he would teaching. It was an error that he intended to correct. His teacher was right. He needed to think about _all _of his genin, not just one. Naruto would be important but so would the others. _Whoever_ they were. Still, he believed that he could overcome this and rise to the challenge.

"I will treat them all fairly. Whoever you choose to be a part of Naruto's team I will teach them. I will protect them and treat them as family. As you did with us. I can do this Sensei. I will prove it to you. That is if you give me the chance."

Minato smiled. "I have always given that to you, Kakashi." He sighed again. "But my decision stands: I cannot make promise. Not to you or anyone else. That will never change. Not even when it is time for him to graduate."

Kakashi nodded. "I understand, Sensei. I am sorry - I shouldn't have asked."

"No, you shouldn't have." Minato said sternly. "But I forgive you. It's nice to know that you care for my son that much. I am truly honored that you would offer. It means a lot to me."

"Thank you, sensei."

Minato's eyes sparkled. "Kakashi, I never said that I wouldn't consider you. I only said that I wouldn't _promise_ anything. There is a difference you know."

Kakashi's eye open wide. He practically yelled, "Thank you! I promise that I will prove myself to you. I will work hard to become the kind of teacher that Naruto needs. So that you will have to choose me!" He hesitated for a second, "But if the time comes and you don't feel that I am right for the job then I understand. You must what is best."

Minato nodded. He was glad that his student finally understood. He would be watching. That was a promise. For now, it was time for his student to take his first steps back into the light. It was time to give him his mask. Kakashi took his mask out of his bag and gave it to the Hokage. A part of him didn't want to give it up, but it was in the way of his goal. It had to go. He had to leave it behind. Still, he felt more than a little guilty giving it up. Hopefully, Lord Hokage would allow him to wear it every-so-often. He didn't completely want to leave the ANBU behind. It just wasn't the place that he needed to be right now. His 'brother' needed him. That was all that mattered.

Minato accepted the mask. He had tried so hard to get this thing away from Kakashi. Now, he simply gave it to him of his own freewill. It was sign that Kakashi was moving on. That he was finally starting to heal. The mask had little power over him now. It could be disposed of without damaging the boy. That truly was a miracle.

Still, it worried Minato _why_ the boy was giving up the mask. It wasn't that he hadn't considered Kakashi to be his son's teacher. He had. Many times in fact. But he couldn't promise it. Not to Kakashi or to anyone else. He had to make the best choice for the team. That if that meant someone else. He really wouldn't know until the time came.

Minato feared that if he didn't choose Kakashi that it would regress the boy to his former state. He didn't want to have to choose between the his two sons. No father ever did. However, if he had to choose then would go with what was best for Naruto. That might mean hurting Kakashi. This was his duty as Hokage. It was just not a position that he wanted to be in.

"Thank you, Kakashi. I promise that I will _consider_ you when the time comes. For now, I will take his mask as proof of your commitment. Work hard and I may end up giving you a team. For now, you will rejoin Gai and the others. You will start to take on normal missions. Understood?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes!"

Minato smiled. "Good because you have a lot to do. It's going to take a while before I believe that you are ready. Got it?"

"Yes!"

Minato's eyes sparkled as he said, "Then I have your first mission for you."

* * *

That's it. A big bombshell then peace out. Chao!


	40. Chapter 39 - Tensions

All right it's time for yet another chapter of the Will of Fire. As always I like to thank you for reading and sticking with me – even when I go through breaks. They will happen again but hopefully it won't be anytime in the near future. Since I don't have a lot of time today I won't be posting reviews, I will try to go ahead and do that next week. I don't like to post them on chapters of this length anyway.

One other thing that I want to mention is that as of the end of this chapter we are officially on page 138 of 236 pages or at least according to my word processor. Mind you that does not include my extras but we are getting towards the end of this part of the Will of Fire. As I said before we are now officially in the final arc of this section of the story. It appears that it's going to be a three-part story with part to being almost complete as of this posting. I have been able to Move on from exam two of the Chunin Exams. Of course, there's a lot that happens afterwards so I probably have a little while yet before I'm finished with part two. Not that it matters too much to you guys since you're still on part one but I just wanted to let you know where I am as far as writing. There is a lot more content yes she reposted so we will have chapters well into 2016. With that in mind let's get onto the chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 39 - Tensions_

Shortly after Kakashi left him a new problem dropped in his lap. Tensions within the Uchiha were at a boiling point. Rebellion was a real possibility. If that was to happen a lot of people would die. Possibly even his family. Something that Minato wanted to avoid that at all costs.

It wasn't completely new though. For years, the Uchiha had been dissatisfied with their treatment within the village. They had every right to be. They were outcasts in their own village. Something that Minato had tried to change. He torn down limitations; opened the door to new opportunities; encouraged others to join the Military Police; fought for them; and gave them his complete trust. He had hoped that this would help heal the rift that had formed. Clearly it was no longer enough.

Shisui Uchiha had appeared mere moments after Kakashi's departure from the village. It took the Young Hokage by surprise since this was not normal for the man. Shisui was far too polite and respectful to act like Kushina or his son. He never entered without asking permission. In fact, he had NEVER done this before. Shisui respected his elder far too much to act in this way. That in itself worried Minato. Then he looked at the young face. It was clear that something was up. Whatever it was Minato was certain that he was not going to like it.

"Lord Hokage."

Minato stood up. Every muscle in his body was on alert. Something was horribly wrong. "Shisui?"

"I apologize for my rude behavior, Lord Hokage, but must I speak with you."

Minato singled for Shisui to rise. He was not offended. Concerned, yes, but offended no. "It's alright. Now tell me what is wrong."

It took a minute for Shisui to collect his thoughts. They were turbulent to say the least. But Lord Hokage needed to know what was going on. _Perhaps, he could stop it from happening._ Shisui thought as he finally spoke,

"There is talk of an uprising within the Uchiha. Rebellion appears to be a real possibility within the near future. People are now meeting in the open to discuss it. They do not have the numbers yet to attempt a coup, but I believe that they will in the near future."

The news hit Minato like a ton of bricks. _Treason._ It was a serious charge but the possibility was very real. He knew all too well how restless and unhappy the Uchiha have become. Despite his best efforts Minato had not been able to ease this discomfort. He had tried almost everything that he could think of. None of it seemed to work. Now it looked as if rebellion was a real possibility. If it was not then Shisui would have never made that charge. Rebellion was happening. What Minato needed to know was how much time did he have.

"How much time?"

"A few weeks at best."

Minato sighed. _This is bad._ He turned away for a moment. He looked out at the village below him. Somewhere out there was his family. They would be caught in the cross-fire should a full-scale revolt appeared. In fact, they were likely to be primary targets. He could think of no better way to bring him to knees. It was chilling to think of, but the possibility was very real. It would destroy him. It was hard to believe that his own people would become a threat. It wounded him in a way that he never thought possible. He had to know, "Is Fugaku involved?"

Shisui shook his head. "I am not sure. Some say he is, others seem to think otherwise."

Minato closed his eyes. _Please, don't be involved. _

"I see." He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts, "Try to get as much information as you can. I need to know details. Who is responsible; why are they doing this; and if there is any way to stop them. Try to delay the coup as best as you can. Buy me time, Shisui. Please, buy me some time."

"I will do my best."

"Thank you." Minato turned around to face him. He handed Shisui one of his kunai. "Here. Take this. If anything goes wrong, throw it and I'll be there in an instant."

Shisui took the kunai then hid it. "Thank you, Lord Hokage."

He gave the young man a sad smile. "I pray that you never need this."

Shisui nodded. "As do I."

"Go!"

"Yes Sir!" He disappeared without another word.

Minato sat back down at his desk. This was troubling news. One that couldn't be ignored. He summoned Rabbit and ordered him to find Raven. They needed to speak immediately. Perhaps he had more information on this coup than Shisui had. Even if he didn't, he would need his help prevent this catastrophe.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I can't wait to see y'all next week. See you later!


	41. Chapter 40 - Raven

So it is yet another Tuesday and it's time to post another chapter of the Will of Fire. Minato is still lost in the world of I don't know. He hasn't come up with a decision yet but should be able to come up with one soon. This is the start of one of my absolute favorite arcs overall and definitely my favorite arc of part one. Yeah, I know this is the third chapter but we haven't gotten too far yet. So for me, it's still the beginning.

Anyway, I don't want to get into too much chatting now because this chapter I will be posting reviews. I'd rather spend my time responding to the fantastic comments that you guys have posted since the last one that I did. That is so much more important than this. So, without further review, let me get on the chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 40 - Raven_

Raven appeared in his office a couple of minutes later. Minato immediately created a privacy seal so that he could speak to Raven in private. This was not for the ears of men like Danzo. Or anyone else that he did not trust. He also wanted Raven to take his mask off. That could not be done if they could be easily observed. The identities of his ANBU must be kept a secret at all times. Minato would not violate their anonymity. Not now at least. Which was yet another reason to keep his meeting secret.

He signed to remove the mask then said, "What I ask of you now, I ask as an Uchiha. For the remainder of his meeting, I request that you put the mask away."

Standing before the Hokage was Itachi Uchiha. He was the son of Fugaku Uchiha and one of Minato's most accomplished shinobi. The boy had earned his trust. Something not easily handed out. The boy was almost family. Then again his wife was practically a sister to his mother. In a way, he thought of the young man as nephew or a cousin. Itachi was not as close as Kakashi, but he had Minato's complete trust. Something few ever really managed to gain.

Itachi had even guarded Minato's family for a while. An honor that Minato bestowed upon the ones that he could trust to protect them. Their lives were precious. Minato couldn't live without them. Their safety was more important than his own. If their survival required his sacrifice then he would gladly do it. Even if the council would not approve. He would not trust their safety to just anyone. Not even of his own men.

Itachi was different than any Uchiha that Minato had ever met. He was even different from his parents. He lacked the fire that burned within Mikoto and the clan was not his life as it was for his father. Itachi possessed a talent that was unlike anyone else. He was one of the most talented shinobi that Minato had seen in a long time. He believed that it was possible for Itachi to become Hokage one day. A feat that no Uchiha had yet to accomplish. All the boy needed to do was apply himself. If that was what the boy wanted. It was hard to say with Itachi. He was not to talk about his hopes and dreams. Not that it mattered. He was loyal and brave. That was enough for him.

It was not enough for others though. The council had pushed for Minato to make Itachi their spy. To which Minato refused. It would not help the relations to behave like that. All it would do is break down what trust remained. Increasing up conflict not reducing it. Besides, the Uchiha were his friends. He would never spy on them without sufficient reason. That was not how he liked to lead his people. _I don't want to do this but I seem to have little choice._

"Itachi, I have heard reports of unrest within your clan. Please, tell me what you can about them."

Minato hated commanding Itachi to tell him clan secrets. He hated listening even more. He had to protect the village. Even if that meant discussing things he would rather not discuss. This was one more sacrifice that he had to make as Hokage. He just hoped that it would mean the safety of all those who he held dear.

Itachi appeared to know slightly more than Shisui. While he was slightly hesitant to tell his master, he did as he was ordered. He told him that a small but vocal part of the clan was planning to rebel. Many of the clan elders were preaching revolt as well. They were planning all out war with the rest of the village. A fact that made Minato's blood turn cold.

The clan elders had been trying to convince his family to join the rebellion. An offer that they had refused. Fugaku was against the coup. He argued that changes were being made for the better of the clan. They needed to be patient. They needed to have faith in Lord Hokage. Sadly, his words had fallen on deaf ears. All it did was convince the council to move without him.

Recently, the clan elders had contacted Itachi directly. They wanted to convince him to oust his father and take over as clan head. They cited an ancient rite that would allow Itachi to remove his father from power. Something that Itachi had no desire to do. He did not wish to be a puppet for the council's whims. Itachi was loyal to his village and to it's Hokage. He believed that what his father was doing the right. He did not wish to overthrow anything.

Minato remained silent for a long time after Itachi finished speaking. The news was not encouraging. It appeared that a revolt was a very real possibility. He was glad that Fugaku wasn't supporting it, but it didn't solve anything either. He had to stop this revolt before there was bloodshed. Only he did not know how to do that. He needed more time!

"What was your response to the Elders?"

"I haven't given them a response. I felt that it was not to wise to outwardly refuse them."

Minato nodded. "You're right. It would not be." He thought for moment then added, "However, I think that we can use their offer against them. I would like for you to reach out to them. Go along with their plans. String them along. Drag it out. Be hesitant but willing to work with them. I need to know more about their plans. They may be willing to tell you." He took a deep breath, "Most of all, buy me some time. I don't care how but do it. I need to time to avoid bloodshed."

Itachi nodded. "Sir."

He replaced the mask then disappeared. Leaving increasingly worried Hokage behind. It was looking as if bloodshed was a very real possibility. It frustrated and angered Minato. _I have to stop this before it's too late! Dammit, why did this happen?_

Minato debated whether or not to inform the council. The elders would certainly want to be in on the action, but he did not believe that they would be helpful. He did not trust them. They were likely to push for drastic measures. Which would inevitably lead to bloodshed. Something he wanted to avoid at all costs.

There was one that he trusted the least. One that Minato would never accept their council. That man was Danzo. Minato hadn't forgiven him for going after Kakashi. He could not be trusted. He would make matters worse. For he had no qualms about sacrificing the village to further his goals. And while he could not prove it: Minato believed that he had something to do with Orochimaru. Making him partially responsible for his son's torture. A crime that no one has yet to answer for. Danzo was a danger to the village and his family.

There was always a possibility that he is in some way responsible for this. There was no way to tell. He was far too good at manipulating things from the shadows. It was doubtful that would be careless enough to leave his marks on the rebels. That way he would remain safe as he harmed the village to achieve his goal. It was how Danzo worked. Lord Third had been willing to tolerate this behavior, but Minato was another story. Minato wanted his head. Only, he couldn't quite find a way to get it.

Even if Danzo wasn't responsible; the man was likely to make things worse. If it was for his own personal benefit than it was fine. After all it was in his nature. He would incite violence to get what wanted. He would hinder Minato's plans. Which would threaten the village's safety even further. It did not matter that Danzo was sworn to protect his village. Only glory and power mattered to him. Minato would sooner trust the masked man than Danzo. A man that he still couldn't find. It frustrated Minato that his family was surrounded by such dangerous foes. He had to find a way to eliminate their threat before they had a chance to harm them again. Something Minato was not sure that he could do.

It was clear that the council would only make things worse. He couldn't afford to bring them in just yet. They would eventually have tobe brought in, but he would wait until he had a better hold on the situation. That way he could go around them to secure peace. And that was more important than anything else.

* * *

_∑∑∑®®∑∑ ∑∑∑®®∑∑ ∑∑∑®®∑∑ REVIEW TIME! ∑∑∑®®∑∑ ∑∑∑®®∑∑ ∑∑∑®®∑∑_

So that's it. This chapter is time for reviews! To keep things simple I think I'm going to stick with about 3 to 4 reviews this time. As always, they're a bit random but I choose to post here but I think you'll enjoy them. And if your comment does not appear on the stage – that's OK I just couldn't answer it publicly. That doesn't mean I won't answer you. I have a personal policy that I respond to all reviews within 24 to 48 hours of posting. If you don't receive a response within that time, go ahead send me a PM and I will let get back to you. Once again thank you all for reading let's get onto the reviews!

_∑∑∑®®∑∑ ∑∑∑®®∑∑ ∑∑∑®®∑∑ LET'S GO! ∑∑∑®®∑∑ ∑∑∑®®∑∑ ∑∑∑®®∑∑_

* * *

**Review:**

_Story: The Will of Fire - PART ONE_

_Chapter: 35 - The Sealing_

_From: Lord Kyuubi_

Hey there! I'm really liking the story so far, I think you've portrayed Minato and Kushinas characters quite well. It is moving a little slowly but I guess things will likely speed up once you get closer and closer to the time period of the original series. I'm interested to see what will happen next, I do have a few concerns though. I'm not sure if you chose to portray him this way ir if you believe that's how he thinks but I really don't think that's what Orichimaru is like. He was twisted yes but I actually don't think he was a sadist, he was just a psychopath and that's an important distinction to make. Sadists derive pleasure from others pain whereas psychopaths merely don't feel guilty about causing pain, they don't actually seek it out like a sadist would. Orochimaru wasn't experimenting for pleasure, he was doing it to achieve his impossible goal and experiments happened to be the best way. In additiom he was a smart man and I don't think he would have taken Naruto, he spent

months taking unknown people to remain anonymous and out of the blue he takes the Hokages son? He must have k own there was no chancing of keeping his experiments secret so I don't think that's realistic. Also, what happened to the Hiraishin tag Minato placed on him? You kind of just breezed past that and didn't explain what happened to it, rather convenient. Sorry if I'm sounding really critical right now, thos...

This message has been truncated due to length. To view in full, please visit site.

* * *

**Response:**

Wow, I think your review has to be one of the longest that I have ever received. I'm grateful that you felt so passionate to write so much but next time and recommend cutting that place in half. I couldn't even see the whole thing in my email! And on a side note: that's all I'm going to show I don't feel like getting the part up off of the server. If anyone wants to review, it's in the reviews.

I do you want to respond to you as best I can so this is what I'm going to say:

Yeah, the story is going a lot slower than I ever intended. Originally I only intended one part that would magically go through all this early backstory plus the original series and end in Shippuden. It's adorable that I thought I can do that while maintaining well-developed characters. I don't think that is possible. And if I had recognize that back in 2014 I probably would have put a stop to this story before he ever began.

That being said: I love the story. Right now it is my favorite story that I have written. It is my primary focus and I wouldn't change that for the world. It's turned out to be a monumental effort to get done but I like where it's going. So I will keep working on it until it's over. It's going to take quite some time to do that but I'm willing to put in the effort. I hope that you are patient enough to stay with me. I will go through least several more breaks before the story finally finishes. Right now my goal for finishing part three is 2017. I know that is over a year away but that's where I am right now.

As far as the parts about the story content: Yeah, Orochimaru is a bit harsh. He's a little crude and maybe just a touch less intelligent than he is in the series. But that's because surely really like the character. I like the darker aspects of the character and I feel that they kind of got away from it later on with Orochimaru being a pivotal character in the resolution of the Naruto story. Wow I love the fact that the former Hokages came back to life I wish that it had been Orochimaru to do it. I just didn't get why he was doing it. Orochimaru was far better off as a villain then an ally character. He will be that way in the story.

I think that's about it for this review response – there is a lot more to this review than what I posted here, but there's no way I can respond to it all. Since I have already responded to you privately I won't continue publicly. As always, thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you next time.

* * *

**Review:**

_Story: The Will of Fire - PART ONE_

_Chapter: 38 - Masks_

_From: Mint (Guest)_

Mint:Write more, PLEEEEEEEEEEASE write more!

* * *

**Response:**

Of course, there are tons where that chapter came from. Heck, I have Part Two's first draft nearly completed. Just keep reading and the chapters will keep coming. Thanks for reading! Alley

* * *

**Review:**

_Story: The Will of Fire - PART ONE_

_Chapter: 26 - Daddy is a Shutterbug_

_From: Mary Mab_

I was looking for a good story to put me to bed but instead for the past few days I have been staying up to long to read this great story... I love how you have worked them in the original story (only a few changes) but to me it's like it should have been and I love that. I love Naruto and have even passed it to my daughter who is a little Naruto ... If they had truly survived like your story says then things will be different and I can't wait to see how. And I'm here to the end so keep them coming as long as you can... I would have loved to be in that office when Ei had read that letter. My response would have been just for his face and Cause he dared to hurt a child... For me there would have been no Ei just a shell of a man

* * *

**Response:**

This story has yet another first for me: a mother sharing the story with her daughter. I think this is awesome! While I never intended this story to be for children I don't see any reason why they can't read it. There is only mild violence and mild sex in it. And depending on your personal views and the child's age that may not be an issue. Of course, I do recommend the stories that I have on my profile as well. Or I would steer clear of that one blatant sex story around. I don't know if she likes but probably should just stay away from it. That was definitely not intended for children.

As always I am infinitely grateful of all of you guys. But the idea of sharing it with it with somebody else is fantastic to me. It's very humbling. I am truly glad there are so many people like me who all share a passion for Naruto.

* * *

**Review:**

_Story: The Will of Fire - PART ONE_

_Chapter: 38 - Masks_

_From: Tatahasi_

Everytime I read about this Minato, I fell in love a little bit more. He is such an amazing Father, Ninja, Husband, Family and Hokage. And I love how he worry about Kakashi, planning the best way to save him.

I love it,that you didn't change some of Kakashi's features in his discovery about how he took some situations.

There will be more NarutoxMinato soon? I just love his daddy side.

Is Naruto going to meet a friend anytime soon?

* * *

**Response:**

There will always be more father-son moments. Hell, this story is about fatherhood, growing up and passing on your spirit onto the next generation. Along with all that danger and world changing stuff. It has had its series of challenges but the overall story I feel is awesome. And I'm glad that you share that same passion. I will keep working to make the story awesome.

As far as Naruto's life: It's downplayed. This is because Minato is the focus of this part of the story. And for the most part the story is locked onto Minato's perspective. If Minato didn't see it then it didn't happen. Yet, as we all know it so clearly did. But that has been my general rule when it comes to the story.

But don't worry – you will get more of Naruto's life soon. Part two focuses on Naruto's perspective, not his father's. You will suddenly have friends and family and other things going on around Naruto. What you won't see is the things going on with his father for the most part. If Naruto didn't see it, here it, or was not told about it than it doesn't exist in his world. In other words a complete and total flipping of the script. It was a difficult decision that I had to make but it was required if I wanted to follow the same general plotline of the original series.

I hope that you'll agree with me that the change was worth it in the end. Thanks for reading!

* * *

_∑∑∑®®∑∑ ∑∑∑®®∑∑ ∑∑∑®®∑∑ THAT'S IT FOR NOW! ∑∑∑®®∑∑ ∑∑∑®®∑∑ ∑∑∑®®∑∑_

Thanks for reading!


	42. Chapter 41 - Going Home

All right, it is time for yet another chapter of the Will of Fire. I am sorry for the impromptu break but I should have taken into account the joy of the holidays. As is, my fee is still little topsy-turvy but they're starting to calm down. I will try to post another chapter this Tuesday and go from there. I wanted to make up at least a little for my unplanned absence.

This chapter wasn't planned to be the first chapter of 2016, but it is. So let's welcome to thousand 16 with yet another chapter of the Will of Fire.

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 41 - Going Home_

Not long after his meeting Minato wandered home. He wasn't sure why exactly he wanted to go home so badly, but it seemed like the right place to go. Then again sitting in his office mulling things over didn't always help him solve things. Sometimes he needed a second opinion. He needed to speak with the woman that he loved.

He found his family in the backyard. Kushina was helping Naruto learn how to throw a Kunai. Naruto was trying so hard but was failing at this simple skill. Minato was immensely proud of his son for not giving up, but it worried him that he was struggling so hard. As his father, he felt that he should help his son in what he struggled at. As Hokage, he did not have enough time. Minato did not want to fail his son, but he did not know how to help. So, he left it in his wife's capable hands. She had ways of doing things that no one else could do. If anyone could help their son then it was her. Still, he felt more than a little bad that he wasn't helping more.

Minato waited for his wife to finish what she was doing and notice him. He did not want to disturb their training. Besides, it was kind of fun to watch them. Even if he was the boy's useless father.

"No sweetie. Not like that." Kushina re-adjusted his arms. "Hold it like this. Now try."

Naruto's face balled up in concentration. He really wanted to get this. It was so cute that Minato wanted to die. _My little boy is growing up!_ Naruto stood there for a minute then threw his kunai. It missed the target, but it was a lot closer this time.

"Good job!" Kushina purred. "You just need to keep practicing and you'll get it in no time, y'know!"

Naruto released the tension he was holding. "You really think so?"

Kushina slapped him on the back. "Of course, you are my son, after all!"

"Alright!" Naruto started to bounce everywhere. He repeated that word over and over again. Minato smiled as he watched him carry on. They were so alike. _You really do take after your mom, don't you Naruto?_

His family finally noticed his arrival. Naruto bounded over to him and gave his dad a big hug. It surprised Minato, but he couldn't help but hug him back. "DADDY!"

Minato looked down at the little boy in his arms. He loved him more than words could ever express. Naruto was a bundle of energy; a terrible prankster (something new that started recently); clumsy to his core, but the hardest worker he had ever seen. He worked so hard to get what others got easily. It saddened Minato that it was so hard for him but he was proud of his son for not giving up.

It was clear that Naruto had picked up his mother's difficulties in school. His grades were poor despite all the help he got at home. Kushina spent almost every free minute with him after school training. Kakashi did something very similar. Yet his grades barely improved. He wasn't at the bottom, but he was close. Yet another problem that Minato needed to solve.

Minato pulled him away from the hug. "Hey Naruto." Minato greeted his son. He got down to his son's level then asked, "Training hard?"

Naruto gave him one of his best smiles, "Uh huh. Mommies helping me a lot!"

Minato couldn't help but smile back. He ruffled his son's hair as he said, "Well then you'll be strong in no time."

Naruto squealed then ran off. Minato could hear him shouting something about being the strongest in world. He was Minato's perfect little boy. No matter what happened or who he became Minato would love him. It was impossible to feel otherwise. He was his father, after-all. He would love and protect him for the rest of his days. For he had sworn that no one would never touch him again. His son would be safe. He had to make sure of that.

He could still remember all the nights when Naruto woke up screaming. He dreamed of snakes and of the cell where he was imprisoned. Often, his dreams would include a 'scary man' as he called him. That 'scary man' would do horrible things to him. In other words; Naruto kept dreaming about Orochimaru and what he did to him. Making poor Naruto's trauma that much more drawn out. One more thing that Minato would never forgive Orochimaru for.

Naruto had slept with his parents for a long time afterwards. He wouldn't go to sleep otherwise. Even when he was in with them it was difficult to convince him to sleep. They tried again and again to assure him that he was safe. That mommy and daddy would protect him. He didn't quite seem to believe them. Not that Minato blamed him. He had been taken away under their watch. They had failed to protect him. Why would he believe them?

You would hardly know what he went through these first seven years. His parents were so proud of him. He never gave up through it all. For Kushina, her little boy was so much like her that it hurt. She hated seeing him struggle like this. It reminded her too much of her youth. Something that she'd rather forget. _Well, I did find love. I guess that is not too bad, y'know?!._

Kushina thrived upon being needed. Sadly, these days she didn't feel needed too much. All that she did was cook, clean, and help their son learn. She loved to do those things, but she needed more than that. She had to fight against depression everyday. She tried to stay happy for her family's sake. Her training sessions with her son did help somewhat but it was not enough. It could only stave off the depression so much. She was still unfulfilled at the end of the day. Kushina needed so much more than this, but she could not give in. She had to keep going for their sake.

Minato had noticed his wife's predicament. He had an idea of how badly she was hurting on the inside right now. It hurt him to see her carry on this way. He wanted her to be truly happy. He wanted her to know that he needed her. That he respected her in everything that she did He just had no idea how to go about it.

Sure, he had thought of countless solutions to her problem, but none of them would work in the long run. For they would only be a band aide. There was only one true solution that would work. Too bad there was no way that the council would allow it. She was the jinchuriki of the Nine Tails and the wife of the Hokage. She could not go on missions like any other shinobi. It didn't matter that she was just as skilled. Nor did it matter that she was strong. She was far too valuable to lose. Besides, she was likely to embarrass the village. Being his wife any action that she took would be seen as an official act of the village. The Elders would never allow it. Minato knew that all too well.

He understood their thinking even if he didn't agree with it. Shinobi were all weapons in the end. Mere tools to use and discard as one saw fit. It was their fate as shinobi. It was even worse for a Jinchuriki. They were hated and feared at the same time as being considered precious weapons of war. Still, they were human as well. The Elders forgot that it was Kushina who kept the Nine Tails in check not a special weapon. Her power, skill and love kept everyone safe. She controlled the Nine Tails and offered it's power to them. The Nine Tails had no interest in cooperating with any human. They should remember that. They need Kushina almost as much as he did. They should give her the respect that she deserved.

Minato wondered what the council will do when they hear about the uprising. He wondered what he would face once they knew the truth. He wondered how they would make matters worse. For they would make matters worse - they always did. It was just a question as to how much worse would it get.

As he interacted with his family he realized why he had come home. Standing next to him was the best council he ever had. She was always there by his side regardless of what happened. She had no ulterior motive. There was nothing in it for her to lie to him. Kushina was honest to fault. He may not always say like what she says, but she always said what had to be said. Something invaluable to Minato right now.

She was always far more valuable than anyone on that council. She may not have the right answer, but she would give him her honest opinion. That was more helpful than fighting with a bunch of old prunes. He needed to get her opinion. He needed her advice. Maybe then she would inspire him. Minato had no idea if it would work, but he had to try. _If I ever, reorganize the council: Kushina you will be first person on it._

There was only one problem: He couldn't discuss the problem with Naruto around. This was something a child shouldn't hear. Especially if knowing would put the boy in more danger. Minato would never risk his life foolishly. He needed to speak with her alone.

So, while Naruto wasn't looking he whispered to her, "Kushina, I need to speak with you - Alone."

* * *

**That's it for now! I will post reviews either next week or the following one. I just simply don't have the time right now. Thank you and have a great day!**


	43. Chapter 42 -I love you but you are wrong

OK, it's time for yet another chapter of the Will of Fire. I don't want to talk long since this chapter is fairly long. I do want to thank you all for sticking through all of my breaks and sending your reviews my way. As always, I will respond within 24 hours of any non-guest review. I wish that I could respond sooner to those but I have no means to do that. I will try to include them into my next review section, alas that is not going to be at the end of this chapter. I just don't have the energy to put together a review section today. Sorry, I will try to put it together at the end of next chapter.

One final note is that I will be moving the release day from Tuesdays to either Sunday or Monday. My work schedule is changing and I won't have Tuesdays off anymore. I also won't be working 10 hours a day anymore so I won't have three days off. I don't know how that's going to affect the story. Then again everything you're reading right now was written months ago; so it may not affect anything. I will have to see.

Next Tuesday will be the final Tuesday post for the for seeable future. I will try out both days and see how it works. I hope you bear with me as I try to readjust the posting schedule.

Thank you and let's get onto this to the chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 42 - I love you, but you are wrong._

Kushina could see on her husband's face that it was serious. And whatever it was; it was something that Naruto shouldn't hear. That worried Kushina a lot. Minato often discussed minor matters at the dinner table. He often told them funny stories or minor grievances that had come up that day. He wanted Naruto to know what it is like to be Hokage. At least as much as a seven-year boy should know. Minato kept the rest carefully hidden from him.

It was more than just village secrets that he hid. Minato simply did not want him to see the dark side of being Hokage. A reality that his wife knew all too well. Whatever he wanted to discuss was dark and messy. Something that Naruto shouldn't overhear. That worried even more than his face. It spoke volumes about the severity of the problem. It was top secret or extremely bad. It might even be both of those things. Either way, something was going down. It was clear that Minato didn't want to scare the boy. That was enough to make her blood turn cold. Something was definitely very wrong.

Minato couldn't ever put it into words, but she knew that he loved that boy dearly. He would do anything for him. He thrived on his son's smile. That was why he kept up with the stories so much. It was all for Naruto's benefit. As was sending him away. This was not for Naruto's ears. That much was clear. He was trying to act as normal as possible but she could see right through him. Kushina wanted answers, but she had to wait. Naruto had to get out of the house.

After dropping that little bomb, Minato went upstairs 'to change.' As he put it. A moment later, he returned without his usual vest. It was his way to say that he was 'off duty.' Someone else might have totally changed outfits, but that was not her Minato. He just took that darned vest off. _You're an idiot, Minato. _She thought as she inspected her 'new husband.' It took her a second then she realized it: It was a clone. He winked at her as he went by. It was almost as if he was saying 'wait for me, the real me will be down in a minute.' Which all went over their little boy's head. Naruto had no idea what was going on.

Minato went over to his son, crouched down to his eye level then asked, "Hey, Naruto. How would you like to go to Ichiraku's?"

Naruto's eyes opened wide. "Really?!" He yelled even though his father was inches away from him. "Can we? Can we? Can we?" Minato nodded. Which caused Naruto to start jumping around.

Minato laughed. "Woah! Calm down a little, okay? Before you hurt yourself."

Naruto settled down a bit. He got down then scratched the back of his head. "Sorry."

Minato laughed. "It's okay. You're excited. Just, let's just calm down a little, okay?"

"Okay."

Minato put his hand on his son's head, "Tell ya what, why don't we make it just the two of us? Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Naruto looked to his mother. She adored Ichiraku Ramen just as much as he did. He didn't understand why she wasn't going to. Kushina, for her part, pretended that the whole thing was her idea. Kushina told her son:

"I think that it is a great idea: It will be a father/son night out. You can show your daddy what you have been learning in school. That'll be fun, won't it?" She paused for a second then added, "Don't worry, I can come along some other time."

Naruto still looked a bit confused, but he didn't question it any further. He took his father's outstretched hand and followed him out the door. Kushina smiled as she saw the delight on her little boy's face. He was really going to have a lot of fun with that clone. Not that Naruto knew that he was a clone. Naruto had never seen one of his father's clones up close like this. The clones usually worked on his paperwork, not spending time with the family. Hopefully Naruto wouldn't discover the truth. _Just don't pop when you're out there, okay? We are not going to have that conversation with him, right now. Do you hear me, Minato?_

Not long after Naruto had disappeared did the real Minato reappear. He flashed in from wherever he had been hiding. Startling his wife a little. She knew that it was serious, but he could have taken the stairs. "Y'know, we have stairs, dear. You should try using them."

Minato gave her a small smile, "I know, but this is faster."

She sighed. _More like lazy, but what do I know: I can't exactly teleport anywhere, now can I?_ After a moment, she let that go. "Y'know, I could have found a sitter too. They aren't that hard to come by. It doesn't take that long, y'know!"

Minato shook his head, "Yeah, I know, but it's more than that. There aren't many people that I trust to watch him. You know that. Of them; Kakashi is currently away on a mission right now. As for Mikoto, well, I don't think it is a good idea to send Naruto over there right now."

Kushina knew that her husband was over-protective of his son. She was she, but it was more than that. They both trusted Fugaku and his family deeply. The fact that Minato wouldn't send Naruto there scared her. "Why isn't that a good idea?" She probed.

Minato didn't immediately answer. Instead, he created a privacy seal then, finally, answered his wife's question. "Because the Uchiha are planning a coup."

"WHAT?" Minato waited for next the explosion. Which came fairly quickly. "They are WHAT?"

Minato took a deep breath then said as calmly as he could. "Planning a coup, just as I said before. A portion of the Uchiha are talking about rebellion."

_This is horrible. _Kushina thought as she took in the news. She tried to make sense of it all. _Why now? What's changed? Mikoto, why didn't you tell me? _Kushina didn't want to ask this but she needed to know. "Minato, are Fugaku and Mikoto involved?" Her voice was barely over a whisper.

Minato shook his head. "No. Not to my knowledge, but I don't know all the facts. They could very well be. I just don't know." Kushina sat down then looked at the floor. The news was not sitting well with her. Then again it wasn't sitting well with Minato either. "Regardless, it's why I didn't want Naruto to go there. The place is a powder keg right now. Someone could take out their rage on him. Hurt him to get to me. It may not happen but I can't risk it right now."

Kushina nodded. "No, that would be a terrible idea."

Minato sat down beside her. "I know that I don't have to say this, but: It would be best for him to avoid that area for the time being. You as well. They may have nothing to do with this coup, but I don't think that they can protect you."

"I see."

Minato looked off into the kitchen. It was obscured by the privacy seal but he didn't care. It was far easier than looking at his wife's face right now. It hurt too much. He hated doing this to her, but she needed to know. And he needed her help. Right now, he needed her council. He had to be cruel to get it. Minato knew that it made him a poor husband but sometimes being Hokage won out over being a family man. Everyone in the village was his family. He had to protect them. This coup could not be allowed to happen.

Over the next half hour or so, he told her everything he knew. He spared no detail. Minato did not like how quiet his wife was being, but he had to press on. She had to know. Then, maybe, he would get an idea on how to proceed. She was his inspiration. She was his strength. If anyone could help him find a solution it was her. He truly believed that.

Even if she couldn't, then it was okay. It helped to talk to someone about it. Just saying it out-loud helped him process it a little better. It helped address the problem in an more objective way. This was all too close to home for comfort. He needed the ear of someone that he could trust. There was no one else that he trusted more than her. Her motives were clear: She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Their fates were intertwined. He thanked god everyday for that. Without her Minato doubted that he could do half of what he had done. _Thank you, Kushina._

She remained silent for a while after he finished. It was chilling to think that it would ever come to this. Kushina knew things were bad, but never this bad. For years she had been friends with the Uchiha. After all, Mikoto was her best friend in the world! She loved Mikoto dearly and would go to bat for her any day. In fact, Mikoto was one of the only people that she trusted to watch Naruto. _It's not Mikoto, it's her clan._ Kushina reminded herself. Alas, she really didn't know if it was true, but she to believe that it was. Otherwise, Kushina would go mad.

It was impossible to keep the feelings of hurt and betrayal from her mind. Kushina knew that Mikoto and her husband were not responsible for this, but it felt like they were. Like they were the ones that betrayed the village. Like they were the ones to who betrayed her. _This is stupid. Why am I focusing on them?_ But she knew why: Because they were her friends. They should have warned her. _We could have stopped this! Why didn't you tell me? _The only thing that stopped her from going over there and hitting them was the fact that they weren't likely involved. That and it would be the spark that started the fire. Kushina knew better than to allow her instincts free reign in a time like this. They had to proceed carefully or else chaos would erupt. She would not do that to her family.

Kushina asked quietly. "How much time do we have?"

Minato shifted uncomfortably. "A few weeks at best."

She sighed. _A few weeks. _That wasn't enough time to stop a war. This was horrible news. Something had to be done, but Kushina did not know why her husband has came to her about this. She really didn't know. _What am I supposed to do? _Kushina felt so useless. _I'm no good at that stuff! You know that, Minato! So, why did you put this on me?_

Kushina didn't tell her husband any of what she was thinking. She didn't want to make it harder on him by voicing her frustration. He had enough to deal with without adding her fears to the mix. Kushina could see signs of worry and frustration play across his face. _I don't know what to do either, Minato._

Finally she said, "If only there was a way to talk to Fugaku and Mikoto. Maybe we could works things out . . ." She trailed off.

"I am not sure that's possible. I could meet with them in secret, but if we are seen then it could make things worse. That is assuming that they aren't involved. If they are, then I can't afford to let them know that something is up. Either way, I will have tipped my hand. I am not sure that it is a good idea. I . . ."

Kushina pounded her fist into her hand as she cut him off. "Then I can go for you!"

Minato looked at her in shock. "WHAT?"

She started to talk very quickly. "I'm-always-at-Mikoto's. Y'know-playdates'n-stuff! I could-go-to-their-house-under-the-guise-of-a-playdate-and . . ."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Minato roared. Kushina stared at her husband. He rarely ever raised his voice to her. It was so shocking that she didn't sat in stunned silence as he ranted. "I am not putting you or Naruto in harms way. Didn't you understand what I said? The whole district is about to rebel! And you want-"

She got her confidence back as she cut him off again. "It will save lives, Minato." It was sweet that that her husband was worried about their safety, but this wasn't the time for that. "I know that it is risky. I know that it will put our little one's life at risk, but it is worth it. After all - What is the alternative? Bloodshed?! What will happen to Naruto then? You know that he will be the first to die. You think that they will spare him because he's a child?! You know that's not true!"

Minato flew to his feet.. "HE'S STILL A CHILD! I WILL NOT HAVE HIM A PART OF THIS!" He did not expect this but the rage took control. He loved his wife and he didn't want to yell at her. But Naruto was his son too. He would not have him in danger anymore than he already was. Not unless there was no other option. Right now, he would not hear of it. Even from his wife. This conversation was heading into dangerous waters.

Kushina forced herself to stop. It was not helping to fly off the handle. She could see how much her husband was affected by this. He had stopped listening to her. Still, it angered her that he thought so little of her abilities. She _could_ protect herself and her son - even in _this_ situation. She thought that he understood that. Clearly she was wrong. She was going to have to explain:

"Minato, if this coup happens a lot more lives will be at stake. If it means that all-out war is avoided, then . . . then . . . it is worth the risk! I don't like putting Naruto at risk anymore than you. But for god's sakes, Minato, I AM A SHINOBI! Just like you. Hell, I am a powerhouse, y'know!" She took a breath. "I can protect myself and our son. Don't you trust me?!"

Minato sighed. He knew all that. It was one of the many reasons as to why he loved her so much. _Kushina, can't you understand my position on this? I can't knowingly throw you two into a den of wolves. Maybe you can protect yourself, but what about Naruto? He's seven years old, for god's sake!_ Frustration crept back into his voice as he tried to put his thoughts into words.

"Of course I do. I love you. I love you so much. Kushina, I hope you know that. But, this . . . this . . ." He screamed in aggravation as the words would not come out. "This is ridiculous! It is too dangerous. _Especially, _for our son. I am not going to risk the two of you. That is final!"

Minato did not stick around for her to argue. He did not want to hear it. In an instant, he was gone, leaving a very angry and confused wife behind. Minato knew that this would not be the end of it. Kushina was not one to drop something such as this. She would bring it up again. Or worse, she would take matters into her own hands. He could control Kushina Uzumaki no more than anyone else could. He was just usually better at persuading her. Just not today.

He could have had her followed or try to stop her. If he did then she would not forgive him. She would end up going around his back anyway. Still, he had to keep them safe. She didn't understand the threats that were out there. She didn't know how many people are willing to hurt them to get to him. Every few months there was a new threat to their lives. While few ever actually try something, a few did. Not all of them he has been able to deflect. How many more enemy shinobi can his son take? Minato had to keep them safe. Didn't she understand that?

Minato needed another plan. Fast.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I think you all for reading and I hope to see you again next week! Alley out.


	44. Chapter 43 - He's my son too

It's time again for yet another chapter of the Will of Fire! As always I thank you all for your reviews and comments and follows. The last few weeks I have received quite a number of followers. So thank you. I do appreciate you. You help me maintain the motivation to keep going with the story of this length. Thank you.

As a reminder: this is the last regular Tuesday post. As I said last week my work schedule is changing and as of next week I will be working on Tuesdays. I still need to figure out a good day for me to post - so it will be fluctuating back-and-forth between Sunday and Monday until I get the rhythm down. It's likely to be Monday but we'll see what happens. I do know that I plan to post the next chapter next Monday. I know that most of you probably don't care about my work schedule for the fact that we have regular posts, but it is important to me to be able to keep the story going.

I don't want to harp on this for long so it's get to the next chapter of the Will of Fire.

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 43 - He's my son too_

Naruto loved spending time with his dad. He didn't get to do that very often. His father was the busiest man in the village. He just couldn't spend as much time with Naruto as he wanted to. There was always a crisis of some kind keeping him away from his son. Normally, he would have never sent a clone to spend time with his son, but under the circumstances it was best option available. Fortunately, Naruto was obvious to the switch. He just kept singing about hanging out with his daddy. It made the clone feel even more guilty. Sure, technically this was the original's idea, but he had all of his boss's memories. His boss hated tricking his family like this. His clone couldn't agree more. He may not be the original, but in every way that it mattered he was this boy's father. He adored that boy with every fiber of his being. While he did not have any real substance, it didn't matter. Whatever he had belonged to Naruto. He would give his life for the boy. Just as the real Minato would. Hopefully, that would not be needed.

The clone loved being out with the boy. Naruto was as cheerful and hilarious as usual. He had no trouble leading his father around the village. Naruto was too busy basking in his father's attention. It was funny that Naruto didn't realize that this was a clone of his father instead of the real thing. Then again he was only seven so it was to be expected for him not to notice the difference. Naruto was never trained to pick it out. Shinobi often had difficultly picking the real one from the clones. So, why would a small child be any different? It didn't matter since it worked in his favor today. Naruto would never know that his father farmed the work out to a clone.

Personally, the clone thought that he got the better end of the stick. He got to spend the next few hours with his son while the original got to talk about unpleasant things. It was so much better than what the boss usually used clones to do. He could remember all the hours of paperwork that the original stuck some poor clone to do. Usually while he was out with his family. Life wasn't fair but today he was lucky. He got to be out with his family. He didn't have to solve the rebellion. That was the boss's problem to solve.

Instead, his task was to watch the boy while the boss talked to their wife. Minato didn't want Naruto to overhear their conversation. Something that the clone full heartily agreed with. It was something a child shouldn't hear. _Especially_, his son! This would upset Naruto too much to hear the ugly truth about the Uchiha. That they had betrayed them all! He would most likely do something stupid in response. Something Minato couldn't afford. It would only make things worse. He had to keep him safe. It was his duty as the boy's father. Even if he was a clone he would still do his duty. Naruto was precious to him. He refused to lose him.

Naruto continued to sing as he lead him through the village. He seemed to be having a great time. _It's like nothing is wrong._ The clone thought as watched the boy. _I plan to keep it that way._ The clone smiled as Naruto stopped at a training ground. He turned around to face the man who he believed was his daddy and asked:

"Can you help me train? Pleaaaseee?!"

Naruto gave him his cutest little face. He was so sweet. So innocent. It was impossible to turn him down. Not that the clone didn't try, but he couldn't get away from those eyes. Besides, he was supposed to distract Naruto and this was the best way to do it. Naruto loved to train above eating, sleeping, and pranking - his favorite things to do.

Naruto always wanted to get stronger. He tried so darned hard to learn what came easily to others. It was almost too painful to watch. It was also inspiring. It made you want to work harder. It made you want to help. He was always so grateful when you did. It made you want to help him yet again. Then help again and again.

Sadly, with his job Minato was not able to help Naruto very often. It forced him to leave most of the training to his wife. Minato simply did not have time to train him. It was one of his deepest regrets. Fortunately, his wife understood exactly how to get the most out of the boy and she had the most time on her hands. Despite her efforts, Naruto still clung at the bottom of the class. He just wasn't well suited for the Academy setting. He required a lot of extra time to just help him pass. Something Minato didn't have a lot of.

Right now the clone had all the time in the world. The boss didn't want Naruto to come home until they were finished talking. Since the clone didn't know how long it was going to take, he had a lot of time to kill. Meaning that he could easily give in and train the boy. In fact, he was excited to help. It made him feel more like a real father.

Naruto had been practicing throwing Kunai with his mother. Now, the boy wanted to practice taijutsu. He had been learning the Academy style of taijutsu. It didn't suit the boy at all. Minato watched as he went through the forms. It was sloppy and uncoordinated. Something that he had picked up from him.

When Minato was a boy he was clumsy and uncoordinated. Minato excelled in book learning but failed when it came to anything physical. This included chakra control as well as taijutsu. Although he was not as bad at chakra control as the rest of his family. Kushina was the worst and their son wasn't much better. Minato wished that he hadn't picked up these traits from them. It would have made Naruto's lack of book smarts just a little better.

For next hour or so; the clone helped his boy train. He went through the forms with him again and again - making sure to correct him when he screwed them up. Eventually, Naruto was spent. He started to lose focus. It was time to stop for the day. Besides enough time had passed to allow his original to end the discussion. The clone didn't know for sure if he was done or not, but it was time to dispel the jutsu. Normally, he would have simply dispelled on his own, but there was Naruto to think about. He couldn't be left alone, especially now. He would have to escort the boy home.

The moment the clone opened the door he knew something was off. The silence in the house was eerie. He could sense Kushina inside, but she was just sitting silently on the couch. That was a bad sign. Kushina never just sat quietly for too long. Something had enraged her and that was likely his boss. _They must had an argument. Great, now I get to deal with it. Thanks, Boss._

Tentatively the clone called out, "Kushina? Kushina, is everything okay?"

She said nothing in return. Instead, she sat on the couch where the original had left her several minutes before. _Yup, we definitely just had a fight. What the hell did I say?_ The clone was about to make a hasty exit when he noticed something grab hold of his leg. Naruto was holding on to him like a vice. He looked into the boy's eyes and saw fear. He knew that his mother was pissed.

He asked him, "Daddy, why is mommy so scary?"

Minato's clone sighed. He couldn't dispel himself yet. He had to do something about the angry wife the original had left behind. He had to figure out what he said to make her so angry. Then he had to fix it. If for no one's sake other than Naruto's. This was not going to be fun . . .

* * *

That's it for this chapter, but stay here! Now is the time for my answers to your reviews!

®®®®®®®®®® REVIEW TIME! ®®®®®®®®®®

So, I know it's been a while since I've done one of these. I'm sorry for that. I don't know how many of you actually read this section, but it does take a lot of work so I don't ever intend to do it all the time. I hope that some of you find this entertaining and are able to read it. But as always I do make it so that you can skip it with ease. It does not affect the story itself. With that in mind; let me get onto my answers to your reviews.

®®®®®®®®®® REVIEW TIME! ®®®®®®®®®®

* * *

REVIEW

Chapter: 40 - Raven  
From: The Supreme Kitsune Sage

Aonother good chapter as always and no break for the weary. Though I'm courious to see if minato has the ability to stop the uprising or will there once again be a massacre. In the anime I always wonder why the old monkey disnt take itatchi in for hokage training. The uchiha get they're hokage the monkey a loyal sucsussor and itachi the peace he wants. The way I see it the only unhappy player would be donzo. Till next time time TSKS (aka foxsage) out

* * *

RESPONSE

There is always no rest for the weary. That seems to be true of poor, poor Minato. He will legitimately get some rest in part two since his role is minimized within that. It's not much but that's all I can offer that poor boy. Box onto your question: Will Minato be able to stop the uprising or will it be a massacre? Honestly – I would love to tell you the answer. But it would ruin it for you. I won't do that to you. What I will tell you is that it will be different than what unfolded on the show. I try to do that as much as I can since I want to add something to the world of Naruto. I can't do that if I I'm doing exactly what the show did. So, it will be different.

PS: Sorry about not using the one about the two being imbeciles, but it got lost in the crowd. Yes, they are both stupid. But don't worry - it will all work out!

* * *

REVIEW

Chapter: 37 - Families Heal Together  
From: Tatahasi

I think my heart just melted. I really love how much Minato loves Naruto without losing his personality; still being prudent and focused about everything, and vengeful about his son.

* * *

RESPONSE

Thank you! If your heart didn't melt you would probably be dead. Of course, I could be inflating the power of the chapter. But I am the one who wrote it. Hehe!

Truthfully, I loved writing this chapter and I love the fact that other people find the soft side of Minato as wonderful as I do. Thank you!

* * *

REVIEW

Chapter: 40 - Raven  
From: Fairy Tail no kyubi

You know the cursed seal is like a battle of wills, and Naruto's will vs cursed seal will. The result is obvius. Naruto's will is the most contundent in Narutoverse. So I think that Naruto is able to use the cursed seal

* * *

RESPONSE

Well, I love your enthusiasm even though it is poorly spelled out. Not that you're the only reviewer that couldn't spell but I still don't know what the contundent thing means. I actually tried figuring it out but even Google didn't even know. I kept getting something about a Latin word that translates to beat. I have a feeling that's not what you meant. Some how "Naruto's will is the most beat in Narutoverse" doesn't make sense.

But to answer your question: I will do more with the cursed seal. Just not in part one. It focuses too much on Minato to allow me to do that. Plus, Naruto truly isn't old enough for it to be interesting yet. Wait a bit and it will fun. Thanks!

* * *

REVIEW

Chapter: 40 - Raven  
From: Mint (Guest)

Mint:When do you usually update?

(Yes, it's the same Mint)

* * *

RESPONSE

I'm sorry, I don't remember you Mint. Don't take it personally - I just have a very poor working memory. Something about ADHD or some like that. Creates great art but also creates extremely poor memory. I am guessing that you were a previous guest reviewer? If so, thank you. I'm glad to hear from you again. I would prefer that you don't post as a guest. But I understand that sometimes you can't login. So you get stuck with the guest. The reason that I care is so that I can answer questions such as this one in a timely fashion. Only way for me to answer your question is to post it in my review section which is only posted every few chapters. That is way too long for you not to have received my answer. I am sorry that I couldn't get my answer to you before now. IT IS:

I update every Tuesday with occasional chapters on Fridays or Saturdays. Been doing this now for over year. I take occasional breaks but when I come back I post weekly. This is what I would've told you a few weeks ago. Now that my work schedule is changing this schedule is now thrown out the window.

Since I am going from working 10 hour days to eight hour days I will have less time at home. I will have two days at home versus three. Plus, my days off have changed. I will no longer have Tuesdays, Fridays, or Saturdays off. So, my regular weekly updates will happen either on Sunday or Monday every week. I do not have a specific day in mind at the moment because I am still trying to figure out the new schedule. I will give more updates as time goes on.

As always, Mint, thank you for reading and reviewing. I know that I tease you a bit about being a guest but I do appreciate your question.

* * *

REVIEW

Chapter: 40 - Raven  
From: bonitalito

Just found your story it is wonderful! I love that it is so drawn out. Can't wait till Danzo dies lol. Hated that man in every way on the story.

RESPONSE

Welcome bonitalito! I'm glad to hear from a new reviewer! I hope that my story was just as much of a page turner as people told me that it is. It is designed that way when you read it completed. I know that it's not completed right now, but it still has some of that effect. On a sidenote: I think everyone has that opinion of Danzo. Personally, I can't stand him. He is one of my least favorite characters in Naruto. I really wish that they hadn't introduced him after the destruction of the Leaf Village. But then again he was fantastic in the Uchiha Massacre. Which is the exact reason why he has been cats within the village for so long. I wanted him here for this event. I hope you enjoy what happens.

* * *

REVIEW

Chapter: 41 - Going Home

From: Uchiha Kizuna (Guest)

Uchiha Kizuna:This is a nice read, to be honest. Would you be killing the uchihas here? Would have want to see an au world where they live alongside the village and see what sasuke would be like when his clan is alive. Hope to see a good sasuke in the future.

* * *

RESPONSE

Parked on the desk. But I do want to apologize for how long it's taking for me to respond. I simply had no way to contact you. To answer your question: No, I cannot tell you. If I do I will spoil what happens. That will be no fun. What I can tell you is that it will happen dramatically different then what happened on the show. Then again why wouldn't a half – Minato is alive. That is huge. It makes a difference.

As far as Sasuke. I will admit that I don't particularly care for him. In fact, you could even say that I hate him. I think that he's a dick. I have no idea why he was accepted back into the village. Nor do I know why Sakura ended up in his arms. I mean when was nice to her? Is that what she likes? Wow. That's just bad. Even if you didn't want Naruto and Sakura together – why the hell would you want Sakura and Sasuke together? I have absolutely no idea. I mean she can do way better.

No I can go into a long rant as to why I find the last chapter of Naruto to be crap. Or how it jumped the shark. But I don't know if you care about that. Sure, it does effect my choices in this fanfic but it's not very pronounced as of yet. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto haven't really done much of anything if they appeared at all. Minato simply didn't have much to do with them. He is an adult and an extremely busy want to boot. When would he have time to hang around Naruto's friends? Even if he does – that really isn't going to apply to the story at this point. It's just not relevant. Least not yet. Sasuke will appear in this story shortly, but he still not going to have that large of a role. Not yet.

But I will tell you is that my version of him is less of a dick. He's actually somewhat likable. Which I cannot save the original. I may even like him. Can't say that of any other version of Sasuke. At least none that I can remember.

* * *

OK so that's it for the reviews for this story. I do want to add one more review, but it's not relating to this story. It is for my story Papa Hokage. One of my earlier stories that I have completed. I normally don't post reviews for other stories here but I felt that it would be interesting for you guys to see it. Without further ado let me get onto the review:

REVIEW

Story: Papa Hokage  
Chapter: 8 My Son

From: Hektols

I won't lie, I'm really disappointed with the last chapter of this good fic, it shoves canon through the reader's throats.

What's the point of writing a fic with such an important change as Naruto's family being alive if at the end he will have the same problems?

The original Naruto became a prankster because he wanted to get attention, something that he has in spades in this fic. He was bad at studies because he didn't have his parents or competent teachers around. He wouldn't have been feared by the villagers for being the Hokage's son, he would have had a similar treatment as Konohamaru and get frustrated by it but not what happened here.

Anyways, it was a good fic.

* * *

RESPONSE

Oh no! Did I make it as bad as the last chapter of Naruto? I hope not! That would be terrible. I don't know why exactly it shows Canon through the readers throats. I'm actually not sure what that means exactly. Yes, my version of Naruto will always be a bit of a failure. Regardless of whether or not he has the Ninetails within him or that his parents are alive he will be like that. That is part of who he is. He struggles, defiance, he inspires people to help him. In other words he perseveres. That Japanese concept of Gama. Exist throughout the original work. Ever wonder why so many things started with Gama? I don't know the exact answer but I know my interpretation of it.

It effected how I characterized Naruto and Papa Hokage and it affects how I care to rise Naruto in the Will of Fire. It is one of my favorite characteristics of Naruto. I will never take it away from him. If you do he become someone else. Naruto is not a genius, nothing would ever change that. Not even his parents. It's sweet that you believe that Minato and Kushina could do that. They can help. They can lessen the effect, but they can never take that away. I base this idea on reality: there are a lot of children in this world like Naruto. They struggle academically, lack fine motor control, and just struggle all the way around. Their parents can help but they can't take that away. That is who they are. And that is what Naruto is.

I think is well you construed Naruto's actions being born out of fear. I don't think that is what I meant. Children act out for more than one reason. It could be fear, it could be embarrassment, it could be a desire to have someone pay tension to him. It could be a lot of reasons I don't think I intended that the villagers were afraid of Naruto. But then again it's been a while since I've read the last chapter. I could be wrong.

I know that you mentioned this in other reviews, but I won't be adding on or dividing any other fanfics for quite some time. The Will of Fire simply takes too much time. Sorry. But I promise to re-read the last chapter of Papa Hokage before I write another one.

* * *

_Right that's enough for today. My review section has dwarfed the actual content. Which finally I hate. I usually try to attack this onto a chapter of three or four pages in life. But that's not what happened. Anyway see you next week!_


	45. Chapter 44 - Shisui's Plan

OK! It's time for yet another chapter of the Will of Fire! Will be leaving poor clone Minato for a while and focus on the genuine article. He may have just left from a fight with his wife but he has a huge problem to solve. He still has no idea how to stop the Uchiha from revolting. That is the topic of today's post.

Now as a final reminder: I do want to mention that I will be trying out Mondays as a post day. As I stated last week that my work schedule has changed. I no longer have Tuesdays off. So will try out Monday. I don't really have much more to say since there really isn't any new news since last week. I do want to thank all of you for your reviews both for the last chapter and the chapters before that. And I will always welcome you input. With that let's get onto the chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 44 - Shisui's Plan_

Minato sat alone in his office after storming out of the house. He didn't mean to get so angry, but the very idea of risking Naruto scared him. People accused Minato of coddling the boy, but this was different. His wife suggested that he send BOTH of them into a war-zone! Without any guards to boot! Sure, he knew that he was being a baby but he couldn't bare losing them like that. _What if the two of you got hurt or died? Kushina, don't you think things through?_ Minato put his head in his hands. _Naruto is seven years old. He's too young to be used that way. You remember the last war, don't you? Do you really want to repeat that?_

The horrors of the last great ninja war hadn't truly left him. Sometimes he could see the dead in his dreams. His hands were forever stained with blood. A fact that he had to live with. How many lives had been lost? How many were children? How many were Naruto's age? They shouldn't be used as tools of war. Not unless there was no other way. They might grow up to become weapons, but for this moment in time they should be protected.

Of course, Kushina knew that all too well. She had lived through the war as well. It had left it's own scars on her as well. Still, Kushina always acted first, thought second. This trait served her well in combat, but it also led her to make some bad choices. _Like risking our son needlessly._ He sighed as he remembered her words:

_"What is the alternative? Bloodshed?!"_

She had a point. Right now, he didn't have a better alternative. That didn't mean that he should go with the most ridiculous one. He was not going to send his family into the Lion's Den! It was his job to protect them. It was clear that he needed a better idea. He needed something a little less crazy. A plan that didn't feature his seven year old being put in danger. He may consider such a plan _only_ if he had no other choice. Children had no place in war. Kushina should know that. He needed a new plan as soon as possible.

But that's when it was handed right to him. Shisui had returned to his office. It had been the better part of the day since he had reported to him about the Uchiha. Minato hadn't expected him back so quickly. They weren't going to revolt tonight. They had some time left before that happened. Valuable time that he needed to stop it once and for all. _Why are you back so quickly?_ Minato wondered as the man spoke.

"Lord Hokage, please forgive this intrusion."

Minato waved him off. "My office is always open, Shisui. _Especially,_ now. If you have something to report do not hesitant to enter. If you need me for any reason, feel free to pester me. I _hate_ paperwork anyway."

Shisui nodded. "Thank you." The room was silent for a minute then he continued. "I have no news regarding the coup. As you may have summarized, there has been too little time for that to have transpired. Instead, I wish to offer an option to end this without bloodshed."

Minato looked at the Uchiha. He was looking for a solution, _any_ solution other than Kushina's crazy plan. Still, he had not expected one to present itself so quickly. Nothing ever went that way for him. It was always a struggle. Yet, this was exactly what he needed. Something told him to be cautious.

"Go on."

His eyes changed as he activated his sharingan. At first it had the typical pattern that one would expect. Then it changed again. The pattern was one that Minato had never seen before. _It must be the Mangekyou sharingan. To think that he has mastered it. Amazing!_

"As you may be aware; I have learned the Mangekyou sharingan. With it I can cast a unique jutsu. One that may help us with this situation."

Shisui outlined his plan to use his sharingan to cast a powerful genjutsu that even the Uchiha could not detect. It would make the conspirators change their minds. He explained that his eyes gave him the ability to stop the coup without any bloodshed. He would "convince" the conspirators that they didn't want to rebel. That they wanted to protect the village at all costs. He would implant this idea into them then make them think that it was their own.

"It will stop the coup in it's tracks without any bloodshed. I don't offer this lightly. I don't wish to use this power on my clan, but the alternative is far worse. If it will stop this nightmare, then so be it. I am willing to use what should never be used. I just hope that they forgive me."

Minato closed his eyes. He liked Shisui's plan only a little better than Kushina's. It was doable. It didn't risk his family. It had a good chance of working. Those were all good things, but it was still not something that he really wanted to do. He did not want to turn on his comrades. He did not want to hurt them. This would harm them but would not inflict casualties. Something that Minato liked a lot. It was difficult to stomach, that was for sure. Then again he did worse things during the war. _At least this time there would be no bloodshed. So, I can live with this. _He could deal with this.

He reopened his eyes. "I will consider your plan. It's too early to use it though. We need to have a way to cast the jutsu on everyone at once. That way no one suspects. Right now, we don't know who exactly is responsible. Keep up with your surveillance. Do everything you can to learn the depths of this conspiracy. However, don't act until I tell you. Understood?"

Shisui nodded, "Yes!" Then he disappeared.

Minato sat back in his chair then ran a hand through his hair. This situation was getting out of hand. _I am going to have to call in the old wind bags._ He sighed. He hated the lot of them. He most certainly didn't trust them. Minato had wanted to keep them out of it for as long as he could. For they were guaranteed to muck things up. Which wasn't what he needed right now. If he left them out of the loop for much longer he would never hear the end of it. They had far too much power in the Leaf Village for his tastes. Alas, he could do nothing about it for now. He just had to try to work around them as much as he could.

Which was not going to happen today. He was going to have to tell the Elders. He had no choice. He couldn't enact a plan like this without informing them. They would insist on getting involved. Providing insight or making moves on their own. No, they were going to complicate things, a lot. It was clear: Minato was going to have a huge headache.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. I really didn't get enough reviews to have a review chapter so I'm not going to include it. Besides, review chapters take twice as long as those without. So I'll see you next week!


	46. Chapter 45 - Crisis on Two Fronts

All right it is time for yet another chapter of the Will of Fire! I don't want to get too into talking today but I did want to thank you all for your reviews and your follows. They do mean a lot to me and they help me keep going. I know the story ended up being a lot longer than I ever intended but it makes me feel better that you guys enjoy it. With that in mind let's get on the chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 45 - Crisis on two fronts_

Minato hated his life. Right now, he was stuck in an emergency council meeting with the people he liked least in the village. As expected, they were bickering and fighting with each other. For the most part they ignored their Hokage and focused on each other. When they did pay attention to him it was only to send an insult his way. Reinforcing his distain for the whole process. He hated this meeting more and more with each passing minute. He had no control over it what-so-ever. That made Minato even more enraged. Not that he could do anything about it right now. Minato wanted them to get to the point then end this stupid meeting! Which they had no intention of doing. Making their Hokage that much more frustrated.

Finally, Minato couldn't take it anymore, "ENOUGH!" He yelled at them. The room fell silent. It was shocking to hear their Hokage scream. It was most unlike him. "I called you here to offer options, not to bicker. Clearly as you have none, I will offer one of my own."

He summoned Shisui. "Earlier today Shisui offered an way to end this _without_ bloodshed. I would like for you to listen."

Minato gestured to Shisui to begin. Over the next few minutes Shisui explained his plan. As he talked, Minato watched the Elders' faces. Homura Mitokado was skeptical but was still listening. Koharu Utatane seemed a bit hesitant but was open to the idea. Only Danzo listened intently. He hung on every word. He tried to hide his interest, but Minato could see through it. Somehow, he doubted that it was because of the potential to reduce bloodshed. That was something that Danzo was never concerned with. _Great, he is definitely going to be trouble._

Minato expected some form of pushback about the plan. It involved brainwashing comrades. That part made him sick to his stomach. They should object at least a little. Yet, they didn't seem to have a problem with it. At least they didn't try to object. It seemed that they had warmed up to the idea. They were fine with it. There was no real hesitation what-so-ever. Even Shisui appeared somewhat hesitant to do this. Just not from his three favorite council members.

When Shisui was finished Koharu spoke. "Do you believe that this plan could work?" Shisui nodded. She stood as she addressed the others. "Then I will support this option." The others nodded in agreement.

To say that Minato was shocked was an understatement. To get the council to agree on anything was an achievement. To get them to agree on a plan such as this - that was amazing. They agreed to easily. It was shocking. It also put Minato on guard. _Nothing good will come of this. Still, they have agreed. So I should be happy. So, why am I angry?_

Minato decided to brush off his reservations. He would deal with them later. "Well, then. We will go with Shisui's plan. He will enact it as soon as we know who all the conspirators are. Until then I suggest we adjourn." The council agreed and the meeting broke up.

Minato was ecstatic to get out of that council chamber. He hated spending anytime with those three. He hated passing on any information to them even more. Now, he couldn't get rid of the sense of dread that he had building up. Something terrible was going to happen. He just didn't know what.

Meanwhile, his clone was still playing house. He tucked Naruto into bed. It had been a long day and it was time for bed. Of course, he wouldn't be going to bed and neither would his boss. This situation would keep him up most of the night. The real Minato wouldn't be getting home until long after everyone had gone to bed. The clone knew that he could dispel at any time, but he did not want to leave things like this. He cared too much about this family to allow himself to screw things up. He had to try to fix things. He had to apologize and make up with his wife.

Judging from his wife's attitude, the clone thought that it was not a good idea to wait much longer to apologize. The clone could see how angry she was. He picked that up from the crashing pans, the thunderous steps, and horrifying snakes writhing from the back of her head. She was absolutely terrifying. His instinct was to run and wait for it blow over. But the clone couldn't leave Naruto with her in this state. It had to fixed. Which meant that he would have to risk getting clobbered.

It was best for the entire family that he make up with Kushina. Of course, he didn't know what they fought about. That was going to make it difficult. _Nothing like a guessing game with the Red Hot Habanero. This is going to be great._ He looked at the boy next to him. _Naruto, when you grow up: Please do not have your mother's temper._

"Daddy?"

Naruto pulled him out of his thoughts. "Hm?"

Naruto still looked worried. He didn't understand what was going on at all. "Why is mommie mad?"

The clone sighed. "I don't know Naruto. But I don't think that she is mad at you."

"Then did you do something Daddy?"

The clone knew exactly who she was mad at. He might now know why, but it obvious who she was mad at. "I don't know, son. But I plan to find out."

"Okay." He thought for a second, "Tell mommie you're sorry, okay?"

"I will." The clone kissed his son's head. "Good night son."

The clone started to leave when Naruto asked sweetly, "Tell me a story. Pleaaasseee!"

The clone sighed again. He couldn't turn down him down. He never really could. He turned back to the boy then asked, "What story would you like to hear?" Things were just going to take a little longer to fix.

* * *

So, yeah: this is kind of a in between chapter. Not a whole lot happens here, but we get set up for bigger and better things to come. And since there will be another chapter next week will only have seven more days to wait until we find out what happened next. See you next week!


	47. Chapter 46 - All's Fair in Love and War

All right it is time for yet another chapter of the Will of Fire. Things are starting to heat up as the world starts to crumble. There is a fair amount left in this arch but we're starting to get into the good stuff. I hope that you enjoy it! As always I want to thank all of you who have favorited and followed my story. It means a lot to me. I would love to hear your thoughts on the story, but it's nice knowing that my story is worthy of watching. I am always interested in your reviews. Even if they are not glowing. Sometime in the next few weeks I will do another review chapter but that is not this week. I simply don't have enough new reviews to do it.

Well I've talked for a long enough – let's get into the story!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 46 - All's fair in Love and War_

Minato didn't really know what was going on at his house. He knew that his clone still hadn't dispelled despite leaving the house hours ago. It was early morning now and still the clone had not returned to him. Minato could dispel the jutsu himself, but he decided not to. There had to be a reason why the clone hadn't taken care of it. It was most likely because of his wife. He had left her very angry. It was likely that he was trying to patch things up. At least that's what he hoped the clone was doing. It was hard to tell. He only got glimpses of what was happening. He wouldn't get the full story until the clone came back to him. For now he would trust the clone. After all, it was almost the same as trusting himself. The clone would return to him when he was ready. Until then Minato had to wait.

For now Minato had other more pressing concerns. Itachi had returned to his office bringing news from the Uchiha quarters. As per his orders, Itachi had accepted the conspirators' offer. He was now a member of the rebellion. And a couple of hours ago he attended his first meeting with them. In which they detailed their plans. They were very open and accepting of Itachi. They were very excited to gain the support of a member of the ANBU. Of course, they expected Itachi to spy on Minato for them.

" . . .I am sorry but I didn't see any other way to gain their trust." He apologized.

Minato shook his head. "Don't be. If it earns their trust then do it. Just feed them half-truths and non-critical information. That should work for now."

Itachi nodded. He still was uneasy about it. This was just one more thing to worry about. He did not want to betray his master. Even if that master approved of that action. He had worked too hard to become ANBU to throw it away like this. It didn't feel right. He was loyal to the village and the Hokage first - his clan second. He did not like betraying what he held most dear.

Minato continued as if nothing had happened. He informed the jonin of Shisui's plan - then asked Itachi to assist. Itachi was to give Shisui a list of the conspirators' names. That way, he could target the ones responsible. Finally, Lord Hokage asked Itachi to find a way for Shisui to be invited to one of these meetings. That way Shisui would only have to use his jutsu on the ones' responsible. His Lord seemed totally unperturbed by his admission.

If his Lord was not concerned then Itachi would not bring it up again. He would simply do his job and silence his queasiness. There would be a lot worse to deal with up ahead. He needed to focus on the job and push aside his feelings. They had no place here. Itachi nodded then left the Hokage.

After Itachi left, Minato tried to get back to work. It was true that he was getting sleepy but he didn't want to go home. That was because he didn't want to have to deal with his mess right now. Kushina had to be angry with him. He knew her all too well not to believe that. Right now, he lacked the energy to fight. He didn't feel like dodging her bullets or defending his position. It didn't matter. His decision stood. Naruto was not a shinobi yet. He would not risk his life so easily.

Of course, he knew that it was not over with Kushina. They would argue about this again. She would try to change his mind. _I will not endanger either of you so easily. Why can't you see that?_ Minato sighed. He knew that Kushina would not see it that way. _Perhaps, it is best to stay in the office for a while._ Minato moved on to the mountain of paperwork that he had ignored today. _Maybe I should distract myself for a bit._ He thought as he finally started on it.

Meanwhile Minato's clone tried to repair the damage his boss had done. Too bad it wasn't working. Kushina refused to speak to him. She ignored him at every turn. He spent hours trying to make up to the woman he loved. So far, that had failed. She simply did not want the apology of a clone. She wanted her real husband's apology.

Despite the odd he kept on trying. He badgered her and badgered her. He told her how much he loved her. Still nothing changed. Over and over again he asked her what was wrong. No answer. He asked her what did he he do. Still no answer. Kushina was not interested in telling Minato's clone a darned thing.

Finally after an hour of constant badgering Kushina couldn't take it anymore. She snapped at the fool. "ENOUGH! I don't want to talk to you! If my _loving husband_ wants to apologize, fine! Then get his ass over here!" She cracked her knuckles then continued in quieter, scary tone. "That way I can kick it myself." She looked away, "But if you're not going to do that, then leave me alone."

The clone sighed. It was clear that his boss had really offended Kushina. It was rare for her to hold a grudge like this. Her anger was usually like a thunderstorm; violent, turbulent, scary as hell, but mercifully short. It was rarely a typhoon as this fight was turning out to be. All of his instincts told him to run yet he couldn't. Where was he to go? Running away would only make the storm worse. He couldn't leave it at this. Kushina meant too much to him. He had to fix it even if his original was content to leave it be.

The clone went through his options. He could press on and get her to divulge more about the fight. An option that might prove deadly to him. Kushina was on the edge. She was likely too attack. He could return to his boss then try to convince him to make up with her. However, if his real self was sulking then this would prove difficult. He knew himself. He was provably definitely sulking in his office right now. He hated to get into arguments with his wife. He usually sulked for a bit afterwards. No, Minato would not be open to listening right now.

The third option was the easiest for him. He could dispel himself. That way his boss would receive all of his memories. He would see first hand how angry she was. He would see that delaying the inevitable wouldn't be wise. Hopefully, then he would be willing to return home and patch things up. For the clone doubted that he could get Kushina to listen. She would only speak with his real shelf. Which was not this frustrated clone.

The clone looked at his wife. The third option was his best bet. At least that way his boss could see what was going on at home. Then maybe he would do something about it. That is before it was too late. After one final sigh the clone dispelled himself. This was Minato's problem now.

Minato looked up from his paperwork as the clone's memories flooded back to him. They confirmed how angry his wife was at him. Kushina was ready to start throwing furniture. He sighed. When he stormed off earlier he wasn't thinking straight. He just didn't want his family on the front line. Not yet at least. Now, he had an angry wife to deal with.

Immediately after storming out Minato figured that he made upset Kushina angry. At the time though he didn't care. He was not going to risk her or Naruto. Not if he couldn't help it. Now, he began to regret his actions. It was not his intent to upset her. That wasn't wise. Yet as the clone's memories showed him - she was infuriated!

His wife's rage discouraged Minato further from going home. He knew that he couldn't hide in his office forever. His clone tried to show him that. Eventually, she would come find him. Then there would be hell to pay. It would be far worse than if he went home now.

"Looks like I have no choice." He said to no one in particular. He stood up then found the tag he had placed in front of the front door. He was about to teleport home when rabbit got his attention.

". . . Shisui Uchiha has been killed."

_Sorry, this is going to take longer than I thought . . ._

* * *

Well that's it. Poor Minato is in the shit. How will he get out of it? You're going to have to wait to find out. He has to figure out who killed Shisui.


	48. Chapter 47 - Murder within the Family

So it's finally come time to post another chapter of the Will of Fire. I know that it may not seem this way but we are getting close to the end of part one. There are a few more twists and turns before we get to the end but we are getting there. I'm going to estimate that there are between 20 to 25 chapters left. With most chapters being a proximately two typed pages in a word processor – that's not that much more content. At the end of this chapter we are officially on page 169 of 243 pages. That's a decent amount away from the end but that is a lot closer than we have ever been. Of course, there is always all of part two to get to- as well as all of part three. Part two is almost completely with just a few more chapters left to go before the end. Then I need to finish editing all of those chapters – which has not been done. As I said a few weeks ago this story is not likely to be finished this year. There is just far too much content. It was my mistake for choosing to follow the plot line of the entire series, but that's what I get for making that error. It frustrates me that I will not be able to move on to other projects, but I refuse to allow this one to die. It must be finished, even if it kills me to do it. I don't plan to make another story quite this long ever again, but I will finish this one.

On a sidenote: you don't have to wait until there's a chapter to send me feedback. Feel free to send me a PM. I don't even care if it is about this story or any other. I am always interested in what you have to say. Even if I did not write that story – I am always open to talking about it. And if you don't want to talk about it in text: Just let me know! I am more than happy to talk to you over Skype or even call you. I have free national calling so I don't care. So long as it fits into my schedule I am more than happy to accommodate you. I am always interested in helping the arts prosper. We can learn so much from each other it's amazing. Please don't be a stranger, send me a message. I will do my best to help you out.

OK, I've rattled on for long enough. This is a somewhat a long chapter so I want to get to it. You don't need to hear from me all day. Let's go!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 47 - Murder within the family_

Minato followed Rabbit to the location of Shisui's body. Shisui had been found just outside the Uchiha district. Luckily, so far the Police had not arrived. It appeared that they had no been informed of their clansmen's death. For the moment, Minato intended to keep it that way. They would have to be informed, but he wanted to inspect the body first. He wanted to have an idea of who killed him before that happened. It was possible that the culprit was one of them.

Shisui was lying in a secluded spot by the water. Nearby a large waterfall raged. He was laying facedown in the water. Everything was exactly as they found him. The ANBU had not allowed anyone to enter the area since their discovery. Allowing Minato easy access to the remains. He approached the body carefully. Minato had to make that he did not destroy valuable evidence. Shisui's killer had to be found! This couldn't be a coincidence. Not now, at least. The timing was far too perfect to believe that. The killer had to have known their plans. Why else would he have died so soon after things were put into motion?

His men flipped over the man's body as he approached. That way was when he saw it: Shisui had no eyes! Someone had taken them after he died. It confirmed his suspicion. The killer knew all about his eyes. It was horrifying to look at, even for him. Shinobi were used to death. That was a part of life. This was more than that: This was mutilation. It was on a entirely different level. _Who did this?_ Minato wondered. _They must have known about it's powers. Meaning that the one responsible is from our village. To think that one of us would do this is revolting._

It was common to try to steal jutsu from the remains of enemy shinobi. It was why the bodies of shinobi had to be disposed of properly. It was also why Minato would never have a proper burial. His body would be sealed away somewhere, away from prying eyes. It was the price that he paid for becoming too strong to risk a normal burial. His family would have no grave to tend to. He would be alone. Unmarked and hopefully forgotten. That was the best thing for his village. Their safety was more important than his afterlife. Just as it was with all shinobi, including Shisui.

However, there were no enemies within the village. The barrier had not been breached. There were no suspicious characters wandering within the village. There were no visiting dignitaries and the next chunin exams were to be held elsewhere. Moreover, Shisui's powers were a S-ranked secret. To his knowledge, Shisui had never used them in battle. There was little way for an outsider to know of it's true might. Sure, Shisui was strong and accomplished, but so were many other Uchiha. So, why choose this target at this moment? It had to be about his eyes specially.

A Uchiha without his eyes was like a cat without it's claws. It shameful and pathetic. No Uchiha would willing give over their eyes. The eyes were more than just tools to the them. They were their pride. Surely, Shisui did not give them up without a fight. Yet, there was no signs of a struggle. Further supporting the traitor theory. _You knew your attacker, didn't you? Or did he surprise you? Oh, how I wish you could tell me. But I could not get away with that. Not now at least. I am so sorry, Shisui._ Either way, this would only serve to make matters worse.

Minato signaled to his men to disperse. He wanted a little time to think. The Uchiha had to be informed. That much was a given. Minato could not keep this away from the police forever. He had to follow the law. The Uchiha would not take kindly to any attempt to go around them. This wasn't just any murder, it was the murder of a clansmen. It was personal. He had to allow them to deal with it. No matter how he wanted to he could not perform any autopsies, inquiries, or interrogations on his own. The Uchiha would not take kindly to him doing that. They would be outraged by the theft and violation of one of their own. Damaging relations even further. He could make it so that the boy was never returned. Minato couldn't live with himself if he did that. He cared too much about the Uchiha and that boy to ever do such a thing.

No, the body needed to be returned to his family. They needed to take care of his final rights. He owed it to Shisui. It must have been painful to betray his clan to protect his village. He deserved their forgiveness and final goodbyes. Shisui was loyal to the village to end. Minato would not take that away from him now. He would get the burial that he so deserved. He would find another way to discover who did this. This was not the way.

He called for Rabbit. He ordered him to find Fugaku and guide him here. He needed to know. It was only right. Minato was not looking forward to this conversation. Fugaku would ask a lot of tough questions that he was not sure that he could answer. Yes, he didn't know who killed Shisui but he knew why he was out there. He was on a mission for him. One that he cannot speak of. Fugaku would not like that answer, but for now it was the best one that he had.

A few minutes later Rabbit returned with Fugaku. To say that the Clan Leader was unhappy was an understatement. A member of his clan had been murdered. Murdered by a traitor who called him or herself a friend. It was an insult to the clan at a most delicate time. The fact that the Hokage was involved made it that much more suspicious. Fugaku wanted answers. Too bad Minato did not have many for him.

"Who did this?" He demanded.

Minato sighed. He answered honestly, "I don't know."

That answer did not go over well with Fugaku. It was clear that the Hokage was involved in some way. Even if he was not the killer, he was definitely a part of it. Why else was he out here tonight? Fugaku pressed him. "What was he doing out here?"

The Hokage only offered half answers. He admitted that Shisui was on a mission for him, however, he refused to say what it was. The Hokage did have the right to withhold information like this. If Shisui was on a classified mission then Minato could not be forced to tell him anything. It was all completely legal for the Hokage to do. It didn't mean that Fugaku had to like it though.

Eventually, Minato told him that Shisui was out on his own tonight. He had no idea what Shisui was doing before the murder or who (if anyone) he met with. Minato didn't even know if it was related to the mission or not. This was a semi-autonomous mission. He only got reports back every-so-often. That was all that Fugaku got of Minato and that was only after almost an hour worth of questioning. It was clear that the Hokage was not interested in providing information. He was only willing to provided the bare-minimum. Nothing else. Not even for a friend. It frustrated Fugaku, but for the moment there was nothing that he could do about it.

One thing that he did figure out was that Minato was not likely the killer. He knew his friend too well. Minato did not like killing. It was in stark contrast to his reputation, but it was true. He only killed when it was necessary. He was a gentle soul that found the act disgusting. If he wasn't a shinobi then he provably wouldn't have ever killed a single person in his life. The fact that he was so good at troubled the man. Further increasing his reluctance to kill. Not that this mattered too much anyway. This was not Minato's style. He did not kill this way: It was too brutal, too imprecise to be his work. He would not even allow his men to behave in this way. Besides, he could read the man's face all too well. He did not want Shisui dead. It was quite the opposite in fact. He needed the man alive. For what Fugaku did not know.

That thing was something that he was unwilling to tell Fugaku. That bothered Fugaku almost as much as the crime did. Minato was a fair and honest man. He did not have the resentment towards Uchiha that many within the village carried. In fact, he often championed their cause. He was good friend and a trustworthy ally. To have him closeup now was troubling. Minato was up to something and Shisui was part of it. _He must know about the coup; But if he does then why would be using Shisui to deal with it? Something isn't right here. I have to find the answer._

Fugaku did not approve of the coup. Now was not the time to try to rise up. Things were slowly improving for the Uchiha. Minato was making that happen. It just was happening too slowly for some. They wanted to rise up against their tormenters. Fugaku believed that it was not wise to do so. He had planned to deal with the dissenters himself, quietly. That way no one outside the clan would know. The clan couldn't afford to lose it's standing now. Not when they had come so far.

Fugaku studied his friend's face. He was avoiding his eyes. It was almost as if he had done something he was not proud of. Fugaku was certain now that this murder was related to the coup. How he didn't know. What he did know was that it had already gone too far. Someone had died because of this. It had to be stopped before it got worse. He had no choice, he had to take drastic measures. He needed the help of Minato Namikaze.

* * *

Well, that's it for this week. What's going to happen next? Well, you're going to have to stick around to next week to find out! Bye!


	49. Chapter 48 - No Way Out

OK, it is time for yet another chapter of the Will of Fire! Minato has even more troubles now to deal with. Which means entertainment for you. Then again, why else would you be reading this story? Hopefully, it has some value to you by now. If not, I totally understand why you're no longer following. I will keep doing my best to make as interesting of the story as I humanly can. I know that I chose a ridiculous timeframe for the story to run, but that's my problem not yours. That's why this story will be three parts long.

On that topic, as I mentioned we're getting towards the end of part one. Just a little under 100 pages left. Afterwards, we will be going straight to part two. Which at this point is done. At least the first draft is. As of last week I finished the epilogue. I am now in a mandatory month off from writing. I will continue to post chapters and edit part two but I am no longer writing that part of the story. Which is a huge relief to be sure, but I still have all of part three to write and all of part two to post. It's a lot of work to be sure – A lot more than I ever intended – but I'm more than happy to do it. I love where this story is going and I can't wait to get to the end. It will be interesting to see how the survival of Naruto's parents continue to affect the story.

I don't want to talk for too much longer but I did want to thank you all once again for reading and reviewing. I am planning to add a special response section at the end of this chapter. It's a little different than normal but I think you'll enjoy it. With that in mind let's get onto the chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 48 - No way out_

Minato couldn't get away fast enough. Fugaku had asked far too many questions. He had forced him to stay a lot longer than he ever intended to stay. He simply wouldn't accept no for an answer. Not that he blamed him. It was just that Minato couldn't answer him right now. He wanted to tell him everything, but now was not the time. He did not know if he could trust Fugaku or not. With his plan was now out the window Minato could not take the risk. He needed some form of proof that Fugaku wanted to help. Otherwise, he had to hold back. For the sake of the village and everything he held dear he had to tell him as little as possible. That didn't mean he had to like it. Minato needed a new plan and he needed it fast. Especially since there was now no way to stop the rebels. Not without bloodshed at least. That was something Minato wanted to avoid at all costs.

Unfortunately, he didn't have any options right now. Shisui was central to his plan. He had not developed a backup plan as of yet. _That's not quite right. There is still Kushina's crazy plan._ Minato shook his head. _No, it's too risky right now. If Naruto was older then maybe I would allow it. But he's only seven years old! I will not use our child to fight a war for me. Haven't we lost enough children that way?_ He knew that it was selfish, but he couldn't help himself. It was the way he felt about the issue.

Minato simply wasn't ready to risk either of them. He would be destroyed if lost either one. The situation just wasn't that grim to risk using either of them just yet. It might get there but it wasn't at that point. Minato actually hoped to resolve the issue without his son ever knowing about it. That way he could continue as if nothing ever happened. That was the way it should be. A father making the world a better place for his son to live in. Was that too much to ask? He hoped that it wasn't.

He was desperate to find another solution. One that would allow him to avoid bloodshed while keeping his son out of it. To do that he needed time. Something that he was running out of. The Uchiha were dangerously close to open rebellion. He had to to stop them now! Only, he could not come up with a solution. He tried to think of any other plan that had a chance to stop the coup. Nothing came to mind. He was utterly stuck. All he had right now was using Naruto or putting down the rebellion by force. Neither option was attractive. He was just too tired and upset to come up with anything new.

He knew that he should to go home and sleep, but he didn't want to. Kushina was furious at him. His clone had made that abundantly clear. If he went home they were likely to argue. Something he didn't want to deal with right now. He didn't have it in him to calm her down or defend his position. He just needed to sleep. Then he could deal with all his problems.

At times like this he wished that he had a cot in his office. He had thought of it on many occasions. He could simply crash out in office after a long and difficult day. Or he could hide out from his wife in situations like this. Of course, Kushina would kill him if he did that. She already thought that he spent too much time here already. She had already accused him of hiding in his office more than once. If he actually had a bed here it wouldn't be pretty. She destroy it then kill it's owner. Something he definitely did not want to happen. If he had one then she would never let up about it. She would get him for sure. Sleeping in his office was not one of the things that he was allowed to do. If he had a cot there then he would never see his family. Something Kushina would never allow to happen.

It was alright. A part of him hated his office anyway. It was the place where paperwork threatened to swallow him up whole. Where people whined about their problems and where he sat for hours on end. Minato was always an active man. It was hard to sit still for that long without running around. In a way, the office was a prison. He didn't want to spend more time there than he needed to. Yet he also found it to be his sanctuary. It was a place to get lost in his work. To forget about one's personal problems. How one room could evoke such feelings he didn't know. Yet, he couldn't help feeling that way about it. He adored his job and he loved helping people. It just he wished that he could be more involved in people's lives. Not trapped behind some desk for days on end.

Minato was going to have to go home sometime. The longer he delayed the worse his reception would be. He had hurt Kushina's feelings. He felt horrible about that. He loved her. He didn't want to fight with her. He just wished that she could see his viewpoint. His family was his life. They were something that he could not risk so easily. Not when there were other options on the table. Naruto can't defend himself. He could not just send them into the Uchiha district without an escort. That would be hard to do right now. She had to see that and accept his position on it. Or else they would start fighting all over again.

Minato slipped into his home shortly before dawn. His family was still asleep. He couldn't talk to her right now. It was not wise to wake his lovely wife. Not on a night like this at least. Instead, he headed to his study. Minato may not have a cot in his office, but he did have one in his home study. This way he could get some sleep without getting into another argument. He could not handle that right now. He could argue when he woke up. Right now sleep was more important. He was able to drift off quickly in his uncomfortable bed. It showed just how tired he really was. It was a long night after all!

It was late morning by the time Minato woke up. By now he should be at work. There were missions to give out, complaints to deal with, and tons and tons of paperwork! Which he ignored by sleeping in. Sure, he had been up to almost dawn, but that didn't matter. His work went on. He had to be there to deal with it. He did have a crisis to deal with, after all!

His secretary was provably having kittens by now. The man hated when he was late. Not even a minute late would be acceptable. It was why Minato choose to keep the old man at his desk. He wasn't afraid of keeping the Hokage in line. No one else seemed so adept at organizing his life. He would not appreciate a change to the schedule. Not that he would ever voice his feelings though. That was inappropriate. He was a retired shinobi: Minato was his Hokage. He would never say anything about it. Instead, it was in his eyes. It didn't matter that Minato had spent the entire night out working, he still needed to be in his office on time everyday. Which was never, ever, going to happen. Not with his life at least. If it wasn't work then it was family that held him up. They were chaos itself. They were always making him unforgivably late. Forcing requests and paperwork to pile up. Which then his secretary had to deal with. Which only served to encourage the man's disapproval.

Of course, Minato today wasn't a normal day. He had two very dangerous crises on his hands; A rebellion and a very angry wife. Both threatened to kill him. Both made him want to scream. Only one of them made him want to hide in his office though. _Perhaps, I talk to Kushina first._ He needed her by his side once again. He couldn't continue this way for much longer. He had to apologize before things got worse.

There was nothing that he could do about the Uchiha coup at moment. He was out of ideas. His best chance to stop it was dead. Now, Minato needed a new solution. Fortunately, the coup wasn't likely to take place tomorrow. He had sometime to come up with a new idea. How much did he have? That was not clear.

For now, Minato decided to focus on making up with his wife. He wouldn't leave the house until he was able to accomplish that goal. His clone was right, he couldn't delay any further. They needed a heart to heart. With Naruto at school this was the perfect time to do it. It wasn't going to be easy. In fact, it was going to be quite dangerous. Luckily, the Yellow Flash knew how to soothe the Red-hot Habanero. He was the only one who could.

* * *

**_SPECIAL REVIEW SECTION_**

* * *

So this is a little different than normal. I am not going to respond directly to any one particular review. Instead, I am going to respond to something that makes me laugh. Respond to something that makes me learn something new. Respond to something that I have noticed in review after review. What I'm talking about is the numerous nicknames that fans have given characters within the Naruto series. It comes up from time to time in the reviews. The first time it comes up I am completely lost. Then I have to go contact the reviewer and ask them WTF. That reviewer is usually kind enough to explain to me who said nickname prefers to. You, however, may not have that benefit. You can't respond directly to any review. With that in mind: let me define certain nicknames.

**Pinkette:** This one is a pretty easy one. This one doesn't so much appear in the reviews but in story after story. This is part of a lot of a obsession that a lot of fanficers have with referring to a character's hair color. For some reason we need to know that Sakura's hair is pink. I know this sounds stupid: We have all seen the show. We know what color her hair is. We don't need to be reminded over and over and over again that it is pink.

It flattens the character out and in some cases can leave you confused as to whom they are referring to. Like when you have more than one blonde character in a scene. For the love of God please do not refer to any of them as Blondie. It takes a second to figure out what we were referring to. In that time we have been pulled out of your story. It's jarring and annoying. Now, Pinkette doesn't quite suffer from that problem since it only refers to Sakura. I have never seen that nickname be used on any other character. Whenever I see it I know that it refers to Sakura. That doesn't mean that I like it. In fact, I hate it. I hate it more than any other nickname out there. It is why it doesn't appear in my stories and why I will occasionally respond to other stories about the Pinkette problem. Please never use this nickname in your story. Also never ever put that in a review of my story. I will hate you for it.

**Hebi-teme: T**his one I first heard all the way back in July 2015. One of my reviewers used this term in their review. I had no idea what it meant. I knew that it referred to Orochimaru. That was because the chapter was all about him but I didn't know anything else. It made me laugh, but again I really didn't understand it. That's when The Supreme Kitsune Sage stepped up and explain the term. Apparently it refers to something about being a snake bastard. Which I kind a got out of the teme part. The snake thing I didn't really get. Even if it referred to Orochimaru. I just don't think of snakes when I hear the word Hebi. Then again I'm not Japanese. Neither is The Supreme Kitsune Sage. At least I'm willing to bet on it. Let me know if I'm wrong by the way. I can't be very very wrong. There is very little information on you on your profile page.

So into conclusion: You could call him Orochimaru or you could call him by his fan nickname. Which I have only heard of one person using that particular name. Even though said person swears they did not make it up. Despite the fact that I have not seen it in any fanfic and I have had read. I am not sure I truly believe you. You might have made that up.

**Wrinkle Nose**: Never heard of this one before? I am not surprised. I have not either. For those of you who do not know: wrinkled nose refers to Fugaku. Yep, you heard it, Fugaku. Did you get Fugaku from that nickname? I sure as hell didn't! Apparently, Fugaku has a funny nose. All wrinkly and stuff. Did you get that from that review? If you didn't then you probably aren't The Supreme Kitsune Sage. Who also made up that nickname.

In fact, 99% of the nicknames I'm going to be going over today made were created by that reviewer. I don't know why I feel like picking on him today, but why not. He does come up with the funniest nicknames. By the way: The Supreme Kitsune Sage, if you are not a boy, please let me know. I really couldn't tell from your profile. It is quite literally just your name and a picture of Naruto. That's not much to go on.

Some others are: **Minato Flaky-chan** (Minato, duh!), **Illusion eyes **(Itachi), **cycloptic-mummy-teme** (Danzo) and **Kakashi ero-cycloptic-nara**. Yeah, I don't know the last one either. I do believe it is something to do with being perverted but I really don't know. It is obviously Kakashi, but beyond that. I do not know. Maybe he can define for me.

OK, that's it for this section. I know that I picked on The Supreme Kitsune Sage a lot. That's just because he keeps coming up with the strangest nicknames I could ever think of. I actually think it's quite funny and kind and wonderful. Sure, I don't know half the time what he's talking about but it's still good. Because he is enjoying the story. Which I hope you all are. I worked really hard on this and I hope it comes out in my work. I really do appreciate all of your reviews. Even if I don't understand them all the time.

And if you want to confuse me with a new nickname, please, feel free to do so. I will probably question you about it. Don't leave poor The Supreme Kitsune Sage to come up with all the nicknames. You all have to step up to the plate. I mean we still have two more parts to go! You better get it writing. You will be graded on it's quality.

See you all next week!


	50. Chapter 49 - I'm sorry my love

All right it's Wednesday and I feel like posting another chapter. This is in addition to the chapter posted on Monday. There will be another chapter next Monday. I know that I don't post twice in a week very often. I just felt like it this week. Sure, I am shoveling and dealing with the joy of winter but just felt like it. Plus I kind of want to get the first part done just a touch faster. This is huge difference in the overall speed but we will do a little bit more done. Plus, we get into Minato and his lovely wife fighting. Why wouldn't you want to read that? Have fun!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 49 - I'm sorry my love_

His wife was out of the house for what seemed like forever. He could sense where she was but he didn't dare bother her. She would not appreciate him dropping in on her. He did not want to start the conversation by pissing her off. So, he waited and waited for her to come home. Minato refused to go to work even though he knew that he was wasting his time. Kushina would return home when she returned home. It could be hours, by then he will have wasted most of the day. It didn't matter, he needed to make up with her. He needed his most trusted aide by his side. He needed to settle this now. So, he waited, and waited, and waited then waited some more.

It was mid-afternoon when Kushina returned finally returned home. At first, she was too focused on putting the groceries away to notice him. She went on as if he wasn't there. It gave him time to study her. She seemed less agitated and almost chipper. Hell, she even smiled. It was a good sign. He might be able to make up with her after all! For Minato truly believed in the saying; 'Happy wife; happy life.' If Kushina wasn't happy then he wasn't happy. That would definitely not work.

Eventually she stopped working and called out, "Minato, I know that you're there." Minato stepped out from the shadows. He closed his eyes as he tried to find the right words. He wanted her to forgive him. He also wanted her to give up on her idea. Those things were in conflict. Kushina would not back down so easily. He knew that far too well.

Kushina sighed. Her husband was clearly tongue-tied. _Minato, you idiot. _She asked, "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I am, but I wanted to talk to you." He told her honestly.

Kushina grew colder with each passing second. "You have more important things to do than to talk to me. Since clearly my input doesn't matter."

Minato shook his head. _Yup, still mad at me. _"Of course, it means something. Kushina, it means a lot to me! " Kushina left the room with Minato on her heels. She started to pretend that he wasn't there. Not that Minato would let her get away with it. "Kushina." No Response. "Kushina." Again no response. He started to call out her name over and over again. Still she wouldn't listen. "KUSHINA! Please listen to me!"

Kushina wheeled around to face her husband. "WHAT?!" She screamed at him.

There was a audible silence as Minato tried to get his words out. He wanted to apologize. But he also wanted to defend his position. He knew that it was pointless but he had to try! He had to because he loved her with al of his heart. He loved them both so very much. Sadly, Minato was never one for words. Kushina was far better at talking than he was. Still, he managed to croak out:

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I . . . I . . . just was so afraid of losing you two." He swallowed hard, "I mean look what happened last year. I failed Naruto. I failed our family." The words became harder and harder to say. "If you go in there unescorted, I can't protect you. If something were to happen I don't know if I could live with myself." By the time he was finished, his voice was barely over a whisper. It hurt to admit his failings, but he needed Kushina to understand.

There was a long silence then Kushina finally spoke. Her words were almost gentle. "Minato, you can't always protect us. You know that, don't you? Even if you protect us today tomorrow might be different. Someone might get through your armor. There is no way to stop that. You know that."

"Besides, one day you will have to start assigning Naruto missions. Missions that might get him killed. You will have to let him go. You will have to take the risk that he will get hurt. It's part of letting go. The same goes for me. We can't stay sheltered forever, y'know!"

"Kushina . . ."

Kushina went on, "It wouldn't be that bad. I'd be with him the entire way. I _can_ protect our son. I am a shinobi too, y'know!"

Minato gave her a small smile. "And a fine one at that: You are the Red-Hot Habanero after all. The girl who made the boys' cry!"

Kushina stood up. She pumped the air. "You'd better believe it!" She kissed her husband. It was time to forgive him. She did love the stupid face. It was nice to be in his arms again. She felt safe, loved, and so very warm. She almost lost herself in that feeling. Then she remembered something that she had wanted to tell him. Something that could help with the Uchiha problem. _I can't believe that I almost forgot!_

"Um, Minato?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, darling?"

"I have something to tell ya. But before I do, I want you to promise _not_ to kill me."

Nothing good ever followed those words Particularly when Kushina used them. Whatever she was going to say, He was not going to like it. And knowing his wife it was already set it in motion. He sighed, "Kushina, I will not kill you." Which was technically true. He would never, ever literally kill her. He would die first. She was the mother of his child, after all. That didn't mean that he would like it. "Now, what is going on?"

"Well . . ." She stopped for a moment. " You see, I kinda agreed to meet with Mikoto."

Minato released her as he screamed. "WHAT?"

"I thought you said that you weren't going to kill me!"

Minato felt a headache coming on

* * *

_Well that's it for this week. Minato has got himself into some deep Doo Doo. What did his wife do? I have to read next week to find out!_


	51. Chapter 50 - The Unstoppable Force

Welcome to yet another chapter of the Will of Fire. I don't have a lot of time today so I am going to make this quick. I want to thank you all who followed your favorite me this week. And I want to thank those who reviewed. I do appreciate you and your thoughts. Please keep them coming. Even if it is negative, I welcome it. I welcome any constructive criticism him.

With that let's get onto the chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 50 - The Unstoppable Force_

Minato couldn't believe his ears. His wife had gone right around him and done exactly what he didn't want her to do. He wanted her to stay away from Mikoto and the Uchiha for the time being. Clearly that had not happened. Panic rose up from inside him before he was able to shove it back down again. _What were you thinking Kushina?_ As usual she had acted without thinking. _What if you had been hurt? What if Naruto was with you?_ He wondered as he tried to remain calm.

"You agreed to meeting." He restated.

Kushina nodded. "Yes, I thought it would be helpful."

"I see." Minato intoned. "And why didn't you tell me about it first?"

"I didn't have time! We were talking on the way to school. Suddenly, she was asking for a playdate after school. What was I supposed to do? Say no?"

Minato sighed. "No, of course not." His massaged his temple. "That wouldn't help anything. I just wish you consulted me first."

He didn't say anything for a moment. He was not happy with the situation. The very thing that he did not want to happen was about to take place. His son was going to be in danger. But there was nothing that he could do about it. He could not put an end to it without making things worse. Minato was stuck in a doing something that he did not want to do. There was no way out.

"Sorry." His wife finally said.

He sat down. "It's alright. Nothing that we can do about it now. We have to go through with it."

Kushina felt awful forcing her husband into this situation but it was the right thing. She believed in him. She knew that he could keep them safe even in a situation like this. Even if he couldn't then she would make sure that Naruto was okay. It was her duty as his mother to make sure that no harm would come to him.

She tried to break the silence by adding, "Minato, I _trust_ Mikoto with my life. _With our_ son's life. She would not allow Naruto to get hurt. We _will_ be safe."

He nodded. It was true that Mikoto was like a sister to Kushina. She would not harm them. He knew that well. Still, he couldn't shake his suspicions. They could be involved. This could be a trap. It could be part of a plan to bring him to his knees. Or it could be an attempt to end the conflict. Or it could something completely different. It was hard to tell.

He hated to admit it, but Kushina was could be an opportunity to end the conflict before blood was shed. It was a risk, but it was one that he could control. All he needed was some ANBU and a location away from the Uchiha. So long as they were careful it would seem like an ordinary day. It was normal for his family have guards. Naruto and Sasuke were known to have playdates. Everyone knew that Kushina and Mikoto were best friends. It would be the perfect opportunity to reach out. As Hokage, he couldn't ignore it nor could he pass it up. Not when the alternative is war. He had to take the opportunity.

Still, he wondered what their goal really was. Was it truly to help them? He did not know. _Fugaku is many things, but one of them is not a fool. He would never allow Mikoto to do this without a reason. What Kushina said may be right. He may be reaching out. But how to respond?_ It would be easy to force something upon them. He could easily appear before her and mark the woman. That would not build trust. Something he needed more than anything right now. This had to be _their_ choice, _not his_. They were the ones who opened the dialog after all. Suddenly, he had it! He ran up to his study; got a blank sheet of paper out then drew a seal upon it. As is, the seal was powerless. He couldn't even sense if he wanted to. However, if chakra was poured into it then he could find it. He made it small so that it could be carried in the pocket; completely inconspicuous. No one would notice it. It was the perfect way to allow them to make the first move. Once he was finished, he returned to his wife and gave the paper to her.

"Here. Take this. If Mikoto asks for our help then give it to her. Tell her to give it to Fugaku. If they truly want a meeting then all they need to do is channel their chakra through the seal tonight. I will notice it and use the Flying Raijin to get there."

Kushina took the paper then hid it in her clothes. She nodded. "Alright. I will."

Minato held her hands. "I'll take care of the security. The ANBU will be nearby if anything goes wrong. They will keep you both safe. You have my word."

She smiled, "Thank you."

He nodded, "I trust that you will be meeting at Naruto's favorite playground, right?"

Kushina looked at her husband. She didn't expect him to know that. _Then again he's always like that._ "Yeah. That's where we are going."

Minato nodded. "Good. Then I'll make sure that the area is secure. Don't worry, I will make sure that the ANU are well hidden. There will be a little more than normal, but I just want to make sure that you are safe."

Ideas swirled around his head. There were a lot of possibilities with this situation. Maybe with Fugaku's help he could stop this coup from ever happening. _Without_ taking drastic measures. Kushina had come through for him again. Even though it was against his wishes she acted in his best interests. There was no one else like her. No could stand against her. She was his unstoppable force. All he could do was surrender. He loved her dearly for it.

He had to be extra careful. He would be risking his family on this affair. It was true that he wanted Naruto no where this affair but it couldn't be helped. He couldn't be so selfish. Not when his village was at stake. He was wrong before. Now he had to make amends. He should have considered her plan first before trying Shisui's outrageous plan. Now that man was dead and his eyes were missing. A threat that would have to deal with. Hopefully, it would not be until after this crisis was over. Then he could deal with whoever betrayed him. They would pay dearly for this. Minato just needed to find them.

Minato forced those thoughts from his mind. Now was not the time to think about this. He had a lot to do in a very short period of time. It was only a few hours until Naruto's 'playdate' would begin. He had to secure the area and prepare their escorts. There was no room for mistakes. Not when his son was along for the ride. He had to also prepare for the meeting with Fugaku. He would assume that it would take place. That way he could prepare a proper proposal to solve their troubles. He just needed to figure out what that was.

Luckily, he had a few ideas where he could get them. Jiraiya was back in town. The spy master would have some ideas of what to do. Perhaps he would have some intel that Minato lacked. Things like this were his bread and butter. It would be invaluable to speak with him.

He had to get going. Time was running out. So, Minato kissed his wife then disappeared. Four o'clock would be here before he knew it. He had to be ready by then. _Thank you, Kushina._ He thought as he disappeared.

* * *

_So, Minato agreed to the meeting that he did not want to happen. At least it was not within the Uchiha District. What will happen next? Well you'll have to stay tuned for next week!_


	52. Chapter 51 - The Old Spy Master

Hey y'all! Welcome to another chapter of the Will of Fire. I'm going to be brief again because I have a lot of things to do today. I will have another chapter with reviews soon. It just won't be this week. I need to have at least an extra hour to work on the reviews. That is literally how long it takes me to put those sections together. It takes about an hour to put the changes into the story and then another hour to do a review responses section. That's unfortunately way too much time today. It might also be too much time next week. We'll see.

Anyway we are still moving along with the chapters. Jiraiya finally get into the arch today. It's kind of funny but it's taken Minato this long to reach out to Jiraiya. But then again Jiraiya is the wind. Where is he? No one knows. Although, I'm sure he could've found him if he really wanted to. Oh well, better late than never! Let's get on with the story!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 51 - The Old Spy Master_

Minato took care of the security arrangements as quickly as he could. He picked three of his best men to watch over his family. There were no others like them. They took stealth and killing to a new level. Even an Uchiha would have difficulty spotting them. They would watch over his family and keep them safe. If anyone could it then it was these three. They had his complete trust. Something few ever really had. These ANBU were loyal to him above all others; even over the Third Hokage. They would not fail him.

Once the arrangements were taken care of Minato headed off towards the bathhouse. There were rumors of a suspicious old man hanging out there. It had to be Jiraiya. Based on the description it could be no one else. Wherever he showed up things got very noisy the local bathhouses and brothels. He just couldn't keep himself away! Making the old man easy to find.

Not that Jiraiya was trying to hide. That wasn't his style. He could hide in plain sight. No one ever took him seriously. Making him the perfect spy. He knew things, things he shouldn't. He understood politics in a way that few ever did. Minato trusted his opinion. HeHe was the perfect person to discuss the situation with.

When Minato found his master Jiraiya was peeking at the ladies once again. He snickered as he watched the lovely ladies bathe. He was having the time of his life. _Oh, Jiraiya-sensei . . ._ Minato thought as he cleared his throat. He needed the old man to pay attention to him. He told him, "Y'know, if Kushina catches you here again she will kill you."

Jiraiya acted surprised at his sudden visitor. Then he tried to pretend that he _wasn't peeking. _Something the two of them knew wasn't true. He was always peeking. Minato smiled at his old sensei. Jiraiya-sensei may look like a buffoon, but that was misleading. Jiraiya had sensed his student's arrival long before he ever arrived. He just chose to ignore it. Further reenforcing the image of a buffoon. Too bad his former student could see right through it.

Still, it was fun to play the game with him. Jiraiya began to panic dramatically at the mention of his wife's name. Kushina would try to kill Jiraiya for peeking. That was very true. Then again, so would Tsunade if she ever showed back up to the village. Jiraiya would be in a world of hurt if they ever found him. Then Minato would have to play peacemaker. A role he didn't feel like playing right now. Fortunately, Kushina's 'mission' would keep her far away from the bathhouses today. So the fool was safe, for now at least.

Minato threw up his hands. "Don't worry, Kushina's busy."

Jiraiya relaxed a bit. "Good. I was getting worried there for a second." He paused for a second then added, "So, what can you do for the great Lord Hokage?"

"Jiraiya-sensei . . ."

Minato sighed. He hated it when Jiraiya called him that. Jiraiya was family. He need not use formalities with him. Besides, he wasn't that special. He was the same, foolish boy that his master trained long ago. Minato did not want to addressed that way by Jiraiya. Not that he would ever stop doing that. The old man got too much of a kick out of it to do that.

"Sorry! Sorry!' The old man laughed. "You just looked so serious that I just couldn't help myself." He patted a log next to him, "Now, why don't you sit down and tell me what's wrong."

After convincing him that it was not wise to talk right here they were off. Instead, Minato brought them to the top of the Hokage Monument. It was a quiet place that few people ever visited. It was provably because of the danger involved, but he didn't care. It was one of his favorite spots. For here you could sit and watch the village below. It helped give on perspective on things. It was a also good place to talk. Once you put up the proper privacy seals. It was not wise to discuss these matters such as this without them. Sure, they were unlikely to be observed but one could never be too careful. A seal or two didn't hurt. It was worth the time to set them up.

After the seals were in place he began to relay to his teacher what was happening. The two talked for along time. Minato told him everything from Shisui's report to Kushina's 'playdate.' He wanted the spy master to be caught up. He needed his opinion and his advice. Maybe Jiraiya could come up with something that he missed. The old man was one of the best people to talk to about this. He was so glad that Jiraiya was in town. All Minato needed to do now was wait and see what the old spy master came up with.

"Hmm. It's strange that they would choose this moment to rebel. Haven't you been making changes for them?"

Minato shrugged. "Yes, I thought I was, but I guess I was wrong. I really thought that I had improved things for them, Sensei. I don't know why they are rebelling."

Jiraiya was quiet for a long time before he spoke again. "Perhaps there is more to this story than meets the eye. I mean, why choose this moment to rise up. Something isn't right."

Minato hadn't thought of that before. He mentally kicked himself for that oversight. "Do you honestly believe that someone is behind this?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "I honestly don't know. But it kinda seems fishy."

Minato nodded. "Yeah. It does. Alright look into it for me. See what you find." He warned his teacher, "But be be discrete. I don't want to make the situation worse."

Jiraiya laughed at him. "I'm always discrete! It will be like I wasn't even there!"

Minato doubted that. He would receive countless complaints about the old man's behavior within the Uchiha District to be sure. He would make himself a real nuisance there. Something that Minato definitely did not want. Not that he could control Jiraiya or anything. It wasn't that kind of relationship. Besides, the spy master was best left to his own devices. Jiraiya knew what he was doing. He had been doing it for a long time. If there was someone outside the village pulling the strings then he would find it. It would just get a little noisy in the process. Something Minato could deal with. It was the price he had to pay for that information.

He thanked his old teacher then they went their separate ways. Jiraiya had helped him even if he did not offer any advice on what to do. Minato seemed to be on his own with that. It was alright though for Jiraiya was on the case. He would figure out what was going on. That was a promise. So what he didn't get the advice he wanted? Minato got something better. Now if only Jiraiya's report could come in before the meeting. Then they would have something to work with.

* * *

_Well that's it for now. Jiraiya is on fun some side mission that we really won't get to see. Since Minato will not be joining him. It will play into things, but we just won't see it. Oh well, order that Minato to get more into the action! See ya next week!_


	53. Chapter 52 - The Playdate

Hey all, welcome to yet another chapter of the Will of Fire. This is a extra chapter that I am throwing in mid week. With that in mind I really don't want to talk long. Equally so there will be no review section at the end of this chapter. I will save that for when I have more time. With that in mind let's get onto the chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 52 - The Playdate_

The school day ended a couple of hours later. On the surface everything looked normal. Kushina was there to pick up their son. Naruto came out with his best friend in tow. They greeted their mothers who then proceeded to the park. It was just another day in the Hidden Leaf Village. Of course, you looked more closely you would have found the extra ANBU watching over the group. You would have also noted the mother's strained expressions. Or how relatively quiet the two were. Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha were not known for being quiet. Yet, they only responded to their son's chatter. They did not add to it. Something that rarely ever happened.

Of course, the pair were well aware that they were being watched closer than normal. It contributed to their tension. Which Minato's clone noted as he directed the group. He coordinated his men and watched the events unfold. They kept their distance yet were ready to strike at a moment's notice. His family's safety was paramount. He would not allow them to be ambushed. The clone placed one finger on the ground then listened. So far, there was no obvious signs of ambush. Kushina, Mikoto, Sasuke, and Naruto were the only ones there. That only eased his worry a little. For the situation could change at any moment. He had to be ready.

The clone was too far away to overhear the conversation. It was part of his compromise with his wife. Kushina didn't want anyone too close. That might spook Mikoto or tip off their enemies. She made it quite clear that they were to be a respectable distance away. That didn't mean that Minato liked it. He wanted to be by her side protecting what was precious to him. He did not want to be in a tree too far away like this.

If it was possible then he would have been in the thick of it. He would have transformed to look like either his wife or Naruto. That way they would be safe. That would never work since the Uchiha could see through that. Hell, his wife would have seen through it! Then she would have killed him. So, he had to risk them. He had to let them go and hope that nothing happened. It didn't mean he had to like it.

For a long time nothing happened. They just sat on a bench, watching their sons play. It looked as if it nothing was going to happen. Minato was starting to get disappointed when it happened. Kushina passed the paper to Mikoto. It was very quick and so very nonchalant, but it happened. Mikoto had his seal in her possession! A few minutes later the 'playdate' ended and the two went home.

The clone was relieved. Nothing happened to his family. He was equally relieved that this 'playdate' was over. It was time to send the men home and report back to his boss. The immediate danger had passed. The rest was up to the original.

As soon as Kushina returned to the house she was greeted by her husband. He smiled at his family as they entered. Naruto threw himself at him. He cried out, "Daddy!"

Minato gave his son a kiss and a hug then got down to his level, "Hey Naruto, can you go upstairs and play by yourself for a little while? Me and mommie need to talk about grownup stuff, okay?" Naruto looked a little confused, but did as his father asked. They watched as the boy walked upstairs. He stopped part up the stairs then looked back at them. It was amazing how perceptive that boy could be sometimes. Minato added, "Go on. Everything is okay. Me and mommie aren't fighting anymore. I promise." Naruto gave his parents one last look then disappeared upstairs.

Once Naruto was upstairs, Minato created a privacy seal. He couldn't wait any longer. "So, how did it go?"

Kushina teased him. "You should know. After all you sent your clone and his army to watch us."

"We weren't that close and you know it. I did not break my word. You know that I wouldn't. But I need to know what she said."

Kushina chuckled, "You were a good boy, weren't you?" She knew that it was killing her husband not to know what happened. She would have to tell him eventually, but in the meantime it was fun dragging him along.

"Kushina!"

"What?" She looked at her pathetic husband. She could the hint of worry in his face. Most people wouldn't have noticed it, but Kushina knew him too well. _He's worried. I guess I don't blame him._ Kushina sighed. The fun had gone right out of the game. She couldn't continue to tease him with a face like that. She sighed, "Okay, okay, sorry. I was just having a little fun. I couldn't help it."

"Kushina, please!"

"The meeting is tonight after sun down. They will activate the seal when they are ready."

Minato breathed out a sigh of relief. They were willing to work with him to stop this. There was still a chance prevent further bloodshed. It had already cost too much. At least now he had a chance. It was more than he had this morning. He had to take it. He just needed to finish the preparations then . . .

Kushina proclaimed, "I'm going with you."

He lost his train of thought immediately.

"What?"

* * *

_Well that's it for this week. Kushina has invited herself along for the ride. Will Minato accept her demands? You have to see next week!_


	54. Chapter 53 - The Same Old Argument

OK it's time for yet another chapter of the Will of Fire! I haven't responded to reviews for a while, so I will be doing that at the end of this chapter. With that in mind I want to keep this short and sweet as possible. So let's get onto the chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 53 - The Same Old Argument_

Minato tried and tried to dissuade his wife from coming along. Which was had not been successful. Kushina stubbornly refused to budge. She didn't understand that this was something that he didn't want her help with. He was the Hokage - it would weaken his position if his wife came along. This was something that he had to do alone. Besides, these negotiations would be difficult enough as it was. He didn't her tagging along to make things worse. Diplomacy was not his wife's strong suit. It was likely that she would make things worse.

That was all assuming that Fugaku really was ready to talk. It may be a trap. One that Minato had to blindly walk into. He had to try. Even if that risked his life. Still, he did not want his wife to risk it with him. _Why can't you see that? _He wanted to scream. Not that it would not help the situation. She would only dig her heels in further. When Kushina got an idea in her head she never budged. She never gave in. She just went on as if it was the natural thing to do. Minato had little hope of swaying her, but he had to try.

"Kushina, please!" He begged pathetically.

She ignored her husband and continued as if he said nothing. "Don't worry, everything will be fine! We'll meet with Mikoto and Fugaku and then we'll stop this horrible coup!"

Minato wanted to argue, but he couldn't. His wife removed his privacy seal. Now, if they argued Naruto would hear them. She didn't want to discuss it any further. She was going and that was that. He needed her help even if he didn't believe that he did. She didn't want to force the issue but she knew her husband. He was far too over protective of his family. Kushina was more than willing to risk her life. This was for their village; for Naruto. She would help however he could. She didn't care if her husband was against it or not. She wanted to be useful. No one was going to stop her. Not even a certain Hokage.

Minato was on the verge of panic. He definitely didn't want Kushina along, but he couldn't afford to fight again. Not so soon after their last major fight at least. If they fought now then she wouldn't speak to him for a week! Minato couldn't take that. He needed her. He needed her approval. That mattered almost as much as her safety. He wished that for once those who things could be the same thing. They weren't; nor would they ever be. Her safety almost always came first. That should have been clear by now. He didn't care about the dammed Ninetails. He only cared about her; his love. Couldn't she see that? _Of course not. She wouldn't be my Kushina if she did._

Kushina walked away. She wanted to start to get away from her foolish husband. If she started dinner than she wouldn't have to talk to him. If she did that then they could avoid fighting. She really wasn't in the mood to fight again. She knew how much he was against it. She knew that he would argue with her if he had the chance. He meant well, but he was wrong. She knew that for sure. Minato would need her help out there. He needed her by his side. Regardless of whether or not he wanted it. Now if only she could convince him of it . . .

Kushina continued her work for a while as her husband started to sulk. Minato was not being very cute right now. He was actually getting quite annoying. He wanted to say something, but was too afraid to. There was a war inside of him. That much was clear. He wanted to talk to her. He needed to dissuade her. Yet, he was afraid that Naruto would overhear or that they would fight. It was the last thing he wanted. They had just made up after all. He tried to find a way to reach out to her, but everything he thought of wouldn't do. It would just end with him being in the dog house. Instead, watched her work in silence. No one spoke for quite some time.

Kushina could feel her husband's eyes upon her. They burned a hole into her back. She felt like she was under a microscope. He watched every move as he sulked. The tension on the room was palpable. The was so much unsaid that it was starting to kill her. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Enough!" She cried as she hit the stove.

Minato was stunned. He hadn't intended to upset her like this. He just wanted to convince her not to go. He didn't want her be mad at him. _Dammit! This is not what I wanted!_ He didn't know what to do. He tried to say something useful but only came up with her name. "Kushina."

She turned around to face him. "Don't you dare. Minato, don't you dare!" Kushina sucked in air. "I'm your wife, Minato! You can't treat me like a child! I am just powerful as you are. I can protect myself, y'know! You can't treat me like Naruto. I don't need to be protected. I can be useful." She closed her eyes as she sighed, "I get it. You don't want me along. You don't want . . ."

Minato cut her off. "It's not like that. It's . . ."

It was now Kushina's turn to cut him off, "Like what, Minato?"

Minato went to his wife's side. "I . . . I . . . just want . . . you two safe. You know that this could be a trap. I could get ambushed at this meeting. There might be nothing that I could do about it. If something happens to me . . . well . . . I don't want Naruto to grow up an orphan."

Kushina reached up to his face. "Minato, you fool." They kissed each other for a long time before she finally broke the embrace. "Y'know, that will never happen. Naruto won't know what it's like to lose a parent." She buried herself into him. " 'Cause we'll never let it happen. We have each other. It will be alright."

Minato pulled her back into his embrace then kissed her top of her head. He loved her so much. "Thank you." He whispered to her.

She pulled away. "For what?"

He grabbed her chin. "For being you." Then he kissed her again. Kushina reveled in being surrounded by the man she loved. She felt protected, safe. Her husband had eyes only for her. That was truly a powerful thing. She could lose herself in the moment. Minato never ceased having that effect on her. She was glad that it did. _Minato, thank you._ Suddenly, the pan began to boil over and the moment was lost. Kushina rushed over and turned off the stove. She had other things to worry about than making dinner.

It took Kushina a second to realize that the house was too quiet. She couldn't hear Naruto. The boy was always making noise. He was never this quiet; especially when they had just been fighting. Her mommy instincts kicked in. She had to make sure that he was alright. She called up the stairs, "Naruto?" No answer. She tried again, but still nothing. Naruto did not respond. Now, both of them were on alert. Something definitely wasn't right. She looked to her husband. If anyone could find him then it was Minato. He could find Naruto anywhere.

Minato opened his senses but did not find him in the house. He shook his head. "He's not in the house." He informed her. He reached out to the nearby area and found him. Panic spread through him as he realized where the boy was headed. Naruto was alone and unescorted - heading towards the Uchiha district!. _Oh god, not there. Naruto, that's not safe! _He thought as he disappeared.

Minato returned home a moment later with their wayward son. Then dumped the boy on the floor of their house. He was angry beyond words. His son had done something incredibly foolish. If he hadn't stopped him, then . . .

Naruto stared at his parents. If he didn't know that he was in trouble then he knew it now. His eyes darted between his angry parents. He paled as he saw his mother's hair begin to float. Bad things happened when one saw it do that.

She screamed out his name as he yipped. Not that Kushina noticed. "What were you doing?" she demanded.

Naruto was sweating bullets now. His mother was going to kill him! "Nothing, mom!" He squeaked out. Things did not look good.

Minato was just as angry as she was. His foolish boy had left the house without permission and ran off straight towards danger. Naruto was so lucky that nothing had happened. He was lucky that he was safe. He was a lamb heading towards slaughter. It was not safe to go there right now. If he had gotten hurt or killed Minato would have never forgiven himself. He would have started the very bloodshed that his father was trying to avoid.

Of course, Minato knew that Naruto didn't know about the danger. They hadn't told him. He wanted it that way. There was no point in worrying him right now. It may all be resolved soon. Still, it was dangerous there right now; _Especially_ for him. Naruto was easy prey. He was also a great way to get at his father. Minato could not allow that. As his father, would protect him. "Naruto," He said very quietly, "Don't ever pull a stunt like this again."

Naruto couldn't help but be confused. He expected his parents be mad at him. That was part of his plan, but they were far angrier than he expected. Something was wrong. Something his parents weren't talking about. All he wanted to do was get them to stop fighting. He figured that if they had to 'save' him that they would make up. That they would stop fighting. It was not working out the way that he expected. They both seemed very upset by something that he did not understand. Naruto realized that something was terribly wrong. He just didn't fully understand what that was.

Naruto looked at them again. This time he saw something that never expected: His dad was scared. He could see it on his father's face. That terrified him. He didn't know what could make his Daddy be afraid but whatever it was, it was not good. Something was very wrong. _What's wrong daddy?_

Before Naruto could ask his father got down to his knees. He placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Naruto, you know the rules. You can't just leave the house without letting us know. You scared the hell out us today. We thought that you had been taken. That someone was trying to hurt you. Do you have any idea how much that scared us?"

Naruto hadn't intended to scare them. He just wanted them to stop fighting. It was killing him! For the last few days his parents had done nothing but fight! He didn't want to make his parents scared or sad or anything like that. He just wanted them to stop fighting. Tears gathered at edges of his eyes. "I'm sorry!" He said as they finally started to fall.

Minato pulled his son into a hug, "I know, I'know." Naruto blubbered on as his father tried to snap him out of it. He didn't understand what was going on with this boy. "It's alright, just, please, tell me why did you run away?"

"I just . . . I just . . . wanted . . . you to stop . . . fighting!"

His parents were stunned. They had been so busy fighting that they didn't realize that it would effect Naruto. They had never intended to upset the boy. In fact, the privacy seal was there so that he _didn't_ know what was going on. Minato closed his eyes. _Children can be so perceptive it's terrifying. _

Minato pulled away from his son a little. Now it was his turn to apologize. The last thing that he wanted to do was scare him. He wanted to protect his son, not terrify him. Minato told him how much they loved him. He told him that sometimes 'Mommies and Daddies fight.' That it didn't mean that they didn't love each other. Or that they would break up. He promised that they would stop fighting. He meant it too. Minato felt awful scaring his son like that. Even if he wanted to fight with Kushina more tonight he wouldn't. It was not worth it.

"We're really sorry, honey." Kushina chimed in as she placed a hand on his head.

Naruto cheered up a lot. He bounced back as if nothing had happened! "I'm sorry too!" He threw himself at his mom. She held him there for a while before his stomach growled. It was so funny that was hard to laugh. Especially, as he admitted, "I'm hungry."

That was their Naruto: He was their happy-go-lickey child. Their foolish, dense, little boy. They wouldn't change him for the world. He was truly his mother's son. That much was obvious. Sometimes Minato struggled to find himself in the boy. Then when he least expected it he would find himself in there at the most unexpected times. Like with this stunt. He would have done something very similar to this when he was a child. Minato was just as sensitive as Naruto is now.

Naruto was obvious to his effect on the people around him. To the unique power that he had to change people. Something that his father could see as clear as day. Naruto would change the world one day. Minato didn't know how, but he believed it with all his heart. Until that day became to pass then he would protect him. That was a promise he made his son the day he was born. He never intended to break it.

As the family headed towards the dinner table Minato promised himself to make up Kushina as soon as they were alone. He realized that there was no stopping an Uzumaki once an idea got in their head. Naruto reminded him of that. If he didn't take her along, she would do something worse. Something that would put her in even more danger. No, it was better to keep her by his side and protect her. At least that way he could see the danger coming. Besides, the Uzumaki have a unique ability to bring people together. As Naruto showed today. She may mean the difference between success and failure. Minato had to place his trust back in the hands of his wife. Where it should have been all along.

* * *

###REVIEW TIME ###

So I wanted to get another review chapter out. It's been awhile and it's time. You guys are awesome and you deserve to have a shout out. So I am putting this together so that we can celebrate how awesome you are. Further ado let me get to this review section!

### REVIEW ###

Chapter: 45 - Crisis on Two Fronts

From: a certain reading fan

Dont' worry minato you will get some rest after this... probably ... or not.

I guess in this fic, minato in hell is now a running gag.

### RESPONSE ###

Yeah, it kind of has become a gag. I never intended it to become, but that's the way it seems that happened. Poor Minato keeps ending up either needing sleep or in the hospital. To make matters worse in park to you ( A section I have yet to post) I end up doing the same thing to Naruto. You just become just like his dad. Exhausting himself and ending in the freaking hospital. What is wrong with me? Do I hate them that much? Can't they have enough energy to get through the day? Am I truly that evil? I don't know. I guess you're going to have to decide.

### REVIEW ###

Chapter: 43 - He's my son too

From: Kaijuprincess13

Last line "daddy why is mommy so scary" this tell me I have a feeling a lot of bad stuff is about to go down

### RESPONSE ###

Have you ever met Kushina Uzumaki? She's terrifying. She's also awesome in her own unique way. It's actually quite hard to write for her at times. Simply because it's so easy to have her become an abuser. True, this is based off a Manga/Anime, but it really could go that way. Kushina Uzumaki is a force of nature. Why Minato chose to marry her is a mystery. Personally, I'm glad he did. Because my story would be really boring without her. Thank you Kushina for making the trouble seem that much more dramatic!

### REVIEWS ###

Chapter: 45 - Crisis on Two Fronts

From: kingdavidtt

Hey, love the story but the pacing. You're 46 chapters in an Naruto can barely fend for himself.

Chapter: 6 - Naruto's Birth, part one

From: Chocihi

I like it so far, but a little longer chapters would be nice

### RESPONSE ###

Sorry that I am grouping your reviews together, but they are on the same topic. Think it would be easier to answer this together. Yes, the story is extremely slow in pacing. Do I hate that? Yes! It wasn't my intent to make the pacing so slow, but it is the way that it ended up. I didn't really fully appreciate what I was setting myself up to do. I was trying to cover the major plot points of the Naruto series. That was ridiculous. It represented a time commitment that I never fully appreciated. If I had, I probably wouldn't have started the story. Alas, I have done just that and I can't stop now. I refuse to leave the story unfinished. I hate that about fanfiction. Too many creators start story then never finish it. Some of the best fanfics that I ever come across never got a proper ending. That is terrible. I refuse to allow the Will of Fire to meet that fate. I have set out to do the impossible. Now I must do it. I can't speed up the pacing. However, at this point it would cause an issue. Have you ever read a story where the story suddenly sped up? I willing to bet that it ruined it for you. I won't do that to you. Might as well stop writing now if I did that. No, I have to deal with the monster that I created. I have to keep writing.

That being said I do have a massive amount of content. In fact, all part one is currently complete. Sure, I have yet to put any edits for all chapters and post them, but I don't have to write anything more. Minato's story is technically complete. You just haven't seen it yet. Which helps with the monster that I created. It's actually not an accident this is happening. Sure, the scope and pacing was not what I intended, but that doesn't mean that I didn't design some of this. I actually engineered a system in which I could post chapters weekly. It starts with the chapters' length. They are intentionally short. Generally running around 2 to 4 pages a piece. This is to allow me to have less of a workload. Each chapter takes about an hour and post the edits. (Note: this is not include the time it takes me to answer reviews.) I have allowed for certain chapters to be written before I posted the first chapter. That way I could write as the mood struck me. Since, all chapters were behind where I was writing. I would allow for my wild and unpredictable moods to guide my words without affecting the pace in which chapters for posted. It is not perfect, and it will need revision but it has served me well. It has made this story possible. It has also made it possible for me to finish the story despite the issues in scope and pacing. I hope that you will agree that that is worth it.

Both of you thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope to hear from you again soon.

### REVIEW ###

Chapter: 51 - The Old Spy Master

From: kamui5

I hope shisui lives same with itachi.

### RESPONSE ###

I am sorry that I did not make this clear. Shisui is dead. He will not be coming back. Not at least for the rest of part one and part two. Since both of those sections are now written. I honestly did not think about bringing him back. I am not a big fan of bringing back dead characters. It is a far overused troupe that I like to avoid. Now, there is the issue of the Endo Tensei. In theory, he could be brought back as one of them. But I haven't really thought of that yet. I am planning to use them in the future, but I really don't know how that is going to play out just yet. I am still on a forced break from writing. I am not allowing myself to write in leest several more weeks. May not be until the end of March but I get back to writing. Then I'm going to have to start to plan part three. Or, I might take the time to write an completely unrelated story. It's what I did in between part one and part two. And while I have yet to post that story I do love it. It will come out as soon as I have enough time to post it. When that is, I don't know. I might write yet another unrelated story. So that I can stretch my wings and do something different. Then again I might not. I actually feel kind of guilty that Naruto:The lion King has been finished for at least 6 to 7 months and has never seen the light of day. I am not sure that I want to create yet another story that will not see the light of day. It feels wrong. Who Knows: I might write a story in which Shisui lives on to be the most powerful character in the Naruto universe. One cannot tell future.

### REVIEW ###

Chapter: 52 - The Playdate

From: ApplesStrawberries

Omg. I absolutely love your story! It is so well written and you portray each character like a bawse! I actually binge read all your chapters up to this point. So yeah I love it! Please keep it up!

### RESPONSE ###

Well, welcome to the story! Believe it or not: this story is actually structured to binge read. It's a side effect of the system that I mentioned earlier on. Chapter is short and tends to give you that quick hit that encourages you to binge. While some people do not appreciate the length of the chapters I find it to be refreshing. Not a lot of stories use that chapter length. And with this amount of chapters you can be reading for quite some time. Believe it or not at the end of this chapter you are now officially on page 190 to 249. That is a lot of content to binge on. I am sorry to report that since you have reached the end of my work so far you can no longer binge. It took me a long time to produce that many chapters. I simply cannot release chapters as quickly as you guys can read them. Otherwise I would run myself ragged and run out of content. You don't want that to happen. Right now stuck with everyone else on the weekly schedule. Sorry.

All right. that's enough for now. I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and my review section. Will be a while again before I do another one. If I didn't get to your review, I'm sorry. I simply can't get to them all. This section would be far longer if I did. It is already too long as it is. Even if I didn't post your review don't worry. I appreciate it. I love hearing from you all. So keep reviewing, favoring, and following. I'll see you all next week.


	55. Chapter 54 - The Unknown

So it's past 12:25 AM Eastern standard time. I should be in bed, but I'm not. Yeah sure, the time switch is messing me up, but I still should be in bed. I have work in the morning and clearly I am not sleeping. Yet I didn't want to go to bed until I had posted the chapter I had promised. While it is not technically Monday anymore - it is still Monday in my world. So it counts as a Monday post. Even though it is technically posted on Tuesday.

On a side note: it looks like my calendar is filling up for the next couple of weeks. So, it looks like I will be slowing down the rate the chapters are posted. I would love to post one to two times a week, but I have a feeling that's not going to be possible. It's good to have a lot to do, but it does leave me with less time to post these chapters. As such, for the next few weeks posts will be a bit sporadic. I will try to maintain the once a week post, but some weeks I may not be able to get to post. Sorry in advance. As always - real life has priority over fanfiction, but I did wish that I could easily do both at the same time. Alas, I am not supermom. Hell, I'm not even a mom! Hopefully sometime in the near future I can change that.

I don't really want to talk for much longer since it is time to go to bed, but I did want to let you guys know what's going on. Let's get onto the chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 54 - The Unknown_

Minato hated forcing Kakashi to watch his son on such short notice, but he needed someone he could trust. Kakashi would protect the boy with his life. Even if he was annoyed at the boy's parents. He had just come from a mission after all. The young man needed rest. Something Minato had denied him. Instead, Kakashi was doomed to play babysitter as his parents snuck away in the middle of the night. It wasn't fair at all. Minato promised himself that he would make it up to him later. For now, what was important was that Naruto was safe and taken care of. The rest could be dealt with later. There was no one better suited to this job than Kakashi. It was almost as if the two were brothers. He didn't like to show it, but Kakashi adored the boy. Of course he would agree to care for him. Leaving his parents to the matter at hand.

Minato and Kushina waited until the young man's arrival. Once Naruto was safely in bed they left. Kakashi could take it from here. Before leaving, Minato made it clear to be on high alert. No one was to enter or exit the house until they returned. Most of all, if there were any problems he was to summon the ANBU immediately. Minato would not risk his son's safety if he could help it. Once he was certain that Naruto in good hands they left.

They went out as if it was a normal 'date night.' They headed towards Kushina's favorite shop, Ichiraku Ramen. There they ordered Ramen and ate a couple of bowls. Finally, Minato asked permission to go into the kitchen. He needed to leave without anyone noticing. It was a strange request, but Teuchi agreed. He would turn down his best customers. They would not ask without a good reason. He did not need to know what it was. If that helped the village, then so be it. He would allow them use his kitchen. He just hoped that they stayed safe tonight. He did not want to hear about how Lord Hokage and his wife died tonight. "Stay safe, you two." He said quietly as he resumed his work. He barely even noticed when they disappeared in a flash of light.

A fair amount of the night had passed yet there was no sign from Fugaku. The seal hadn't been activated. He could only guess that they were not ready for them. So they waited and waited in his office. It was well past midnight before he finally felt it's presence. It was clear: The meeting was on. It was time to leave.

They couldn't help but be a little nervous. So much could go wrong that wasn't funny. He still wasn't even sure if this was going to work! It could all be for naught. This could be his final act as Hokage. Minato didn't mind dying for his village, but he didn't want to sacrifice Kushina as well. At least not if he could help it. Naruto needed at least one parent to raise him. The last thing that he wanted was for Naruto to become an orphan.

Of course, they had planned for that eventuality. Shortly after Naruto's birth, he and Kushina had re-written their will. It specified that if both of them should die that Jiraiya would receive custody of the boy. If Jiraiya was unavailable then it would fall to Kakashi. They were the only two people in the world that they felt comfortable leaving their son with. After their brush with death, they wanted to make sure that it was clear who the boy's guardian should be. They didn't want to leave it to chance or the whim of the council. That could never be trusted.

Minato didn't want to die, of course. He wanted to be able to come home to him. He was sure that Kushina felt the same way. After all, what they did tonight was in his best interest. War could not break out now. Peace had to be maintained. There was too much riding on this to fail. He just hoped that Fugaku agreed with him. Otherwise this would all be for naught. It was a huge risk, but he had to try.

Minato signaled to his wife then stood. It was time to go. There was no need for words. Still, it helped a little to hear her say thank you as they got underway. _Maybe I needed her here after all._ He thought as they disappeared.

They ended up underground an dark room that they had never seen before. Nearby a stone tablet told a story that neither of them could make out. It appeared to be written in Kanji yet it was impossible to read. Then again the low lighting in the place didn't help either. It was almost as if a child had scribbled none-sense on a tablet. This place meant very little sense. Which was provably the intent of the Uchiha who constructed this place long ago. Outsiders were clearly not welcomed here. Yet, this was Fugaku's chosen meeting place. There had to be reason. Only Minato did not know what that was.

His thoughts did not linger on the stone for very long. They did not have time to worry about some Uchiha relic. They had very real problems to deal with right now. He had to stop the rebellion before more blood was spilled. He had to remain vigilant. He had to be ready for anything. This could be a trap. He had to be ready to use the Flying Raijin at a moment's notice. He would keep his wife safe even if it killed him. Naruto was not going to become an orphan today.

Slowly, Minato was able to make out the forms of Fugaku and Mikoto. They had both arrived for the meeting. Minato used with Sage Jutsu to check the room. There was no one else here. Nor was anyone waiting nearby. In fact, he could sense the Uchiha going about their business as usual. So far it did not look like a trap.

Minato relaxed slightly. He released his wife then address the pair before them. They had a lot of seal to put in place before they could speak freely. For the seals in place were strong but not strong enough. They were deep inside the Uchiha's stronghold. If they were going to avoid being detected then these seals had to be far stronger. It had to be that no one could sense anything inside this room. Only then would he feel free to speak with the pair. If they were to maintain secrecy then he had to be sure.

Fortunately, two of the strongest masters of the sealing art were in this room. They could strengthen all of the seals immensely. They could prevent anyone from entering or from noticing anything. Which was essential if they were going to avoid being noticed by the rebels. He might offend them, but it was a risk that he had to take. He just hoped that he didn't start out these negotiations by offending his friend.

So, as politely as he could he asked, "I apologize, but may we please add our own seals?"

* * *

**_I know, I know. The meeting is about to start. Now, I'm going to be staying sporadically? That is so not fair! This meeting will take longer than I intended. You will see it. I promise. It will just take a little longer. See you next time!_**


	56. Chapter 55 - The First Step

OK it's time for yet another chapter of the Will of Fire! As I mentioned last chapter I will be posting erratically for the next few chapters. I want to take a vantage of spring, so posting will slow down a touch. There may be a week or two where I don't post at all. That's not happening this week though. So we can move on with the meeting, yay! I want to mention that while I won't be posting another response section I will be posting something new. I will be posting recommendations for other Naruto fanfics. Some of these fanfics you might've heard of before, but others may be completely new to you. I particularly want to focus on older fanfics that don't come up as quickly in the search. They don't get the attention that they deserve anymore. And since this story is going to take a long time, you might as well enrich your reading experience while you wait. I will periodically post these suggestions at the end of chapters. As always, they are 100% skippable. I will never post my responses or suggestions before the chapter. The story should always take center stage. With that in mind let's get onto the chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 55 - The First Step_

It was one long minute before Fugaku agreed to allow the seals. They spent the next two minutes adding security measures. When they were done it was so much harder to find out what was going on inside the room. Allowing the four to speak more freely than they would have otherwise. This matter was far too important to risk anyone witnessing it. It would only make matters worse. Something Minato could not afford.

Once they were finished it was time to start the negotiations. Which was not going to be easy. The stakes were higher than they had ever been before. It was all or nothing today. Somehow they had to broker a peace or lose everything. Minato was willing to do almost anything to prevent that. He just hoped that Fugaku and his wife, Mikoto felt the same way. Otherwise this was all for naught.

A tense silence lingered over the room as both parties waited to see who would speak first. Neither really seemed to want to start. They simply did not know what to say. So they had nothing. Which didn't help anything. Eventually, Kushina couldn't stand it any longer! She hated silence. To stand there and stare at someone without speaking was killing her. The air became oppressive until she finally gave in and blurted out:

"This is getting us nowhere! Someone has to talk." She took a breath. "Fine! If no one is going to talk then I will. This coup thing is gotta stop!"

Minato put his hand on his head. He felt a headache coming on. Of course, Kushina said the wrong thing at the wrong time. She was good at that. It was one of the many reasons why he didn't want her to come along. Sure, these people were their friends but this would be a tense and difficult negotiation. It called for finesse. Something Kushina did not have much of. She was more like a freight train than subtle negotiator. He loved her, but she needed to learn some tack. Something that he doubted that she would ever learn.

"Did you have to bring the woman along?" It was little secret that he did not care for Kushina. She always seemed to annoy the man. Which did not help this situation one bit. Still, so long as Fugaku did not touch her then Minato would let it pass. This was far too important to allow pride to get in the way.

Of course, the women in the room were not so kind. They started to tear the poor man apart. Not that the fool didn't deserve it. One would think that a clan leader would know better than do that. He should have never said what he said. Now he was paying for it. He had two angry and violent women yelling at him. It was hard not to laugh. It was so ridiculous that it was funny. Their wives had forgotten all about the coup and were busy ripping him a new one. They really looked like sisters as they went after the poor man. It was hard to tell that they weren't even related to each other. It made Minato smile to see the two be so close. Now, if only the village accepted the Uchiha this way then he would not have a problem. There would never be a coup. This meeting would have never needed to take place. It was a thought that helped him not kill the man.

For Minato didn't like _anyone_ talking about _his_ wife like that. _Even_ his best friend. If Fugaku was anyone else and this wasn't a critical situation then Minato would have killed him. His wife's honor was important to him. He did not like people speaking ill of her. So, he left the man suffer for a minute or two before trying to help him. He could have stopped them, but it was only fitting that the man reap what he sowed. That way, hopefully, the Fugaku would think twice before insulting Kushina again.

When he did finally jump in to help though it took a while to calm them down. The women refused to back down. They did not appreciate Fugaku's attitude. They let him know it. _Poor fool._ Minato thought as he finally managed to get them to shut up. It was comical though how they refused to look at the man now. He really didn't understand what he had done or why they were so angry. _And he provably never will._

Now that things were calm again, Minato thanked god that they had properly insulated this room. Otherwise, it would be crawling with Uchiha right about now. Then it would all be over. The idea that their leader was conspiring with their enemy inside their most hallowed hall would be the final straw. There would be bloodshed. Plus, they would stop listening to man. Fugaku would be branded as traitor then the fighting would begin. Countless lives would have been lost if someone had heard them shouting. He was so glad that had not happened. They still had a chance to end this without killing.

They couldn't waste anymore time. They had to start talking. So, Minato decided to be the one to break this silence. They had to come to agreement. However, there was something that needed to get out first. In case, Fugaku decided to pull another stunt like this again.

"Fugaku, my wife is a fine shinobi and a honored member of our village. She has proven her worth many times over. Her loyalty and dedication must never be ignored. She is truly worthy to call herself my wife. She is indispensable to me and I will not have you speak to her that way. I understand that you are angry and frustrated right now, but I will not tolerate any further disrespectful behavior. Is that understood?"

The last part carried the hint of threat on it. One that Minato would follow through on. No one spoke to his wife like that. Not even his best friend. Kushina will stay and she would paid the respect that she deserved. Fugaku had to understand that. If not then this meeting would end and war would begin. The ground rules must be laid down now. Or else this is a waste of time.

Fugaku said nothing in response to his friend's threat. He didn't need to. Minato had made his feelings clear. This meeting would end if he continued to insult the woman. It was irritating to be put in his place like this, but it was unavoidable. He had been rude to his best friend's wife. Something that was not wise to do. Even if she was responsible! He should have been the better man and not reacted to her. That was his duty as a man. One that he failed. Fugaku couldn't claim to like Kushina but at least he had learned to tolerate her. She was the wife of his best friend and his wife's closest friend. Like it or not, the woman was practically a member of the family. She wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He had to live with that. It could be far worse. It could be that Inuzuka woman. That would be far worse! Besides, the woman was an avid defender of his clan. She had shown nothing but goodwill towards them. He needed all the supporters he could find. Even if she was annoying, he needed Kushina Uzumaki.

Still, his pride was bruised. He was the one to call this meeting. Yet he was being treated as if he was a child! Fugaku wanted to speak with Minato in secret and alone. He hoped to make a deal that would that would save his clan. If he had any chance of success then he needed Minato's support. He did not want that woman here. Neither did he want his wife here for that matter. Not that it mattered anymore. They were here and getting into a fight with his wife was not helping. Even if she was irritating, bossy, domineering, and plain stupid! He needed the support of her husband. This was not the way to do it. So, he gave up. Fugaku closed his eyes and tried to compose himself. He pushed his rage aside and emptied his mind. When he opened them again, no trace of the rage remained. He spoke as calmly as he could:

"The woman may stay." After noticing his friend's glare he corrected himself. "I mean, _Kushina_ may stay. I will not argue any further. Your wife is a fine woman and a _even_ finer shinobi. I will not speak so rudely again. You have my apologies."

The mood in the room did not improve much. No one one really liked how he surrendered. Fugaku was almost as insulting as before. No one liked how he referred to her as _woman_. However, he did apologize and call her by name afterwards. That was a huge step for the man. Fugaku was not one for apologies. That was provably the best that they were going to get. For now they would accept it, but if he treated her poorly again it would not end well. He had to remember that. For this was no ordinary meeting. This was a desperate cry for help. He needed the support of his Hokage if he was to avoid war. He could afford to fight with the man's wife. For he needed Minato to help him save his clan.

"As you may be aware; things are not going well for me. My clan teeters on the brink of extinction and I have no way to stop it. There is talk of a coup in the near future. If such a coup takes place we will be destroyed. Of this I am sure."

The gravity of the situation hit them again. Now was not the time for petty fights. The Leaf was on the brink of civil war. If things were allowed to continue countless lives would be lost. Including the lives of countless children. Minato could not allow this to happen. He would do anything to prevent it - even more ghoulish measures. Something Minato didn't want to do.

For Minato hated killing. He only killed when he had to. Minato never enjoyed it. He hating killing on masse more than anything else in the world. Something that he would have to do if the coup took place. The Hokage hated the fact that he was so good at it. He had killed countless men on the battlefield. Most never stood a chance. They simply couldn't keep up. Hell, he was even known for killing whole armies! Minato tried to avoid killing whenever he could. Some may call him weak for that but he didn't care. It proved that he was human. It allowed him to remain with his family. He would never revel in another's pain.

Minato did not enjoy facing a revolt. He cared for the Uchiha as much as he cared for his own family. It hurt to think that they would turn on him like this. He did not enjoy this situation one bit. He would stop it. He hoped that Fugaku would become his ally and help him avoid open warfare. Perhaps this meeting was a sign that Fugaku was willing to work with him. If so then Minato had to take it. He had to offer his olive branch.

"I will help you stop this as best I can."

* * *

**STORY SUGGESTION: CHANCE FOR A PROPHECY: BY DORCYY**

**DATE STARTED:** _October 15th, 2012_

**DATE LAST POST:** _March 18th 2016_

**STORY STATUS:** _Incomplete, but active._

**THEME:**_ Time Travel_

**QUICK SUMMARY OF STORY:**

Naruto is swept back in time during the final battle with Madara. Now he is stuck in a time before he was born. After briefly losing his memory; he sets out to change the future. Can he change the future? Can he save the lives of those he holds dear? Can he really change time alone? Or will he screw it all up. The future is the past in this fanfic.

**MY THOUGHTS ON THE STORY:**

This is one of the earliest time travel stories that I read. It helped inspire the Will of Fire. And while my story is not a time travel story, it made me wonder what would happen if Minato and Kushina were alive. It also made me want to write my own time travel story. Which I have never done. Then again there are a lot of time travel stories out there. Many of which have Minato and Kushina alive. Then again – we always want the orphan to find his family again and live happily ever after. So, why wouldn't we write a time travel fanfic? Makes perfect sense to me.

So what makes the story more special then the hundreds of other time travel stories? Well, besides it's age what stands out most is the level of writing. It is well thought out with with characters with true flaws. They hurt, they suffer, they fall down, and they get back up. Which doesn't always happen in a fanfic. Hell, it doesn't always happen in a professional novel! Something that is pretty amazing by itself. However, if you add in the fact that English is not the author's first language and that this is her first attempt then you have pure awesome. I know that sometimes people say that my work is good, but this is my native language. I have been speaking English for over 32 years. Dorcyy has not. The story does suffer a little bit from her lack of understanding of language, but it doesn't stop you from reading. In fact, later on it becomes nearly impossible to tell that she didn't speak the language from birth. How many others can truly claim that?

This story is long – It has 33 chapters at this point. All of which are probably about twice the normal length of a normal chapter. So you'll have a lot to read. Plus, the author has recently come back from a long hiatus. Which means that there will be a lot more to come. It is also pretty awesome that she is continuing despite the fact that most stories this old never get completed. I would've preferred that Dorcyy would have continued writing I understand that it can be a challenge. Especially when you set out to create a story of this scope. It might've been a mistake but she is bravely trying to complete it. Thank you girl for trying to push through the writer's block.

CHANCE FOR PROPHECY is not the best time travel fanfic out there, but that doesn't mean that it isn't worth reading. It might inspire you to try your own time travel fanfic. It might not, but it might get you interested in the genre again. I know that you will enjoy it.

* * *

_Well that's it for this week, I'll see you next time! Alley out._


	57. Chapter 56 - Truth

Remember when I said that posts would be sporadic? Well, I technically wasn't lying. They will be sporadic. It's looking like next week I may not have a Monday post. Today, I felt like posting another chapter. So, I put it together. It may or may not replace next week's post. I'll find out next week whether or not that's going to happen. Anyway, until then went to get onto the chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 56 - Truth_

No one said much of anything for a while. It's not that they didn't want to say something. It was just that they didn't know what to say. No one had an idea of how to stop this coup from happening. Minato's offer of help was great, but it didn't mean a thing if they couldn't come up with a plan. The air in the room became stifling. The mood started to darken. Everyone was too wrapped up in their own thoughts to speak. The meeting had ground to a halt.

Kushina couldn't take this any longer. She had to do something! She yelled, "That's enough!" She lowered her voice once everyone was staring at her. "We're not getting anywhere. No one is talking! How can we change things if we don't talk? Come on, let's get some ideas on the table!"

Her rant shifted the attention from the enormous task ahead of them to her. It broke them out of their funk. The mood improved almost immediately. Minato's spirits were lifted. Mikoto perked up. Even Fugaku looked slightly less moody. Sure, he gave Kushina a dirty look, but he was no longer depressed. No one was thinking of how hard this was going to be. They were all refocused on the task ahead.

Minato suppressed a smile. _Thank you, Kushina!_ She could change a room without trying. She always managed the say the wrong thing at exactly the right time. How she did that he did not know, but then again how could one explain Kushina? She was a typhoon sometimes and a gentle breeze the rest of the time. She was his light, his love, and his hope. He was nothing without her. How he had forgotten that was a mystery. _Will you forgive me?_ He thought as she carried on. _I should have never said that I didn't want you along. Sorry._

Afterwards things moved along a little more smoothly. Fugaku told his friend what he could about the situation. He told him how the rumbles had increased to an outcry. How more and more of his clan were not listening to him. They wanted change - now! Fugaku was not getting it to them fast enough. That left many angry and bitter towards him.

Fugaku didn't tell his friend everything. In fact, he held a lot back. Minato was not a member of the clan. He was his friend, but one could fully trust him in this situation. It was possible that he could turn on them. Minato was the Hokage and he had to protect the village first. His loyalties would always be there. He could order an death of entire Uchiha clan if he wanted. Fugaku doubted that Minato would do such a thing, but one could not be too careful. He may turn on him and his clan. There was no real way to know.

Yet, he needed the help of the Hokage. Dissidents within his clan were pushing them into a fever. That would get everyone killed. They couldn't see that, but Fugaku could. His clan was on a precipice. He needed Minato to stop them from pushing everyone over. In order to save his clan Fugaku needed to betray some of them. He had to throw them at the Hokage's feet. Their fate was sealed. He could only help those who were still loyal. It ate at him to do this, but he had no choice. Otherwise his clan was doomed! He had to give away clan secrets.

Only he wasn't quite ready to give away all of their secrets. He needed to know that his friend was truly willing to help. He had to be certain that this was not a trap. Minato was not like his council, but that didn't mean a whole lot. He would have to be very careful.

Fugaku shared only what he thought the Hokage already knew. He was certain the man knew a great deal more than he pretended to know last night. He was certain that Shisui's mission related to the rebellion somehow. He hoped by admitting his clan's obvious duplicity he could learn the true nature of Shisui's death and gain the trust of the man his clan needed most to survive.

Minato could see his friend's reluctance. Fugaku was clearly torn. It wasn't easy to do this, but it had to be done. In order to stop the coup they had to take drastic measures. Minato was willing to put his trust in Fugaku. He hoped that his friend felt the same way. Fugaku was willing to share some of his clan secrets and betray the conspirators. Now Minato had to reciprocate. He had to tell him everything that he knew about Shisui's death. He had to tell him why Shisui was out there that night. He had to tell him everything he knew. Hopefully, it would bolster trust and pave the way to peace. It was a big risk, but Minato had to take it. Otherwise this was all for naught. He had to go for broke.

He held very little back. He told him about Shisui's plan. How it was going to place them all under a genjutsu. That Shisui was about to use it when he died. He admitted that he didn't really know who killed him. Minato admitted that Shisui's plan died with him. It was no longer possible to cast that genjutsu. A genjutsu that Minato never liked. He was desperate enough to consider it. Now, it was impossible. Someone else had Shisui's eyes. The eyes were out there, somewhere in play still. Only the player was unknown. A truly frightening prospect indeed. He hoped that it wasn't someone who wished the village harm. That was all he could do until he found the person responsible.

"I admit that Shisui's plan was ghoulish. I hated the idea, but I was desperate. I did not want to see this village erupt into civil war. I do not want to kill anyone. I _want_ to stop the bloodshed before it ever begins. To do that, I am willing to take more drastic measures." Minato stopped for a moment. "Like putting this down violently." The room's mood darkened considerably. "But I'd rather end this before such things are necessary. I do not want to harm the Uchiha. I want to _save them _and_ the village. _To do that, I need your help. I do not expect your forgiveness. Nor do I seek it. All I ask is the chance to stop his coup before more lives are lost."

Minato had laid everything out on the table. His sins were exposed. He was at their mercy. Now he waited for their response. Whatever happened next would shape the future of the village that he loved so much.

* * *

_Well that's it for this week. This chapter is kinda short, but it's still pretty good. The tension is pretty high. What will happen next? Well, you'll have to stay tuned to find out. Chao!_


	58. Chapter 57 - The Waiting

It's time for a special Tuesday edition of the Will of Fire! Which just makes it sound more special than it normally is. It's not that special, but it is still good. I will admit that this chapter is a tad dark, but I do like where it goes. It gives you a glimpse of what they are thinking while they wait for a response. What will happen? Well, even Minato does not know. Let's get on the chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 57 - The Waiting_

For what seemed like an eternity no spoke or even moved. The words just hung in the air. It was like it was smothering them. No one could believe what they had heard. Minato couldn't possibly be serious about such a plan. It was too horrific to even believe. Yet, that is exactly what he had done. The worst part was that he was going to do it too. The only reason that he couldn't was because Shisui was dead. A fact that didn't escape the others. They honestly didn't know what to think about it. Emotions swirled around the room as they tried to grasp what he had done. This was their friend, their proctor, and a certain red-head's lover. How could this have happened? It boggled the mind and left them speechless.

As for Minato, he seemed relatively unrepentant. He simply watched them and waited for their response. He knew that what he had said was not pleasant. So, he waited and waited. He would have waited there all night if he had to. For village's fate rested on what would happen next. Would they find peace? Or would he be forced into committing genocide? He honestly did not know.

He knew that telling everyone the truth was dangerous. He could lose what little support he had. They could be thrown into war. Or he could lose his wife's love. It seemed difficult to believe that she would ever turn from him. Kushina was loyal beyond reason. Yet, it was understandable if she did. What he had tried to do sickened him. He would understand if she couldn't stand him anymore. This job demanded sometimes that you do horrible things. In order to protect the next generation he had to do terrible things. Things that most would never understand. He hoped that it stayed that way. If he had his way then neither Kushina nor his friends would have known the truth. That way they would not hold him in such contempt. It would make the negotiations and his life so much easier. But to withhold it now would only jeopardize the alliance in the long run. It would crumble if the truth ever came out on it's own. Then he really would have to commit genocide. The very last thing that he wanted to do. He would do it though if he had to.

Minato hoped that this was all unnecessary. Surely, Fugaku would not force him down such a road. He had to believe in his friend and his commitment to peace. For this matter would be messy even if it didn't become genocide. Some of his clan would need to be sacrificed to save the rest. It was not a easy thing to do. Most could never do it. Especially when it came to one's own clan. Minato knew how strong the bonds within a clan and how hard it was to break them. He needed to know if they could stomach it. For they were going to have to get their hands dirty.

If they couldn't do that then he needed to know right now. Minato had to know if they had his back. If this was enough to scare them then this was all for naught. He would have to silence them here and now. Something Minato could barely stomach. They needed to know how far Minato would go. They needed to know how committed he was to protecting his village. How desperate he was to stop the coup. And how much he needed their help to end this without further bloodshed.

In his eyes, The Uchiha were just as much apart of the village as any other. They were a critical part of his village's future. He didn't want to harm them anymore than he wanted to harm his own family. The village would never the same without them. They _belonged _in the Village Hidden in the Leaves! He hoped that they could see that too. Minato begged them to help him change their fate. He could only wait and see if they willing to take that first step.

Minato considered Fugaku his best friend in the world. The last thing he wanted was to kill him or his clan. He was a good man. He had done nothing wrong. He didn't deserve a knife in his back. Especially from his best friend. Minato hoped that he wouldn't have to kill him. He would if this meeting went south. He would kill them both. Then he would begin the culling of the Uchiha clan.

If he had to kill them then he would never forgive himself. He held Fugaku in high esteem. Mikoto was honest and hardworking. She balanced out his flaws. Plus, she meant the world to Kushina. Mikoto had supported Kushina when few would even look at her. She was almost family. Something that Kushina didn't really have left in this world. Her clan was gone: wiped off the map by the very thing that he now considered. An irony that he could not ignore. Kushina had so little left. Only himself, Naruto, and Mikoto remained. Minato would never be able to forgive himself if he took that away from her. The only thing worse than that was the fact that she would be here to see it take place. He would have no choice but act. He would be forced to kill them right before her eyes. She would never forgive him. Their marriage would be over and his life would be destroyed. A heavy price for anyone to pay.

That was all assuming that he survived the battle. He wasn't even sure that he would. Both Fugaku and Mikoto were powerful shinobi in their own right. Together they were a force to be reckoned with. They would give him a run for his money. Of course, Kushina was likely to join in. He knew that she would not sit idly by and watch as he killed her friends! She would take action that much was clear. Which side she would choose was not as clear. She may end up turning on him. Then he would be forced to kill her too! A thought that made him want to vomit. She was his world. If he had to kill her hen he'd kill himself afterwards. It would be the only the way to atone for such a crime. He could not live without her.

Minato wanted to protect her as much as he could. He loved her with all of his heart. He couldn't help but try to be her shield. Of course, he knew that she was strong enough on her own; but he couldn't help it. He wanted her to live in a better world. Minato knew that he couldn't change the world, but he could try. So long as it was for her then he do everything in his power to change it.

Her opinion always mattered. It mattered more than anyone else this room! Even the opinions of Jiraiya, Lord Third, Kakashi or the village itself didn't matter as much. Only his son's opinion mattered more than her. He was their future. She was his world. He would not be able to take it if she rejected him.

Minato could barely stand the expression on Kushina's face. She was horrified. She had fallen silent. Something that rarely ever happened - even when they were fighting. She was told none of this. She did not know of Shisui's plan nor of his death. It was a truly ghoulish plan. One that he would have preferred that she never knew about. As is, she did not know what to say. She just kept staring at him with eyes that he had never seen before. It cut his soul to look at her. So he choose to look away. That way he didn't have to see her face.

Once she recovered from the shock Kushina became furious at him. Minato could feel her rage building even without looking at her. He didn't need to turn around to figure that out. Yes, she would kill him when they got home. The only thing protecting him right now was their friend's presence. Otherwise, he would have heard all about it. It was so stupid, so irresponsible, so disgusting that she could rip his head off! It was hard to believe that he would consider such a thing. _They'd be better off dead._ She thought as she tried to keep herself calm.

Kushina wasn't sure if was the horror of his plan or the fact that he chose this over her plan that pissed her off more. Sure, her plan was dangerous and far from perfect but it was far better than this! With her plan, only herself and Naruto were in danger. His plan involved the mind control and subjugation of an entire clan! How was that better? How could he justify something like this? She really didn't know.

Kushina knew that she wasn't being fair. There was no way to avoid doing horrible things if you walked the path of the shinobi. Even her hands were not clean. It made sense that the Hokage's were covered in blood too. That didn't mean that she liked it. Her Minato was supposed to be different. He was supposed to be her shinning light. Now, she could see that he was as flawed as the rest of them. It hurt her in a way that she never thought possible. Minato had succeeded in killing the image of the man that she loved so dear. A feat she never believed possible.

Kushina wished that he would have told her about this plan earlier. She would have dissuaded from it. It was not worth the price. She would have made him see that. If she had only known then . . .

But she did not know. She was not told. It was a classified secret. One that she was not privied to. She may be a Jonin: she may be his wife: she may be the mother of his child: but she is not_ entitled _to _all _of his secrets. She knew that. Sometimes the Hokage can tell no one his secrets; not even his wife. Minato couldn't _always_ tell her everything. His duties prohibited him from doing that. It didn't mean that she liked it though.

Of course, the idiot had no problem dumping on her earlier. He spilled about everything going on before they fought. Then he became tight-lipped about it. That also frustrated her. It didn't make sense. Why did he do this? It didn't make sense! How she wished that she could have stopped this plan long ago. Alas, this wasn't something that he could talk about around Naruto. She would have had to gone to his office on her own. She was not in the mood to do that at the time. So, he did not tell her. Minato was obsessed with protecting his son from any and all danger. He wanted Naruto to have a happy and carefree childhood. He would _never _allow his son to overhear something so unpleasant. She never had a chance to steer him away from this path.

Kushina was also horrified by how matter-of-fact his tale was. It was almost as if this was an ordinary thing to do. Like using mind control on your own was fine. Part of her wanted to punish him for trying something so horrible. It wasn't right! But she couldn't do it. She loved him too much. He was trying to save the Uchiha from his only alternative. She knew that he had done worse during the war. They all had. Hell, Minato still had nightmares from it. He wasn't evil; just desperate. She had to help him. After all, she had promised to stay with him for the rest of her life.

She just hoped that he wasn't leading her to ruin . . .

* * *

_Well that's it for this week. Their response is next week. See you later! Alley._


	59. Chapter 58 - Frendemy

So it's late at night and I can't sleep. I was supposed to be in bed about an hour and a half ago. Clearly I am still awake. My loss is your gain. Since I decided to go ahead and post the chapter a little earlier than intended. After going through the chapter have to say that I like it. It's a bit dark but not as dark as last chapter. You also get Fugaku's perspective on the events of last chapter. He is honestly upset. Not that I blame him. Minato did technically tell him about a plan that involved mind control. Mind control of his clan no less! I wonder why he would be so angry.

On a side note: this might be my last chapter for little while. It's getting into spring planting season and I want to do some work around the house. That coupled with a more lively personal life I simply do not have the time to post chapters. So, either this week or next week will be the last chapter for a couple weeks. I'll see if I have time next week to post. Who knows: it might snow again! Who would have thunk it, snow in April. That is truly bizarre. It put my plans for gardening off. Oh well, there's always next week! Let's get onto the chapter.

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 58 - Frendemy_

Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, was a friend to all Uchiha and a champion of their cause. He had proven this time and time again. He was one of the few men that Fugaku truly called friend. He trusted more than he trusted anyone else outside of the clan. Hell, if he wasn't the Hokage then Fugaku would have _never_ called this meeting! Fugaku simply wouldn't have trusted anyone else to work with him. Namikaze was a fair and honest leader who seemed truly considered with the plight of the Uchiha. In fact, he had done more for the Clan in the last few years then had ever been done before. Unofficially, he was even considered a member of the clan. The was the last person that Fugaku would believe could do this. To brainwash your own was horrendous. Yet, that is exactly what he was planning. He was going to invade their minds and force them to submit. _How could you do that to us? Minato!_

Fugaku knew that the man's back was against the wall. The situation had made Minato's options very limited. He was in a tough spot to be sure. He had to balance the needs of a single clan against the needs of a entire village. It was not a position that Fugaku envied. It would break most men. It would be concerning if it hadn't effected him. But to plan this? It was unthinkable! In a million years he would have never believed that Minato would turn so easily on the clan. The idea of it galled Fugaku. He knew that the man was capable of many things, but he didn't believe that this one of them. Clearly he was so wrong. Fugaku could see the desperation in man's eyes: He really intended to go through with this plan; consequences be dammed! This was something that he expected from men such as Danzo Shimura, not Minato Namikaze. It was still hard to believe that it was true.

As clan leader, Fugaku's instinct screamed: Kill the man and defend his clan's honor. That wouldn't solve anything though. He still needed the man. There was no denying that. If anyone could get them out of this mess then it was Minato Namikaze. He had to stay his hand and try to open a dialogue. His clan was so close to annihilation. That much was clear. He had to try. He had nothing left to lose.

Besides, he was just guilty as his friend. After all, he was meeting in secret to discuss turning on those who he was supposed to protect. Fugaku was no fool. He knew that the rebel's fate was sealed. All he could do now was stop the others from following them. It was bitter pill to swallow but Fugaku had to save the lives that he could. There was nothing that he could do for the ones who betrayed their village. The village wanted their heads. Fugaku had little choice but to give it to them or else they would take so much more.

Betraying one's own clan was bad enough without doing it on a sacred site. It didn't matter that this was the last place that anyone would look. It was sacred. No non-Uchiha had ever entered this place. Now, there were two within it's walls. One of which had just been planning to control their minds. It was unforgivable! Minato Namikaze had no place here. Fugaku should have never invited the man. He would go to hell for this. That was clear to him now. Alas, he could not stop. He had to protect his clan. He had to make a deal with the devil. There was little other choice. His hands were now just as soiled as the Hokage's. That turned his stomach.

Fugaku Uchiha wanted more than anything to kill Minato Namikaze. He wanted to kill his friend so badly that he couldn't see straight. He had never wanted to kill someone so badly as he did right now. He was not certain that he could ever forgive the man. This was not the actions of a friend. Namikaze should have known that. To stand there so calmly after what he said was infuriating to say the least. If he could have Fugaku would have sliced through his neck with his kunai.

Of course, that would never work. He would die before he ever got the chance. Namikaze wasn't known as the Yellow Flash for nothing. He could butcher thousands in a second. The was a reason why shinobi were ordered to run on sight. It was best never to forget that. It would be your last mistake. The Fourth Hokage was not the most powerful of Hokages but he was the fastest. Not even Lord Second could catch him. It was best not to test the man's resolve. He could change his mind at any time and screw them all.

No, he would stay his hand. He would allow Minato Namikaze to go unpunished. So long as he kept his word and saved his clan that was. Fugaku needed him. He could not exact his revenge. He would make a deal with the devil. There was little other choice. _Does that make me any better than Namikaze?_ He wondered as he prepared to respond:

"So, you planned to use genjutsu to control our minds. Now that has failed you're willing to talk. Why am I not comforted by that?"

Fugaku had tried to prevent his rage from getting into his voice but failed. He couldn't help it. He was beyond furious! If Minato had carried out his plan then the Uchiha would demanded his head. Any sort of trust that they had built would have been gone. There would have been blood. That much he knew for sure. The Uchiha would never stand by and allow themselves to be caught up in a genjutsu. Their pride would never allow it. Reparations would have to be made. They would not remain within the village without it. Minato would have to submit himself to death. A part of Fugaku still didn't want that. He couldn't help caring about that foolish man.

This was all assuming that they knew about it at all. The true horror of this genjutsu was that the target didn't know that they were under it's influence. They would all be blissfully unaware. They would think that they stopped rebelling of their own volition. That it was their idea to make peace when it was the farthest from the truth. The crisis would temporarily solved but the discontent would grow in the background. When it reemerged it would be far worse than before. Everything would swept away by the repressed rage. Nothing would remain; not his clan nor the village. Everything would be covered in red. It would be the end of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Such a plan could never work. It was surprising that Minato Namikaze couldn't see that. Nothing positive would ever come of it. It was miracle that Minato had failed before he had begun. At least now they had a chance for peace.

That reminded him of the truth. Fugaku couldn't afford to alienate the man now! Despite what he had done Minato Namikaze was his clan's best shot at survival. He needed him now more than ever. Fugaku had to control himself. He had to remain calm and find a way to broker peace. That way he could save his clan. He just needed to stay calm . . .

Mikoto, on the other hand, was not interested in remaining calm. She was the most hot-headed woman that Fugaku had ever met (besides Minato's wife). She could not take this laying down. She had to give him a piece of her mind - consequences be dammed! It was one of the reasons why he did not want his wife along. She would ruin things for sure. She could not be expected to remain calm. _Bastard!_ She thought as she charged. She raised her fist and in one move had flattened him. Then she picked him up and held him by his collar.

Minato, for his part, didn't try to stop her. Instead, he allowed her to do what she wanted. He made no attempt to escape. Minato was used to women like her. His wife was even more tormentous than her. The storm would soon blow over. He knew how to handle it. All one needed to do was take it like a man. She would calm her down soon enough. He just needed to wait. Mikoto could not stay angry for too long. It would blow over soon. He just needed to wait.

There was another reason that he held back: He did not wish to fight. Minato could have easily killed her, but he didn't. Nor did he try to defend himself. Trying to fight back would be the opening act of war. The very thing he was trying to avoid. It would take more than this to get him to act.

Besides Mikoto was not serious. She did not truly want to kill him. Minato knew her well. She wasn't going for the kill yet. She was just mad at him. She acted like this when she got enraged. Minato had seen it countless times. He knew that this did not mean war. It was not a sign of breakdown. In fact, it was good sign. It meant that they were being honest with him. This needed to get out. He was ready to take whatever punishment she could dish out. That way they could rebuild trust. So, Minato allowed Mikoto to vent. He allowed her to yell and yell at him. It was good for her to get it out of her system. She would eventually run out of steam. They always did that eventually. Then all the bad air would be out and they could finally talk about peace.

When she finally gave up Minato breathed a sigh of relief. The mood in the room had changed. The storm was over. Mikoto had acted out the suppressed rage that everyone felt! No one was happy about the situation but at least the rage was no longer inside of them. They were ready to listen.

Minato felt hope swell up inside of him. _Maybe something good will come of this._ He wanted to save his village from civil war. This might be be the first step towards peace. That was worth a little pain. He was willing to be the bad guy if that saved his people. Naruto would never know war if he could help it. That was his promise to him. Minato hoped that he could keep that promise.

"I am so sorry, Mikoto. I truly am." He apologized, "I should have never approved that plan. It was wrong. You must understand that I was desperate. I _still_ am. I do not want to kill my friends. I will do almost anything to prevent that. Even _something_ that I _loathe_. Now, Shisui is dead and I am no closer to stopping this coup. I am such a fool." He begged, "Please, I don't expect your forgiveness, but please help me! Help me stop this before more die!"

The room fell into silence once again.

* * *

_So, that's it for now. The meeting is just finally starting to make some progress. What happens next? Well, you have to stay tuned to find out_._ See ya!_


	60. Chapter 59 - The Agreement

OK so this is it – this is the last chapter for a few weeks. As I said last week I am going to go on break and this is about the best point to do it. With the end of this chapter we will be at the end of the meeting. We will also be about 50 pages to the end of part one. It is a great place as any to leave off here. As always, I will continue in a few weeks but it's time to recharge the batteries. So this will be the last chapter for a while.

One thing I wanted to mention before starting this chapter was how similar my solution was to the show. For those of you who are watching the Anime, a few weeks back they had a side story of Tsunade's dream. In that dream, she dreamed of Naruto the hero. Which was one of my favorite fillers in the series so far. Shippuden has the best fillers compared to the original series. Instead of inundating us with 1 million in one crappy stories they tell us wonderful arcs they fill in the world. Sometimes they almost feel like they aren't fillers. Which is pretty awesome. Just like the filler arc that I mentioned. No I wanted to mention the fact that I did not know where they were going when I wrote this. I wrote this at least six months ago and I had never seen that filler at that point. I think it's funny that we came up with such a similar solution. It's not a big deal but I'm glad that I was on the right track. It's almost like I had ESP or something! :)

It's almost time for the chapter but I wanted to mention one extra thing: I am including a story recommendation at the end of this chapter. Since I'll be away for a few weeks I figured you might enjoy another story to read. Although I am certain it will not take you a few weeks to read. That in mind let's get on the chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 59 - The Agreement_

The room was quiet again for a long time. No one seemed to know what to do about the fool's display. For no-one would expect a Hokage to lower himself like this. It wasn't very manly or inspiring for that matter. It was honest though. Fugaku had to give him that. It wasn't something that he would do, but he understood why the fool was doing this. Minato was willing to do anything to achieve peace: Even prostrating himself like this.

It was actually a tad embarrassing to watch. Fugaku didn't like seeing his friend like this. It wasn't what a man should do. No matter what you have done a man never begged and he certainly never did this! It was not becoming of a leader. It was not how a Hokage should act. Yet, that is how his friend chose to win back his trust. It was stupid! Yet, it was also working! It had softened their hearts and reopened communications. After all, how could you stay angry at such a man for too long? There was no point. The fool was too pathetic to punish. Not that Fugaku could anyway. He needed the protection of the Hokage. He needed the man's help. Otherwise his clan was doomed. He had to try to forgive the fool. It would not easy, but he would try. For this clan's future Fugaku would try. First, he had to get that fool off the ground:

"For god's sake: rise! Rise; you dammed fool!" Fugaku did not mean to yell but his friend was driving him nuts. This had to stop now. "We will help you. You know that already. It was why we are here, after all. Now rise before you make a fool of yourself."

Minato finally rose. Relief washed over him as a heavy weight lifted from his shoulders. He sighed then said, "Thank you."

Fugaku shook his head. He wasn't interested in the man's gratitude. "Don't thank me. Save my clan. Stop this war from happening. Then, maybe, you will _earn_ my forgiveness."

Minato nodded. He was did not expect favors. So long as Fugaku was willing to help that was all that mattered. He would try to rebuild his friendship later if he could. For now, it was time to get to work.

Over the next couple of hours they talked about the situation at hand. Each side told the other what they knew then they tried to come up with strategies to stop it. It was slow going. Most of the ideas would never work. Some were too bloody, others were too weak, and others didn't make any sense. It was frustrating how little progress that they had made! They were at a standstill. They were no closer to ending than when they started. No matter how hard they tried they couldn't find a solution that would didn't include violence. It seemed like someone was going to have to die. There was no way around it. Things had progressed just too far. It had been a very long night and everyone was tired and more than a little frustrated.

Of them, Kushina was the must over worked. She couldn't take it anymore. They were getting nowhere! She exclaimed, "ARG! THIS IS STUPID! How can we not come up with something? I mean, we're smart, right? Next thing you'll know someone will suggest that we _just _ask them politely not to rebel. That'll work about as as well as anything else, y'know." She crossed her arms as she stared at them defiantly.

That was when it hit him. _Why don't we ask them?_ _It was so simple that it might actually work._ "Actually," Minato said out-loud, "That's not a half-bad idea."

Kushina looked at him as if he suddenly grown an extra arm. The others were just about as mystified as she was. "Idea? What idea? Minato, I was just being sarcastic. I didn't _actually_ mean it."

He nodded. "I know. That doesn't make it a bad idea though. It's so crazy that it could actually work." He became wrapped up in his idea and didn't the other's reaction. Minato really didn't care. He was on to something. He just needed to get it out there before it was rejected:

"Fugaku, between you and Itachi we now know most, if not all, the names of the rebels. We know who to target. We know who is attending these meetings. That's something truly invaluable! Plus, Itachi has infiltrated the rebels already so we can find out where and when they plan to meet next. Once I know that then it would be easy to get in. I can get past almost _any _barrier. All I would need is to tag your son and I can do it! We can meet with them: Come up with an agreement that works and stop this coup in it's tracks! If it doesn't work, I can always put it down quickly. That would be our fallback. Either way we can stop the coup once and for all. It will work. I know!"

They hated to admit it but that plan actually might work. It was so simple that it truly possible. It was totally doable. Which was a lot better than other plans that they had come up with. It was doable. He could work with this. It offered an opportunity to stop this disastrous coup and save his clan. All with a minimum loss of life. It was worth looking at closer.

Which took another hour or so to do. Afterwards, they had a plan that was actually worth carrying out. It it went well then none of the fools would die. If it didn't, well, he would have to sacrifice them to save the others. It wasn't perfect, but Fugaku could live with it. That was a lot considering the situation.

Part of the time they spent agreeing on what to do with the rebels afterwards. They had to be punished for their crimes, but that didn't mean that Fugaku didn't care. He worried about their fate. He was responsible for their safety, after all. It took some time, but he got Minato to agree to leave most of them alone. He would defer to Fugaku on their punishment. Only the leaders would be punished by the village. They would be sent to Blood Prison. There was nothing that Fugaku could do for them. Their fate was sealed. Someone had to pay and it would be the fools who started this. Fugaku would have preferred to punish them personally, but this was fitting enough. He would exact his revenge on the others instead. They would regret their decision to disobey a direct order. He would see to that. It was only fitting considering how close they got to destroying their clan.

Of course, the real challenge would be getting them to agree. No one in their right mind would volunteer for either punishment. The trick was giving them a reason to do it. That was where Minato came in. He was more terrifying than Fugaku could ever be. If anyone could convince them then it was him. The Yellow Flash was almost a demon already. Add in a little dramatic staging and you will have a very willing audience. If not, then it would be a bloodbath. Minato made that clear: He would kill them all if they did not agree. This was their last chance. Either they accepted punishment or they died. There would be no further chances. This was their last chance. If they resisted then it was over. He would kill them all.

Fugaku hoped that would never happen. He did not want his fellow clansmen to die. He wanted them to live so that he could make their lives a living hell. That way no one else got this crazy idea ever again. He had to place his trust in the man who tried to brainwash everyone that he loved. Fugaku didn't know if he was crazy or just plain stupid. Either way, it was his only option right now. He could not turn back. He was committed to this. He had to see it through. It didn't matter that the whole thing made his stomach turn.

With a plan in place, Minato and his wife went about releasing their seals. It was time to go home and rest. They had a lot to do soon. Before leaving though he handed Fugaku a radio. "Here take this. Contact me if anything changes. It's been marked, so I can teleport to wherever you are. I'll let you know when it's time."

Fugaku quickly took the radio then hid it. "Alright." He bowed slightly. "I'll wait for your signal. Good night."

Mikoto chimed in, "Good bye - Lord Hokage, Kushina." She said very formally. They bowed in return then disappeared. Their work was done for tonight. It was time to rest and prepare.

* * *

_That's it for a few weeks. The meeting is over and now we are waiting to see what happens next. Which we will find out when I return. Let's get onto the recommendation!_

**STORY RECOMMENDATION:**

Chances Given, By Freya's Doll

There are quite a few alternate reality stories out there such as Chances Given. Most seem to revolve around high school for some reason. Those are total shit. Some involve mixtures with other properties. Some keep Naruto's parents alive such as my story. And others turn Naruto into a girl. Like all fanfiction, the vast majority of of alternate reality stories are shit. And even though I love the idea of turning Naruto into a girl I have found that most stories that use the plotline fail miserably. That is not the case with chances given. Female Naruto is cute and sweet and completely compelling. Just like the real one. Yet there is something uniquely feminine about her that convinces you that maybe Naruto was a girl all along! This story could easily be classified as a smart Naruto story. Naruto is smarter and more skilled than Naruto was in the series. Usually, I hate that. However, in this story it never really becomes an issue. I also love the fact that even though they changed Naruto's gender, they never ever changed her name. While I don't mind Naruko I prefer the original name. It reminds me how they do it in theater. If they change the gender of the character they try to preserve the name. I love that. I am so glad that Freya chose to do that.

This story is awesome another one of the what would happen if Naruto's parents came back. Sure, it's only her father but it is interesting all the same. Not only do we get to have Naruto with one of her parents we also get to enjoy their reunion. That is always satisfying. It was fairly well done. I think I cried the first time I read it. The poor girl really didn't understand what was going on. That was really great to see. It would've been nice to have them spend more time getting to know each other in the story though. I could see that Freya wanted to continue but we really needed to have more time with them at that critical stage. In fact, I wish that Fred had found a way to make the story about the reunion and not a broader story such as the Will of Fire. That would've been more than enough.

As is, Chances Given is a fantastic fanfic that you really should read. It short, only about 12 chapters as of this date. But they are well written and really fun to read. Plus, there is a lot packed into each chapter. You will certainly enjoy reading this one! Check it out today.


	61. Chapter 60 - Lord Danzo

Hey y'all it's Alley and I'm back from yet another break. I've gotten most of what I need done done so I can focus on this again. There are still a few odds and ends to finish up but I am doing fairly well with chores and stuff. Most the plants are planted and now I get to kick back of it. And while I have been filling my time with planting a doctors I haven't stopped working on the story. I spent most the time editing part two, but I have just recently started part three is well. Sadly due to home and work life being chaotic I did not get a lot done. I am right now in between exam two and three for editing and I just started the first couple of chapters of part three. In other words the story is going to take forever! I will continue to focus on trying to put out chapters in part one since we are so close to the end. I really do want to move on to part two. Sadly it won't be today.

I talked too much. However I do want to mention that there will be a review section at the end of this chapter. Thank you and enjoy the chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 60 - Lord Danzo_

After the meeting ended they walked home in silence. It had been a long night. What they needed now was sleep. Minato could have used his Flying Rajin to take them home, but he didn't. Instead, he brought her to his office then they walked from there. He hoped that it would seem like they had snuck off to his office after Ichiraku's. That way if anyone was watching they would have a harder time figuring out what really happened.

They were being watched, of course. Despite Minato's efforts to maintain secrecy one of his enemies was aware of the meeting tonight. That man had been watching the Hokage very closely during this crisis. He knew about the fights the couple had been having lately. He also knew about the failed mission to warp the minds of the Uchiha. He even knew about the meeting with the head of Uchiha tonight. While he may not know about the details he knew that it happened. And he didn't like it.

This enemy was one that dwelled within the limits of the village. He had been the one to order the death of Shisui Uchiha. He had sent men to watch the Hokage tonight. They had noted the strange choice to go to Ichiraku's together. They had noted the absence of Lord Hokage and his wife from that establishment. They had not seen them leave, but it become clear that they were no longer there. After an exhaustive search they eventually found them in the Hokage's office. It wasn't possible to see in, but it was clear that they were there. There was a privacy seal in place. Plus the Hokage's ANBU remained stationed around the area. He was there alright. They did not know if he had left the room or if anyone else had entered. The seals were too strong for that. Minato was a true seal master, after all. If it was easy to get past them he wouldn't be as dangerous as he was.

For a couple of hours the seal remained in place. Then it was finally dissolved. The Hokage walked back to his house with his wife without saying a word. The men followed and tried to find out what had happened. The pair did not appear to notice them, but he did not say anything useful. They simply went home. It was as if it was completely normal night. For their pursuers the night was bust. They had nothing concrete to show for their efforts. Their master would not be pleased. They were meticulous in their efforts. They were following the Hokage after all. It was not wise to be sloppy around him.

The trackers were meticulous. They used every trick in the book not to be noticed. Yet, it was pointless. Minato Namikaze was well aware of them. Few people could ever sneak up on him without his notice. These men were accomplished but they were obvious to his Sage Jutsu. He was aware of the men yet he did nothing to stop them. It was best for now to the fool think that he hadn't spotted his men. Minato had to see how this would play out. He needed the man to make a mistake then he would act. It was far too confidential that Root Operatives were following him tonight. _Does he really think that I wouldn't notice?_ Minato wondered as they reached their home.

Minato didn't mention any of this to his wife. Kushina was a great shinobi but she wasn't as good of a sensor as we was. She didn't seem to notice the men. Few would have. They were some of the best that the Foundation had to offer. They kept their presence well hidden. Even his men may not noticed the pair. Then again Minato would expect no less from Danzo. He would be so foolish as to send amateurs after him. They were lucky his wife did not pick up on them. For if she had they would have been toast.

Minato deeply regretted not killing the man. At the time he believed that it was best to stay his hand. Danzo had too much power to challenge directly. Plus, he had his uses. Now he could see that it was a mistake to allow him to remain in power. He was fool to believe that his usefulness far outweighed his treachery. It was foolhardy to believe that he could keep him in check. Of course Danzo would continue his bid for power. Why in the world would he think that their 'chat' could stop him? He was so very wrong. Danzo should have died when he attempted to assassinate him that day. His life shouldn't have been spared. Minato shouldn't have been so lenient with him.

He was far too kind to the man. He had not killed his enemy. Danzo took advantage of this. Minato berated himself for being the man Danzo had accused him of: He was soft and weak. The man who could kill thousands in one night was hesitant to kill one evil man. It was truly pathetic. The Yellow Flash should not be hesitant to kill. Then again Minato hated killing above all else. He did not enjoy the kill. The fact that he was good at it plagued his nightmares. He did not want to kill one of his own if he didn't have to. That was a grave error.

Now, his people will pay the price. Shisui was the first. It was far too convenient that he died at the very moment he needed him most. It was very odd that his eyes were missing. All Uchiha had eyes worthy of stealing. Why didn't the assailant target someone else? Why did they target the one with the special powers? One would think that the attacker knew of it's power and targeted him. It could be a coincidence, but Minato highly doubted it. Danzo was there in the council meeting when they discussed the plan. Only the council and Itachi were informed of Shisui's abilities. Itachi would have never killed the man. They were like brothers. Itachi wanted to stop the coup as much as they did. Minato believed him. He knew the man too well to believe otherwise. It was not him. Leaving Danzo as his primary suspect.

Minato had withheld his suspicion during the negotiations with Fugaku. He had no proof of the man's treachery. He could not accuse the councilman without evidence. Besides, Fugaku would be honor-bound to pursue the matter. That would get either him killed or expose their plan. He couldn't afford that right now. All Danzo knew for sure that he did something suspicious in his office. Minato had made sure that the man would not know anything else. That should keep things moving along. Once he has proof of the man's treachery then he would act. He would not make his move until then. For now Minato would leave the man be. Danzo would make his move soon he was sure of it. It was just a matter of time before the old man shows his hand. Minato had to wait until then. He just hoped that he could keep his family out of the crosshairs.

The next afternoon was quiet. There were no further developments from the coup. Everything was completely calm in the Uchiha District. Minato knew to be careful. This calm was deceptive. The storm was coming. He had to be ready. So far everything was going according to the plan. The rebels had set a time for a rally. Itachi had found it's exact time and place long with the exact details of their plan. Which then he relayed to his master. It didn't long to relay his orders to Itachi: Inform your father and his men. Have them ready for tonight. Everything was moving along perfectly. Something that made Minato uneasy. It shouldn't be going this smooth. Danzo should have made his move. Yet, he had not. He had no idea why that was. It worried him. Danzo had something big planned. Minato just didn't know what it was. All he could do was wait.

Since there was nothing else to do, Minato resumed his normal duties. His paperwork had piled up. Now, it was truly epic. He needed to make a dent into it sometime soon. Otherwise things would stop running. It was boring and tedious. It was also frustrating and pointless as well. In other words, just what he needed to distract himself.

Having paperwork as a distraction didn't work as well as he thought it would. It didn't stop him from thinking about the mess the village was in. In fact, all it did was make things worse for him. Minato thought he was going to get buried by the stuff when his son entered. The boy didn't bother to knock just as his mother taught him. _You are so much like your mother. _He mused. Fortunately, Minato always noticed his son's approach long before he ever reached the door. It helped him to make sure that he heard or saw nothing sensitive. He did not want the boy caught up in all this.

Minato made a mental note to teach the boy some manners. Naruto needed to learn not to barge in. It might be a hopeless case but it was worth the effort. If it doesn't work then he could always just seal the door anytime he needed his son to stay out. He could walk into something that he shouldn't see by accident. Of course, that would piss off his wife. She did not like him blocking her path. If she had to remove the seals to get in it would be painful. It was provably better just to deal with. _Please knock next time!_ Minato mentally chided his son as Naruto walked over to him.

Naruto was particularly quiet today. The boy didn't speak a word as he made his way over to him. Which was unheard of. Naruto was always talking! Something was wrong. His father needed to find out what it was.

"Naruto, what's wrong? Did something happen at school?" The boy did not respond. _What is wrong with him?_ He wondered as his son crawled into his lap. His fathery-instincts were screaming at him. Naruto should not be this quiet. Minato wrapped his arms around the boy. _Something is definitely wrong. He never does this anymore. Something is very wrong. What is it? Why won't he tell me?_ "What's the matter son?"

Naruto didn't respond to him. Instead, he pulled something out of his pocket. Minato almost didn't see it in time. It was a blade of some kind. His son was trying to kill him! It seemed impossible, but it was true. Naruto was trying to kill him! There was no time to react. Naruto was too close and Minato's guard was down. He couldn't get out of the way. Minato felt it rip his insides apart. He was able to get control of the boy easily after the first strike. It was hard to believe but his boy had attempted to take his life. His son had betrayed him! That hurt worse than the wound on his side.

Minato looked down at his boy. Naruto's eyes were vacant and showed no sign of emotion. It was as if he was in a trance. Naruto was like a puppet on a string. Someone had taken control of him. Naruto's actions were not his own. Anger bubbled up inside Minato. Someone had used his son to attack him! He had a pretty good idea who that person was too. For there was only one man who would stoop this low. Who would use children to do his dirty work. _Danzo!_ His mind screamed.

Minato was about to summon his ANBU when he doubled over in pain. Poison surged through his veins, incapacitating him. Naruto's aim was poor but the dagger was dipped in poison. His vision blurred. He could not stay awake any longer. He lost his grip on his son as he finally started to fall. As the world darkened he noticed his men secure the boy. Minato wanted to tell him not harm him. That it wasn't his son's fault. Alas, he could not. The poison acted far too quickly. As he finally lost consciousness his thoughts were only of his son and his wellbeing.

"Naruto . . ." He croaked out before the darkness took him.

* * *

**^_^ + ^_^ + ^_^ + ^_^ !**

**REVIEW TIME**

**^_^ + ^_^ + ^_^ + ^_^ !**

It's time for yet another review section! YAY! I really let this go for far too long. I had tons of reviews that need mentioning. Of course, that does mean that I am going to have to skip the vast majority of them. I cannot ignore the 5 to 6 review rule. If I do then this section becomes way too long. If your review is not picked that simply because I don't have enough room for it. I wish that I can get to them all, but I can't. Sorry. Let's get going!

* * *

**REVIEW:**

Chapter: 57 - The Waiting

From: ApplesStrawberries

Wow so deep and angsty! You did an excellent job projecting their emotions through this chapter! I'm loving this dark and desperate feel to the story!

* * *

**RESPONSE:**

Yeah, these chapters are pretty dark and angsty! That again we are dealing with the dark subject. And while I wanted a different outcome I still needed to make it pretty bad. While I won't tell you how things end up I will tell you is that it is awesome! In fact, we hit our final twist in the story. Will Minato live or die? Will the Uchiha be stopped from rebelling? I'm not telling! Hehe :)

Now if you like this then hang on there is some dark and twisted stuff up ahead. While not all of my chapters are dark and angsty I still have plenty more to go. This fic is trying to explore the more serious side of raising a child while you lead a military organization.Y'know besides the Minato being alive thing. Thanks for reading and I can't wait to hear from you again!

* * *

**REVIEW:**

Chapter: 55 - The First Step

From: a certain reading fan

well that's the woman that punched right way naruto just because he mistaken her for kurama, so yeah i'm expecting her to punch someone in the middle of the meeting.

* * *

**RESPONSE:**

Yes, Kushina did do that in the series. In fact, that's about the main thing that she is known for Violence. That and being his mom and a former jinchuriki. Compared to other characters there isn't that much on Kushina. Which makes her both a curse and a dream for me to write. It is a curse because there isn't much on her. It's a dream because of the same reason. I get to make shit up and there isn't much in cannon to say no! It imitated me a bit at first but now I love writing for Kushina. She is so much fun! She's provably one of my favorite characters. Naruto you so so screwed!

On a side note: Kushina never actually punches anyone. Which is obvious by now. She gets close, but never actually does it. She manages to hold it together for another day. That's her really trying to do diplomacy. Sad I know, but it is the best that she can do.

* * *

**REVIEW:**

Chapter: 34 - Wounds

From: The Zelos Wilder

I like this fic! I was in need of something to read and found this! Not to sound negative but is there gonna be more detail in the fighting scenes? Besides that, I like this concept of how things would be if Naruto's parents lived on.

* * *

**RESPONSE:**

Hi Zelos! Welcome to this fic! I see that your Name refers to The Slayers is pretty awesome to. I hope that you are not trolling me like he always does to poor Lena! Hehe!

Okay, seriously now: it's not negative to complain about the lack of fighting scenes. There really aren't that many. Nor will there ever be. It's because I am not very good at fighting scenes. It's a secret and I don't tell people that much. If I was working with a team, I would farm out those scenes to someone else. They would do a better job than I ever could. Alas, the Will of Fire is the one woman show. So, I limit them as much as I can. My strength is in the relationships not the fighting. Sorry. But please do keep reading. I will put some more fighting scenes in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

**REVIEW:**

Chapter: 27 - Welcoming Ceremonies

From: Leaning Leon

Why is Naruto entering the Academy at such a young age? Aren't the kids supposed to be 8 years old when they enter?

* * *

**RESPONSE:**

That seems to vary a fair amount. In some fics Naruto is five when he enters the academy but others he is 7 or 8. When I originally together that section I tried to research how old Naruto was when he entered. I found that difficult. There is no exact that Naruto entered the academy. So, I had to base my estimate of his age during the flashbacks and on what happens with children today. It is not perfect but it does work ok for this fic. Especially, if you consider that the first couple of years they are probably primarily focusing on history, weeding inviting, and basic chakra control and taijutsu. Nothing too fancy or too difficult. It would make sense that the children would be young when entering the academy. Heck, Kakashi graduated at five years old. While that is not the norm that the children enter Academy at a young age. As far as age I think as long as you make it believable then any age works. Go for it! Make it 8! Who knows? Maybe in my next story they will be that age.

* * *

**REVIEW:**

Chapter: 59 - The Agreement

From: KaiaRenkin

Hey when you're done with this arc could you maybe have something bad happened to Kakashi like getting capture and tortured and Minato goes and saves him... The bad guys could be getting revenage for his father or you could make up something for his clan and that the bad guys want... But either way Minato will save Kakashi but if you could make it a couple chapters at least just to let you know I just read the whole fic today. Can't wait for the next update XD!

* * *

**RESPONSE:**

Something bad happen to Kakashi, huh? You are mean! What did he do to you? LOL. Actually, this is a good idea. Sadly, I already have part two written (which we go into after this). Since the story shifts from Minato to Naruto's perspective it just wouldn't work. It may work in Part Three, but I doubt it. I will to try to add it in though. More than likely it will have to wait for another fic. Which I have already added the idea to the ideal list. Let's see what happens! Thanks for reading!

* * *

**REVIEW:**

Chapter: 53 - The Same Old Argument

From: The Supreme Kitsune Sage

Glad to hear narutos over from the sealing and back to happy go lucky wise self though I do wonder is he going to be as dense as a freaking NEUTRON STAR or better yet a BLACK HOLE about romantic love like in anime? Though I don't see how any run of the mill uchiha will get the jump on 2 S rank ninja one of whom has a flee-on-sight order I think if s*** does hit the fan like Murphy says it will they'll be able to hold until reinforcements arrived. I just hope they dont dis Murphy and his laws or they're really screwed. Till next time keep up the good work TSKS out

* * *

**RESPONSE:**

Naruto as dense as a neutron star. Now, I'm not going to make him as dumb as he is in the show but he won't be smart either. That is not part of his character. Naruto is a genius of Hard Work. Not a true genius. Just a genius of hard work. He will struggle and fight to get most of the things that he has. Even with his awesome parents supporting him Naruto will still struggle. That is part of who he is. I do not want to change the core of the character. I hate stories where Naruto is a genius. He won't be here.

As far as love: I am still working on that. He is still dense when it comes to the ladies, but he might be a little more lucky this time around. I don't know. I haven't decided who he ends up with. It could Sakura or Hinata. I tend to lean towards Sakura, but I like that pairing better personally. That doesn't mean that's what will happen. I have to decide. So far I haven't mentioned Hinata, but I also haven't really worked with love relationships yet. I established Naruto's infatuation with Sakura, but that's about it. I haven't gone beyond that. It wasn't my focus in part two. I will have to deal with it in part three. I just don't know what to do with it. I'll get back to you on that.

I don't really see an Uchiha getting to jump on Minato. However, as you see in this chapter that didi kinda happen. They were not playing fair. Which is how I see anyone getting the jump on him. Either that or he has to sacrifice himself - that's about it. He is just that awesome. Thanks for reading!

* * *

_Well, that about does it for this week. There is just a few more chapters until Part One ends! Keep Reading!_


	62. Chapter 61 - Poison

Hey all it is time for yet another chapter of the Will of Fire! I wanted to add in another chapter to help catch us up to where I am in the editing stage. We are still quite a ways off but it would be nice to get closer to where I am working on right now in part two. I should mention that as of this chapter we are now 30 pages till the end of part one. Believe it or not we are getting there. Then we have all the parts two and all of part III to get through, but who cares! Part one is almost done! That's worth something!

One final note that I want to make before I get on the next chapter is this: I have seen your reviews for the last chapter. However, when I tried to respond to them for some reason fanfiction is telling me that the review does not exist. Of happened now for about four reviews and I expect the trend to continue. Something is wrong with fanfiction. I don't know what it is but there is something wrong. Despite receiving for reviews for chapter 60 the last chapter that has any reviews on my story is chapter 59. That is not the truth. I cannot respond directly to you reviews because of the issue, but I will be responding through pm. I am receiving them in my email. They will also be collected and saved for the next review chapter. This issue will not affect that. It will mean that my responses will be a tad slower than normal, but I will respond. Thank you for your understanding and hopefully fanfiction fixes the problem soon.

Let's get onto the chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 61 - Poison_

For the next few days Minato really had little idea what was going on. He went in and out of consciousness constantly. Pain ruled his world. It threatened him even in the blackness of sleep. Somehow he managed to hang on. Minato refused to die. He had to keep going! There were too many people counting on him. He had to live! As he fought for consciousness he caught glimpses of what was going on. It wasn't very often, but he could pick a little. He heard:

". . . we're losing him."

"Where is Tsunade?"

"We can't find her!"

"LORD FOURTH!"

His dreams were mainly of his son. He feared the worst. He was afraid that Naruto would be punished for this. It wasn't the boy's fault! He didn't want to harm him. He was being controlled! Minato desperately wanted to see his son. He needed to get up. He needed to protect his family. This coup needed to be stopped. He had to save his son. It was what gave him the strength to keep fighting. He had to wake up and tell him the truth!

Yet he couldn't find the strength to stay awake for long. He would be awake for a minute or two at best then fall prey to the blackness once again. He tried to reach out during those times, but the words came out wrong. No one seemed to understand him.

Eventually, he grew stronger. The pain lessened a great deal. He could stay awake for longer now. Minato could catch longer snippets of conversation now. Somehow though, he couldn't manage to speak properly. It frustrated him to no end. He wanted to tell them. He _needed_ to tell them! But they still didn't understand. Naruto had to released. He had to be safe!

One of the times that he was awake, he noticed his wife by his side. She looked horrible. As if she hadn't slept in days. Knowing her she provably hadn't. Kushina always thought of others first. Her own needs were always second. This was provably killing her. As he tried to move she stopped him. She wanted him to rest. That wasn't what he wanted though. He had to get out there and stop Danzo! He couldn't understand why she stopped him. It took him a moment to realize that she was holding his hand. Her expression nearly killed him. She was so dammed sad! _It must be hell out there._ He thought as he tried to speak. His words died in his throat. He simply did not have the power of speech right now.

Kushina hushed him. "Shhh. It's okay. Everything is okay." Her hand found it's way to his hair. She cooed, "Everything is going to be just fine." Minato relaxed then the blackness claimed him once again.

The next time that he woke up she was not there. He had no idea why she wasn't there. It worried him, but there was nothing that he could do about it. Instead, Kakashi watched over him while reading a book. Minato caught a glimpse of it. _That's one of Sensei's trashy novels. Kakashi, when did you start reading those things?_ He wondered as Kakashi realized that he was awake. He closed the book quickly then rushed to his bedside. "Sensei!" He cried out as Minato lost consciousness again. _I wonder where Kushina went off to. _

When he woke up the next time the boy was gone. In his place Jiraiya sat in the window. It was good to see him. Minato smiled at his old teacher as he croaked out, "Sensei!" Before sleep once again claimed him.

The next few times he woke up he only saw Kakashi. Neither Kushina nor Jiraiya returned to his bedside. With the crisis going on they provably couldn't stay. That didn't stop it from hurting. A part of him was a little bitter that they did not return. He was fighting for his life after all! They were supposed to be here! Being busy was no excuse. Hell, even Lord Third managed to visit. Just not the two of his most important people in his life. He had no idea where they were. He wanted them by his side! It hurt more than his condition.

Another noticeable absence was his son. He never came to visit him. Minato did not see him even once. This scared Minato. He was certain Naruto was locked up and scared. Naruto needed his father to help him. Yet, Minato's body would not obey him! He could find the strength to move. It was possible that they would harm Naruto because of this. This terrified Minato to no end. This wasn't Naruto's fault. He hoped that they knew that. Otherwise he may never see his son again! That thought was almost too much to bear. _I have to see him._ He thought over and over. _Naruto, please be safe!_

It took almost a week for Minato to become strong enough to stay awake. He was aware now of his surroundings. He could sit up in bed and move around even though it was with great difficulty. As always Kakashi was by his side, but the rest of his family was no where to be seen.

Talking was difficult but Kakashi was eventually able to understand him. Yet the boy refused to tell him where the rest of them were. Nor was he willing to tell him what happened with the Uchiha. In fact, he seemed to avoid those topics all together. Instead, he focused on trivial things came to his head. It annoyed Minato to no end. He knew that boy too well. Kakashi was avoiding telling him the truth. Why he did not know, but he was going to find out. He had to stop the fool from giving him the run around!

After an hour or so his patience waned. He was tired of trying to get an answer out of the boy! He wanted to know where they were and was happening! Kakashi kept refusing to tell him though. Sadly, Minato just didn't have it in him to argue. He was getting sleepy again. It was getting harder and harder to stay awake. Soon sleep would claim him once again. Then his chance would gone. Minato redoubled his efforts. Kakashi promised to tell him the next time he woke up. A promise he planned to hold him to. He would find out of what was going on or die trying. It was his duty as both a father and a Hokage to find out.

* * *

_Yay, Minato is alive! I wouldn't kill off the main character, right? He has to survive this! He can't die now after doing so much to save the clan. Right? See you all next week!_


	63. Chapter 62 - Helpless

Hey it's Alley! It's time for yet another chapter of the Will of Fire. Today's chapter will wrap up the coup. Sorta. More accurately but poor Minato will not see it. We'll swing back later to find out details of what happens. For now let's continue on with the surreal experience of being trapped inside a hospital room.

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 62 - Helpless_

Kakashi was not there when Minato woke up next. Instead, His sensei was back once again. He was glad to see him, but that didn't reduce his worry. He still did not know where his wife or son was. He did not know if they were okay or what was going on. He wanted answers, but Jiraiya wasn't giving them. In fact, the fool barely talked. Something that disturbed Minato greatly. It was rare for Jiraiya to be this quiet even in a situation like this. Something was definitely off. Not that he could figure out what that was.

Minato tried and tried to get the information that he needed from his teacher. However, Jiraiya refused to tell him what was going on. He would not tell him where was or what he had been doing. He kept that a mystery. He had always did that. Back when Minato was a genin Jiraiya would often disappear then return sometime later. He would never explain what he did or where he went. Spies did not share their secrets to just anyone. A lesson that Minato took to heart. He held many secrets locked up inside his mind. Even his own family did not everything. They could not. Jiraiya had taught him that. Sometimes, the best way to protect them is to keep them in the dark. Minato understood the sentiment, but he was the Hokage. He had a right to know!

Normally, Minato didn't care what the old man was up to. Jiraiya was obsessed with women, booze, and pornography. Personally, he'd rather not know what woman the old crodger was fondling. It was easier that way. It kept Minato out of the firing line and allowed the fool to do his work. When Jiraiya came to town chaos followed him. Yet, somehow he always got his work done. No one ever seemed to notice him when it mattered most. He got the information that no one else could get. Minato never asked how he got this information or where he went. It just didn't matter.

Today though it mattered more than anything else in the world. He was hurt. His family was missing. The Leaf was on the brink of a Civil War. Minato needed answers. The only who had them right now was his teacher. He couldn't get access to anyone else. After all, he could not leave this bed. He needed answers. He refused to wait any longer. He needed to know what is going on now! Minato would shake it out of him if was the last thing he did! That is if he could manage to make his body work.

"Sensei, where is my family?"

It was blunt, but he didn't have it in him to be more delicate. His body was already threatening to rebel. Already he could feel it trying to make him sleep. That was the last thing that he wanted right now. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. Already, their conversation had dragged on for too long. He was tired of his sensei avoiding his questions. He was tired of Jiraiya trying to cheer him up. Minato didn't want that. He needed to know if his family was alright! _Dammit Jiraiya! Tell me what is going on!_Eventually, the old man withered under his student's stare. He broke down and told him the truth:

"They're fine, Minato. Kushina is helping Lord Third. She has been acting as a bridge between him and the Uchiha. They have accepted your terms and are actively working to end the coup. Right now, we are preparing to strike. It should be over very soon. There will be some casualties, but it will be kept to a minimum. Kushina has made sure of that. As, for Naruto, he is safe. I promise."

Jiraiya looked out the window as he he finished. Outside the village sprawled below them. The houses looked like little fireflies with their lights on. Minato had forgotten how beautiful it could be. How peaceful it looked. It reminded him how much he loved his village. How precious it really was. Suddenly, he sensed a change in it. Chakra flared as shinobi started to fight. It couldn't be seen but it was just as bright as the lights below. Then it was gone. The chakra settled down. Everything became peaceful again.

Minato was able to pick out so many familiar chakra signatures. There was Kakashi, Itachi, Fugaku, Mikoto, Lord Third, and so many more. He even sensed his wife's chakra for a moment. He grabbed the blanket and squeezed as tightly as he could. Minato hated not being there to help them fight. He felt so helpless that it was a joke. He could have ended this in a moment without anyone dying. Now that was impossible. Somebody will definitely die tonight and there is nothing that he could do about it.

If Jiraiya noticed his student's rage he did not mention it. Minato was not likely to listen anyway. When he got like this no one could sway him. Not even his wife. Jiraiya understood perfectly what was going through the man's mind. In fact, he felt the same way. He wanted to be out there helping them fight. Alas, that was not his mission. Instead, it was to watch over his former student. Lord Third had given him this mission since Minato's detachment would be needed. Hiruzen needed their assistance, but couldn't afford to leave the man unprotected. So he asked Jiraiya to take care of the fool. Jiraiya could easily fend off any attackers. Hell, he could fend off the ANBU if he had to. Minato would be safe. No one would gain access to him. There was another reason that he was chosen to watch over him: He could keep the fool in his bed. Few else could do that. Minato was in no condition to fight. He had to stay put. He had to rest.

This shouldn't have happened. Not this coup or the attempt on Minato's life. Jiraiya hated everything about it. He wanted to kill Danzo with every fiber of his being. Using Naruto like this was despicable even for shinobi. Children should not be used in war. They are not tools to use as you please. It enraged him to think how the man forced Naruto to do this. No child should be forced to harm his father. He was so lucky that Naruto had failed. Otherwise he would killed him himself. A fate befitting a traitor like Danzo. As it is, Lord Hiruzen has decided to leave his fate in Minato's hands. He was the one he wronged. It was his right to determine the man's fate. Hiruzen would not deny Minato his revenge. So, Danzo remained locked up. He would wait for Lord Fourth's decision. He may still live if Minato spares him. However, if Minato dies then his fate is sealed. Jiraiya would kill him with his bare hands.

Jiraiya told none of this to Minato. It was not his place to tell him. This was for Lord Hiruzen alone. It was his gift to his successor in his darkest hour. Jiraiya couldn't take that away from his sensei. Besides, Jiraiya could not tell Minato everything that he needed to know. He simply did not have the details. Lord Hiruzen knew the whole story. It was best to get it from him. Misinformation was worse than no information. Minato needed to wait.

Jiraiya noticed that Minato had fallen asleep again. Minato had been awake for a whole two hours. It was the longest that he had managed to stay awake for while. Despite the best efforts of the hospital some of the poison was reeking havoc. There had been so much damage done before they could get a drop of it out. It was an amazingly powerful and potent poison. A true work of art indeed. Whoever made it was gifted. Naruto could never have created it. No academy student could. Nor could you buy it in a store. No, Naruto was not responsible for this. Danzo was.

Danzo would not win. That he swore. He would not harm either Minato or the boy ever again. Nor would he let the boy die. He was family. Jiraiya couldn't let that happen. Hell would freeze over first.

He whispered, "Don't worry, Naruto is safe. I will not let anyone hurt my godson."

* * *

OK, instead of doing a review chapter let's do a story recommendation instead. I do technically have enough reviews to do a review section, but 70% of them are from one person. So I need more. Keep on sending those reviews!

**STORY RECOMMENDATION:**

_Whirlpools among the Eddies_

BY: CRED1988

This is considerably new were story than the others. It was started in 2015 versus forever ago. It is, of course, still active and actually starting to reach it's conclusion. At least that's the way it felt at the end of last chapter. It's yet another alternate universe story. Yeah, I know, I really like them. Then again you are reading my story so I assume you like them too. This one departs from the series in the Forest of Death. Where she meets Naruto instead of Sasuke. From there it pretty much starts to go off the rails. We learn more about the mysterious Uzumaki masks; find out that Karin was already connected to Orochimaru; and get to enjoy the sweet little love story. It is not the one that you would expect, but that kind of makes it cool too. I don't think the author has the intent to follow the entire Naruto series, but it would be interesting to see where that would go. How Karin's meeting with Naruto affect things? What kind of affects would that have on both of their lives? Why don't you check it out and find out!

* * *

_**All right that's it for this week. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and my recommendation. As always, I love you all! Alley out!**_


	64. Chapter 63 - Naruto

All right is time for another chapter of the Will of Fire. I want to make these notes quick so that I can finish up what I need to get done before Tuesday rolls around. Being sick definitely slows you down on chores. Which also means that I did not prepare a review chapter. This chapter is long enough for you chapter, but it won't be happening this week. I just don't have the time and energy to put it together. Sorry. Honestly, those usually take about an hour or two to put together. So, sorry there will be nothing like that this week.

Onto story – I wanted to mention that we're finally going to learn what happened while Minato was out of it. He won't be leaving the hospital for a while, but at least we'll get some interesting drama. With that in mind let's get on the chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 63 - Naruto_

Minato was stuck in the hospital for another day afterwards. He was getting stronger but he wasn't quite ready to leave just yet. He now could get up and move around. Along with not feeling nearly as sleepy as before. The pain had reduced a great deal and Minato started to feel more like himself again. In other words, the man was starting to get antsy. He wanted to find his son and figure out just what the hell was going on. Staying in the hospital wasn't helping him one bit. He wanted to leave now! Too bad his body wasn't quite ready to obey him just yet. In other words: Minato was stuck in the hospital for a bit longer.

For too long now everyone had avoided the topic of his son. They weren't telling him where he was or what was happening with him. It terrified Minato. He feared the worst even though he was promised that he was fine. He needed to know if the boy was okay. He had to be sure that they weren't going to hurt him. This wasn't his fault. He was being controlled. _That_ man should pay for this, not Naruto. He wasn't responsible. Naruto's safety was paramount. As his father it was his responsibility to ensure it.

That was another reason why he needed to see him. He wanted to tell Naruto that he wasn't mad at him. Minato knew his son. Naruto was blaming himself for this. Minato was certain of that. Naruto was sweet boy who never wanted to hurt his father. This was not Naruto's doing. Someone was controlling him. That much Minato was certain of. He had to see the boy so that he could finally stop blaming himself. Naruto was in just as much pain as his father was. Minato was certain of that. He had to help his son heal. _Where are you, Naruto? Dammit! What is going on? Why won't someone tell me?_

Minato was just about ready to bust out when Lord Third finally came to visit. It was funny how that old man managed to find him the moment _before _he tried to leave. It was almost as if the man knew that he was trying to do. Which was provably true. Lord Hiruzen was shrewd man. He provably figured out what Minato was going to do before he even realized it himself. Then again that's how he won the last war. Not by overwhelming power but by outsmarting his opponents. It shouldn't have been too hard to predict what he was going to do. Minato adored his family. He would do anything for them. Even run away from the hospital when he wasn't ready. Minato's plans were dashed for now. He would have to stay put for the time being.

If he was stuck here then he was going to take advantage of it. He needed answers and Hiruzen had what needed. It was his right to find out what exactly happened to Naruto and the Uchiha. The old man was going to tell him about them. Fortunately, Lord Hiruzen was more than willing to tell him what was going on. For that he was grateful. Minato could not take action without having a good idea of what was going on. It was a relief to finally get some answers. _Thank you. _He thought as Lord Third started his story:

_"As you might be aware, the attempt on your life was not Naruto's doing. The boy had no choice in the matter. He was being controlled by another. This traitor held no qualms about using children to do his dirty work. I might as well start my story there."_

Hiruzen was at home reading when Rabbit appeared. It was a little unusual for the man to appear like this in the middle of the day. The ANBU still guarded him, but they usually left him alone. He _was _retired after all. Hiruzen did not need to be informed of everything that went wrong within the village anymore. That was his successor's job. The fact that Rabbit appeared before him and not Minato alarmed him. Either Minato has summoned him or something had happened. Hiruzen did not know which one but either way he knew that he wasn't going to like it.

Rabbit told him, ". . . There was been an assignation attempt on Lord Minato. His attacker has been subdued but he is clearly not himself. He appears to be in an trace-like state. So far no attempts to break him out of it have been successful."

"Genjutsu?"

"Yes sir. It appears to be." Even Rabbit sounded disgusted. "There is more more sir. The attacker was Lord Minato's son, Naruto."

Hiruzen was disgusted by Rabbit's report. He knew just how much Minato loved that boy. Naruto and his mother were the man's world. Minato would do anything for them. The idea of using that boy to attack his father was revolting. It was brilliant but disgusting all the same. Minato's guard would be down around him. Naruto could easily kill him if he wanted to. Not that Naruto ever wanted to. He adored his father. He would never intentionally harm him.

Of course, Minato was a prime target for enemies. He was the reigning Hokage and was personally responsible for countless deaths. Many seek to destroy him. Those people would not hesitate to hurt the boy to harm his father. To use him in this way was despicable! This was depraved even for a shinobi. Hiruzen swore that he would find the one responsible. Then they would pay. For now though he had to focus on Minato's safety and the village's wellbeing. The rest could wait.

"I see. And what is Lord Fourth's condition?"

"Not good sir. The blade was covered in poison. That poison is reeking havoc in his system. They have taken Lord Fourth into surgery, but it is unclear whether or not he will make it.."

"Poison?"

"Yes sir."

"I see." Hiruzen said as he rose. "Is it possible for the boy to have made this poison?" He had to ask even though he already knew the answer. Naruto was poor student. He struggled in many areas including things including poison making. There was no way he could make a poison of any kind let alone one that would threaten his father's life.

"No sir. It is an complicated poison that our Medical Ninja had never seen before. No academy student could have made that poison. Let alone young Naruto."

_In short, there is no way that Naruto could have done this one his own._ Poison making is a tricky and precise work. Few are ever cut out for it. The best can rip apart a person's systems with a flair unlike any other. True poison masters are artists of death. They can kill with a single prick or one breath. If one wanted to kill a Hokage then only a master's work would do. Naruto was no such master. He would need help to carry out this attack. That person would have the answers that Hiruzen sought.

"Are there any leads on the poison maker?"

Rabbit shook his head sadly. "No sir. We have a sample of the poison taken from the blade. They are working overtime to break down's composition. But the formula is complex and progress is slow. They do not have much on it at this time."

"I see. Then I will leave it in their hands. I want hourly updates on Lord Fourth's condition. If anything changes I want to know."

"Yes sir!"

Hiruzen stopped for a moment, took a puff on his pipe then continued, "Now, tell me about the boy. You mentioned genjutsu. So tell me, how did someone get access to him?"

Rabbit looked down. He hated to think about his failure. "We do not know sir. The boy has been closely monitored as per Lord Fourth's instructions. There have been no unauthorized contacts made with the boy recently. However, Kakashi Hatake did stay over at their residence last night. He was babysitting while Lord Minato and Lady Kushina went out. Once they had returned Kakashi went home. No one else entered the house until they had returned. It was all completely normal. Kakashi often babysits for Lord Hokage. He does not trust many to take on the task. We did not see anyone unusual last night."

Hiruzen thought for a moment then asked, "How about the next day?"

"Naruto was taken to school by Lady Kushina. He stayed there until the point where he entered his father's office. There were no outsiders there. There was no unusual activity reported. Everything was as it should be. We do not know who Naruto met with or how he got the weapon. We do know that he did not have it when entered the academy. That is about all we know."

"That is not enough."

Rabbit's eyes returned to the floor. "I know, sir. I am truly sorry."

Hiruzen was angry at the failure of their men. Clearly something happened to the boy and they missed it - again. This kind of failure was unacceptable. The Hokage and his family were to be protected by the ANBU. Minato relied on them to keep his family safe. Which they clearly failed to do. Whoever the enemy was they were skilled. He had to give them that. They were not dealing with an ordinary shinobi. This shinobi had to be stopped at all costs.

Sadly, he did not have much to go on. Genjutsu that they could not break. A poison blade that he should not have access to. All to kill the father that he adored. It was cruel and callous. There were so many questions left unanswered. He was going to have to take his time and get to the bottom of this. He would start with Kakashi and go from there. He doubted that the man was responsible in any way, but it was lead that he had to pursue. It was a place to start.

Hiruzen sent Rabbit away. He had a lot of work to do. He had to find Minato's attacker and continue the efforts to stop the Uchiha coup. No small task to undertake. With threats coming from all sides. He had to be careful. It was highly likely that this attack was related to coup. Particularly with the use of genjutsu. The only problem was determining who was responsible then stopping them before they could do more damage. It was going to be a very long day . . .

* * *

_So that's it for this week. Lord Hiruzen has learned about Minato's condition. What will he do? How he discover who is responsible? Sure, we all know that it is Danzo, but it's fun to see him figure it out. See you next week!_


	65. Chapter 64 - Taking Charge

Another week has passed and it's time for yet another chapter of the Will of Fire! I want to mention that with this chapter we are now officially less than 12 chapters until the end. Afterwards, I will start with part two. I'm going to more detail about that as we get closer, but do you want to let you know that in about 5 to 6 weeks I am planning another break. There will be a big push at the end of part one and the beginning of part two. So I will need to take a break before I get that started. Stay tuned for more information on that. One of the note that I want to make is that there will be no review chapter this time. I am really sorry but I am still not feeling good enough to go ahead and produce it. You have all sent really wonderful reviews, but I don't have the sitdown and make that section. Sorry. I am not as sick as it was last week, but I am still not doing well.

Enough of me talking. Let's get onto the chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 64 - Taking charge_

Minato was listening to Lord Hiruzen speak. So far, he had no liked what he heard. Hiruzen had confirmed his fears: _An enemy used Naruto to get to me._ It was his worst nightmare. Ever since he found out that Kushina was pregnant he had dreaded this. Someone had tried to use his son as weapon against him. It was unforgivable! If someone wanted to attack him then they should have done it directly. Not use his son. Minato wanted to find the one responsible and kill them. Too bad he did not know who that person was. There was a good chance that Hiruzen knew. So, Minato stayed and listened. Surely, the man had the answers that he sought. Otherwise, why would he be here?

Minato wanted the answers now, but he could not rush Hiruzen. The old man would tell the story at his own pace. He would not speed up the pace no matter what. Minato would have to wait to find the answers. This story would take time. He would have to deal with that. If Lord Hiruzen noticed Minato's impatience, he did not show it. Instead, he continued unhindered:

_"The next few hours were difficult. Your condition worsened and we were no closer to finding the one who did this. Inoichi was still going through Naruto's mind. The progress was slow. For we did not wish to destroy the boy's mind. Naruto was a victim of this treason as well. The last thing that I wanted to do was harm the child further. So, Inoichi took his time. He worked to undo the genjutsu and discover who did this. He hadn't finished his work. So, I had very little to go on. That didn't stop me. I had to keep going. I had to find your attacker and stop the coup. All before it was too late."_

Hiruzen had temporarily taken over Minato's office in order to coordinate efforts. He hoped that his return was not permanent. He did _not_ wish to return to power. He was rather enjoying his retirement. He did not wish to end it. For now, he was needed. The Leaf needed a Hokage while Minato was incapacitated. There was no one else better suited to the job right now. So, he stepped in to take care of things.

Hiruzen couldn't help but appreciate the subtle changes to the room. The room was relativity the same. There were few ordainments that suggested the personality of it's owner. Just as it was before. What was different was the desk. It was the very same one that he used, but it was tidy and organized. It was very much like it's owner. There wasn't much on the desk that didn't need to be there. Only a photo of his family adorned the desk. Nothing else unnecessary was placed upon it. He looked at the photo. It was of Kushina pushing Naruto on a swing. _He really loves them._ Hiruzen thought sadly as returned to his work.

Hiruzen went over what he knew: First, an unknown attacker used genjutsu on Naruto Namikaze. Then he or she ordered Naruto to kill his father with their blade. Naruto then carried out his orders and attacked his father. The attacker did not trust Naruto's marksmanship so they covered the blade in poison. This poison was made by a poison master. Who may or may not be the same person who placed Naruto under a genjutsu. It wasn't a lot. All it really told him that Naruto was a pawn in all this. He was completely innocent of this crime. Someone else wanted Minato dead. That person didn't care if that Naruto was child. He was fair game to them. Something that did not sit well with Hiruzen. It was sick even for the shinobi world. _I will find you._

Since Naruto is the key to finding that person he had to wait. Hiruzen would not force Inoichi to speed up. The boy was innocent in this matter. He would not be responsible for causing more harm to the child. If that meant the progress slowed down, so be it. If he had caused the boy undo harm he could not face the boy's father again. For Minato would never forgive him if further harm came to the boy. They would take their time. He would wait for the information that he needed.

His thoughts were interrupted by a medical ninja entering his office. She bowed to the former Hokage then offered her report. "The poison used to attack Lord Fourth has been analyzed sir." She waited for his nod to go on. Once she had it, she continued:

"It is a complex blend of at least 42 different ingredients. Most are difficult to procure. One of them does not exist within the Land of Fire. Monksbane only grows in the hills of the Land of Lightening."

Hiruzen took a deep breath, "In other words, there is no way for young Naruto to have made this poison."

She nodded. "Yes sir."

Hiruzen sighed. It was exactly as he feared. The one responsible for this was still out there. The mastermind was out there somewhere, free. Meaning that neither Minato nor the village was safe until that person was caught. Something was going to have to done to flush the shinobi out of hiding. The real question was whether now was the time to show his hand.

"How is Lord Fourth?" Hiruzen asked.

The Medical Ninja became downcast. "The poison is effective. It ripped his insides apart. We managed to get most of it out, but the damage has already been done. It's unclear of whether or not he will make it. We have nearly lost him five times already."

She looked up at Hiruzen. "But Lord Fourth is strong! He has been fighting the entire time! Most would have died because of the poison, but he hasn't. He _will_ not let this poison destroy him! He will come back and punish the one who did this. I know it!"

_He is provably fighting to see his family again._ Hiruzen thought as he looked at the photo again. He nodded. "I have faith in Minato. He will make it out of this."

She nodded. "Yes Sir!"

Hiruzen waited a second. _What if he didn't. Then what would happen? Would his attacker reveal himself?_ He asked her, "But what if he didn't survive?"

"Sir?"

The woman looked positively confused. Fear was starting to creep inside her. Hiruzen could see that she was beginning to suspect him. _Good, she will be very useful for this._ He thought, as he corrected. "Minato will survive, you will see to that. However, what if the world believed that he didn't. The one responsible for this would think that his work is done. Then he or she might reveal themselves."

Comprehension dawned inside her. "Yes sir!"

Hiruzen smiled. "Good, coordinate with Raven on this. I want it as real as possible. _Without_ bringing any actual harm to him. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

_So, yeah not much happens in this chapter. We do move forward a few hours, but Hiruzen doesn't really know whole lot just yet. At least he came up with a plan to discover who ordered this attack. What happens with that plan? You'll have to see you next week! See you all later! Alley_


	66. Chapter 65 - Tough Questions

It's another week and a another chance to read the Will of Fire. I want to see that I am officially better. In fact, I will be including a review chapter at the end of this chapter. It is way overdue and I need to get these reviews out of my inbox. And since I'm feeling better and things have calmed down at home I don't see why I can't do it. Is a lot of work. Especially this week. One individual sent me over 31 reviews! While I won't be responding to all 31 reviews, I will mention them. As always, I am honored by your love and your comments. It is only right that I respond to you. With that in mind let's get onto the chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 65 - Tough Questions_

Hiruzen visited his successor in the hospital not long after ordering his 'death.' Kushina was there watching over him. The moment that he saw her he felt so guilty. The weight of the last few hours pressed down upon her but she refused to give in. Instead, she waited quietly by her husband's side hoping for any sign of improvement. There hadn't been much of that. Minato had remained in the same condition for hours. One might think that Kushina was defeated, but Hiruzen knew better. She was an coiled up snake waiting to strike. All she needed was a target. He knew that he had to tread lightly unless he wanted her to strike out at him.

Carefully, he made his presence known. He needed her to be aware of his approach. Hiruzen did not want to be attacked. One always had to be-careful around Kushina when was like this. Stress was not something that she handled well. The Jinchuriki was likely to explode if pushed. She would protect her husband with her life. Ironically, with her nearby Minato didn't really need guards. That woman would destroy any and all attackers. She was loyal to fault. Her family would be protected. Even if that meant some blood needed to be spilled. She could do that too. For she was army all by herself. Then again she was a force of nature. One best respect that if you wanted to survive. Honestly, he didn't if Minato was the luckiest man on earth or fool to be pitied. That woman was just as dangerous as she was beautiful. Hiruzen was certain that she would drive him to an early grave. _The fool provably already knows. Not that it would matter. It never does._

Hiruzen stopped a short distance from her. Kushina did not look back, but she already knew who was there. She snapped. "Where is my baby?"

It was just like her to demand where her son was before greeting him. She didn't care about being tactful or polite. She wanted answers now. Too bad for the moment, he could not give them to her. "He is safe, Kushina. You have my word."

Kushina shook her head. "That's not good enough! My husband was attacked then you take my son! Why? What did he do? Where is my baby? I want to see him. I need to know that he is alright. Whatever he did, _please_, forgive him. Please _just_ don't _hurt_ him!"

Kushina was making an effort not to blow up. She knew that he was only doing his job. That it wasn't his fault. She just wanted her family back. Hiruzen understood how she felt. If it was one of _his_ sons then he would feel the same way. He would move mountains to find them. The fact that she hadn't spoke volumes about her self-control. Alas, it was finite. She would lose it soon. _She is the boy's mother. It makes sense that she is acting this way. I will tell her what I can. It will have to do._

"He's safe, Kushina. You have my word on that." He repeated softly. "He will not be harmed. I'm sorry, but right now you can't see him. He is part of an investigation that will take time to complete. Inoichi is working with him right now."

"Inoichi?" She called out in surprise. "Why him? What is going on? Please, tell me!"

"I'm sorry but I can't right now." He looked at his fallen comrade. "Don't worry Inoichi is being very gentle. He will not harm the boy. He is trying to help him and get some answers. Then maybe we will have an idea of _who _did this. For now, I can say nothing more. I'm sorry. I will tell you more later. Please be patient."

Kushina closed her eyes. "I see. If I have your word that Naruto is going to be okay then I will drop it, _for now._" Suddenly, she gave him a death glare. _"_However, I _expect_ to see him soon. Then you are going to explain what is going on. You will tell me _who_ attacked my husband and _how_ _Naruto_ is involved in this. Or so help me . . ."

Hiruzen interrupted. "You have my word."

"Good." Tears formed in her eyes. "Because I can't take much more of this."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am so sorry, Kushina."

"I know." She tried to stop crying but failed. "This is not your fault. None of it is. It's that _bastard's _fault. Please, find that son-of-a-bitch for me!"

He pulled the girl into his arms and allowed her to cry for a while. Hiruzen needed more information, but he was not going to get it out of her like this. She needed to calm down. Then he could find out more about the events that lead up to attack. There was a lot of missing information. With a coup on the horizon and an unknown attacker still at large he needed to know. He needed to be caught up. Kushina could help him with that. She could fill in some of the blanks. She just had to calm down a bit first. So, he held her until she quieted down.

As she cried he looked at the man in the hospital bed. Minato Namikaze looked weaker than he had seen him in a long time. He was pale and his breathing was erratic. Machines were his only lifeline as he fought to stay alive. It was hard to believe that poison did all this. Fortunately, Minato was not one to give up. He would keep fighting. He would beat this. That is assuming he was left alone to do so. There was no guarantee that his attacker would do that. This attempt was a failure. They might try again. Hiruzen had to find them.

Eventually Kushina grew silent and Hiruzen released her. She sat back down to stare at her husband. He didn't want to bother her further, but he still needed to know what she was doing the night before the attack. The two of them had disappeared for a short time. No one knew what they were doing. The only other person who tell him was fighting for his life. So, he had to ask her.

"Kushina, according the ANBU's report: The night before the attack. You and Minato went out for ramen very suddenly. Leaving Naruto in the care of Kakashi. I know that you love Ichiraku Ramen, but it was an odd time to go. Plus, you disappeared from inside that shop. When your detail tracked you down all they could find was a privacy seal set up within your husband's office. They didn't find you until Minato released the seal hours later. By then whatever you were doing was done. You simply walked home from there."

Hiruzen did not want to pry into his successor's affairs. Nor did he want to push the woman right now. She was a powder-keg after-all. She had enough to deal right now. If he didn't need to know then he would have let it be. Sadly, he had little choice. He needed to know what happened. It may not relate to recent events, but he had to know. With Minato out of commission Hiruzen had to ask Kushina. There was no one else to ask. The village was still in crisis. The coup was still happening. Minato's attackers were still at large. The Village was in danger. As the Third Hokage, Hiruzen would have to deal with it in Minato's place. Meaning he had to know what they were doing that night.

"I am sorry, but I need to ask you: Where did the two of you go that night?"

There was utter silence for several moments before Kushina responded. Reluctantly, Kushina created a privacy seal around them. What she was about to say no one else could hear - not even her husband's guards. The plans may be in disarray but they were still top secret. There was still hope of cooperation. She could not afford to leak what she knew. The details of the meeting were for the Hokage's ears only. Hopefully, he could make use of it and save her best friend's clan. She told him everything: From the meeting in the park to the agreement to end the coup. She held nothing back. Lord Hiruzen was stuck with this mess now. He had to help her find a way to end it with the minimum loss of life. Their efforts could not go to waste. This all had to end.

"It was all supposed to be over by now. We had a plan to stop the coup." She looked at her husband. "Then . . . _this_ . . . happened. Now, it's all out the window. Minato _can't _help us. I don't know what to do, y'know."

Hiruzen put his hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry, it will all work out sometime soon. Have faith and keep strong. For now, stay here with your husband. He _needs_ you by his side. I will send for you when it is time."

Kushina nodded. Her village would need her. When it was time she would answer the call of duty. Until then she would worry about her boys. There was nothing else that she could do right now anyway.

"Alright." She released her jutsu. "Just don't leave me in the dark for too long, okay?"

He nodded then he left the room.

Hiruzen felt more than a little guilty about what he was about to do. Already, she wasn't happy with him. Now, he was going to scare the hell out of her. He was going to make her think that her husband died. That was truly cruel. Alas, she could not be told of what they were about to do. It would lessen the effect. It had to seem as genuine as possible. There was no way around making her suffer needlessly. Kushina was just too bad of an actor to tell her the truth. She had to believe that it was real. There was no other way.

He knew that she may never forgive him for this. Hiruzen was willing to suffer that fate if it meant finding the bastard who did this. No one could attack the Hokage and away with it. An example had to be made. First, the one responsible needed to be caught. Kushina was going to be the key to finding them. Just as she would be critical to ending the Uchiha crisis. Kushina would do her duty no matter what. That much Hiruzen was certain of. She just may never forgive him for this.

* * *

§§…§§…§§

**REVIEW TIME™**

§§…§§…§§

All right, as I said before I have a lot of reviews to go through. One person sent me 31 reviews all on their own. We thought it might I am going to increase the amount of reviews I respond to 7. I know that's not a huge difference, but that's about all I can do. Is just too much to respond to. As always, the rules are simple: First, one review per reviewer. Second, the selection will be random. I'm sorry if I can't get to your review. I do appreciate your comments, but it just couldn't make it to the chapter. I will try to include it next time. As always, thank you for reviewing and following. I love you all! Let's get onto the reviews!

* * *

§§…§§…§§

**REVIEW:**

_Chapter: 21 - Kidnapped!_

_From: charmerdark_

§§…§§…§§

Damn no hinata yet! Still awesome. Wish you put a little more action. I get the point minato is meant to be a supersonic anihilator. Still I wish a bit more!

§§…§§…§§

**RESPONSE:**

So yeah, I'm starting with you charmerdark. You know, the one who sent me over 30 reviews. While most of them hit the cutting room floor, I did want to respond to this one. I hope that you like my response:

I like Hinata, but I can't say that I love her. I am to this day still not pleased with the choice at the end of the Naruto series. It was very jarring and annoying. Here is this wallflower character being one and only love. May I add that this flower was also a stalker. His stalker to boot. It was a very WTF moment for me. I honestly thought that Naruto was going to end up with Sakura. Clearly that did not happen. And made the ending of the series suck for me. For me, that was the moment that Naruto jumped the shark. Also one of the reasons why I started writing this fanfic. I had a intense desire to fix the issues present with in the series. Along with the desire to see his parents alive once again. So, I started this fanfic.

That being said – I honestly don't know Naruto will end up with. I am, of course, leaning towards Sakura, but that isn't set in stone. It may not be right for the story. Hinata may be a better choice for him. However, since I really haven't done very much with her I'm not so sure. She was mentioned briefly in part to part three she hasn't appeared. Of course, I'm just getting started with part three, but I haven't even mentioned her yet. To be honest I'm not sure that I want to make a big deal about Naruto hooks up with. That's not really the point of the story. If that one more of a thing this story would resemble Papa Hokage a lot more than it does. Sure, one of my inspirations was that story, but that isn't really what the Will of Fire is about. Family and love is key but it is not everything. The main point is to retell the Naruto series as if his parents have survived that night. I believe that I have done that. He will likely hook up with Sakura, but at this point it's hard to say. I'm just getting into his love life now. And that is in part three.

So, yeah you won't really hear about this for quite some time. Sorry about making you wait! Hopefully, you will like what I do with his love life.

* * *

§§…§§…§§

**REVIEW:**

_Chapter: 61 - Poison_

_From: a certain reading fan_

So if kakashi is avoiding telling minato about some topics it means that danzo already put his hands on.

§§…§§…§§

**RESPONSE:**

Yes people – Danzo is responsible! I think that there have been a couple of people who have been confused about that. I try to make it is clear is possible that it was in fact Danzo. Originally I wasn't going to do that, but I found detract from Hiruzen's story. And it was kind of obvious that point. So I went out and say before the old man walked in. Let there be no confusion - DANZO DID IT! No one else, just DANZO! He is buddies with Orochimaru but he is not responsible for this. Only DANZO! This was his brilliant plan. Which I won't go too much into what happens. You'll have to wait and see. But yes, Kakashi was holding back for that reason. That and he was told not to tell Minato what happened. Which had to be nearly impossible to do. After all he is loyal to a fault.

* * *

§§…§§…§§

**REVIEW:**

_Chapter: 62 - Helpless_

_From: xJehova_

i like it. chapters r a little short but u make up for it in numbers and consistency. keep it up!

§§…§§…§§

**RESPONSE:**

Thank you for recognizing that the chapters are short for reason. It would be wonderful to have them be longer it would make it more difficult for me to release on a consistent basis. I should point out there is still a lot of content. There is so far over 250 pages worth of story that I have already released. Does not include any review chapters or stuff directly from me. That's a lot of content. And there is a lot more where that came from. This story is going to have a part two and part three is yet to be released. It will be massive in size when it's done. Do I love that? No, but it is the nature of the story. It's what I started and I am going to finish it.

* * *

§§…§§…§§

**REVIEW:**

_Chapter: 64 - Taking Charge_

_From: lizy2000_

Thanks for updating! I feel bad for hiruzen in canon who is forced out of retirement for a long time. I wonder why he never hired someone else...

§§…§§…§§

**RESPONSE:**

I feel bad about that too. And I'm the one who forced him out of retirement. I mean I could have made Minato, you know, the abled bodied. But I didn't and that poor guy had to step in. This is not what a man wants to do after he has retired from the hard life of a ninja. Alas, he knows his duty and steps up to the plate. He fills in for our favorite blonde. Why didn't hire someone else? One can never really know.

* * *

§§…§§…§§

**REVIEW:**

_Chapter: 61 - Poison_

_From: KaiaRenkin_

Donzo must die! "Sceams up to the heavens" lol XP!

§§…§§…§§

**RESPONSE:**

Well that's spelled poorly. But I get what you mean. He must die. Will it be as dramatic as that image gave me? Time will only tell.

* * *

§§…§§…§§

**REVIEW:**

_Chapter: 60 - Lord Danzo_

_From: TheIllHumoredCommandant_

No! NOT MINATO FLAKY-CHAN!(I laughed so hard at his nickname) I swear if I see that mummy-teme again, I'll shove, not one tree nor two and three but four trees up his a** for every member in Minato's family... ughhhhhhhhh..

§§…§§…§§

**RESPONSE:**

I am glad that somebody else finds that nickname to be hilarious. While I will never use it in one of my stories I do find it funny. Just like mummy-teme. I would include it but I can't. It doesn't work for the purposes of clarity. That is something that is extremely important to me. Too many Naruto based fanfics rely on confusing nicknames or Japanese names for things. Is fine but it does tend to get confusing at times. It also tends to get a bit awkward. Just look at the word Sandaime. I mean really look at it. Then you will understand. Yondiame is really cool, but Sandaime. If I use one that I have to use the other. That gets a bit awkward!

Now, obsessions over nicknames aside: I know that you were concerned about Danzo's bunghole. And the lack of trees in it. Don't worry Danzo will hurt very badly. Revenge be sweet. After this he has no shot at being Hokage. And I will at some point kill him. When and how will I do that I do not know. It is a work in progress.

All right that's it for this week. I know that this section has dwarfed the actual text. For that I am sorry. I do not like this to overtake the story. if it wasn't so overdue I wouldn't have done it this week. I also wouldn't have posted seven reviews. Hopefully next time I'll be able to make a more prompt review section.

* * *

See you all next week! Alley


	67. Chapter 66 - The Play's the Thing

Hey all, it's Alley! It's time for yet another chapter of the Will of Fire. The temperatures are rising and tempers are flaring. It must be summer once again. Today's high is 84 with wonderful humidity thrown in there for fun. For those you who live in the southern states this is spring or winter temperatures. But up here this is summer. It's hotter than hell and everyone wants to stay inside. I do. Then again I have been riding today and I edited this chapter. So, I clearly must not be willing to go outside. Not that I care but, you know, I could go outside. But that would be where the heat is. Instead, I will just edit and publish this week's chapter. Let's get onto it!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 66 - The Play's the Thing_

_ Kushina, forgive me. _Minato thought as he Lord Third continued his tale. Minato knew that his wife had to have suffered because of this, but to hear it first hand was hard. He felt so guilty. He wanted only the best for her yet he only seemed to make her suffer. He never wanted her to hurt like that again, but he knew that was impossible. Their lives were not completely their own. That was a fact of being shinobi. They could not escape pain or death. It was a part of life. Minato tried over and over again to make up for it. It never seemed to be enough. He was always hurting her in some way. Whether it was through being too busy or making her worry. It didn't matter he was always doing that to her. Sometimes he wondered why she agreed to marry him in the first place. Her life would have been a lot easier without being the wife of the Hokage. He would have been miserable without her, but that didn't matter. Only her happiness mattered. After all he still owed for bringing their son into the world. _I am such a terrible husband._

The thought of her watching over him, worried sick, reminded him of the 'kill Minato' plan. He wasn't too sure how he felt about it. He didn't like it for obvious reasons, but it was a solid strategy. One he might have employed if he was Lord Third. It was cold but that is what a he had to do. They needed to find the assailant quickly before things got worse. It was a efficient way to do that. It's just not what Minato would have done in that scenario. He loved Kushina too much to do this to her. He would have found a different way. Not that it mattered. It had already done. All he could do was listen and deal with the consequences of what happened:

_"It didn't take them long to prepare your 'death.' It was only an hour or two later when it all started. As they prepared to take their places I wondered if anyone would buy our performance. I feared that they would not take the bait. I had no way to know until things got started. All I could was sit and wait for the show to begin."_

Lord Third waited in his office for the news to arrive. He had to be 'surprised' when the time came. That way few questioned whether it or not it was real. Only, Itachi, some of the medical staff and the ANBU guarding Minato knew the truth. Everyone else was kept in the dark. That way his 'death' would seem more realistic. He was going to receive a lot of flak for this maneuver but it was worth it if to flush out the traitor. He or she needed to be stopped. Otherwise, disaster will befall them.

When the news finally came Hiruzen pretended to be shocked. He stormed out of his office and raced over to the hospital. The medic stated that Minato had taken a turn for the worse. Everything was taking shape. People had taken their places and the action had begun. It was time for him to go. They needed him on the stage. As he left, he applauded their sense of drama. They really knew how to hem it up. No one could miss the drama before them. The entire village would be paying attention. Hopefully, this would be enough to convince the traitor to act. Then they will have him once and for all.

When he arrived he found a hospital in chaos. Medical Ninja were running this way and that - all trying in vain to save their leader. There was pandemonium. It was like a true crisis was at hand. Then again most of the staff here didn't know that this was not real. They truly believed that the Fourth Hokage was about to die. They became the stars of the show. For their emotions were real. To them this was no play. It was real life. Further reenforcing the ploy and increasing their chances at success.

It did not take long for Hiruzen to find Kushina. She was exactly where he expected her to be: waiting outside the operating room. She looked absolutely terrible. Her face was red from tears, her hair was messed up, and she looked as if she was barely holding herself together. Kushina was at the breaking point.

Seeing her like this made him feel guilty all over again. She was truly distraught. She was not in on the plan. To her this was all real. Kushina believed that she was about to lose her husband. Her world was crashing down around her and she could do nothing about it. She was utterly helpless. She did not deserve this farce. She had done nothing wrong. _I'm sorry, Kushina._ He thought as he said down beside her.

Hiruzen comforted the woman as she awaited her husband's fate. He offered words of encouragement and hope even though he knew that it would be useless. Her husband was 'fated' to die in this play. She was stuck playing the role of the widow. There was nothing that she could do about it. All she could do was hang on until the curtain fell.

It took forever for the curtain to fall. In true dramatic sense, Minato 'fought' back for what seemed like an eternity before finally succumbing. By that time there was a lot of shouting, panic, and frequent role reversals. Hope would blossom only to be squashed in the next moment. It was a good as any Princess Gale story. One full of intrigue and reversals.

When the play finally reached it's end Minato had 'lost' his life. The distraught doctors reported their failure to gathered audience. Which now included the council and Minato's closest friends. Even Fugaku Uchiha and his wife had arrived. It was truly unusual gathering. Any one of them could be the culprit. There was no way to tell. He had to wait and see what happened. No one was likely to make a move right this second. Hiruzen had to wait and watch the spectacle. Silence filled the room as Kushina fell to the floor. No one dared speak as she sobbed. It was painful to watch. It made Hiruzen's guilt increase. Once she found out the truth she would kill him for this. This he was certain of. Kushina adored Minato. She could not think of life without him. This was too cruel.

There was no time to worry about her feelings though. They had the epilogue to get through. It was the most critical, so he had to get it right. The gathered audience needed to see the body. That way they truly believed that it was real. Hiruzen then asked to see the body. He offered Kushina a chance to remain behind, but she refused. She insisted on seeing him one more time. He wanted to spare her more pain, but that was impossible. Reluctantly, he agreed and they all went into pay their final respects.

Before they could get anywhere they were stopped by the council. Danzo insisted on seeing the body for himself. Naturally, Hiruzen refused at first then gave way. They were needed to complete the grizzly scene. They would enhance it's legitimacy. They could confirm the identity of the deceased then spread the word. Who knows, one or more of them maybe be the one responsible. He honestly didn't know. So, he went along with it. It might be wrong, but he had to keep going. He was already waist deep in this conspiracy. There was no point in getting squeamish now. He just had to move forward.

They entered the room to find a very dead looking Minato Namikaze on the table. Machines that once kept him alive now had been switched off. Instruments and surgical appliances were discarded on nearby trays. They were useless now. For their patient was dead. The room was somber as they crammed into the tiny space. It stood silent as it contained the scene now before them.

Kushina tentatively reached out to her now 'dead' husband. Desperately she sought for any sign of life. When she found none, she fell to her knees and cried. She didn't notice the shinobi around her and what they said. She didn't care. He husband was dead and her family was now torn apart. Life couldn't get any worse for the woman.

Lord Third felt for her. He hated watching her suffer. He had been the source of so much grief and pain in her life that it was ridiculous. The guilt was slowly killing him. To her, this was completely real. She was going to hate him for this. It was best to tell her the truth as soon as possible. He made a promise to himself that he would do that as soon as the audience was gone. It was only right, after all.

As the epilogue ended the onlookers grew bored. They started to leave the Red Hot Habanero to her grief. Yes, he would receive a lot of flak over this. Alas, what was done was done. Now he needed to catch a killer.

* * *

_All right well that was a depressing chapter for a hot summer day. Poor Kushina is suffering for a strategic move. You know that Hiruzen is going to suffer horribly for this. As always, thank you for reading, following, and reviewing. I'll see you all next week!_


	68. Chapter 67 - Only One Suspect

All right is Monday and it is time for another chapter of the Will of Fire. At this point we are now just over 20 pages until the this part. We aren't quite close enough for me to take a break just yet but we are getting there. I will let you know when that's going to happen closer to that time. For now, we are going to get through a few more chapters. I do want to get closer to the end before I stop and take a break. I also want to enjoy the summer. They are at odds with each other. So, for now I will continue publishing chapters.

With that in mind, let's get onto the chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 67 - Only one Suspect_

It was chilling to hear the details of one's own death. It didn't matter that it was faked. It hurt to hear about Kushina's pain. It was the last thing that he wanted her to go through. She was his queen. She deserved so much better than this. Both of them deserved better. He knew that this was not Hiruzen's fault but he couldn't be angry at him. Hiruzen's actions made her suffer more. Minato had wished that the Old Man had found a different way. He understood why he did it, but that didn't stop him from being angry. It was just something that he was going to have to get over.

Minato wanted to stop the tale. He wanted to yell at the man. That would do nothing. This had already happened. There was nothing that he could about it now. All he could was catch up and try deal with the fall out. So, he continued to listen. He just let it play until the end. For this was important. Minato had to know what happened:

_"I was worried that my ploy would be discovered. I feared that it would be discovered as a fraud. I found though that I needn't be worried it was accepted as fact. Even the council believed the falsehood. For they started to bicker on who would succeed you. I went along with it and watched how the chips fell. I had hoped that one responsible would show themselves."_

Over the last few hours Hiruzen had announced the death of a legend, prepared a fake funeral, and started a fake investigation into said death. In other words: He did everything he would have done if Minato had really died. Just that he never intended to follow through on any of this. His successor was still alive. Hiruzen planned to keep him that way. So, he checked up on Minato's condition. He had confirmed that Minato was stable and being kept in a secure room away from prying eyes. His sources told him that most people didn't even realize that this move had happened. Or that the nondescript room even existed. A genjutsu was cast to make the room vanish. Minato received treatment from a handful of trusted doctors. Hiruzen could not risk drawing more attention to him. So, one ANBU guard would have to do. He could not risk having anymore by Minato's side. It would call to much attention to the room.

While Minato recuperated Hiruzen watched to the council rip each other apart. They argued on who should succeed the boy. Most of the council wanted Jiraiya or himself. While Danzo tried to promote himself. Something that made Hiruzen suspicious. Danzo certainly had the ability and motive to carry out this assassination attempt. He would need to be watched closely. He might have been responsible. It was hard to tell right now. So, he said nothing.

Hiruzen noted how his old friend argued for power. He made no attempt to appear saddened by Minato's 'death.' Instead, he used it as a vehicle to push his agenda. What surprised Hiruzen was this arguments were persuasive and even possibly successful. The other two members of council were somewhat swayed. Something he never dreamed possible. It worried him greatly. Danzo was not worthy of leading the Leaf. Hiruzen managed to stop it only by promising to stay in power until a suitable candidate was found. A plan supported by Homura and Koharu. They looked forward to Lord Third's reign once again. Even if Hiruzen was not interested. He would rather remain retired. Alas, current circumstance prevented that. So he had to take power. He just hoped that it was not permanent.

Honestly, Hiruzen did not expect this turn of events. He expected Danzo to try to this, but he did not expect him to be nearly successful. They were almost eating out of his hand. This boded poorly for Hiruzen's ability to keep control while he waited for the trap to be sprung. They could change their minds at any moment. Which would ruin any chance that he had to solve this crime.

Fortunately, the council was listening to him for now. They had given him free reign. For now. They could change their mind tomorrow. It was hard to say when or if they would agree to Danzo's suggestion. Which gave Hiruzen precious little time to find the guilty party. He would need to be fast if he was catch the one responsible before Danzo took power. He must never be in power, not even for an hour. He would harm the village immeasurably. Danzo thought of himself and his own ambitions first and the village second. That was no Hokage. He must _never _take power no matter what.

Hiruzen had to move fast.

Upon returning to Minato's office he called Itachi to his side. Hiruzen asked on the status of the investigation. So far no one had taken the bait. There was lots of shock and horror over Minato's 'death,' but nothing useful to report. For for no candidates appeared to take advantage of his 'death.' All save Danzo. So far he was the only taker. So, Hiruzen had to pursue that line of thought. He asked Itachi to investigate him quietly.

"See if you can find any evidence linking Danzo to Lord Fourth's assassination attempt. It's a long shot, but it is worth investigating. Get Kakashi's help on this matter. He should be willing to do anything to find his Sensei's killer."

Itachi hesitated then asked, "Should I tell him the truth?"

Hiruzen thought for a moment. It would be helpful if Kakashi knew the truth. However, it was best for the moment that he didn't. "Tell him only if it becomes necessary. Otherwise, pretend that Lord Fourth is dead."

"Yes sir!"

Itachi vanished leaving an troubled old man to his thoughts. This play was becoming undone. He uncertain as to how much longer he could keep it going. He hoped that he could find the one responsible and end the farce before it was too late. He could not allow Danzo to take power, so there was now a deadline. The play must end before tomorrow. The killer must be found. Otherwise this was all for nothing.

* * *

_Well that's it for this week. Hiruzen only has one suspect. The most predictable of the lot. Will Danzo get out of this? Or is this the beginning of the end? Stay tuned to find out!_


	69. Chapter 68 - The Other Shoe Will Fall

Happy Fourth of July people! For those of you who are not in the United States – happy just another day. Yeah, that's not as exciting as happy Fourth of July. Sorry. It's all I got. While I don't care for this particular holiday I do understand the magic of a holiday. So, go out, have fun, and enjoy the fourth! When you come back in please, go ahead and read this story. It will be waiting for you.

On a side note I wanted to mention that after this week I will be taking a break. I want to spend some time writing new content and I need to do a few things. So for the next few weeks I will be not publishing new chapters. I feel kind of bad to stop this close to the end, but I really do need a break. Will likely need to take another break before we reach the end of part one, but we can worry about that later. For now, let's enjoy my next chapter of the Will of Fire.

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 68 - The Other Shoe Will Fall_

The waiting was terrible. Luckily, Lord Third had loads of paperwork that Minato had left to keep him occupied. He had immersed himself in the countless petitions and requests made of the Hokage. That way at least he could do something. It may not be fun doing this, but at least he could control it. Unlike his trap. Either the prey would take the bait or it wouldn't. There was nothing more that he could do right now but wait. _Thank you Minato for this._

Hiruzen sighed. This wasn't Minato's fault. He didn't choose to be attacked and he most certainly wasn't vacationing. The man was healing. Simply put Minato couldn't do this and Hiruzen knew it. Alas, there was no one else to do this. Hiruzen did not have enough time to find a new candidate for Hokage. Plus, his seal was just as good as Minato's. So, he could do this mind-numbing work. _I'm so lucky. _He thought as he continued. He just tried to think of what Minato would do and go from there. It added an extra element of challenge to the boring work and helped the day go by. It certainly helped to take his mind off of more troubling things.

There was no chance of sleeping tonight. The council would likely make their move tomorrow. They would likely choose Danzo to succeed Minato. After all they did not know that Minato was still alive. They were likely to make that blunder. If they did then it would all over. He would be forced to reveal that Minato was not dead. Hiruzen could not allow Danzo to become Hokage. Even if he was not responsible. The man was not worthy of the title. It would force Hiruzen to make the move he was not ready to make. It would ruin their chances at finding the culprit. Who knows what would happen then.

Both Itachi and Kakashi had not returned yet. Their investigation was not complete. They clearly needed more time. They must not have anything worth reporting. That gave him even fewer options. Knowledge was a shinobi's finest tool. It was also something that Hiruzen greatly lacked. He needed more time to acquire that tool. Too bad he really didn't have it. For once the council met tomorrow it would be all over. They needed to find the would-be killer by then.

If Hiruzen said that he wasn't worried about the outcome of his maneuver then he would be lying. He was quite terrified of it actually. So much could go wrong that it wasn't funny. In fact, the only thing that calmed him down was that annoying paperwork that he complained about. It was so mind-numbly boring that it relaxed him somewhat. Which was mostly why he was doing it. He needed to keep calm as he waited for the other shoe to drop.

It was why he insisted on doing it at strange hours during the war. It helped him to relax. He worried about critical missions failing. About which child would die this week. Or whether or not his village would survive. As Hokage, he often could do little once he sent those people out there. Their fate was in their own hands. Whether they lived or died was mostly out of Hiruzen's control. All he could was find the best person for the job and hope for the best. It was just as nerve wracking then as it was now. He had done his work, now he had to wait. And that wait was killing him!

Salvation came in the form of another problem to solve. A Hokage's work was never done. There was always another problem. Which is exactly what barged through his door. Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze burst through the office door. This was normal for her, even when her husband took over. That had not changed. What had changed was her emotional state: She was distraught. Signs of crying was clear as day. Clearly the woman had not taken her husband's death lightly. A pang of guilt rose up on him before he shoved it back down. Now was not the time to have second thoughts. He had to keep going. Too much was at stake to stop now.

He could tell that something was off. He had known Kushina for even longer than Minato. She didn't hide her emotional states well. There was the sadness he expected, but something else too. _Rage._ He realized. _She's furious. Why? Did she discover my ruse?_ He wondered as she went off on him. She waved her finger at him.

"Why did you do this?" She demanded

Listening to Kushina scream was never pleasant. Judging by her anger, he guessed that she found out about his ploy. He really couldn't tell. She wasn't making much sense. The woman rarely did when she got this mad. Still, he had to calm her down and explain:

"I regret that I did not inform you. However, it was the best way to find your husband's attacker."

He hoped that his words would soothe her, but he doubted it. She would eventually forgive him when Minato was on his feet again. He just had to wait until then. Sadly his words didn't even make a dent in her rage. In fact, they seemed to fuel it.

"SO YOU ORDERED MY SON'S EXECUTION? HOW WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

Hiruzen had no idea what she was talking about. He had done no such thing. The child was innocent. That had already been proven. Naruto was not in control of himself when he attacked his father. Hiruzen would not harm that child. For his life was more important than even his own. All the village children were that important. No Hokage would cause undo harm upon a child if he could help it. Why would he do it to Naruto?

"Execution? Kushina, what are you talking about?"

Kushina stared right at him. She acted as if he knew what was going on.

"The ANBU tried to kill him tonight. It was lucky that I was there. Otherwise . . ." She trailed off for a moment then finally continued, "I want to know why you ordered his death. He's not responsible for this. You know that. It doesn't make any sense. You finally let me see him, then do you this. Why would you. . ."

Hiruzen cut her off. "I did no such thing. The ANBU were not acting on my orders. You have my word that it is true. I have no interest in harming Naruto. If they were my men then I will punish them. No ANBU should act without the command of their master. I will find them, I promise."

He did not know who attacked the boy, but he planned to find out. Such behavior not be tolerated. Naruto was not to be harmed. He suspected that what Kushina thought was his ANBU was actually Root. If it was then Hiruzen was right about Danzo. He had ordered this attack. Now he was trying to get rid of the evidence. It was unacceptable. The boy was innocent. He did not deserve this!

Hiruzen summoned Rabbit then ordered him to guard the boy. Naruto could not be left alone. The attacker would try again. He was certain of it. He had to protect the child. He informed Rabbit that only himself and Lady Kushina were allowed to see the boy. Anyone else was to be met with force. Meals were to be provided by the ANBU directly and the boy was to be monitored 24/7. No one would harm that boy any further.

Once Rabbit disappeared Kushina asked, "You really didn't know, did you?"

Hiruzen shook his head sadly. "No, Kushina. I did not."

Kushina titled her head to the side. She was confused as hell. "Then what were you going on about before?"

Hiruzen sighed. He had to tell her now. Reluctantly, he created a privacy seal and prepared himself for more yelling. This was not going to be pleasant.

* * *

_**Well that's it for a few weeks. How will Kushina take the news? Will she kill Lord Third? What will happen next? You will have to wait if you weeks to find out.**_


	70. Chapter 69 - Proof

So it's been quite sometime since my last chapter and for that I apologize. I had intended to come back about 2 to 3 weeks ago, but my personal life got in the way. As it always should be. As I said before my family and job obligations always comes first. I am happy to report that as of this date the first draft of the story is complete. It will take quite some time, but this story will finish. I have done everything in my power sure that.

With that in mind I have a question for all of you: What do I do next? Do I write another Naruto fanfic? Or do I write something else? I am open to suggestions. It will be quite some time before I write anything, but I am definitely interested in hearing about what you want to see. It does not have to be about Naruto. I am open to any suggestions. If I like your idea then I will add it to my list of fanfic ideas.

Another idea that I have is to write something completely different. Something completely original. I have done that before in the past, but I have nothing really that I can show you. Besides the fact that this would violate the terms of service for . I am supposed to keep to fanfics. That doesn't mean that I am against the idea of writing something original. Could be really interesting and challenging to do. Plus, it could be something that I could monetize. If I did monetize such a project, would you be open to purchasing it? Obviously, I couldn't post or sell it on , but it is something that I have considered. I am open to working on that. After working my ass off on "the Will of Fire," I realize that I could write a full length piece. It would just take a lot of time. If I put that kind of effort into something I hope that you would be interested in the end product. If not, it may not be worth doing.

Let me know what you think.

I have rattled on long enough about this. I want to get to the chapter. It is pretty long. Plus, I want to get to Review Section wrote a few weeks ago. So let's get cracking!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 69 - Proof_

Minato was horrified. _The ANBU attacked Naruto? _He never dreamed that of this could happen. He knew his men. They would not turn on his family so easily. It could have been a rogue ANBU, but it was highly doubtful. The ANBU were loyal to to a fault. They were the least likely to turn rogue and betray their village. All shinobi are throughly tested and evaluated _before _becoming ANBU. Anyone who proves likely to betray the Hokage are weeded out before training begins. Only certain shinobi are qualified to take the post. Those who waffle are not eligible to wear the mask. They must believe in their master above all else or they cannot become ANBU. They would _never_ turn on master easily. Nor would they harm his family _without _orders from their master. Some how Minato did not see Lord Third giving such an order. Especially when the child was already cleared any any wrongdoing. He would not do that. No Hokage ever would. The children were the Leaf's future. They had to be protected at any cost. This was not his predecessor's order.

_It's most likely that Danzo was the one who gave the order._ Danzo was the other one who could order the ANBU around. He had his own army of full of them that did not obey the Hokage. They acted only according to Danzo's whims. Nothing else mattered to them, not even the fate of the Leaf itself. Killing a child would mean nothing to them. They did not care about anything other than pleasing their master. That was the only thing that mattered to them. The rest was meaningless. After all their emotions have been washed away long ago. They were merely tools to be disposed of.

Such loyalty was a terrible thing when placed in the wrong hands. Danzo had his own agenda apart from the Leaf. His desire for power was a threat to all those who lived within the village walls. He would do anything to obtain power. He would not care if the village was destroyed as result. So long as he obtained the position of Hokage. That was all that mattered to him. Hurting a child such as Naruto would be no problem for him.

The man sickened him. Minato hated that man now more than ever. Suddenly, Minato was certain who sent those men. It all fit. Danzo had the means, the motive, and the ability to carry out such a plan. _His _ANBU could easily pass for the Hokage's. They would be given access to area _without _question_. _No one dared question the ANBU. Danzo could easily get his way. If Kushina wasn't there then Naruto would have died that night. For Danzo would not feel any shame in killing the boy. _Bastard!_ He thought. _If you are responsible for all this, I swear that I will kill you myself!_

He didn't want to stop Lord Third, but he had to know. "Lord Third, was Danzo responsible for the attack on my son?"

Hiruzen paused for a moment then gave him the saddest expression he had ever seen. "Yes, Minato he was." He continued:

_"It didn't take long to find out that he was responsible. We had one of the bodies of the ANBU who attacked him. It was clear that he was not one of our own. I did not recognize the man. Plus, his clothing and appearance suggested that he was part of the 'Foundation.' I did not confront Danzo with this just yet. I had to know for sure that he was behind this. I needed him to make a mistake. Then I would have him. So, I waited to see what would happen."_

_"While I waited I tried to piece together what I knew. There was one thing that bothered me more than anything else: Naruto was little threat to the man. The boy is only an Academy student. He could not harm Danzo if he tried. So, why try to kill him? It didn't make sense. Danzo was not that kind of fool. Doing so now would only draw attention to him. Unless he believed the boy knew something. Something we hadn't found. Suddenly, I realized that the boy was the key to all this!"_

Shortly after the boy was secured: Hiruzen and Inoichi paid Naruto a visit. Inoichi had already gone through the boy's mind but hadn't found anything useful. Whatever was used on him was no ordinary genjutsu. Inoichi would have found evidence of that of something like that. No, this genjutsu was stronger than that. The boy was still a danger to himself and his father. That was one of the many reasons why the boy was still being held prisoner.

He was allowed to see his mother. It was why Naruto was still alive right now. Kushina had protected her baby from the intruders. Naruto was no danger to his mother. He had not attempted anything that would suggest that he would harm others. In fact, there was no evidence of aggression anymore. It was like it had never happened. Unless you factored in the boy's remorse. Then he was a real danger to himself.

In the last few days since the attack Naruto hadn't been eating. Countless attempts had been made to make him eat. So far nothing worked. Naruto stubbornly refused to take in even one bite of food. An unnatural state for boy who adored food. It was another reason why he had allowed Kushina's visit. Hiruzen had hoped that she could get the boy to eat. That failed. Naruto would not listen to his mother either. He did not want to eat. Soon Hiruzen was going to have to step in and force feed the boy. Something that he did not want to do. However, he would not allow the boy to die. Not even by starvation. Naruto would live to see his father again. He would make that happen. Even if he had to fight the boy to do it.

He was willing to take his victories where he could. Naruto was still alive. His father was safe. And now he had an idea of what to look for. He directed Inoichi to look for Danzo's image in the boy's mind. That would help them find the information that he needed.

Upon reaching the boy's room they stopped to greet Rabbit. He informed the ANBU that they would be going in to see the boy. He ordered that no one enter while they were working. They were not to be disturbed. Then they entered the room.

Naruto was in a pitiful state. He was silent and sullen. His clothes were messy and unkept. It was clear that he had lost some weight. Untouched food sat a short distance away. Naruto wouldn't even look at it. Looking at the boy broke the old man's heart. No child should be like this. Minato wouldn't want to see him this way. Hiruzen vowed to do what he could for the boy and reunite the pair as soon as possible.

"Naruto." He said gently. "Naruto, Inoichi and I have come to visit you."

Inoichi crouched beside the boy. Rage, frustration, sadness, pity, and empathy played across the man's face. He remembered that Inoichi had a daughter the same age as Naruto. A daughter that he prized above all else. Plus, he had served with the boy's father. Inoichi considered Minato a close friend. He took this very personally. Almost as if this had happened to his daughter, not his friend's son. Inoichi wanted to find the one responsible just as much as Hiruzen did. Hopefully, today would be that day.

"Hello Naruto, how are you feeling today?" He spoke softly in order to no scare the boy. Naruto eyed the intruders. Upon recognizing them he relaxed slightly. He still did not answer. Then again the boy rarely talked lately. Yet another sign of the boy's disturbed state. It made an old man want to cry. No child should be like this. No child should.

If Inoichi was put off by the boy's state then he did not show it. He just sat down beside him. For several long minutes he spoke softly to soothe the boy. He did not begin until Naruto was ready. He made every effort _not_ to traumatize the boy any further. It was bad enough as it id. However, he knew his job. He had to get in to the boy's mind. He needed try to find what Lord Third was looking for. Only, he didn't want to harm the boy while doing it. He was tortured enough as it is.

Naruto wasn't an enemy. He was a child of the Leaf. He was innocent. He had done nothing wrong. He had merely been used as a tool to harm his father. He had not chosen this fate. Inoichi would not punish him for what he could not control. Instead, he opened his mind as gently as he could. He owed it to the boy's father to be as careful as he could be. It is what the Fourth Hokage would want if he was here to order it.

Only problem was that Inoichi was an interrogator not a therapist. He was far better at tearing down walls then patching them back up. On top of that, he worked primarily with adults not children. Meaning that the process was very slow going. He had to rely on his skills as a father and as a Yamanaka to gain the boy's trust. Then and only then would reenter his mind. Eventually, Naruto calmed down enough to begin digging deeper. He now had the boy's trust. That was huge. It would make it easier to find what he was looking for. It would also lessen the damage that he would cause.

Initially, he found all the same information that he found before: Naruto attacking his father. The boy trying to kill himself. It was all flat and colorless as if there were no emotions attached to his memories. Inoichi could feel the present-day Naruto screaming, but the Naruto from the scene did not feel anything. He did not care about his father or his own death. It was like watching a puppet show. One that he would never forget.

Inoichi moved on from that grizzly scene. After a minute or two he found what he was looking for:

"Lord Danzo found the boy at the end of classes that day. He showed Naruto the eye that he keeps under those bandages. It belongs to a Uchiha. He used it to cast a genjutsu that I have never seen before. He implanted the idea that he wanted to kill his father. Then he gave him the dagger. Afterwards, Naruto went straight to his father's office."

It was exactly as he feared. _Danzo, you traitor._ Hiruzen thought as Inoichi reported. He asked, "Why didn't you find this before?"

Inoichi looked at Naruto. "Naruto wasn't aware of the genjutsu. It pushed itself to the back of his mind. Only when I was looking for an image of Danzo did I find it. I did not think to suspect him. Nor did have I heard of a genjutsu such as this. This is completely new to me." He took a breath then added, "I am sorry, Lord Hokage."

Hiruzen shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Shisui had the power that you speak of. However, the man died before it could ever be used. I did not tell you of his power. Nor did I suspect Danzo of this or Shisui's murder. So, I left you in the dark. You could not know to look for this jutsu. I am the one to blame for that. You have my apologizes."

Inoichi asked, "So, what now?"

Hiruzen sighed. "I have no choice. I must arrest Danzo for treason."

Inoichi stared intently at the boy. "At least Minato will have justice at last." He noticed Hiruzen's reaction. He was hiding something. He inquired: **_He is dead, isn't he?_**

Hiruzen answered via their link: **_No, he is alive. His death was faked to find the traitor. Minato is very much alive._**

**_Does Kushina know?_**

Hiruzen shook his head. **_She already knows._**

**_She is going to kill you for this._**

"I know." Hiruzen said out-loud. "It was a risk that I was willing to take."

With that the meeting was over. Inoichi turned towards the boy. He said his goodbyes then left the room. Hiruzen remained for a moment longer then followed suit. He had a lot of work to do tonight.

* * *

**≠≠≠≠≠ Alley McNally's ≠≠≠≠≠**

**≠≠≠≠≠ ®eview ©orner ≠≠≠≠≠**

Yep, renamed it yet again. I just got bored with the old name. Who knows what I'll call it next. Let's go!

**≠≠≠≠≠ The ®eview ≠≠≠≠≠**

Chapter: 65 - Tough Questions

From: The Supreme Kitsune Sage

I hate to say this but I actually think Hiruzen's course of action is the only one available right now and Kushina MUST be kept in the dark for it to have any chance to work. main reason being her grief has to be genuine. another thing that might have to happen is a show trail and fake punishment for Naruto to give Donzo a false sense of security. very very cruel I know unforgivable ( most politics usually are ) and highly suicidal (considering who his mother is) but necessary to ensure maximum success against the like of mummy-teme. man he's even more slippery than hebi-teme. and the worst part is hes a extreme nationalist that plays a vital part for kohona's successes in the wars a necessary evil. anyway good chapter so far looking forward to the next one till next time TSKS out

**≠≠≠≠≠ The ®esponse ≠≠≠≠≠**

What I had Hiruzen do to Kushina was amazingly cruel but necessary. Under the circumstances he probably didn't have much other choice. Kushina could not know in order for the plan to succeed. Then again this is part of being a shinobi. It isn't a pretty and nice world to live in. I know that I have been accused of making the world a bit rosy (more on that later) but I can be a bit cruel. As I was to Kushina in this chapter. I did not enjoy doing that to her, but I did like the results. It definitely had intended effect. I just wish that I could have been nicer to her. She certainly deserved it.

As far as your idea for punishment for Naruto, I didn't honestly think of it. It is probably a much better idea than what I actually did. If I hadn't already written the rest of part one I would have used that idea. However, as is, it will not be included. I believe that I saved it to my fanfic ideas list. Yep, it's there. I don't know if I'll ever use it, but I have preserved the awesomeness forever. Thanks!

And how could I possibly forget your silly nicknames for Naruto characters. Even if I forget who came up with mummy-teme I have never forgotten it. How can I? It is that awesome! I may or may not have worked that into a chapter or two. Alas, I will not go into any further details. You'll have to stick around to find out. Thanks for reading!

**≠≠≠≠≠ The ®eview ≠≠≠≠≠**

Chapter: 66 - The Play's the Thing

From: Wacko12

so where is Naruto?

**≠≠≠≠≠ The ®esponse ≠≠≠≠≠**

I hope that this chapter has successfully answered that question. If it hasn't then I will tell you: He is in an cell within the interrogation forces headquarters. He is not restrained or being miss treated in any meaningful way. The door doesn't even have strong seals on it. It is a cell designed to hold high ranking shinobi who have been accused of a minor offense. AKA: those who are not a major flight risk. Think of it like white collar prison or the child hostage thing. (Look it up - it used to be a thing in ancient times with nobel families from around the world). The prisoner is well cared for and respected. They are just not allowed to leave. It's not exactly what is going on with Naruto, but it's the closest that I can get to it. He is well cared for and completely safe. Well, if you don't include Danzo that is. Bastard . . .

**≠≠≠≠≠ The ®eview ≠≠≠≠≠**

Chapter: 68 - The Other Shoe Will Fall

From: lizy2000

Damn it danzo time to order his execution! Thanks for updating!

**≠≠≠≠≠ The ®esponse ≠≠≠≠≠**

Would you believe that I do not like Danzo? I know, it's shocking! I am with you on rooting for his death. Frankly he deserved a more disgraceful death that he got in the series. I hope to rectify to rectify that situation. How do I do it? Well, you'll have to stay tuned to find out!

**≠≠≠≠≠ The ®eview ≠≠≠≠≠**

ANY CHAPTER

From: taran taran

Next place ;)

**≠≠≠≠≠ The ®esponse ≠≠≠≠≠**

So the first time I saw one of your reviews I thought that you made an error. That you used place instead of please. And since I was a generally nice person, I didn't mention it However, every single review is exactly the same. Just next, place, and smile. I think you smile, I really don't know. This is smile ":)". That's not what you do. In fact EmojiPedia doesn't even know what that Emoji is. Oh and yeah there is in an EmojiPedia - Ponder that for a moment. Yeah, pretty that's fucked up. If we have that many Emoji's and we do not understand and we need to stop using Emoji's. I guess it is the 21st-century version of shorthand. Oh well. Anyway, turan turan I love ya, but I won't mention this ever again. It is kind of funny that you copy and paste the same review over and over again, but there isn't much to say. I certainly can't commented about it again. Please do something else.

**≠≠≠≠≠ The ®eview ≠≠≠≠≠**

Chapter: 67 - Only One Suspect

From: a certain reading fan

What is the worst that can happen, oh wait, danzo running away and building a village to take over the leaf.

**≠≠≠≠≠ The ®esponse ≠≠≠≠≠**

You're so close to what actually happens. You're a little wrong, but I'm not gonna tell you how you're wrong. But you are. You'll have to wait and see what happens. However, I also like your idea. And while I didn't actually do what you suggested, I think I will add that to my ideas sheet. Thanks!

**≠≠≠≠≠ The ®eview ≠≠≠≠≠**

Chapter: 68 - The Other Shoe Will Fall

From: The gangsta of love

I hope that you'll go into detail about how that fight went down. I want to read about Kushina defending her baby. Considering just how much grief, and stress she needed to get out, I gotta imagine those so called Anbu got wrecked! I also want to see how Naruto is doing. You've been dropping details, that they couldn't get him out of the Genjutsu and that he's being heavily monitored but I actually want to see how he he's doing. You said he was in a trance like state. Does he move? Talk? get up to go pee? eat?

Enjoy your time off from writing this one and have fun with your other content.

**≠≠≠≠≠ The ®esponse ≠≠≠≠≠**

Thank you I did enjoy my time off. Except for I wasn't taking time off from writing. I was taking time off to write. Which I couldn't really do that much of while publishing chapters. I am so close to finishing Part Three that I could almost taste it!

This stuff that you are reading now with written well over six months ago. Yes there are dropped details, plot holes, and other general mistakes. It is extremely easy to do with a story of this length. I literally forget details that I have to later on correct. Which many times I don't do. Mind you, some were even written over a year ago. It is extremely easy to forget what I previously said. And then a plot hole is born. I try to plug as many of them as possible, but that is not always possible. Look at professional work as an example. It is not as easy to correct as one might expect.

As far as your idea, I love it! Sadly, I just don't have the time to do it. As part one's first draft is already complete. It does not include Kushina protecting her son directly. It is mostly because part one is primarily locked to Minato's perspective. If he didn't hear it, see it, or was in the room then it cannot happen on stage. The only exception is the story that we are going through right now. That is allowed because he is in the room with Lord Third while he is telling the story. That is the only reason we are getting any of the details of what happened. I had to lock the perspective to Hiruzen instead of Minato. It's not perfect, but it was a workaround. I do a similar thing in part two with Naruto. Then in part III I use a combination of the family's perspective. It's not perfect, but it is how this story is structured. It will not allow me to act on your idea. Sorry. However, I will save your idea onto my idea sheet. Thanks for reading!

_FINALLY, I WANTED TO ADD IN A CRITISM:_

I know that a lot of writers on do not like criticism. Quite frankly neither do I. However, I will never, ever stick my head in the sand. My story is far from perfect. It has many, many flaws. Some stem for my lack of resources. Others stem from my lack of time. Others still stem from a lack of experience. This is my first full length fic. There will be issues. I am an amateur working with a previously established story. I understand that my story will not work for everyone. I also understand that it is not at the same quality as a professional work. I accept that. In fact, I even embrace it. I write this fic for the fun of it. If you enjoy it then yay! If you don't then I understand. There are plenty of other fish out there. I will not take it personally if you don't like it. Nor will I delete a negative review. I may even post your review during my review corner. Why you may ask? Because I respect all of you who take the time to respond. So long as your comments are not abusive I will leave them as is. Your voice deserves to be heard. I love you all. Even those who simply follow and favorite. You guys are still awesome. This negative review is for you:

**≠≠≠≠≠ The ®eview ≠≠≠≠≠**

Chapter: 24 - You can't avoid your wife

From: Mezzer 5.2

Hello! I tried to get in to your story because I always love a good Minato/Kushina alive, but unfortunately, I'm having a lot of difficulty believing your Minato character. Yes, you've made him more human with his own character flaws, but I feel you've highlighted too many of his weaknesses in his logic or his thinking. It's a little difficult to believe the Sandaime would have selected this character depiction of Minato as the Yondaime. Happy writing and good luck with your story.

**≠≠≠≠≠ The ®esponse ≠≠≠≠≠**

Thanks for reviewing, I am sorry that you did not enjoy my story. I hope that you find my suggestion helpful. If not, good luck and happy reading! I appreciate the time and effort you took for you to write that review. Take care!

Well that's it for now. I have rambled on for far too long. I do not like to go this long with my responses. However I wanted you to know that I love your faces. (I didn't steal that or anything!) See you next week!


	71. Chapter 70 - The Downfall of Danzo

Hey all it's Alley here! It's time for a chapter of the Will of Fire. I am about to head to work, but I figured that I'd post a chapter anyway. I already have all the hard work done. And since I want to get done with part one as soon as possible – I figured I might as well post another chapter.

One thing that I wanted to mention again is that I am interested in hearing from you! I want to hear what you want to see in an upcoming fanfic. And while that fanfic will not materialize with in the next month or two I am still interested in seeing what you want. I am also still interested in finding out whether or not you are interested in reading something that I could actually sell. As always, this story will be 100% free, but it is an idea. Let me know what you think!

With that in mind let's get onto the chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 70 - The Downfall of Danzo_

Hiruzen had to work fast. He had to find Danzo before he knew that he was looking for him. Otherwise, he would be nearly impossible to find. So, instead of sending masses of ANBU looking for him he sent one: Raven. He just ordered to take Danzo to the Hokage's office. He was not told why. Raven just brought the man to his office then left. Hiruzen was waiting for him there. There were plenty of guards hiding in case there was a problem. They would restrain him the moment Hiruzen gave the word. He did not want to arrest Danzo immediately though. There was something he had to find out first. He needed to know why he betrayed the village that he had served for so many years. Then he would arrest him.

Within twenty minutes Raven had returned with Danzo by his side. Danzo did not seem to know that Hiruzen knew the truth. That would come out soon enough. For now, he wanted to play along for a bit. Hiruzen rose and greeted him as he always did. He was careful not to show his hand just yet. Danzo was understandably angry about his late night summons. Especially since he was not told why. The man played along though. Since he believed that his victory was assured. Danzo did not want to be here. He made sure that Hiruzen knew that. He also hinted at his lack of respect for his old friend. Something that made Hiruzen even more angry. His friend had truly gone off the deep end. Still, he kept his cool and continue as if the last minute or so never happened.

"I apologize for summoning you so late, but I needed to ask you a couple of questions."

Danzo now was on the defensive. "Really? You have no authority to ask me questions anymore, '_old friend_'. The Fourth Hokage is dead. And your time is long over, Sarutobi."

Hiruzen chucked, "That is true. I am an old man past his prime. Just as you are, Danzo." He looked wistful as he lectured the man, "It is time for a new generation to take over. Just as it has in the past. The old gives away to the new. It was the way for Lord First and Second as it will be one day for Lord Fourth. He will give his title to one he finds worthy."

Danzo interrupted his speech, "You forget that Lord Fourth is dead. The fifth Hokage will be named tomorrow."

Hiruzen glared at Danzo. It held a sense of superiority that he hated so much. One could almost whither in it's glare. Danzo had seen it too many times. Every time he saw it he lost. Danzo had a sinking feeling that Hiruzen might know the truth. _He knows something._

"Is he really dead?" He asked as if he was challenging a student in class. "I'm not so sure."

"Yes, he is." Danzo barked. "You were there right along with me when he died. Or don't you remember that?"

"Oh, I suppose then he must be dead. After all, we all saw it. And everything we see must be real."

_What did that old coot do?_ Danzo thought miserably. Clearly, Hiruzen was up to something, but wasn't ready to reveal it just yet. He would have to play along for now. "What did you do?"

Hiruzen feigned confusion as he responded to his old friend's demand. "Me? Nothing. I have been simply trying to deal with a difficult situation. However, my men may have faked Minato Namikaze's death."

"Hiruzen!" Rage oozed off the man. For a man who controlled an emotionless army it was funny how little self-control he really had. He shouldn't have allowed himself to fly off the handle like that. Even if he had lost the game. It was not becoming of a shinobi. Still, Hiruzen was barely affected by his friend's rage. It was all part of being the Hokage. You had to deal with the dirty work. Besides, he had already dealt with a monster. Kushina Uzumaki did not take the truth well. Hiruzen had actually feared for his life. This was nothing compared to that. He could deal with this fool. Danzo would not win.

"Lord Fourth is weak, but stable. I have been assured that he will recover soon. There will be no need for a new Hokage tomorrow. Minato will resume his duties as soon as he is able. That is _unless_ something were to happen to him. But that wouldn't happen, would it?"

Sarutobi looked Danzo in the eye once again. He dared him to try something. If Danzo tried to leave then he would be dead. If he continued with his threats then he would be arrested. He was no fool. He knew that Sarutobi would never tell him this without a reason. He would not reveal his deception unless he had what he was looking for. He must have proof of his treachery. Otherwise they would not be having this conversation.

"No, it won't." He gave in.

The jig was up. Danzo knew that he would never escape this room. Hiruzen would make sure of that. Trying something now would only end in death. He could feel the rage of the ANBU around him. They were looking for an excuse, any excuse to kill him. If he wanted to live then he couldn't resist. He would have to bide his time and wait. That is, assuming he got an chance to escape. That wasn't a guarantee at the moment.

"Good because I will not tolerate any resistance. We know you killed Shisui. We know what you did to the Namikaze boy. You used him to try and assassinate his father. Only it failed miserably. Naruto was a poor choice Danzo. You should have known that."

Hiruzen walked up to the man. He placed his hand on his shoulder. "I wish that it didn't have to be this way, my friend. We should have been watching over the next generation together. Instead, you will pay the price for treason."

He lifted his hand and in it's place a seal burned into his skin. It became so very hard to use his chakra. In the next second, A series of seals scrolled across his skin. Further weakening the man. This was it: It was truly over. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was his friend's sad face.

* * *

_**So, that's it for Danzo! Well, sorta, he has actually a little more to do but his goals and ambitions are all dashed. Poor dude, right? Nah, he's pretty shitty. He deserves everything he got. Enjoy your holiday and see you next week!**_


	72. Chapter 71 - Kushina Uzumaki

OK. And I could wait until tomorrow to post another chapter, but I won't. I just don't feel like it. I have lots of stuff ready to go and I want to get to part two as soon as possible. So I will post yet another chapter of the Will of Fire now! I might post my regularly scheduled chapter tomorrow. I don't know – it's down to how I feel. At least I won't flood your inbox like somebody did to mine recently. And I still haven't gotten around to reading a single chapter of "celestial heartbeat. It's just too much at once! Anyway, that's a tangent. Let's get on the chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 71 - Kushina Uzumaki_

With Danzo out of the way and Minato now 'safe' from assassination Hiruzen turned towards other matters. He had a coup to put an end to and a hero to resurrect. One might want to rest for a bit, but he couldn't. His work was far from done.

Hiruzen already had a visit from his old teammates. They arrived not long after Danzo's arrest. The council members were understandably shocked and enraged. Only after he told them the truth did they quiet down. The proof was there. The evidence collected by Inoichi, Kakashi, and Itachi did not lie. Danzo was a traitor. He deserved a traitor's fate. There was nothing that they could do to save him. His fate was sealed the moment he plotted to kill the Hokage.

Hiruzen did not wish to become Hokage again. He made that clear after they tried to get him to take it back. The only way that he could shut them up was to tell them that Minato was still alive. He told them of his condition and location. So that they could see for themselves that Minato was alright. Hiruzen had no intention of taking the job away from the man. He was glad to help out when needed, but become Hokage again - no. That was best left to the next generation. He did not want _any_ part of it.

As soon as he got rid of them he went to see Kushina. She hadn't returned since yesterday. It made sense, but he needed to tell her the whole truth. Earlier he had only told her what she needed to know at the time. That Naruto _wasn't_ responsible and that he did not send those men. Hiruzen had no intention of punishing the boy. That would just be cruel. He would much rather punish the man responsible than Minato's son. He hoped that she believed him on that. He wasn't so sure. He had told her so little that she may not have believed him. Then again he was still hiding so much. It was understandable that she didn't believe him.

Now he planned to come clean. He needed to beg her forgiveness. He thought of Kushina like a daughter. He hated seeing her in so much pain. Especially when he was the one who inflicted it upon her. He had to do something to undo the damage. He wanted to reunite the family once again. It was only right. Of course, it didn't hurt that he needed her too. She was key to ending the coup. Hiruzen needed her cooperation. In the end, her forgiveness was the next step to ending the coup peacefully as possible.

Kushina greeted him quietly then let him in. She guided him to the same table where they discussed Naruto's birth so long ago. It was hard to believe that it was already seven years since that fateful night. Seven years since the day that a Masked Man tried to rip the Ninetails from her and destroy the village. Now, he was back here to discuss more unpleasant things. Hiruzen couldn't help but think about the irony. Kushina was not going to be happy. She may not even forgive him. It was a risk that he was going to have to take.

She served him tea that she had recently made. She commented,

"I don't even know why I made this. No one is going to drink it. After all, Minato is not home. He loves this stuff. Me? I hate it! It's disgusting! Give me a good beer anytime. It's better than this shit." Kushina looked down at the teapot. "Yet, everyday I make this swill. So, that he'll have it when he comes home for lunch." Tears threatened to break free, "He loves tea. I guess I love it too." She finally started to cry. "It always brought me my husband. Now, I don't know why I bother. He's not coming home anytime soon. At least he's alive, I know. I'm relieved, but . . ."

"Kushina . . ." He interjected.

Kushina cut him off. "At least tell me that you found that Son of a Bitch."

"I did."

A small sigh escaped her lips before she sat down. "Good." She locked eyes with him. "Now, who was it? Who did this?"

He hesitated for a moment then finally told her. "Danzo."

"DANZO? WHAT?" She seemed more shocked than angry. That would not last, but it was a strange moment indeed. She whispered, "Are you sure?"

"I'm afraid I am."

Silence enveloped the room. For several seconds no one even moved. He expected her to blow up, but he didn't expect her to stay so quiet for so long. It was unnatural. He braced for impact as she finally blew up. She went on for several minutes about castrating the man and forcing him to eat his own balls before finally calming down. Frankly, her discourse was unnerving to say the least. It made him worry about himself. What if the woman tried it on him? He wasn't so sure that he could avoid the jinchuriki anymore. She might actually get him. He decided to tread carefully for a while with her. One could never be to safe with Kushina Uzumaki. He finally said, "He _will_ be punished. However, I would like to leave that in the hands of your husband. It's only fair that he decide his fate."

Kushina nodded. "I hope that Minato will let me do the honors."

Hiruzen gave her a polite smile. "I am sure he will." He paused for a moment then added, "I am sorry for lying to you, Kushina. If there was any other way . . ."

"But you couldn't." She interrupted. "I know. I understand. I'm still a shinobi, y'know. I get it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. Really, I am. Just drop it already."

Hiruzen wanted to say something, but in the end decided not to. Kushina was not interested in listening right now. Maybe later she would be open to his apologizes, but not now. Not while she was still in crisis mode. He decided not to push things. She would open up to him or not. It was up to her. Personally, he wanted her to get it out of her system. That way they could get to work. That was not always the way it went with Kushina Uzumaki. It could go so very differently. He just had to wait and see.

"Thank you." Kushina stood up and put the tea kettle back on the stove. She never actually gave him any tea. Hiruzen didn't say anything about it. The woman was not in her right mind. It was best not to bother her about it. He didn't really any tea anyway. She stopped for a moment then added. "I told Naruto that his father had died." She started to cry. "What kind of mother am I?"

"A very good one. The best one that Naruto will ever" He stood up. "It's not your fault. _I_ led you to believe that he was dead. The blame stays with me. _Not_ you."

"I know that." She closed her eyes. "That still doesn't change the fact that I _told_ him that his father _is_ dead. Naruto _thinks_ that he _killed_ his father. _I can't_ undo that! I _can't_!"

She started to cry again. This time Hiruzen held the woman in his arms in an attempt to comfort her. For the millionth time, he wished that Minato was here instead of him. That man understood Kushina better than anyone else. He could calm her down no matter what. He would know what to do. Alas, Hiruzen was not Minato Namikaze. He was not her husband. Nor was he the woman's father. He simply was not equipped to deal with this. So, he did the next best thing. He waited. And waited Eventually, she cried herself out. It was awkward and more than a little embarrassing, but he stayed there for as long as she needed them. He had caused this pain. He had to try to heal it. It was only right. Eventually, she slowly stopped crying. Once her tears became sobs he let her go.

She wiped her eyes then asked, "We don't have time for this, do we?"

"I am afraid that we do not. I know that you and Minato were working together to stop this coup. He may not be able to do anything right now, but you can. Please tell me what happened that night. What did you and Minato agree to? Do I have the cooperation of Fugaku Uchiha or not? Please tell me!"

She nodded. "You do. They agreed to help us stop the coup." She paused for a moment. "Only, the plan won't work now. Minato is incapacitated. We need a new plan."

Hiruzen nodded. "I understand. Perhaps, we can come up with a new plan. Tell me what you discussed that night

She told him the details of that night and their agreement. After she was done he said, "I see. I believe I can work with that agreement. I may not be able to use the Flying Raijin, but I am quite strong. We can stop the coup. I just need a little cooperation from them."

"What do you need?"

He thought about it for a second then told her, "A small group of loyal Uchiha to meet us at there. I believe that Itachi knows where they are. If we surprise them then we can take down without too much bloodshed."

She steeled herself. "Alright then. Let's get to it!" She sounded almost chipper now.

"We strike tonight. Let them know."

Kushina nodded, "Minato risked everything for this. I won't let it end like this. I'll make sure that they know. This won't be for nothing!"

* * *

_**So Kushina made up with a Lord Third. Well sorta. At least they are willing to work with each other. That's good, right? See you next time!**_


	73. Chapter 72 - Unity

So, Monday never happened. However, since I posted two chapters this weekend, I figured that it would be okay. You had enough Will of Fire for the weekend. Now, it's Tuesday, and I would like to get another chapter out there. I really do want to finish part one soon as possible. We are almost there. Including the epilogue, there are exactly 3 chapters left. Then we move onto part two. I want to get there as soon as possible. So, let's get on the chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 72 - Unity_

Minato felt so darned guilty. He knew that it was stupid, but he couldn't help it. His family went through all this because of his incompetence. He should have protected them from his enemies. Whether they were from outside the village or from within. He should have protected them. He hated putting his family through this horror. He knew that they suffered a great deal. He should have prevented it from ever happening. _Stop it, Minato! This wasn't your fault!_

Technically, Danzo was the one who was responsible. He tore Minato's family apart. He hurt Naruto and made Kushina cry. He ended up making the coup that much more difficult to end. This was all true yet he couldn't stop beating himself up. For it was Minato that allowed Danzo to continue roaming free. He should have stopped him years ago with the incident with Kakashi. He didn't and that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

He was also determined to punish Danzo for this. He would not repeat his mistake again. He would not allow Danzo to roam free anymore. He would die by his hand and his hand alone. It was the least that he could do for his family. He was their protector. He would protect them. Danzo would _never_ lay a hand on them anymore. He would be stopped once and for all.

Minato wanted to leave this hospital room now. He had important things to do. He couldn't sit around here all day chatting. Only, Lord Third had not finished his story. He knew the man too well. Hiruzen would not allow Minato to leave until it was over. Luckily, it was reaching it's end. They were almost to the battle with the Uchiha. Lord Hiruzen just needed to explain how that ended. Then Minato could go. At least that's what he hoped would happen. It was not clear just yet. He had to wait until the story was over to find out. He just needed to be patient:

_"I turned my attention towards the coup. I had already wasted too much time dealing with Danzo. I had to act fast. I gathered my teams carefully. They were a mixture of the ANBU and jonin that I trusted most to help Fuagku's group. They were the best at countering genjutsu or striking quickly. I did not want a prolonged assault. I needed to keep the casualties to a minimum."_

_"Your wife helped coordinate our efforts. Kushina kept order everyone in line. I didn't have to do much. She didn't care if they were Uchiha or not. She kept them in line. No one questioned her. No one wanted to risk the her wrath. It was amazing. She was amazing! I wish that she could lead more teams like this one."_

Kushina somehow keep to wrangle the teams together. They may not be very happy with each other very much but at least they weren't fighting anymore. Assuring that the operation could succeed. Kushina, for her part, appeared to be completely normal. One would hardly know that she broke down just a short time ago. She put on a brave face and went on with her work. She would let her husband down. She would make this operation succeed if it was the last thing she did. She just needed to work harder! Despite her efforts Hiruzen could see the cracks in her facade. Cracks that only people who knew her well could see. Cracks that he hoped none of the other shinobi here noticed. If they did then they might have no listened to her.

His men were stretched thin. He chose his best and his brightest to go on the offensive while leaving the rest to guard the village. He even had pulled the guard protecting his successor. Itachi was was needed to help cement this partnership. No one else would do. He was a huge asset to Kushina's efforts to keep everyone in line. The boy was far more useful out here then by Minato's side. He had to help. There was no other way.

Hiruzen was able to send Jiraiya to guard Minato. His student was one of the few people in the world that could keep Minato there. His successor was in no shape to participate in this fight. He had to stay out of it. Knowing Minato, that would be next to impossible. So, Hiruzen sent Jiraiya. He could keep him in line. That is if the man ever woke up. It had been a while since the last time he did that. Still, Minato was getting better. The doctors insisted that his condition was improving.

Focusing on the matter at hand, Lord Third made sure that everyone was ready. Once they were ready he gave the signal. They headed out towards the Uchiha's compound. The teams followed him closely until they reached the location. They headed straight towards the meeting spot. Itachi had reported that they were using an old temple as a meeting place. The conspirators were gathered there tonight to prepare for their final strike. Only they were a too late. The enemies were ready first. They did not know what awaited them.

The teams waited for the rebels to leave the temple. As per Fugaku's request, they would not enter the area. Nor would they damage it. This site was sacred to the Uchiha. It could not be touched. They waited for what seemed like an eternity! Finally, the group left the temple. Now was their chance to strike!

The battle was fierce but quick. Each one of the rebels was a powerful and accomplished shinobi of their own right. It was not easy to take them down. Especially when they had to pull their punches. Hiruzen had made it clear that he wanted them alive. They were still of the Leaf. They would not kill them if they could help it. That way they could punished properly later on. So, the attackers held back. Which made things so much more difficult.

It was loud and flashy battle. Pure chaos reigned for several minutes as the rebels fought back. For a moment it seemed that the rebels would win! They were strong. Hiruzen lost track of how many times genjutsu was cast on him. For an observer this battle was both beautiful and terrifying. It was reminiscent of the Third Great Ninja War. It was hard to believe that everyone was from the same village. It was something to behold.

In the middle of it rose a terrifying creature. Kushina Uzumaki roared then smashed her enemies into the ground. Her hair rose like a creature from the black lagoon. It almost as if she was using some form of genjutsu! She beat the rebels within a inch of their life while managing to keep the squads going. With her on their side, how could they lose?

Finally, the battle ended and the rebels were restrained. There many injuries on both sides but no deaths. Seals were placed on the vanquished rebels and the injured were carted off to the hospital. It was finally over! The village was safe for now.

Hiruzen felt more tired than he had ever been before. He wanted his successor out of his bed and back in the hotseat. That way he could finally go back to resting. He was truly too old for this. Sadly, that would have to wait. Minato was in no shape to start working again. Hiruzen would have to wait. He may not be able to heal his successor but at least he return the village to him in one piece. That was something to be grateful for.

* * *

_**So Hiruzen's story finally ended. But how will part one end? Keep reading to find out!**_


	74. Chapter 73 - The Lost Boy

All right it's Thursday and I'd like to post another chapter. My goal is to post the last chapter (which would be the epilogue) on Monday. To get that done I need to post two more chapters before then. So, there will be this chapter and then one more before Monday. I don't really feel like going on for a long time today so I won't. Enjoy the chapter!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 73 - The Lost Boy_

As Hiruzen finished his story Minato got out of his bed. It had been over an hour since Lord Third had first started talking. Now he was more anxious than ever to get moving. While everything did still hurt he could manage. He just needed to fight off the dizziness. That's all. He had been out of the action for far too long. He hated being used as a pawn almost as much as he hated being protected like a child. Neither suited Minato one bit. He wanted to get going. His family needed him. He couldn't stay here anymore.

Hiruzen noticed his successor's sudden hurry. He understood his feelings. In fact, he would feel the same way if their roles were reversed. He was still a Hokage and a father. Even if he was a grandfather now. He did not like sitting on the sidelines while his family suffered. Hiruzen understood far too well Minato's feelings. He knew that his successor should rest. There was no way that Minato was ready to take on his duties once again. He needed to heal. Only, none of that mattered. Minato would press on anyway. He was the Fourth Hokage. He would find a way. It was far better to support him then fight him. That way the fool would be less likely to hurt himself. He needed his friend's help.

So, Hiruzen gave way. He nodded to the younger man then stepped aside. Minato took a few moments to gather himself then he disappeared. Hiruzen would pretend that he didn't notice his former subordinate's departure. He would play dumb for as long as he could. That way the medical staff would have a harder time locating their patient. Not that Minato needed much help in that regard. He could do most of that on his own. He wasn't called the Yellow Flash for nothing! Still, Hiruzen was all too happy to help. It might even be fun.

It wasn't like he didn't know where Minato was going. The man was easy to predict if you understood his priorities. Family _always _came first with him. It was part of the reason why Hiruzen choose the man to succeed him. He would always consider the wellbeing of his family first. All other priorities came second. If a part of his family was suffering then he would be there. As he would for any member of his family, be it biological or not. All those who lived within the Leaf were his kin. In others, Minato was the perfect Hokage. He never once doubted his choice to succeed him.

Hiruzen settled down into the nearby chair. _Perhaps, I should take a nap. That would be nice._ Minato would take things from here. There was no need for further intervention. Soon he could relax and enjoy his retirement once again. _I can't wait. _He closed his eyes. The day was beautiful that he couldn't help drifting. The man was tired after all! He barely even noticed the man's departure. Sleep called to him. Lord Third couldn't resist any further. So, he drifted off and left Minato to his own devices.

As for Minato, he went to see his son. Naruto was still locked up inside the Interrogation Force's headquarters. Something Minato planned to fix as soon as possible. The room in which they held him was one of their better rooms. It was a low security room. Only a locked door and a barred windowsill kept the occupant inside. It was sparsely furnished, but everything was responsibly comfortable. This room was reserved for those whom the village did not want to treat too badly. It preserved a measure of dignity that the other cells did not. It was the best case scenario under the circumstances. Minato made a note to thank Inoichi for making sure that Naruto was cared for. This wasn't his fault. He shouldn't be punished for it.

Minato moved as carefully and slowly as he could. He did not want to startle his son if he could help it. So far Naruto hadn't noticed him. He just kept staring out the window. His father noticed that he had dropped a few pounds. Not a good sign to say the least. _Naruto . . ._ For second he worried that the guards had been poorly treating him. Then he saw the tray on the table. It was a healthy and balanced meal worthy of feeding a child. They weren't skimping on the food. That wasn't it. It just wasn't being eaten that's all. A disturbing fact that Hiruzen had left out of his tale. _It's worse than I thought._

Naruto finally noticed him. Slowly, his eyes shifted to look at the intruder. Then after realizing who it was he bolted out of his chair. Naruto began to back away from him. Clearly, he had not been told that his father was still alive. Minato was going to have to as calm and gentle as he could. He gave him one of his best smiles and said, "Hey son, It's me, your father."

That pushed Naruto over the edge. He released a blood-curdling scream then fell down! Minato tried to calm him down, "Naruto, Naruto, It's alright! I'm not going to hurt you!" It didn't seem to work very well. Naruto carried on without stopping for one second

The door opened and Rabbit raced in - weapon drawn. Upon seeing his master he stopped. He was completely confused. The man he thought was dead was before him. It didn't make any sense. Rabbit was clearly not told of his condition. Minato faced the ANBU then tried to convince him that he was real. "Rabbit, it's me. It really is."

Rabbit didn't back down, but he didn't move either. Everything told him that this was really Minato, but he couldn't take the chance. He could not allow his master's son to be harmed. He was ready to fight and die if he had to, but he was unsure. If this really was Minato Namikaze then it would be treason. If it wasn't then he had to act. He just didn't know which one it was. So, he remained where he was. Ready for anything. He needed to be convinced to back off.

"Rabbit, Stand down!" Minato snapped. A second later he softened his tone, "Hayate, please."

Rabbit's eyes widened. Few knew his true name. Only his master was allowed to use it while Hayate wore the mask. Either this man was crazy or he was truly was his master. He choose to believe the latter. Every fiber of being told him that this was real. Minato Namikaze was alive. He truly wanted to believe that. It would the mean the world to him if it was. It had to be true! There was no other explanation.

So, Hayate sheathed his sword and bowed. There was a powerful barrier in place. Something that could not be easily taken down. No one could have gotten in that easily. At least not without him noticing. Yet it was undisturbed. That was a feat worthy of his master. Lord Fourth could get past _any_ barrier. This had to be real. _I am such a fool._

"Rabbit, thank you."

His master meant every word. Hayate had rushed in to protect his son. He was even willing to fight him to protect Naruto. That would not be quickly forgotten. His son was his most precious thing in his life. Minato would do anything to protect him. Anyone who felt the same way earned a great deal of respect from him. He would reward Rabbit later on for this. It was only right. Loyalty was to be celebrated. He could not ignore his subordinate. That was not the kind of leader he was.

Rabbit bowed then left. He would leave the boy in his master's hands. Maybe Lord Fourth could do something. It hurt to watch the boy like this. Maybe his master could do something. If Naruto kept at it he would die. That would break his heart. Naruto was like a little prince to them. They did not want him to waste away. That was too cruel. _Good luck, Lord Fourth._

Minato turned back towards his son. It was going to take a while to convince Naruto that he was real. Then they would work on eating. Minato would force his son to eat if he had to. He hoped that it was not necessary. It was far better if Naruto ate on his own accord. This was going to take quite some time to accomplish. Fortunately, he had all the time in the world. He was 'dead' after all.

* * *

_**So now you see how distressed Naruto was. It kinda hurt to write that chapter, but I like the end result. So I guess Naruto suffers. See you next time!**_


	75. Chapter 74 - Going Home Again

So this is it – the final chapter of the Will of Fire, part one. After this there is only an epilogue then we move on to part two. All that will happen Monday. So keep your eyes peeled. In the meantime out the final chapter of the Will of fire Part one.

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Chapter 74 - Going Home Again_

A couple of hours later Minato appeared at home with Naruto in his arms. He had just spent the last few hours trying to get Naruto to eat. He didn't feel great, but he was dedicated to staying by his side as he cried. Naruto needed that very badly. Pain didn't matter. His son was what mattered. He was happy to remain by side. It was his duty as his father after all. Once Naruto finally ate something Minato decided that it was time to go home. There he could be safe. He could recover in peace.

Minato was satisfied with his progress. So far, Naruto had not tried to kill himself. Which suggested that he had overcome the programming. _Maybe the jutsu doesn't work if the target is aware of the jutsu._ Minato guessed. To be honest, he didn't fully understand Shisui's power. It was possible that it was that simple. It was possible that it wasn't. He just didn't know. Minato hoped that it was. That way they could go back to the way things were. Naruto could be happy and Minato could fully trust his son again. He wanted that more than anything else.

Naruto wasn't in control of his actions that day. That choice was made for him. In order to trust him again Minato needed to know that all traces of the genjutsu were gone. Inoichi could help him with that. But that could wait. What mattered was that Naruto was on the road to recovery. Minato thought, _I love you my son._

When he thought of Danzo his rage started to boil. He had done the unforgivable: He had used his son to attack him. That would _never_ be excused. He would see to it that Danzo died by his hand. He would _never_ touch his son again. Hell would freeze over before then. No one hurt his family and got away with it. Danzo should have attacked him directly. He would have respected that. He still would have killed him, but at least he would not hate him. Now he would kill him slowly. _Damm you Danzo!_

Naruto had long fallen asleep. It had been a long day. It was good that he was finally sleeping. It was partially why he took him home. He wanted Naruto to finally sleep in his own bed again. It was time for him to come home. He started up the stairs to take Naruto to bed when he was stopped. There was Kushina in all her glory standing before him. "They're looking for you, y'know." She mockingly teased. She smiled, "And for him too."

Minato returned her smile, "Let them. We're not going anywhere." He resumed his climb.

Upon reaching the top Kushina stopped him. She looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms. She loved that little boy so much that it hurt. A sad smile crept across her face. "He is really sorry about what happened, y'know."

Minato looked down at the boy he held. "I know." His voice came out only as a whisper. "It wasn't his fault. I've tried to tell him that. He wouldn't believe me though. This is more my fault than Naruto's. I should have protected him." He kissed his son's head. "Forgive me."

Kushina smacked him in the head. She lectured, "It's not your fault either, y'know! Minato you can't protect him from everything! No matter how hard you try he's going to get hurt sometimes. That's just the way it works."

Minato stared at his wife. _I know that she's right, but she didn't have to hit me!_ Minato thought as he laughed nervously. A weight was lifted from his shoulders. His son was growing up. There was nothing that he could do about that. _One day you'll become a shinobi. And on that day, I will not always be able to protect you._ He looked back at his son. _I guess we'd better much sure that you can take care of yourself by then._

Minato continued on to Naruto's room. He placed the boy in his bed then tucked him in. He gave him one final kiss and left the room. Once that was done his pain returned to him threefold. He had been ignoring it for too long. Now he was paying for it. The poison had ripped him apart. It was foolish to be moving so soon. He knew that. He was not going to leave Naruto like that. That would never happen. Not so long as he called himself Naruto's father. Now that Naruto was taken care of Minato could not his pain any longer. He had to rest.

Kushina watched her husband with increasing concern. It was clear that he was in pain. She could see that the moment he showed up. Now it was getting worse. _Minato, you idiot!_ She mentally admonished him. _You shouldn't be up yet._

Kushina had lost him once, she didn't want to lose him again. He would rest even if it killed him. She would force him to bed if she had to. That much she promised herself. Minato was just as stubborn as herself. He would not rest if his life depended on it. Not if he had work to do. _Why did I marry a work-a-holic?_ She asked herself as she rushed to his side.

Minato tried to push the pain aside so he could get to walk, but he failed. Sleep tried to reclaim him as his wife reached his side. He felt her support his weight as she guided him towards their bed. He numbly obeyed her as she lowered him down to the bed. They were home. They were safe. Everything would be okay. Those thoughts comforted him as sleep finally took him once again. Things would be okay. He could sleep.

Minato still wore the hospital gown that they had put on him. He hadn't even taken the time to change. It was so obvious that they hadn't let him out of the hospital that it was ridiculous. But Minato couldn't wait. He had to help his son. Everything else didn't matter. It was one of the many reasons why she loved him so much. He was selfless to the point of insanity. No one should push themselves like this. He was an idiot. But he was her idiot. That would never change.

_Don't change, okay Minato?_ She thought as she laid down beside him. She could use the rest too. The events of the last few days had drained her. She wanted to be in the arms of the man she loved. Her family was whole again. Everything would be okay. The rest didn't matter. They were finally home again. Relief washed over her as she started to fall asleep.

"Thank god." She whispered as sleep finally took her.

* * *

_**Well that's it! Part one is complete. I will be posting the epilogue Monday, but the main story is done. There will be three chapters posted on Monday so I want to apologize ahead of time for that. I'll see you in a couple days!**_ Alley.


	76. Epilogue - The Snake's Den

So this is it, the epilogue of the Will of Fire, part one. With this "chapter" I officially end this part of the story. There will be new chapters beyond this point. I will come back later on to redo the first seven or eight chapters, but that will be at a later date. So while I will be marking this story complete, know that there will be some upcoming chapters sometime in the near future. When that will be, I do not know. It is a side project that is not of a high-priority. It will be done but almost everything else takes priority. Sorry.

One final note before I get on to the chapter: For those of you who are following this story and not me. This story will be marked complete as of today. There will be no further chapters. This does not mean that the story does not continue. It only means that I am moving on to a new story file. I am treating the parts more like volumes in a trilogy over one big story. If you want to continue to read the story you will need to follow the new one. Better yet: Follow me as an author. That way you do not have to deal with this anymore. Plus, you will be updated on all new stories produced by me. Quite an bargain if you ask me.

All right, that is enough talking. Let's get on to the epilogue!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Epilogue - The Snake's Den_

Danzo stood before an outlandish cave. _It is like the fool to hide in the place like this._ Danzo thought as he investigated the entrance. Yes, his target was here alright. Orochimaru definitely hid in this god-forsaken place. It was the kind of place a snake would love to live in. Cool, damp, and underground. Only no snake would be caught dead here. It was far too ordinate for their tastes. Orochimaru was a different matter. He loved places like this. It was perfect for him. The place really reeked of the man.

He thought back to six months ago when his men broke him out of his cell. They had saved him from execution. Which that brat, the Fourth Hokage, was sure to carry out. He was once the king of Leaf. Now he was rat crawling around a sewer. It was ridiculous! He was saving the Leaf before that brat was born. He did not deserve this fate. It was so infuriating that it hurt.

Danzo had to admit the truth: The bastard had really gotten him. There was no denying it. He was guilty of treason. Even if his heart was in the right place. He had used the son to try to kill the father. That had been proven. Now, Danzo could never go back. Not so long as either Minato Namikaze or Hiruzen Sarutobi lived. He would only be executed as a traitor. Lord Fourth had made sure that he understood that. He even visited Danzo personally to tell him. He could feel the bastard's desire to kill him. It oozed from every ounce of his body. Minato Namikaze hated him, he made that abundantly clear. He would not forgive him for what he had done. He told him

_"You were warned, Danzo. I told you to stay away from my family. You didn't heed my warning. Now, you will suffer for your crimes. Your head will be MINE!"_

Rage bubbled up from him. The child had the audacity to threaten him! Minato was so weak that it was funny. It was more proof that Danzo deserved the title of Hokage, not that blonde-haired whimp! Yet, the fool had him. There was no denying it. He had committed treason. His life was forfeit. That is assuming the man could catch him. Danzo was really good at hiding.

One day Danzo promised himself that he would kill the man for this indignity. That he would reclaim the children Namikaze had taken from him. Then he would rule the Leaf with an iron fist. He would kill that man's son in front of him then put him out of his misery. Danzo smiled as he thought of 'poor Minato' watching helplessly as his precious son died before him. Yes, it would be a glorious day!

Sadly, that day would not be today. He had to lay low for a while. He needed time to find a way to get that bastard. It would not be easy, but few things ever were. The first step was to reach out to his 'old friend.' Danzo smiled at the irony. He was sought the help of the one man that Minato hated more than him; Orochimaru. A man that would slit his throat if he could. Alas, that was the nature of his former ally. Danzo had to tread carefully unless he wanted to find an untimely end.

* * *

_**So that's it. The end of part one. Please check out my profile to see the next part. It will be immediately posted after this epilogue. So, keep on reading!**_


	77. Review Chapter

_**^^###^^ NOTE ^^##^^**_

_If you haven't seen any new chapters since this was originally posted then you are not following me. The new chapters are on a separate story on my profile. I am making each part it's own thing. If you want to continue reading, please check out my profile. There are five chapters already up. Thank you._

_**^^###^^ NOTE ^^##^^**_

* * *

Welcome to the Will of Fire, part one's review chapter. This is not officially part of the story, but I wanted to add it at the end now that I have officially moved on to part two. If you do not like my review sections please go ahead and ignore this chapter. THIS WILL HAVE NO BEARING ON THE STORY. This is for those who enjoy having me officially respond to their review. It is intended to be entirely skippable if you do not enjoy it. So if you do not, please go ahead and ignore it. Thank you.

For those of you who enjoy this I say thank you. The Will of Fire is a lot of hard work but it would be nothing without you. To thank you I am including this review chapter at the end of part one. I have collected as many random reviews as possible to put into this chapter. These reviews stretch all the way back to 2014 when I originally posted this story Many of the reviewers do not seem to follow anymore, but I still wanted to honor them and their words. I love your faces and I want to give back to you! This chapter is that effort.

Before I get started I want to mention the rules of this chapter: FIRST, The old rules of one review per reviewer and no abusive comments remade. Along with the guideline of avoiding guest reviews. I appreciate you but I'm sorry. I have to limit it to those actually signed in. You mean a lot to me but I will not be responding to you. SECOND, I will be taking reviews from the entire run of the story. That means you will see people who have not posted very long time. It also means that certain reviews will be responded to again. It will be interesting to see how I respond this time. AND FINALLY, There is no limit to the number of reviews that I can respond to. This chapter is just for reviews so it doesn't matter. I want to see how many people I can officially respond to.

With that in mind let's get going!

**THE WILL OF FIRE**

PART ONE

_Review chapter_

* * *

_**SECTION ONE: The Regulars**_

Over the years many have become regulars. While none of them have stuck through the entire story I have seen the same people over and over again. These same people have made possible for me to keep going. I had to turn out another chapter for them. And when some of them faded away I missed them terribly. This section is dedicated to them. Thank you.

**$$$ REVIEW $$$**

_a certain reading fan chapter 68 . Jun 28, 2016_

What is the worst that can happen, oh wait, danzo running away and building a village to take over the leaf.

**$$$ RESPONSE $$$**

So, I know that I mentioned this before but I did add this plot idea to my story ideas sheet. It is pretty awesome and pretty dark. I know that it's probably been done before, but it would make a very interesting fanfic. I want to explore it as best I can and see how things would go a lot of control. With Danzo in control is certain that it would be not a nice place to live. I know that there are some out there. Although now I cannot find them. Oh well . . .

**$$$ REVIEW $$$**

It is still worth exploring though. Thank you for the suggestion!

_Tatahasi chapter 39 . Dec 1, 2015_

Everytime I read about this Minato, I fell in love a little bit more. He is such an amazing Father, Ninja, Husband, Family and Hokage. And I love how he worry about Kakashi, planning the best way to save him.

I love it,that you didn't change some of Kakashi's features in his discovery about how he took some situations.

There will be more NarutoxMinato soon? I just love his daddy side.

Is Naruto going to meet a friend anytime soon?

**$$$ RESPONSE $$$**

This was posted back in 2015 but I will be responding as if this was posted yesterday. Yes, there will be more Naruto and Minato stuff. He is now the main character of the story. That will change a little in part three, but I will get to that once we get closer to that section. For now, know that Naruto will be the focus of the story. His life and his challenges will be the driving force of everything. That will include his father. How could it not? Minato Namikaze is one of the key figures of his life! Even if he wasn't he is still the one who sends him out on missions. There has to be a fair amount about the two.

The goal of this story is to explore what would happen if Naruto's parents survived his birth. I wanted to keep general story of the show but change things slightly. That has been difficult at times to be sure. I do think that it was worth it though. The end result is something that I am proud of. It is a little imperfect, ugly, and slow, but it is still awesome. That has to be worth something. Don't ya think?

**$$$ REVIEW $$$**

_Riku Uzumaki chapter 34 . Aug 30, 2015_

Orochimaru thinks that Naruto would come to Orochimaru? Pft! As if!

In canon, Orochimaru was right that Sasuke would willingly come to him for power because he had a reason to. Naruto has no reason to come to him for power. If he wants to get stronger through training under one of the Sanin then he could just ask his GODFATHER for training.

If anything, the only reason Naruto would ever come to Orochimaru willingly, would be so he could kill the demented snake.

**$$$ RESPONSE $$$**

Yeah, if he thinks that Naruto will come to him then he is crazy. That never happens in the story. The Curse Mark does end up being a problem, but that's a lot later down the line. I think that Orochimaru was just hedging his bets. Even if he couldn't get Naruto that was fine. If he could cause agony for his enemy then that was great. Getting Naruto would be icing on the cake. It was not necessary for him. Especially if Naruto turned out to be significantly weaker than his father. The man would simply not be interested in him. Orochimaru only likes the strong. The boy would have to get a lot stronger before he would make any serious effort to collect the boy. It's simply isn't worth his time. Just Curse him and move on! Pretty darned cold if you ask me.

**$$$ REVIEW $$$**

_The Supreme Kitsune Sage chapter 47 . Feb 1, 2016_

well looks like the massacre going to happen soon cause if memory serves me correctly is happened the night of Shisui's suicide. now seeing how will Flacky-chan get out of this one will be highly amusing cause in my opinion he screwed up. I still wish that weak assed monkey of a third Hokage had killed mummy-teme for his crimes but nope he arrogantly thought he could control him. fool. and now we get this mess. cause Donzo whats only whats best for Donzo and not the Leaf *sighs*. politicians can live with em and can't live without either. till next time TSKS out

**$$$ RESPONSE $$$**

Do you feel better that the massacre never truly happened? Sure, some people died and a few others were in prison, but it was nothing like what happened on the show. There is still a clan left over. All thanks to Minato Namikaze! It will significantly change the characters of people such as Sasuke and his brother. He simply does not have a reason to be so angry. He can be angry, but it won't be a avenger. That just won't happen. It was one of the characteristics of the character that I liked least. Can you blame me for removing it? To be fair I don't really like Sasuke very much. I hated the fact that everyone was so interested in bringing that ass home. Or that Sakura was so interested in getting in his pants. Even if she didn't end up with Naruto she shouldn't ended up with him. The dude didn't give a shit about her! Why the hell did she want him? It still mystifies me. Then again I hated the end of the series. So there you go.

After all this time I still cannot get over this stupid names that you give the Naruto characters! It's so funny! Especially your name for Minato. Poor, poor Flaky-chan. What's a guy to do?

**$$$ REVIEW $$$**

_charmerdark chapter 22 . May 15, 2016_

Damn no hinata yet! Still awesome. Wish you put a little more action. I get the point minato is meant to be a supersonic anihilator. Still I wish a bit more!

**$$$ RESPONSE $$$**

Sorry, there is no Hinata in this part of the story. There will also be very little of her in the future parts. She is love life will never be a focus of the story. It will be there, but it will never be the driving force of the narrative. It just doesn't matter that much. So I won't really spend a lot of time on it. With that in mind – I really didn't have much for her to do. I didn't have time to develop a proper love triangle. Nor did I have time to complicate things with a certain Uchiha's sexuality. Like I had originally wanted to do. It just wouldn't have worked in the time that I had to develop it. So it was cut from the story. Along with almost all references that girl. I like the character but I don't like how little there is to do with her. She wouldn't have the time to develop beyond a flat and boring character. I did not want to do that to her. Plus, I kind of prefer the other pairing better. And since I was going to include Sakura anyway I went with it. Sorry, they will not be in love in the story. Sorry.

**$$$ REVIEW $$$**

_lizyeh2000 chapter 65 . Jun 7, 2016_

Thanks for updating! I feel bad for hiruzen in canon who is forced out of retirement for a long time. I wonder why he never hired someone else...

**$$$ RESPONSE $$$**

I don't know. To be fair, I'm not much better. I keep doing that to him. Believe me it won't stop happening. It's probably almost as bad as Naruto getting kidnapped or Minato getting tired. It just keeps happening. Now, to be fair, it was necessary. But I did feel bad for the poor man. He deserves to enjoy his retirement. If only being a Hokage was the kind of job that you can stop doing. Alas it is not. And he constantly goes out of retirement. Poor Dude.

**$$$ REVIEW $$$**

_Reign Of Sorrow chapter 8 . Apr 21, 2016_

I do know that this is early work, however, I don't know if you picked up on it or anyone else, but I don't believe the Hokage's black ops are called ABU, but ANBU. According to Google ANBU is correct.

Minor mistake, but noteworthy. Also brilliant on bringing in Lord Third. He definitely was adept in sealing proven especially during the battle between him and Orochimaru when he sealed Orochimaru's arms using the Shingami's seal.

**$$$ RESPONSE $$$**

I am sure that I responded to this one already, but I wanted to respond again. I checked the story and I didn't find any instance where I used ABU instead of ANBU. As far as I know that is how I spelled it. If it was spelled that way then it just a typo. One that I have since corrected. You are correct though, it is ANBU or Anbu. It is not a Abu. I would have never intentionally put that in the story.

I thank you for complementing me on bringing in Lord Third. He was really fun to include in this fanfic. I got to do a lot of cool things with him that never happened in the show. Plus, I think his wife is still alive. Even though I don't really mention her. That is pretty awesome for the guy. It sucks that he has to keep being brought out of retirement, but at least his family is whole. That's something, right?

**$$$ REVIEW $$$**

_ApplesStrawberries chapter 58 . Mar 29, 2016_

Wow so deep and angsty! You did an excellent job projecting their emotions through this chapter! I'm loving this dark and desperate feel to the story!

**$$$ RESPONSE $$$**

Thank you for your kind words. I tried to make this story as real and honest as I could. These were real people living through extraordinary times. True, they were shinobi. That did not make them something else. If I was going to write a long story about what Minato would do then I had create depth. Otherwise, it simply does not work. Your main character must go through some form of growth. He must suffer and struggle to succeed. Then and only then may he achieve greatness. I styled Minato a little after the great Greek Heroes with lots of Japanese awesomeness and human frailties thrown in. Hopefully the end result was something worth reading. Judging by the fact that you keep responding I am guessing it is. Thank you.

**$$$ REVIEW $$$**

_Turmanarmo chapter 22 . Feb 19, 2015_

Fear the wrath of the mama and papa, fear them. This was an interesting way to do this part and it is always neat to see Minato go scary mode like that. I look forward to your next chapter as usual and good luck with keeping away from the burnout.

**$$$ RESPONSE $$$**

I know that I can make those two big soft at times. It is to humanize them. It is also to explore the aspect of their characters that I love most. So I spend a fair amount of time dealing with lovey-dovey stuff. That doesn't mean that I don't deal with the darker aspects of their characters. Minato Namikaze is the Hokage for a reason! And his wife is a formidable shinobi in her own right. You don't mess with them. You especially don't touch their child. That is if you want to live. Which those men somehow seemed to forget. The "Run on sight" order thing is there for a reason! They should have respected it. Not that they would escape after touching his child. No one can out run him! Well, maybe, Naruto one day. He does have the blood of the Yellow Flash running through his veins. It makes sense that he would be fast. It will just take time.

* * *

_**SECTION TWO: Grammar Ahoy!**_

Over and over again I have been told that I need beta readers or to edit my work. Which is kind of done. Beta readers are impossible, but I do send every chapter through one edit before publishing. I simply do not have the time, the money, or the resources to do anything further. Fanfiction is a volunteer thing. You do it on your spare time. It's a hobby. You can't put the resources into it that professional work would be able to do. That does not stop these people from telling me all about my grammar.

I won't name names, but more than one person has told me to edit my work. Or to get those precious beta readers. All without ever offering to assist in that endeavor. Not that I would expect you to do that, but it seems hollow when you do that. Hell, I have even been guilty of this myself. True, I only mention this when the grammar or the spelling when it is so bad that it impedes the story, but still. I am guilty too. I would ask you to lay off the author on that. They are often only one person. They are doing their best. Leave them alone. It's not like you are paying for it.

All right, I'm done ranting on this. You guys mean well with telling me about my grammar. If it was something that I could easily fix I would. Alas I cannot. I will just have to do my best. Just do me a favor: when you go after my grammar: please make sure that your own grammar and spelling is OK. Don't spell Grammar with an e, okay?

* * *

_**SECTION THREE: Five Random Awesome Reviews**_

I would love to pretend that I could respond to all 310 reviews in this chapter. I cannot. Even if I eliminate the regulars there are just too many reviews to attempt that. Plus, the vast majority of those reviews are not interesting to look at now that we are done. If I have forgotten you then I apologize. I just simply couldn't get to your review. I love ya, but it just didn't fit. You have my deepest apologies. With that in mind: let's get onto the five random reviews!

**$$$ REVIEW $$$**

_AUselessMicroFluff Miccahlee chapter 28 . Jul 14, 2015_

When Minato said "because I'm your father", I imagined Vader talking to Luke. Lol, lovely chapter, will be waiting for more.

**$$$ RESPONSE $$$**

I never thought of that before. Yeah, it kind it does remind me of Darth Vader. That was not what it was referring to though. It's actually referring back to where Minato brags "Because I'm his father." Is one of my favorite moments in the series. I couldn't help but refer back to it. I am glad that you enjoyed it just as much as I did.

**$$$ REVIEW $$$**

_Katalina471 chapter 32 . Aug 16, 2015_

Read it all in one go, can't wait for next chapter -

**$$$ RESPONSE $$$**

Do you know the number of people who told me that? No? I don't either! It is a lot though. Then again that is one of my favorite things to do with fanfiction. Binge read the hell out of it! I remember somebody telling me that they shared this with their daughter. Immediately after she told me that she read it. I don't think that I included her review, but it really did happen. It doesn't hurt that this story is well designed for that. I am glad that you enjoyed the ride!

**$$$ REVIEW $$$**

_The gangsta of love chapter 69 . Jul 5, 2016_

I hope that you'll go into detail about how that fight went down. I want to read about Kushina defending her baby. Considering just how much grief, and stress she needed to get out, I gotta imagine those so called Anbu got wrecked! I also want to see how Naruto is doing. You've been dropping details, that they couldn't get him out of the Genjutsu and that he's being heavily monitored but I actually want to see how he he's doing. You said he was in a trance like state. Does he move? Talk? get up to go pee? eat?

Enjoy your time off from writing this one and have fun with your other content.

**$$$ RESPONSE $$$**

I hope that what I wrote met your expectations. It is my favorite part of Part One. Please, let me know if it didn't.

**$$$ REVIEW $$$**

_The Zelos Wilder chapter 35 . Mar 9, 2016_

I like this fic! I was in need of something to read and found this! Not to sound negative but is there gonna be more detail in the fighting scenes? Besides that, I like this concept of how things would be if Naruto's parents lived on.

**$$$ RESPONSE $$$**

Criticism is not necessarily negative. I know I can sound really harsh sometimes but I do welcome your criticism. I just don't like snarky or unreasonable demands upon me. If you're going to suggest that improve my grammar then please offer to help me. Something like what you suggested is manageable. I am not very good at fighting scenes, but it is manageable. I have improved significantly throughout the fanfic. I still do not enjoy writing them, but I do try my best. I hope that it comes out in my work. If it doesn't, then please let me know.

**$$$ REVIEW $$$**

_bonitalito chapter 41 . Dec 17, 2015_

Just found your story it is wonderful! I love that it is so drawn out. Can't wait till Danzo dies lol. Hated that man in every way on the story.

**$$$ RESPONSE $$$**

Would you believe that I hate him too? He is actually one of my most hated characters in the show. The only time that I found him interesting as a character was during the Uchiha crisis or with Kakashi. That's it. Once I successfully completed both story arcs, he is no longer safe. He can die any time. And I do plan to kill him. I just won't tell you where or when. That would ruin the fun. I hope that you are still reading so that you can enjoy his painful death.

* * *

_**SECTION FOUR: The First Review**_

I felt like throwing this in here for fun. I sincerely doubt that this person is still reading this story, but I wanted to give them props. They were truly *first*. Congrats T96. I have updated many, many times since you posted that review. I hope that you enjoyed what you got. If not I hope you found something else equally as good. Thank you so much for reviewing!

All right so I can working on this for like an hour to and I'm getting tired. Plus, my voice is getting horse. It's from all that annoying dictation. I've gotta stop soon! I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and I will continue to follow the Will of Fire. I love you all and I hope to hear from you very soon. Alley out!


End file.
